Changer le Futur
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Juste avant que Bella n'arrive à Forks, Edward et elle reçoivent un colis contenant les livres de Stephenie Meyer. Leurs vies changent maintenant qu'ils connaissent le futur. Peuvent-ils apprendre de leurs erreurs et changer les choses? REPOST
1. Colis

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Oui, c'est bien moi ! Oui, je suis de retour ! Oui, je reposte toutes mes histoires !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**  


* * *

****-****Chapitre 1 : Colis****-**

_  
-PoV Edward-_

"Edward, chéri, un colis est arrivé pour toi aujourd'hui." me signala Esme lorsqu'on rentra de l'école.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as commandé cette fois, Alice ?" demandai-je, avec indifférence. Les colis étaient quelque chose de commun dans la maison, à cause de l'obsession d'Alice pour le shopping. Bien sûr, grâce à ses visions - qui incluaient les tendances de la bourse - on avait plus d'argent qu'on ne pourrait en dépenser en cent ans. C'était rassurant, étant donné que nous sommes des vampires immortels.

"C'est pas moi, cette fois," protesta Alice. Ses yeux se perdirent momentanément dans le vague alors qu'elle utilisait son don pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans le colis. J'utilisai mon don de télépathie pour voir sa vision en même temps qu'elle. Je me vis ouvrir la boîte et en sortir quatre livres. Puis je me vis m'installer sur mon canapé et lire toute la nuit et le jour suivant.

"Oh, juste des livres. Profite bien de ton week-end, frangin." ricana-t-elle, en interrompant sa vision. Elle attrapa la main de Jasper et courut à l'étage avec lui. Rosalie et Emmett avaient disparus dans leur chambre depuis longtemps déjà.

"Merci, maman," marmonnai-je, en embrassant Esme sur la joue. Elle me fit un sourire rayonnant. Je savai que je venais de la rendre heureuse pour au moins une semaine. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de tactile mais je savais ce que ça signifiait pour Esme que je la traite comme ma mère. Cela faisait quatre-vingts ans qu'elle se comportait comme une mère pour moi. Je l'aimais et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle.

J'attrapai le colis et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon canapé de cuir noir et déchirai le carton, impatient de découvrir ce qui stimulerait mon intellect pour le week-end. Je sortis les quatre livres et les posai sur les coussins à côté de moi. J'attrapai le premier et me plongeai dans le prologue.

_-PoV Bella-_

Je terminai d'emballer mes affaires quand j'entendis sonner. J'ouvris la porte juste à temps pour voir un van brun s'éloigner. Je baissai les yeux et vis un colis carré par terre. Je me penchai pour le ramasser et vis qu'il m'était addressé. Ca arrivait juste à temps. Je partais pour Forks le lendemain. Je soupirai et repoussai cette pensée dans un coin de mon esprit. J'avais fait mon choix, et je vivrais avec. Même si ça me tuait. La boîte était plus lourde que ce à quoi je m'attendais constatai-je alors que je l'emmenai dans ma chambre. Il n'y avait aucun expéditeur noté, et je me demandai si Renee et Phil m'avait fait un cadeau de départ. J'ouvris la boîte et fut ravie d'y découvrir quatre livres. J'adorais lire, et maintenant j'avais quelque chose de nouveau à lire dans l'avion. Au moins, mon premier week-end passerait rapidement. Je préférai lire plutôt que de me sentir anxieuse à propos de mon premier jour d'école. Maman était si gentille de penser à moi comme ça. Je sortis de ma chambre pour la chercher. Je la trouvai dans le garage, entrain de fouiller dans des cartons entourée par différents objets. Je soupirai. Oh, tant pis. Cette fois, elle nettoierait elle-même son bordel.

"Merci pour les nouveaux livres, maman," lui dis-je avec enthousiasme. Elle me regarda avec une expression abasourdie sur le visage.

"Quels livres, chérie ?" Bizarre. Renee ne savait pas plus mentir que moi, donc je savais que ce n'était pas elle.

"Oublie," répondis-je, en ignorant sa question. "L'avion décolle assez tôt demain, donc j'irais au lit tout de suite après dîner."

"Bonne idée, chérie," répondit-elle rêveusement, son esprit déjà de retour sur sa recherche. J'haussai les épaules et me rendis dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Je cuisinai des spaghetti et les mangeai assise toute seule à table. Je savais que ma mère se servirait les siennes quand sa faim serait suffisamment forte pour interrompre ses recherches. J'avais l'habitude de manger seule.

Je retournai ensuite dans ma chambre, plaçant les derniers objets qui restaient dans mes sacs. Je m'assis ensuite sur mon lit, et observai ma chambre, en songeant à toutes les personnes et à toutes les choses que je laissais derrière moi. Refusant de me laisser aller au désespoir, je me préparai à me coucher et me glissai sous les couvertures. C'était la dernière nuit que je passai dans cette maison, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit. Demain, je partirais pour la ville froide, morne et pluvieuse de Forks afin d'y vivre avec mon père, que je ne voyais que deux semaines par an. Je fis de mon mieux pour m'endormir. Je gigotai et me retournai dans tous les sens, mon esprit refusant de se calmer et de m'autoriser quelques heures de sommeil. Finalement, j'abandonnai l'idée de dormir.

Je décidai alors de commencer à lire mes nouveaux livres, espérant que ça ferait passer le temps et que ça me calmerait les nerfs. Je sortis le premier du sac où je l'avais rangé. Je m'installai contre la tête du lit tout en gardant mes jambes sous les couvertures. Je vis deux mains pâles tenant une pomme dessinées sous le titre Twilight et me demandai de quoi parlait ce livre. Il était temps de le découvrir. J'ouvris le livre au prologue et commençai à lire.

_-PoV Edward-_

J'étais choqué et épouvanté par ce que je lisais. Après avoir lu quelques chapitres, je me tournai vers la biographie de l'auteur. Je ne reconnus ni son nom ni sa photo. Comment Stephenie Meyer connaissait-elle tous les secrets de ma famille ? Comment osait-elle publier ces informations, nous exposant ainsi au monde entier ? Savait-elle ce que les Volturi lui feraient pour ça ? C'était du sérieux. Il n'y avait pas moyen que les Volturi croient que l'on ait rien à faire avec ça. Notre famille entière était en grand danger. Je décidai que je ferais mieux de lire tous les livres pour découvrir tout ce que cette femme savait sur nous. Les livres étaient longs, mais en les lisant avec ma vitesse vampirique, je les aurais fini demain.

_-PoV Bella-_

J'arrêtai de lire, fixant la page avec choc. Le premier chapitre ne parlait que de moi. Qui me connaissait suffisamment pour écrire ça ? Ca venait à peine d'être décidé. Je tournai rapidement les pages jusqu'à la biographie de l'auteur et fixai la photo sans la voir. Qui était Stephenie Meyer ? Comment nous connaissait-elle moi et ma famille ? J'étais certaine de n'avoir jamais vu cette femme de ma vie. C'était vraiment bizarre. Je décidai de continuer à lire et je fus rapidement plongée dans l'histoire, convaincue que tout cela était imaginaire. Même si mon personnage était fidèle à ma personnalité. Je pouvais vraiment m'imaginer agir comme la Bella du livre. Une petite partie de mon coeur n'arrêtait pas de demander : "Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Edward était aussi réel que Charlie et moi ?" Je restai éveillée très tard, incapable de reposer le livre. Je le terminai finalement, mais me sentai insatisfaite par la fin. Puis je fis l'erreur de lire les extraits du livre suivant à la fin du livre. Quel suspens ! Il n'y avait pas moyen que je m'arrête là, entourée par des vampires assoiffés ! J'attrapai rapidement New Moon et le lus jusqu'à ce que les mots soient flous et se mélangent tous. Je posai alors finalement le livre.

Il m'avait quitté. Comment avait-il pu me quitter ? Je me sentai dévastée, bien que pas aussi dévastée que je ne l'étais dans le livre. J'avais de l'espoir, sachant qu'il me restait encore deux livres et deux-tiers à lire. Mais je devais me lever dans deux heures. Je sentis des larmes brûlantes s'échapper de mes yeux alors que je m'endormai rapidement.

_-PoV Edward-_

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez en lisant la réaction de Bella à mon départ. J'étais certain, me connaissant, que je l'aimais encore lorsque j'étais partit, et que tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'empêcher de devenir un monstre comme moi. Après tout, les vampires aimaient pour la vie, pour l'éternité. M'étant déclaré, il n'y avait pas moyen que je me sois 'fatigué' d'elle. Il était impossible pour mon espèce de cesser d'aimer. La seule raison pour laquelle j'aurais pu quitter intentionnellement mon âme soeur était que je sois vraiment convaincu qu'elle serait mieux sans moi, même si ça me tuerait de la quitter.

A la fin de New Moon, je me sentai plutôt stupide et en colère après moi-même. J'avais royalement foiré et j'avais blessé tellement de monde, d'après cette histoire. Le pire c'était que je devais bien admettre que j'aurais vraiment agit comme ça dans une telle situation. J'étais vraiment un lion masochiste, pour repousser et détruire la femme qui faisait chanter mon coeur dans l'espoir qu'elle soit mieux sans moi. Je commençai rapidement Eclipse, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps avant de découvrir des révélations sur moi-même, mes insécurités et mes faiblesses.

A la fin d'Eclipse, j'étais prêt à partir à la recherche de Jacob Black pour le démembrer. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, je n'avais même jamais rencontré Bella, mais j'étais prêt à le réduire en pièce pour ce qu'il avait fait à mon âme soeur imaginaire du livre. Comment pourrais-je être encore plus pathétique ? Je me di que je ferais mieux de lire Breaking Dawn pour trouver la réponse à cette question.

Durant ma lecture de Breaking Dawn, j'étais constamment choqué. J'avais fait l'amour à Bella alors qu'elle était toujours humaine ? Et à l'exception de notre première fois, où je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, non seulement c'était possible mais aussi formidable ? Un bébé ? Je pourrais avoir un bébé avec Bella ? Jacob s'était imprégné de ma fille ? Bella était un nouveau-né parfait et avait un don formidable qui lui permettait de protéger notre famille des Volturi et qui m'empêchait de lire dans ses pensées ? Le temps que j'arrive à notre fin heureuse, j'étais complétement soufflé.

J'attrapai Twilight, souhaitant le relire à nouveau. A ma grande surprise, le livre était complétement vide, y compris la couverture. Toutes les pages étaient blanches, il n'y avait plus de photo sur la couverture, plus de titre, plus d'auteur. Je fus soudainement reconnaissant d'avoir une mémoire parfaite. Je n'avais jamais été aussi reconnaissant. Je réalisai que je n'avais plus rien à montrer aux autres. Je ne pouvais pas en parler à ma famille– ils ne me croiraient jamais. En fait, ils savaient que je ne mentais pas, donc ils me croieraient, mais je réalisai que je ne voulais pas partager ça avec eux pour le moment.

Après avoir fait la connaissance de Bella à travers le livre, je réalisais plusieurs choses.

J'étais déjà amoureux d'Isabella Swan, qui n'existait peut-être même pas.

Si elle était réelle, je ne la quitterais jamais.

Je voulais l'épouser et lui faire un enfant.

Je n'hésiterais pas à la transformer en vampire le moment venu.

Le triangle amoureux avec Jacob Black n'existerait pas.

Je ne ferais rien qui risque d'attirer l'attention des Volturi sur ma famille. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils nous ignorent.

Je savais que quelque chose d'étrange et de magique venait de se produire parce que les livres s'étaient effacés d'eux-même. Par chance, cela signifiait donc que les livres n'avaient jamais été publiés et que les Volturi n'avaient aucune idée de leur existence. J'allumai immédiatement mon ordinateur et cherchai Stephenie Meyer sur Internet. Je fus vraiment soulagé de ne trouver personne qui correspondait à la description du livre. Je sentis un grand poids s'enlever de mes épaules. Ma famille n'était pas en danger immédiat.

Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à déterminer si elle était réelle ou non et quand elle allait arriver. J'avais entendu dire en ville que la fille du Chef Swan venait vivre avec lui, mais je n'avais aucune raison de prêter attention aux ragots avant cela. Je me rendis donc à Forks et me garai devant le commissariat. Je me détendis, laissant mon esprit se glisser à l'intérieur de l'immeuble pour écouter les pensées des gens.

_...Je pense que je vais manger des raviolis ce soir ..._

_...Je suis si fatigué. J'ai hâte que ma garde soit finie..._

_...__Il n'y a pas moyen qu'ils me mettent ça sur le dos. Personne n'a vu ce que j'ai fait..._

_...Je me demande comment va Bella, elle est probablement entrain de déballer ses affaires..._

Elle était là ! Il était temps de voir s'il y avait la moindre parcelle de vérité dans l'histoire. Une bouffée de son odeur était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour confirmer ou infirmer cette histoire. Je roulai donc jusqu'à la maison de Charlie, notant que sa voiture garée devant. Je me garai à proximité et me dirigeai vers la voiture. J'ouvris la porte du côté passager et fut immédiatement frappé par une odeur qui m'enflamma la gorge. Le venin coula dans ma bouche et je sus que mes yeux étaient devenu noir. Je refermai rapidement et silencieusement la porte et courus jusqu'à ma voiture. C'était vrai ! Mais chaque chose en son temps; j'avais besoin de chasser. Maintenant.

Je fus de retour à la maison en quelques minutes. Tout le monde me regarda alors que je me précipitai dans la maison. Esme haleta en voyant mes yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, chéri ?" me demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant pour m'examiner de plus près.

"J'ai senti une délicieuse odeur humaine et j'ai réalisé que j'avais très soif. J'ai besoin de chasser maintenant, et j'espérais que vous viendriez tous avec moi," confessai-je. Je voulais vraiment qu'ils soient tous rassasié avant qu'ils ne rencontrent ma Bella lundi, mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire ça. Ils étaient tous choqués que je leur demande de venir avec moi .

_...Ouah, il est vraiment paniqué. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Ca a du passer près. Content que ce soit pas moi pour une fois... _Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme et me fit un sourire rassurant.

"Moi aussi j'ai un peu soif. Je serais ravi de te tenir compagnie." déclara-t-il. Alice examina le futur. Elle attrapa la main de Jasper et me sourit aussi.

"Bien sûr qu'on va se joindre à toi," dit-elle. "Je peux voir qu'on va bien s'amuser pendant ce voyage."

"Super !" cria Emmett. "Je vous défie dans un concours de chasse. Le premier d'entre nous qui attrapera trois espèces différentes."

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Emmett, mais elle m'observait avec inquiétude.

_...Depuis quand Mr Parfait perd-il le contrôle de sa soif ?..._

"Pourquoi n'y allez vous pas les enfants ? Carlisle rentrera bientôt et je préfererais l'attendre"... _A moins que tu ne veuilles que je viennes avec, Edward ?... _Esme me regardait avec inquiétude. Je souris et secouai la tête, essayant de la rassurer.

"Vous avez bien besoin d'un peu de temps en tête à tête. Pourquoi ne profiteriez vous pas de notre absence ce soir ?" suggérais-je. Elle sourit joyeusement, une lueur malicieuse scintillant dans ses yeux.

"Ben, maintenant, c'est sûr je viens," se plaignit Rosalie, en feignant l'ennui... _Beau boulot, Edward. C'était très prévenant de ta part. Ils n'ont pas vraiment beaucoup de temps rien qu'à eux... _Elle avait l'air d'être à la fois surprise et ravie.

"Tu me surprends, Edward Cullen !" me taquina Emmett. "Bien sûr, tu penses probablement qu'ils vont jouer aux échecs toute la nuit."

On éclata tous de rire, y compris Esme.

"C'est précisemment ce que j'avais en tête, Emmett," plaisantais-je. "Et j'ai prévu d'aller chasser suffisamment loin pour que ce soit la seule image d'eux que j'aurais en tête ce soir."

"Je dis Amen à ça, petit frère," acquiéscat Jasper. Tout le monde recommença à rire. Je sentai qu'ils étaient confus par mon attitude conviviale. Etais-je si barbant d'habitude ? Je repensai à ces quatre-vingt dernières années. Ouais, je crois bien que j'étais si barbant que ça. Mais bon, tout ça était sur le point de changer. J'avais trouvé une raison de profiter de la vie. Bella allait faire un nouvel homme de moi.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bande de paresseux ?" demandai-je, en m'élançant à travers la porte arrière et dans les bois. J'entendis leurs rires alors qu'ils s'élançaient derrière moi. J'étais le plus rapide et j'aurais pu les distancer facilement, mais je ralentis pour leurs permettre de me rattraper.

"Les règles de ton concours, Emmett ?" demandais-je, le coeur léger.

"Okay, trois animaux, trois espèces différentes. Les animaux doivent faire plus de cinquante kilos. Le premier à drainer trois animaux, à les enterrer et à revenir à la maison recevra une faveur du dernier. A vos marques, prêt, partez !"

On s'élança tous dans des directions différentes. Je décidai que je voulais vraiment gagner. Je courus vers ma clairière secrète. Je flairai un troupeau d'élan plutôt rapidement. J'en attrapai un et le vidai de son sang, en dissimulant soigneusement la carcasse. Je fus extrêmement ravi de repérer ensuite un lynx à proximité. C'était mon jour de chance. Je le tuai rapidement avant de m'enfoncer plus profondément dans les bois. Je trouvai enfin un loup gris dont la patte était prise dans un piège. Il était entrain de mordre sa propre patte pour se libérer. Je libérai la pauvre créature de sa misère et détruisis le piège. Les braconniers n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans cette forêt. Je me nettoyai et retournai ensuite à la maison. Je n'étais parti que depuis quelques heures, puisque j'avais réussi à trouver tous les animaux à proximité.

J'entrai doucement dans la maison, ne voulant pas déranger mes parents s'ils étaient occupés. Cependant, quelques minutes après que je sois rentré, Carlisle descendit les escaliers.

_...Ahh, Edward. J'espérais que ce serait toi..._ "Est-ce que tout va bien, fils ? Esme m'a dit que quelque chose te tracassait, plus tôt," me demanda-t-il, son amour et sa compassion m'atteignant par vague. Je lui souris.

"Ca va mieux maintenant, Carlisle," répondis-je. "J'ai juste trop tardé avant de me nourrir."

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif... _Je suis content que tu ais résisté, fils..._

"Moi aussi," soufflai-je. Je savais qu'il m'entendrait de toutes façons. Il rigola et me tapa dans le dos, avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

"Hey, Carlisle, note l'heure," lui rappelai-je. "Je pense que je suis le premier revenu, donc je crois que j'ai gagné le concours."

Je décidai de ressortir et d'aller vérifier la maison de Charlie en attendant que mes frères et soeurs reviennent. Je courus jusqu'à la résidence Swan. J'entendis leurs coeurs battre et leurs respirations régulières et je sus que le chef et sa fille étaient endormis. Je me glissai à l'arrière de la maison. Son odeur imprégnait la cuisine. Ma gorge s'enflamma malgrès le sang dont je m'étais gorgé plus tôt. Je savais grâce aux livres que je m'habituerais à la brûlure, que j'apprendrais même à l'ignorer, et que Bella valait la douleur que j'éprouvais. Je trouvai la buanderie et vit deux de ses tenues dans le panier de linge sale. Essayant de ne pas penser à quoi cela ressemblerait aux yeux d'un observateur extérieur, j'attrapail'une de ses chaussettes sale et la glissai dans ma poche. Puis je m'extirpai de la pièce et me précipitai dans les bois, soulagé de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais. Je pris une autre profonde inspiration d'air pur avant de commencer à me torturer.

Alors que je retournai à la maison, je maintins la chaussette contre mon nez, inspirant profondément, pour me désensibiliser à son odeur appétissante. Je décidai de ne pas retourner tout de suite à l'intérieur de la maison. Je m'installai donc sur un arbre, avec une bonne vue sur la maison pour pouvoir assister au retour de mes frères et soeurs. Je continuai à me punir avec son odeur, me forçant à apprendre à l'ignorer alors que je réfléchissai à toutes les choses que j'avais appris sur ma Bella. Franchement, j'étais abasourdi. Une jeune femme belle, innocente, intelligente et humaine, _m_'aimait, ou m'aimerait. Elle me voyait comme un ange, et non pas comme un monstre. Elle était prête à renoncer à tout pour passer l'éternité avec moi. Je la chérirais dès le début cette fois, sachant que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble et faisant confiance à la force de ses sentiments pour moi. Je ne perdrais pas un temps précieux avec les regrets. La grande question était comment l'approcher ? Je restai assis pendant trois heures sur l'arbre, envisageant et rejetant différents scénarios. Finalement, je décidai que j'avais besoin de voir son visage. La brûlure dans ma gorge était douloureuse, mais supportable. Je m'étais habitué à cette présence constante durant ces dernières heures.

Je sautais en bas de l'arbre, en maintenant la chaussette près de mon nez. Je me demandais brièvement si mes frères et soeurs étaient déjà tous revenus. J'haussais mentalement les épaules. Mon but était de m'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient soif demain, pour le premier jour d'école de Bella. Je me retrouvais rapidement à l'extérieur de la résidence des Swan, à fixer la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était grande ouverte. Pourquoi ouvrait-elle sa fenêtre en plein hiver ? J'enfonçais la chaussette dans ma poche et me hissais à l'étage. Elle était assise sur le lit entrain de lire. J'haletais en reconnaissant le titre et remarquais trois autres livres sur sa table de chevet. Elle releva la tête en m'entendant. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, et je fus perdu.  


* * *

_  
Prochain chapitre : Quand deux esprits se rencontrent._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Quand deux esprits se rencontrent

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 : Quand deux esprits se rencontrent -**

_  
-PoV Bella-_

Au lieu de déballer mes affaires, j'avais passé tout mon temps à lire depuis que j'avais commençé Twilight. Je ne m'arrêtai que quand c'était absolument nécessaire. Charlie devait probablement me prendre pour une folle. Je ne lui avais pratiquement pas dit un mot depuis que j'étais arrivée. Il faudrait que je me fasse pardonner ce soir. J'étais complétement fascinée par cette description de ma 'vie'. Si seulement c'était la réalité. Mais, franchement, des vampires et des loups-garous ? Je n'étais pas née de la dernière pluie. Je me sentis vraiment soulagée lorsque j'atteignis le dernier chapitre de Breaking Dawn et que je lus la fin heureuse que cette Stephenie Meyer avait réservé à mon personnage. J'avais toujours aimé les fins heureuses, genre contes de fées. Je m'attardai sur la dernière phrase, lorsque j'entendis un halètement. Je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard d'un ange.

Je le reconnus instantanément. La peau pâle, des cernes sombres, des yeux dorés, des cheveux couleur cuivre, des traits parfaits. Je notai qu'il me fixait aussi intensément que je le fixais. Pendant un moment, je rougis et me sentis embarassée. Il sourit lorsqu'il me vit rougir et je me détendis, sachant grâce aux livres, qu'il me voyait comme je le voyais. Dans ses yeux, j'étais belle, un ange. Je pouvais le prendre pour un fou. Je pouvais ne pas me voir comme lui me voyait, mais je ne douterais pas de ses sentiments pour moi. J'avais bien vu les dégâts qu'avait causé mon manque de confiance en moi dans l'histoire.

"Edward !" soufflai-je, n'osant pas en croire mes yeux. Peut-être que je m'étais endormie et que j'étais entrain de rêver ? Je me pinçai pour m'en assurer. Ouaip, j'étais définitivement réveillée.

"Bella !" murmura-t-il respectueusement. "Puis-je entrer ?" Je souris en entendant sa formalité.

"Je t'en pris." Je fermai Breaking Dawn et le posai sur ma table de chevet. Edward enjamba la fenêtre et s'approcha de mon lit.

"Comment gères-tu ta soif ?" demandai-je, confuse. Il sourit et fit un geste vers les livres.

"J'ai reçu les mêmes livres que toi dans un colis anonyme. Je me suis introduit chez toi plus tôt et j'ai pris une de tes chaussettes dans le panier à linge sale. J'ai passé les six dernières heures à m'habituer à ton odeur. Elle est insupportablement délicieuse," m'avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélera à cette vue, et son sourire s'élargit. Je pâlis à l'idée qu'il reniflait l'une de mes chaussettes, mais en même temps, j'étais ravie que cela lui permette de s'approcher de moi. Puis je comprenai enfin les premiers mots qu'il m'avait dit.

"Toi aussi, tu as lu la série entière ?" demandai-je, agréablement surprise. Il hocha sérieusement la tête. "Bien, voilà qui nous facilite les choses."

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, en tendant la main vers mes livres. "Puis-je ?" J'acquiesçai, curieuse. Y'avait-il quelque chose qu'il voulait me demander ou me montrer ? Il soupira en les feuilletant rapidement, puis il me tendit les livres. Je fus surprise de voir que toutes les pages étaient blanches.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" criai-je, inquiète.

"Il est arrivé la même chose à mes livres, une fois que je les avais lu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Parce qu'on a déjà changé l'histoire," soufflai-je, prise d'une inspiration subite.

Il eut l'air surpris, puis hocha la tête, songeur. "Tu as raison, on a déjà changé l'histoire. Franchement, j'en suis soulagé. Il y a plusieurs chose que j'aurais aimé changé. C'est agréable de savoir que maintenant on peut."

"S'il te plaît, ne me quittes pas." le suppliai-je, en repensant à New Moon. Il attrapa ma main et la serra gentiment.

"Je ne quitterais pas, je te le promet," clama-t-il fermement. "Je sais déjà que ce serait un désastre absolu. Et je te transformerais le moment venu. Maintenant que je sais que tu ne le regretteras pas, je n'ai plus peur."

Je rayonnai. Déjà deux victoires majeures, et on venait à peine de se rencontrer ! Je fis une rapide prière de gratitude et de bénédiction à Stephenie Meyer pour nous avoir envoyé les livres.

"Je suis déjà amoureuse de toi, Edward," lui confessai-je, en espérant qu'il éprouvait la même chose.

"Je t'aimerais pour toujours, Isabella Marie Swan," promit-il. "Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois réelle et non pas un personnage de fiction." Je ris, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait commençé à tomber amoureux de moi à travers les livres, tout comme j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui.

"Je t'épouserais avec plaisir en temps voulu et j'adorerais avoir un enfant avec toi."

Son visage rayonna de joie, et il explosa presque d'excitation et de bonheur.

"Absolument !" acquiesça-t-il, impatiemment. Puis son visage devint sérieux. "Et pour Jacob ?"

"Oui, Jacob. Je ne veux définitivement pas le blesser ou te blesser comme je l'ai lu. Cependant, il fait clairement partie de nos vies. Je me suis demandé pourquoi les choses avaient mal tourné avec lui, pourquoi il était passé de meilleur ami à petit-ami potentiel. Je suis pratiquement certaine que j'ai tout mélangé quand j'ai flirté avec lui sur la plage pour en apprendre plus sur toi. Je l'ai utilisé, je l'ai délibérement séduit pour obtenir des informations. Je lui ai envoyé de faux signaux, lui faisant croire que j'étais peut-être interessée par lui et je l'ai amené à me voir sous une lumière romantique. Je ne ferais pas ça cette fois."

"Hmmm, tu as peut-être raison. Cependant j'hésite à le laisser t'approcher."

Je lui souris et serrai sa main d'une manière rassurante.

"Je te choisirais toujours, Edward, et puisque tu ne vas pas me quitter, je n'aurais pas besoin de lui pour me reconstruire. Mais nous avons besoin de devenir amis avec lui. Nous avons besoin du soutien des loups-garous, et il est le véritable Alpha. De plus, il y a de fortes chances qu'il fasse partie de notre famille un jour."

"Ne me parle pas de ça," marmonna-t-il, grimaçant à la pensée de Jacob s'imprégnant de notre bébé.

"Ouais, cette fois on déménage avant la naissance et on ne laisse aucun loup l'approcher avant qu'elle ne soit plus vieille. Je suis prête à partager mon enfant avec notre famille, mais j'aimerais garder son amour juste pour nous pendant un moment."

Il me fit un large sourire, étant silencieusement d'accord avec moi. J'avais trouvé cela particulièrement dérangeant que notre fille soit autant attachée à Jacob qu'à ses propres parents.

"Je pense que nous devrions devenir amis avec Jacob, Quil et Embry dès que possible. D'après les livres, nous avons une année entière pour qu'ils apprennent à vous connaître, toi et ta famille, avant qu'ils ne deviennent des loups. Cela pourrait, évidemment changer s'ils commencent à passer du temps avec les vampires. Cependant, s'ils sont déjà amis avec vous, s'ils savent que vous êtes aussi des être humains, pense à ce que ça pourrait faire à l'alliance. De plus, on aura besoin de leur permission pour que tu me transforme, afin de ne pas violer le traité. Je sais que ça se fera si on a Jacob de notre côté," soulignai-je. J'attendis pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'il réfléchisse à mon idée.

"Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?" demandai-je lorsque je ne pu plus supporter le silence. Il me fit un large sourire.

"Je pense que tu es brillante ! Bien, il va sans dire que tu n'assisteras pas à un match de baseball de ma famille au cours des prochains mois. Demain, à l'école, je veux que tu te joignes à nous pour le déjeuner. Je me suis assuré qu'on ait tous été à la chasse hier. Tu as d'autres suggestions ?"

"Au lieu d'ordonner à Jasper de se tenir loin de moi, il devrait passer le plus de temps possible avec moi pour pouvoir s'habituer à mon odeur, comme toi. Comme ça, il ne perdra pas le contrôle si facilement si je me blesse devant lui. De plus, on devrait l'aider activement à améliorer son contrôle. C'est ce qu'il a fait après mon anniversaire, d'après le livre, et son contrôle s'est vraiment amélioré," suggérai-je. "De plus, s'il ressent tes émotions, n'as-tu jamais envisagé qu'il puisse aussi ressentir ta soif ? Peux-tu imaginer à quel point ce doit être difficile pour lui de, non seulement, contrôler sa soif, mais aussi la soif de six autres vampires ? Vous le considérez comme le membre le plus faible de la famille, pensant qu'il lutte autant parce qu'il a bu du sang pendant si longtemps, mais il est probablement l'un des plus forts, résistant malgrès la soif amplifiée qu'il éprouve à cause de vous. Cependant, il ne le réalise même pas. Il se considère lui-même comme faible, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lutte plus que vous."

Je le regardai ruminer tout cela pendant quelques minutes. "J'ai réalisé beaucoup de choses au sujet de la manière dont je me comportais et dont je traitais les autres. Je suis d'accord avec ta logique. J'ai blessé ma famille de différentes façons, et j'ai l'intention de faire amende honorable, en commençant par Rosalie," déclara-t-il.

"Je dirais à Rosalie que j'ai l'intention d'avoir un enfant et que je veux qu'elle m'aide à l'élever. J'aimerais qu'Emmett et Rosalie soient le parrain et la marraine de notre enfant," suggérais-je prudemment.

"C'est une excellente idée, amour," acquiesçat Edward avec enthousiasme.

"Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que l'on soit entrain de discuter du parrain et de la marraine de notre futur enfant alors qu'on ne s'est rencontré il n'y a que quelques minutes ?" demandai-je, craignant d'aller trop vite. Il rit et me tapota le bout du nez de son index.

"Durant ces derniers jours, j'ai passé pratiquement deux ans avec toi. Je te connais mieux que je ne te connaissais dans le livre puisque j'ai eu accès à toutes tes pensées.C'est pour cela que je suis vraiment content que pratiquement toute l'histoire ait été écrite de ton point de vu. De plus, les vampires aiment pour l'éternité. Je suis déjà amoureux de toi et j'ai déjà effectué les changements cruciaux. Ton emprise sur moi est définitive et incassable. Je t'aimerais _toujours_, peu importe ce qui arrivera.

"Je ressens la même chose. J'ai, moi aussi, beaucoup appris sur moi-même. Une des choses que j'ai réalisé c'est que le fait d'offrir des cadeaux est un moyen d'exprimer votre amour et votre affection, pour toi et ta famille. Il est évident que ce n'est pas une question d'argent, l'argent est virtuellement sans importance pour ta famille. Donc, les cadeaux que vous offrez viennent toujours du coeur. Vous prenez tout votre temps et mettez toute votre attention à faire des efforts pour penser à moi et à ce qui me rendrait heureuse. Je sais maintenant que c'est ma fierté et ma faible estime de moi-même qui m'empêchaient d'accepter vos cadeaux. En observant cela d'un oeil extérieur, j'ai soudainement réalisé que lorsque je rejetais tes cadeaux, une part de toi avait l'impression que je te rejetais, toi, ton amour et ton affection, que je ne considérais pas ton temps, tes attentions et tes efforts comme importants. Donc je vais oublier mes considérations monétaires, sachant qu'Alice gagne de l'argent plus vite qu'elle n'en dépense." On rigola tous les deux à cela, connaissant son obsession pour le shopping, mais aussi ses dons prémonitoires.

Je continuai à penser à voix haute. "Aussi, même si je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention, je réalise que c'est le prix à payer pour être avec toi, puisque tu es si beau, et que tu en vaux le coup, tu vaux tous les chuchotements et tous les regards que l'on va entendre et recevoir. De plus, je me moque vraiment de tout ce que les gamins de l'école penseront. Au moins, je sais que les seuls qui valent la peine d'être connus sont Angela et Ben. De plus, je rassurerais Rosalie, en lui disant que je ne révélerais pas votre secret, et que je ne serais pas transformée avant d'être à l'agonie. De cette manière, elle ne pensera pas que je gâche ma vie d'humaine. En espérant que ce sera suffisant pour qu'elle oublie sa jalousie et sa colère."

"Je ferais de mon mieux pour changer ça. Il semblerait dans l'histoire que je ne lui explique pas clairement les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, probablement parce que j'étais terriblement déchiré au début, à essayer de t'ignorer sans succès. J'espère qu'une fois que Rose aura compris que je t'aime comme elle aime Emmett, elle t'acceptera. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais ne pas raconter toute l'histoire à ma famille. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se contenter de leur dire que tu as reçu un colis de la part d'une voyante qui s'appelle Stephenie Meyer et qui t'a raconté toute la vérité sur nous, mais que les mots ont disparu après que tu les ais lu. Je leur dirais que moi aussi j'en ai reçu un, qui m'a tout dévoilé sur toi et qui m'a donné quelques conseils sur des choses à éviter, mais que les mots ont aussi disparu après que je les ai lu, donc je n'ai rien à leur montrer. Je ne veux pas les effrayer ou provoquer leur colère inutilement, puisque nous avons décidé d'agir différement cette fois. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

"Ouais, j'admet que parfois, l'ignorance est une bénédiction. Tu sais que je suis une piètre menteuse, mais cette histoire ne dit que la stricte vérité. Simplement, elle ne dit pas toute la vérité. Donc je devrais pouvoir gérer ça."

"Okay, je dois retourner chez moi avant que ma famille ne commence à se poser des questions. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais revenir ce soir après que Charlie se soit endormi." Il était visiblement nerveux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin.

"J'adorerais ça !" m'exclamai-je joyeusement. Il me fit son sourire en coin, se pencha en avant pour poser gentiment ses lèvres sur les miennes et se précipita vers la fenêtre avant que mon cerveau ne réalise qu'il m'avait embrassé. Wow ! Ouaip, j'étais folle amoureuse d'un vampire. Je sautai hors du lit, impatiente de commencer ma journée.

_  
-PoV Edward-_

Je restai immobile sous la fenêtre de Bella pendant quelques minutes, à toucher mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Elles picotaient encore à cause de notre baiser. J'avais envie d'hurler de joie. J'avais finalement trouvé mon âme soeur après toutes ces années, et elle était formidable. Je luttai pour reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions alors que je courai vers la maison. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à réveler son existence à ma famille. Demain arriverait bien assez tôt. Je n'arrivai pas à me forcer à être aussi détaché que je ne l'étais avant. Finalement, j'envisageai de la quitter, pas définitivement– ce serait trop douloureux, mais pour une partie de chasse de deux semaines. Ouaip, ça me baissait suffisament le moral pour que je ressemble plus à mon moi d'avant Bella. Jasper sera probablement perturbé par mes émotions, mais c'était ce que je pouvais faire de mieux.

J'entendais des voix à l'intérieur de la maison ainsi que des accusations de tricherie. Mes frères et soeurs étaient entrain de se battre alors que Carlisle et Esme les observaient, assis sur le canapé.

* * *

**Très bien, mesdemoiselles, à partir de maintenant, j'enverrais un extrait du prochain chapitre à tous ceux qui m'ont feront la demande par review. Donc précisez moi à la fin de votre review si vous le voulez ou non. Si je ne vois rien, je considérerais que vous ne le voulez pas. Pour celle qui n'ont pas de compte, vous pouvez me laisser une adresse mail !**

_**  
**Prochain chapitre : Installer la scène._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Installer la scène

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 3 : Installer la scène -  
**

_-PoV Edward-_

"Où est-ce que tu étais ?" me demanda Alice dès qu'elle me repéra.

"Est-ce que tu ne le sais pas déjà ?" répliquai-je, en me demandant si elle m'avait vu avec Bella.

"Non," grogna-t-elle, énervée. "J'étais trop occupée pour me 'renseigner' sur ce que tu faisais." J'acquiesçai.

"Je suis revenu il y a des heures," me vantai-je. "J'en avais marre de rester là à vous attendre. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?"

Ils me firent tous les quatre un sourire condescendant.

"Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, mais je peux t'assurer qu'on ne jouait pas aux échecs," renifla moqueusement Emmett. "Rose était la dernière, donc c'est elle qui a un gage."

"Seulement parce Jasper a triché !" cria-t-elle, indignée. "Très bien, choisis ton gage, Eddie." Elle essayait de me provoquer en utilisant un surnom que je détestai, mais je choisis de l'ignorer. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

"Hmmm," chantonnai-je, en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Je savais déjà précisemment ce que je voulais. J'autorisai un sourire machiavélique à apparaître sur mon visage. "Je sais ! Je vais inviter une humaine à se joindre à nous pour le déjeuner demain, et tu devras être gentille avec elle."

Toute ma famille haleta, choquée.

"Quoi ?!" cria Rose. "Une humaine ?" _Pas moyen_.

"Tu plaisantes," geignit Emmett. "Pourquoi on doit tous souffrir à cause de _son _gage ?"

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es absolument sérieux à propos de ça, complétement déterminé," ajouta Jasper. _Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ?_

"Est-ce qu'on devra manger de la nourriture humaine ?" demanda Alice, dégoûtée. Quatre esprits protestèrent.

"Fils, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?" me demanda Carlisle avec hésitation, ses yeux se posant brièvement sur Jasper.

"Je suis sûr que Jasper arrivera à gérer ça. Si je peux le faire, il pourra le faire aussi," répondis-je fermement.

_Wow, je n'ai jamais ressentis une telle confiance de sa part auparavant. Est-ce que son expérience de hier l'aide à mieux me comprendre ? Merci, Edward !_

"Ca ira," dit Jasper, confiant. Alice observa rapidement le futur.

"Oui, ça ira. Elle déjeune, mais pas nous. Ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. On ne parle pas beaucoup. Je ne la reconnai pas. Ça doit être la fille du Chef Swan, la nouvelle," annonça Alice.

_Oh, très bien. Ca ne durera qu'une demi-heure. Je pourrais toujours lui faire peur plus tard._ "Très bien, je serais gentille avec elle pendant le déjeuner," soupira Rosalie, résignée. "Mais elle sera probablement trop nerveuse pour manger."

"Ça devrait être marrant !" prédit Emmett, en se frottant les mains. Je ne prenai même pas la peine de lui demander d'être gentil. D'après les livres, Bella adorait Emmett et ses plaisanteries ne la dérangeaient pas tant que ce n'était pas des allusions sexuelles, et de toutes façons, elle se vengerait lorsqu'elle serait une vampire.

"Rosalie, je me demandais si tu viendrais faire une balade avec moi, " proposai-je, avec espoir.

_Pourquoi moi ?_

"J'aimerais te parler en privé."

_Okay_, acquiesçat-elle. On se dirigea vers la forêt, suffisamment loin pour ne pas être entendu des autres, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi. _Alors ?_

"Je repensais au moment où tu as été transformée."

_Oh, non._ Elle me tourna le dos. _Et bien quoi ?_

"J'ai réalisé que j'avais été horrible avec toi. Je me sentais jaloux. J'avais l'habitude que Carlisle et Esme ne s'intéressent qu'à moi, et je savais que l'on devrait tous prendre soin de toi en temps que nouvelle-née. Je pense que c'est ce que ressentent tous les aînés lorsque leur parents ont un autre enfant. J'étais jaloux que Carlisle ait décidé de transformer quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais l'impression que notre famille était parfaite lorsqu'on était que trois. Je savais qu'on allait devoir déménager pour dissimuler ton existence. En plus, tu étais une si belle humaine."

_Tu me trouvais belle ?_

"Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais !"

Elle se retourna pour me regarder dans les yeux, jaugeant ma sincérité.

"En temps que vampire, tu es devenu la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu. Je savais que tu serais toujours remarquée peu importe où on irait. Ton incroyable beauté attirerait toujours l'attention, alors que notre existence exige la discrétion. Je craignais que tu ne nous fasses remarquer malgré toi, parce que les hommes te regarderaient partout où on irait."

Elle me fit un sourire._ Je peux comprendre ton point de vue._

"Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé avec ma négativité et mon rejet apparent."

Elle était surprise que je comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait.

"S'il te plaît pardonne moi, Rose. Je t'aime et je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois ma soeur. Cette famille est tellement mieux avec toi et Emmett."

_Wow, merci, Edward. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu ressentais. _"Je te pardonne, Edward."_ Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu même jamais considéré comme une compagne potentielle ?_

"Ahh, Rose. Si j'étais humain, bien sûr que je t'aurais désiré, mais j'étais et je suis un vampire. Les vampires ont une âme soeur, et ils la reconnaissent presque instantanément. En entendant les pensées de Carlisle et d'Esme, j'avais une bonne idée de ce que je ressentirais. Je ne ressentais pas cette attraction pour toi, donc je savais que tu ne m'étais pas déstinée. Je savais que tu serais juste une soeur pour moi. Ayant expérimenté l'amour que Carlisle et Esme éprouvent l'un pour l'autre, je refuse d'éprouver moins que ça. Tu partages le même amour avec Emmett. Ayant expérimenté cet amour, est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer être avec quelqu'un d'autre ?"

_Non, je ne peux pas. Ça n'en vaudrait pas la peine._

"Donc, il n'y avait rien de personnel, Rose. J'ai rapidement su que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Tu étais déstinée à Emmett, pas à moi."

Elle hocha la tête. _Merci, Edward. Ca m'avait toujours dérangé au cours de toutes ces années, mais maintenant que je connais la vérité, je me sens mieux. _Elle sourit.

"Tu es une soeur formidable."

Son sourire s'élargit_. Maintenant je sais que tu me flattes. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas en colère à propos de l'humaine. Et je te pardonne d'avoir été un crétin égoïste._ Elle rigola et s'élança vers la maison. Je fis semblant de lui donner la chasse, mais j'étais plus occupé à m'intéresser aux changements de Rosalie. Une simple conversation semblait lui avoir enlever un poids des épaules et semblait avoir effaçé une ombre de ses yeux. Je frissonnai en songeant à quel point je lui avais fait mal avec juste quelques mots.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la maison, Carlisle et Esme étaient assis côte à côte en train de lire. Je me dirigeais vers Esme et je la fis se lever, la serrant dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. Les yeux de Carlisle s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise.

"Je voulais juste te dire que je me sens vraiment chanceux de t'avoir eu comme mère pendant toutes ces années. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour nous supporter continuellement, mais je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Tu es la raison pour laquelle nous sommes une famille et non pas un clan. Tu es la colle qui nous maintient tous ensemble. Sans toi, notre famille tomberait en morceau. Tu transformes chaque endroit en maison pour nous et tu es toujours là quand on a besoin de toi. Merci, maman, merci pour tout."

Esme me serra plus fort dans ses bras et je l'embrassai sur le sommet de la tête. Des voix résonnèrent derrière moi.

"Ouais, t'es géniale, maman !"

"La meilleure !"

"La meilleure mère du monde !"

"Merci, maman. On t'aime."

Les pensées d'Esme étaient chaotiques. Elle sanglotait, mais je savais qu'elle était juste submergée par le bonheur. Carlisle se leva et la serra dans ses bras. _D'où ça vient tout ça, fils ?_

"J'ai juste beaucoup pensé à vous tous, et j'ai compris quelques petites choses à mon sujet aussi. Je voulais vous donner la reconnaissance qui vous est dûe. Merci de m'avoir sauvé autrefois et de m'avoir adopté. Je n'aurais pas voulu de cette existence sans ton amour et ton soutien. Si tu n'avais pas été mon père, je serais vraiment un monstre. Mais tu es mon inspiration quotidienne pour m'améliorer. Merci, Papa."

Maintenant c'était Carlisle qui était à court de mots. Les voix résonnèrent à nouveau.

"On t'aime aussi, papa."

"Tu es notre inspiration à tous."

"Merci de m'avoir enseigné un meilleur mode de vie."

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé, papa."

Carlisle se laissa retomber sur le canapé, serrant Esme dans ses bras. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre.

"Merci, les enfants. Nous vous aimons," répondirent-ils à l'unisson, en se souriant, les yeux dans les yeux. Je montai à l'étage pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que je puisse rejoindre ma Bella.

_-PoV Bella-_

La journée s'écoula très lentement. J'avais l'impression que la montre tournait à l'envers quand je ne la regardai pas. J'avais déballé toutes mes affaires, nettoyé et rangé ma chambre, j'avais fait les courses et préparé plusieurs plats. J'avais fait à manger pour trois jours. Mon esprit avait passé la journée à penser aux Cullen, à toutes les erreurs qu'Edward et moi avions fait dans les livres, et à la manière dont nous changerions les choses cette fois. Je me retirai rapidement dans ma chambre, trop excitée pour rester calmement assise à discuter avec Charlie. Je le serrai dans mes bras pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et le remerçiai de tout mon coeur de m'accueillir. Grâce à lui, j'avais rencontré mon âme soeur, et je savai que le temps que je passerais avec Charlie serait trop court. Je me préparai à aller au lit, me glissai sous les couvertures et laissai mes pensées se tourner à nouveau vers Edward. Finalement, j'entendis Charlie aller aussi au lit. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, mon ange apparut à la fenêtre.

Edward ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. Il s'approcha et s'assit au bord de mon lit, prenant ma main dans la sienne.

"Mes frères et soeurs savent que tu déjeuneras avec nous demain. Ils ne savent rien d'autre à ton sujet. J'ai eu une sérieuse conversation avec Rosalie, ça devrait aider à diminuer sa jalousie. De plus, elle a perdu un concours aujourd'hui, donc son gage est d'être gentille avec 'l'humaine' pendant le repas de demain. Ça ne te donnera pas énormément de temps pour faire une bonne impression, mais au moins, elle ne sera pas ouvertement hostile lors de votre première rencontre," m'expliqua-t-il.

"Merci, Edward," murmurai-je, en le fixant dans les yeux. Mon coeur battit un peu plus vite, et il me fit mon sourire en coin. C'était donc ça être éblouie. Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête. "C'est pas juste, tu m'éblouis !"

Il rigola, visiblement ravi.

"Une fois que tu auras ton emploi du temps, j'essayerais de faire changer le mien. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je veux passer autant de temps que possible avec toi."

"Ça me va ! Je me suis tellement ennuyée aujourd'hui. Tu me manquais déjà et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre que Charlie aille se coucher pour que tu puisses venir. J'ai même envisagé de glisser des somnifères dans son repas."

Il haussa un sourcil.

"Bon, je n'ai pas sérieusement envisagé de le faire, mais ça m'a traversé l'esprit," admis-je.

Il rigola doucement. "Tu as besoin de dormir. Demain sera une journée chargée. Nouvelle école, un vampire possessif comme petit-ami, un déjeuner avec cinq vampires. Pas un lundi habituel. Il est l'heure de dormir pour les humains. De plus, j'ai hâte de t'entendre parler pendant ton sommeil. Je me demande si tu diras mon nom."

Je grognai, "Probablement."

J'aurais voulu protester, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi ce week-end, trop occupée à lire les livres. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Je me glissai sous mes couvertures et posai ma tête sur sa cuisse, enroulant mon bras autour de ses jambes. Il fit courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux bruns pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il commença à me masser doucement les tempes, puis la nuque et les épaules. Le temps qu'il arrive à mon dos, j'étais déjà profondément endormie.

_

* * *

_**Bah, vous commencez à être rodés non ? Un teaser à tous ceux qui m'en feront la demande^^ **

**OH, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai posté une nouvelle histoire hier. Elle est beaucoup plus sombre que celle-là, mais on y voit une petite Bella âgée de 6ans !**

_Prochain chapitre : Choquer les étudiants._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Choquer les étudiants

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 : Choquer les étudiants -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Le matin suivant, je me réveillai dans les bras d'Edward. Alors que je commençai à bouger, il me relâcha. J'ouvris mes yeux pour me retrouver plongée dans son regard doré. Il me sourit et mon coeur manqua un battement.

"Tu es resté ! Tu es réel ! Tu es formidable !" J'étais plus qu'extatique. J'étais euphorique. Ses yeux descendirent sur mes lèvres. J'arrêtai de respirer. Allait-il m'embrasser ? Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je jetai mes bras autour de lui, essayant de le maintenir en place même si je savais que ce serait inutile. Il ne se recula pas. Nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble, c'était une sensation incroyablement plaisante. Il se recula alors que ma tête commençait à tourner.

"Respire, Bella," me rappella-t-il avec un petit rire. Je soulageai rapidement mes poumons douloureux. "Il est temps de te lever et de te préparer pour l'école."

"Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas rester et travailler ta résistance en s'embrassant toute la journée ?" le suppliai-je.

"Je crois que les livres avaient raison à ton sujet," me taquina-t-il, en me caressant la joue. Je grognai. "J'ai décidé de ne pas être aussi prude que dans le livre. Apparemment, il _est _possible que l'on soit intime alors que tu es encore humaine. Je vais devoir y aller lentement, mais pas aussi lentement que dans le livre."

Je me sentis soulagée et abasourdie que cet homme incroyable me veuille, qu'il ait besoin de moi, qu'il m'aime. Et il était tout à moi. Pour toujours. Et il voulait me faire l'amour. J'étais prête à attendre. On pouvait prendre tout notre temps. Tant que nous progresserions, je ne demanderais pas plus.

"Okay, il est temps pour moi d'être humaine. Je te verrais à l'école ?"

"Compte sur moi !" s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il sautait par la fenêtre.

Aujourd'hui serait une journée incroyable.

_-PoV Edward-_

Jasper n'arrêtait pas de me regarder bizarrement sur le chemin de l'école, mais personne d'autre ne faisait attention à moi. Après que l'on se soit séparés, je retournai au parking pour attendre Bella. J'entendis sa camionnette bien avant de la voir. J'allais devoir faire quelque chose au sujet de cette antiquité, dès qu'elle me le permettrait. Pour la Saint Valentin, peut-être ?

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'elle me vit, et elle se dirigea rapidement vers moi après s'être garée. Nous entrâmes côte à côte dans l'école.

"Premier test," chuchotai-je, alors que je lui tenais la porte du secrétariat ouverte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se souvint de cette scène dans Twilight. Elle entra, confiante, et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Mme Cope. Je la suivis, laissant la porte se refermer derrière moi.

"Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan. C'est mon premier jour ici, et j'ai besoin de mon emploi du temps," dit-elle à Mme Cope, avec un sourire.

"Ah, oui, la fille de Charlie, c'est ça ? Je vous l'imprime. Alors, comment trouvez-vous Forks pour le moment ?"

"J'ai l'impression que je vais aimer être ici," répondit Bella avec un large sourire.

_. . .Quelle gentille fille. Très jolie aussi. . ._

"Voilà, ma chérie. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée !" dit-elle, enthousiaste, en lui tendant une feuille. Bella la remercia, levant subtilement sa feuille pour que je puisse la lire.

"Attend moi dans le couloir," lui soufflai-je alors qu'elle passait à côté de moi. Son odeur s'était imprégnée dans toute la pièce, mais j'étais toujours sous contrôle, grâce à tout le temps que j'avais déjà passé avec elle.

Mme Cope me vit attendre et m'invita à avancer. "Que puis-je faire pour toi, Edward ?"_ ...Tout ce que tu veux, __absolument __tout ce que tu veux. Non, non. Trop jeune. Mais si __sexy __!..._

Utilisant tout mon charme, je l'éblouis délibéremment. "J'ai vraiment besoin de changer mon emploi du temps, Mme Cope."

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et regardai derrière moi pour voir Alice entrer en valsant. Elle me rejoignit rapidement. "Moi aussi !"

Je grognai, trop doucement pour que Mme Cope puisse m'entendre, avant d'utiliser à nouveau tout mon charme. Alice ajouta son propre charme éblouissant au mien et Mme Cope n'eut plus aucune chance. Rapidement, nos emplois du temps étaient pratiquement identiques à celui de Bella.

_. . .Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Edward ? J'ai vu ce que tu comptais faire, mais pas pourquoi. . ._

"Bella," soufflai-je.

_. . .Bella Swan ? La nouvelle ? . . ._

J'hochai brièvement la tête alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la sortie.

_. . .Pourquoi ?. . ._

Je savais qu'elle me regardait, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour la fille qui attendait dans le couloir. Elle me sourit, et je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en réponse. J'entendis Alice haleter.

_. . .Qu'est-ce que ? Tu viens de t'illuminer comme un sapin de Noël. . . _

"Nous avons tous les deux le même emploi du temps que toi maintenant, amour, "dis-je à mon âme soeur. "On ferait mieux d'aller en cours."

_. . .Amour. . ._pensa Alice, choquée, en se tournant pour regarder Bella.

"Alice !" cria Bella, en enroulant ses bras autour de ma soeur. L'expression sur le visage d'Alice, surprise de se voir saluée avec autant d'enthousiasme par une humaine, était sans prix. "On va devenir les meilleures amies au monde, même si tu vas me forcer à venir faire du shopping avec toi et que tu vas me torturer avec des séances de maquillage !"

Pendant une seconde, Alice se figea dans l'étreinte inattendue puis elle retourna le câlin. Elle vérifia rapidement le futur et vit la véracité des propos de Bella. Elle couina de plaisir et la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

"Peux. . .plus. . .respirer. . ." haleta Bella.

"Oups ! Désolée !" s'excusa Alice, en relâchant immédiatement Bella et en reculant d'un pas. Bella trébucha, mais j'étais déjà prêt à la rattraper.

"Ca va," rigola Bella. "J'ai la sensation que je vais rapidement m'habituer à cela."

_. . . C'est ton âme soeur ?!. . ._ cria Alice dans sa tête alors que l'on se dirigeait vers notre premier cours. J'hochai joyeusement la tête.

_. . .Wow ! Est-ce qu'elle est au courant pour nous ? . . . _J'hochai à nouveau la tête.

_. . .Tu lui as dit ?!. . ._Je secouais la tête.

_. . .Alors, comment ?. . ._

"Je t'expliquerais plus tard," promis-je, en parlant suffisamment bas pour qu'elle seule m'entende.

_. . .Okay ! . . ._

On tendit tous les trois nos emplois du temps au professeur. Elle nous regarda avec curiosité.

"Vous vous connaissez déjà ?"

"Bella est une amie de la famille," répondis-je, doucement. Bella rougit et hocha la tête en même temps qu'Alice. Mme Taylor s'arrangea pour que l'on puisse s'asseoir tous les trois ensemble afin que l'on puisse aider Bella à trouver ses repères dans l'école. Je la remerciai, elle ainsi que les étudiants qui avaient dû se déplacer à cause de nous.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, on se précipita vers notre prochain cours, ignorant les étudiants dans notre hâte d'avoir trois places ensembles. Une fois que l'on fût installés, certains autres étudiants approchèrent Bella. Je n'aimais pas leurs pensées. J'étais assis directement derrière Bella, aussi commençai-je à jouer avec ses cheveux, voulant montrer à tout ces gamins qu'elle était à moi. Alice était assise à la gauche de Bella. Elle eut un sourire moqueur lorsqu'elle vit ce que je faisais, sachant pertinemment pourquoi je le faisais. Je marquai mon territoire.

"Hey, tu dois être Isabella Swan. Je suis Jessica Stanley."

"Appelles moi Bella, Jessica."

"Alors, um, on dirait que tu connais déjà les Cullen ?"

Bella hocha simplement la tête.

"C'est ma meilleure amie," dit Alice, sachant que cela ferait le tour de l'école dans la journée. "Je suis si heureuse qu'elle ait pu venir ici pour être avec nous."

"C'est ma fiancée," grognai-je. Tout le monde, sauf Bella, me fixa, choqué. Même Alice.

_. . .Quoi ?! . . ._

_. . .Fiancée ? . . ._

_. . .Hein ? . . ._

_. . .Ils sont trop jeunes pour être fiancés ! . . ._

_. . .Elle est enceinte ? . . ._

_. . .Il est sérieux ? . . ._

_. . .Est-ce que leurs parents sont au courant ? . . ._

Bella n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir ce à quoi ils pensaient. Elle rigola.

"Oui, il est tout à fait sérieux. Non, il ne m'a pas encore fait sa demande, donc il ne m'a pas encore offert de bague, mais il l'a déjà."

_. . .Vraiment ? . . ._me demanda Alice. J'hochai la tête. _. . .Wow ! . . ._

"Non, on a pas l'intention de se marier bientôt. Non, mes parents ne sont pas au courant. Non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Nous sommes encore vierge, et nous avons l'intention d'attendre jusqu'à notre nuit de noce. Satisfaits ?"

"On se calme. Asseyez-vous," ordonna Mme Clark. Elle était, elle aussi, choquée par notre conversation.

Bella me sourit et je lui souris en retour, levant le pouce. Alice rayonnait.

_. . .Tu as tellement de chose à me raconter, frangin ! . . ._

Une fois de plus, on se précipita vers la classe suivante. Les autres gamins chuchotaient, mais gardaient leurs distances. Il se passa la même chose pendant notre quatrième heure de cours. Finalement, la cloche sonna, annonçant le déjeuner. On se glissa ensemble dans la file d'attente. Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper étaient déjà à notre table habituelle. Alice s'assit à la droite de Jasper et Bella s'assit à sa gauche.

Jasper se raidit légèrement quand il sentit son odeur_. . .Elle sent si bon, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me retenir. . ._

Je m'assis entre Bella et Emmett.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jasper," souffla Bella, en tendant sa main pour lui tapoter le bras. "Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Je sais que je sens très bon, mais tu t'y habitueras, et tu as chassé hier, donc tu n'as pas vraiment soif. Je m'excuse pour la sensation de brûlure cependant. Je déteste que tu souffres quand je suis près de toi." dit-elle nonchalamment; en prenant sa pizza et en mordant dedans. Emmett, Rose et Jasper la fixèrent, choqués.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" râla Rose, trop rapidement pour que des oreilles humaines l'entendent.

"N'oublies pas ton gage, Rose," lui rappelai-je.

Elle me lança un regard noir _. . .Tu savais que ça arriverait ? . . ._

J'haussai les épaules.

"Elle est calme. Elle me fait _confiance _! C'est quoi son problème ?" demanda Jasper, complétement confus. Je mis mon bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur la joue. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta et elle me sourit.

"Vous êtes _amoureux _!" nous accusa Jasper, choqué.

"C'est mon âme soeur," annonçai-je, joyeusement.

"Je vois ça," acquièscat Jasper, songeur.

"Edward !" siffla Rosalie. "Tu lui as parlé de nous ?"

Je secouai la tête. Trois pairs d'yeux confus se posèrent sur moi.

"Bien, Bella," dit Alice, d'une voix traînante. "Il est l'heure de cracher le morceau."

Bella hocha la tête et sourit. "Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu un colis d'une voyante du nom de Stephenie Meyers. Le colis contenait quatre livres qui m'ont tout raconté sur votre famille. Les livres m'ont révélés que je deviendrais un membre de votre famille parce que Edward et moi sommes des âmes soeur. Au début, je pensais que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, une histoire, même si elle me décrivait parfaitement. Ça contenait des détails que personne d'autre ne connaissait. Et pourtant, comment aurais-je pu croire aux vampires et aux loups-garous ? Cependant, dès que j'ai rencontré Edward, j'ai su que c'était la vérité."

"Elle dit la vérité," confirma Jasper.

"Alice ?" demanda suspicieusement Rosalie.

Alice secoua la tête. "Pas moi." _. . .C'était vraiment pas moi, Edward . . . _

Je lui fis un sourire. "Ce n'était pas Alice," confirmai-je. "Moi aussi j'ai reçu un colis de cette voyante."

Je vis une lueur de compréhension briller dans les yeux de tout le monde. "Mon colis contenait des livres qui parlaient de Bella et qui expliquaient pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées."

_. . .Tu n'arrives pas à lire ses pensées ?!" . . . _me crièrent-ils tous les quatre mentalement.

"Elle est un bouclier vraiment puissant. Son don fonctionne alors même qu'elle est encore humaine. Elle est si puissante que même Aro n'arriverait pas à lire ses pensées." Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"J'ai aussi découvert qu'elle avait risqué sa vie plusieurs fois : manquant de se faire renverser sur le parking de l'école, de se faire violer à Port Angeles, et se faisant prendre en chasse par des nomades. Toutes ces choses arriveront si je ne les empêche pas."

Rosalie grimaça à la mention du viol, se remémorant la cause de son existence actuelle.

"J'ai aussi appris que de bonnes chose arriveront si on les laisse faire. Elle est mon âme soeur, la seule femme que j'aimerais jamais. J'ai bien l'intention de l'épouser et de la garder à mes côté pour toujours. Elle est déjà d'accord."

_. . .Quoi ?! Tu as l'intention de la tuer ? De prendre sa vie humaine et de la condamner à vivre cette existence ? . . . _Rose était visiblement en colère. Je pinçai la hanche de Bella, l'encourageant à parler.

"Rosalie, j'aimerais beaucoup devenir ton amie et ta soeur. Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu, mais je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de chose plus importante en toi. Je veux t'assurer que je ne révélerais jamais les secrets de ta famille. De plus, je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher ma vie humaine. Je n'accepterais d'être transformée que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus d'autres solutions. J'ai aussi l'intention d'avoir un bébé avant ma transformation, si Dieu le veut. Je ne connais rien aux bébés, et je n'ai même jamais envisagé d'en avoir un avant de rencontrer Edward. Je sais que c'est prématuré de parler de ça le jour de notre rencontre afin que tu ais le temps d'y réfléchir, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu nous aides à élever notre enfant. J'aimerais que tu sois sa marraine et que Emmett soit son parrain." Bella s'arrêta et recommença à manger.

"Elle plaisante ?" chuchota Rosalie, trop bas pour que Bella ne l'entende. Son cerveau était figé.

"Elle est complètement sincère ! Elle a _confiance _en toi. Elle t'aime comme une soeur. Elle nous fait confiance et elle nous aime _tous_. Elle nous considère comme sa _famille _! Quelle humaine bizarre !" s'exclama Jasper à voix basse. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle de toute ma vie."

_. . .Elle veut vraiment que je l'aide à élever son bébé ? Elle veut que je sois sa marraine ?. . ._

"Elle et moi en avons déjà discuté. C'était son idée, mais je suis d'accord avec elle."

Rose aurait pleuré si elle avait pu.

"Emmett, tu es le grand frère que j'ai toujours voulu, en beaucoup, beaucoup plus effrayant," confessa Bella. Emmett sourit largement. "Je suis extrêmement maladroite, même pour une humaine, ce qui sera une source constante d'amusement pour toi. Souviens toi juste que lorsque je serais une nouvelle-née, je serais plus forte que toi, du moins, pendant un moment.

Emmett éclata de rire à la suggestion que Bella puisse être plus forte que lui.

"Au fait, on est entrain de rendre tout le monde dingue. Ils sont très véxés de ne pas pouvoir entendre notre conversation et ils sont en colère que l'on s'accapare la nouvelle. Si vous n'en avez pas encore entendu parler, j'ai présenté Bella comme une amie de la famille et comme ma fiancée. Alice l'a présenté comme sa meilleure amie. J'apprécierais que vous nous suiviez sur ce coup là."

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Il était temps de retourner en cours. Tout le monde étreignit Bella avant de partir. Même Rosalie.

* * *

**Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, encore du blabla ? Je vous gonfle, non ? Parfait parce que je me gonfle moi-même.**

**Alors, une fois de plus,  
J'ai posté une nouvelle histoire qui s'appelle 'Te Sauver'. Allez-y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait.**

**J'ai aussi posté un sondage sur mon profil, répondez-y siouplaît.**

**Oh, et comme d'hab, un teaser à ceux qui m'en feront la demande.**

_Prochain chapitre : Rencontrer les parents._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Rencontrer les parents

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

_

* * *

_

**- Chapitre 5 : Rencontrer les parents -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Cette journée serait tellement plus agréable que celle que j'avais lu dans le livre. En partie parce que maintenant j'étais une nouvelle personne. Avoir la certitude que ce magnifique homme - sexy à me couper le souffle - m'aimait inconditionellement pour l'éternité et me considérait comme la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu, plus belle même que Rosalie, faisait des merveilles pour mon ego. Savoir que j'avais, ou que j'aurais, le soutien, l'acceptation et l'amour de la famille Cullen m'aidait à comprendre que le temps signifiait peu et que l'opinion des autres ne m'importait guère. Je pouvais faire le tri dans mes connaissances, sachant que je ne serais jamais seule. Je fis un sourire paisible à Edward. On se tenait la main sous la table du labo. Il caressait le dos de ma main avec son pouce, souriant quand il entendait mon coeur battre plus vite. C'était le seul cours où Alice n'était pas avec nous, puisque la classe était déjà complète.

Finalement, ce fut le dernier cours de la journée – Gym. Oh, joie. Les Cullen savaient déjà à quel point j'étais maladroite – Edward parce qu'il l'avait lu dans les livres et Alice parce qu'elle pouvait le prédire. De plus, je l'avais déjà annoncé à la famille pendant le déjeuner. Donc, plutôt que d'être embarassée, j'avais décidé de m'amuser. Après tout, à chaque fois que je trébuchai, j'atterrissais dans les bras d'Edward, donc c'était tout bon.

Alors que l'on se changeait dans le vestiaire, Lauren m'accosta.

"Alors, Bella, comment as-tu connu les Cullen ?" me demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial. "C'est une histoire pour un autre jour," répondis-je, l'air de rien. Alice rigola, appréciant mon jeu de mot secret. On se rendit dans le gymnase pour rejoindre Edward. Apparemment, le basket était à l'ordre du jour. Les garçons travailleraient les lancers-francs à un panier et les filles à l'autre.

"Hey, Edward," chuchotai-je. "Je te mets au défi de faire rebondir la balle par terre pour qu'elle rentre dans le panier par en-dessous avant de redescendre.

Il me fit un large sourire et m'obéit. J'entendis les garçons commencer à plaisanter avec lui. Alice rigola.

"Alice, je te mets au défi de coincer la balle à entre le panneau et le cerceau," lui dis-je doucement. Dès que ce fut son tour, elle lança la balle et la coinça. Elle me tira la langue, me faisant éclater de rire. Puis je défiais Edward de mettre un panier les yeux fermés, mais la balle devait faire trois fois le tour du cerceau avant de tomber dedans. Je défiais ensuite Alice de faire rebondir la balle sur le cerceau, calculant l'angle de son tir pour que la balle frappe les fesses de Lauren qui était entrain de raconter des râgots à Jessica. Ce fut absolument hilarant. Ce fut le cours de gym le plus amusant que j'ai jamais expérimenté. Edward et Alice m'assurèrent que c'était la même chose pour eux. Ils étaient très content que j'ai pu transformé un moment de pure torture pour eux en un moment de détente. Le plus amusant étant qu'ils aient pu utiliser leurs capacités spéciales sans que les humains ne le remarquent.

Après l'école, Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à ma camionnette.

"Je te verrais chez toi, amour. Est-ce que tu aimerais venir chez moi cet après-midi pour rencontrer Carlisle et Esme ?"

"J'adorerais, Edward !"

**ooOoo**

-_PoV Edward-_

J'embrassai Bella pour lui dire au revoir et rejoignis ma famille à la Volvo.

"Alors, nous avons de la visite ? Carlisle et Esme seront fous de joie !" chantonna joyeusement Alice _. . .Ils seront extatiques d'apprendre que tu as finalement trouvé ton âme soeur. . . _

"Bien, si nous devons passer du temps avec une humaine, je ferais mieux de m'habituer à son odeur. Et si je la blessais, Edward ? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je tuais ton âme soeur dans un moment de faiblesse," s'inquiéta Jasper _. . .Elle sent si bon. . ._

"Jasper, je sais que tu peux le faire. Je sais que tu es assez fort pour résister. Tu dois juste essayer. La victoire de la raison sur la chair. On en reparlera plus tard," le rassurai-je.

_. . .Okay, Edward. Je te promets d'essayer. . ._

"Ben, ça devrait être intéressant d'avoir une humaine chez nous," supposa Emmett_. . . Je vais bien m'amuser. . ._

"Edward, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Elle est humaine !" déclara Rose, presque à contre-coeur_. . . Mais elle va avoir un bébé et elle va partager cette expérience avec moi. Si qui que ce soit ruine ça, je lui arrache la tête. Si quiconque la blesse, il est mort, y compris toi, Edward . . ._

Je souris. "Elle est mon âme soeur. Esme était humaine quand Carlisle l'a trouvé, et Emmett était humain quand tu l'as trouvé."

"Mais ils étaient mourants ! Alors tu vas la tuer ?"

"J'attendrais qu'elle soit mourante pour la transformer."

Rose hocha la tête_. . . Ca me va. . ._

"S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien à Carlisle et Esme pour le moment. Je veux le faire moi-même," leur demandai-je. Ils acquiescèrent tous, sachant que je serais rapidement là avec Bella. Je les déposai à la maison et rejoignis Bella.

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Esme-_

C'était vraiment agréable d'avoir Carlisle à la maison pendant la journée pour une fois. Il avait été de garde de nuit aux urgences, donc nous avions eu la maison pour nous seul avant que les enfants ne rentrent de l'école. Sans aucune hésitation, nous avions fait bon usage de ce temps, profitant de notre liberté. Nous avions fini peu de temps avant que les enfants ne rentrent et nous nous étions installés dans le salon. Carlisle lisait quelques revues médicales, se tenant au courant des derniers médicaments et des dernières procédures, alors que je griffonnai quelques idées pour rénover le salon.

On s'arrêta tous les deux pour accueillir les enfants quand ils rentrèrent. Je notai que la plupart d'entre eux avaient une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, avec une expression impatiente sur le visage. Alice vibrait d'enthousiasme et d'excitation. Jasper avait ses deux mains sur elle, essayant désespérement de la calmer, mais à en juger par le sourire étourdi qu'il affichait, il perdait la bataille. Rose était assise au bord du canapé - presque comme si elle était prête à s'élancer en courant le moment venu - et elle avait, sur le visage, une expression que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis le jour où Emmett avait été transformé. Emmett était détendu, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, ce qui était habituel chez lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les enfants ?" demandais-je, suspicieuse. Soudainement, je réalisai que mon premier fils n'était pas là. "Où est Edward ?"

"Oh, il a juste été chercher quelque chose. Il va revenir," répondi Emmett, son sourire se faisant vicieux.

Jasper renifla, mais garda la tête baissée pour que je ne puisse pas voir son visage.

Je pinçai la cuisse de Carlisle pour attirer son attention. "Nos enfants préparent quelque chose, et ça concerne Edward. Intuition maternelle."

Carlise observa leurs visages et ils eurent tous les quatre l'air coupable. Ils échangèrent des regards gênés. Carlisle était intrigué maintenant. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour moi qu'il se tramait quelque chose, et qu'Edward en était la clé.

"Hey, pourquoi on regarderait pas un film ?" suggéra joyeusement Emmett. "Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de Devine qui vient dîner ?"

Les trois autres éclatèrent d'un rire hystérique. Nous fûmes frappés par une vague de leur fou rire, courtoisie de Jasper, et nous riions nous aussi, sans même savoir pourquoi. Nous réussîmes tous à nous calmer, après plusieurs tentatives.

"Arrêtez d'essayer de nous distraire !" les disputai-je. "Où est votre frère ?"

A ce moment là, on entendit la Volvo arriver. Les enfants eurent tous l'air soulagé et excité. On entendit deux portes se fermer. Deux ? Puis on entendit une voix féminine couiner. Une voix que nous ne connaissions pas. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, on entendit un coeur battre. Une Humaine ? Edward ramenait une humaine chez nous, sans même nous prévenir d'abord ? Mes yeux scannèrent rapidement la pièce pour m'assurer que rien ne nous dénoncerait. Edward entra dans la maison, portant une jeune fille humaine dans ses bras. J'échangeai rapidement un regard surpris avec Carlisle. Mon mari se leva et s'approcha lentement, supposant que ses talents de médecin étaient requis.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton professionnel. Edward reposa la fille sur ses pieds, prenant quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien retrouver son équilibre.

"Rien pour le moment, Carlisle," murmura doucement la fille. "Mais il ne fais aucun doute que j'aurais de nombreuses fois besoin de vos services au cours des années à venir. Je suis terriblement maladroite."

Emmett ricana. Elle se dirigea vers Carlisle et le serra dans ses bras. J'étais debout et à ses côtés avant même que je n'en m'en rende compte, marquant instinctivement mon territoire.

Edward me fit un sourire moqueur et annonça, "Hum, ouais, on a vraiment besoin de commencer à garder de la nourriture humaine et un kit de premiers soins."

_. . .Quoi ? Pourquoi ?. . ._

Edward fit un signe de tête vers la fille qui avait toujours ses bras enroulés autour de _mon _mari. Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle le relâcha et me vit. Soudainement, ses bras étaient autour de moi et sa tête reposait sur mon épaule.

"Esme ! Oh Esme ! J'ai toujours voulu une mère comme vous. J'ai toujours dû prendre soin de ma mère alors qu'elle aurait dû prendre soin de moi. J'étais toujours la personne responsable, alors que ma mère se conduisait comme une enfant. Bien sûr, j'aime ma mère, mais elle n'a jamais rempli ce rôle dans ma vie. J'aimerais profondément que vous m'adoptiez aussi et que vous deveniez la mère dont j'ai toujours rêvé mais que je n'ai jamais eu," s'étrangla la jeune fille en prenant une inspiration tremblante. Je sentis mon coeur s'emplir d'amour à ces mots. Elle avait besoin de moi. Elle avait besoin que je prenne soin d'elle. J'adorais qu'on ait besoin de moi et j'adorais prendre soin de mes enfants. Mon coeur la considérait déjà comme l'une de mes enfants alors que je ne connaissais même pas encore son nom. Elle fit un pas en arrière et nous regarda avec respect, confiance et amour. Mais c'était une humaine. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir cela pour nous ?

"Carlisle, vous êtes mon héro. Vous êtes la preuve que la persistance et la détermination arrivent à surmonter tous les obstacles afin de faire ce qui est moralement juste. Esme, vous aussi êtes ma héroine. Vous représentez le summum de la dévotion et de l'amour maternel, adoptant cinq enfants, et unissant leur différentes personnalité en lien incassable, leur apprenant l'amour, le respect et la loyauté. Je serais profondément honorée que vous m'acceptiez dans votre famille et que vous m'aimiez comme votre fille."

Carlisle et moi étions submergés. Nous ne savions pas quoi dire.

"Tu sais, tu ne leur as même jamais dit ton nom, amour," rigola Edward. "Laisse moi faire les présentations. Maman, papa, voici Bella Swan, mon âme soeur et ma future femme."

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira contre son torse. Son rythme cardiaque répondit immédiatement à son contact, mais il n'y avait pas de peur dans ses yeux.

_. . .Amour ? Âme soeur ? Femme ?. . ._

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Edward et sourit. Je n'avais pas besoin du don particulier de Jasper pour voir leur amour et leur dévotion. J'avais déjà vu cette expression sur les visages des autres couples de la maison. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola. Tous les vampires éclatèrent de rire. Ses joues devinrent rose vif. J'haletai lorsque son odeur me prit à la gorge.

_. . .Est-ce qu'elle sait ce que nous sommes ? Le danger ? Les limitations ?. . . _

Edward rompit le baiser et nous regarda Carlisle et moi. "Oui, elle sait tout et non, je ne lui ai pas dit. Vous vous souvenez du colis que j'ai reçu l'autre jour ? Ca venait d'une voyante qui s'appelle Stephenie Meyer. Bella a reçu le même. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose à son sujet et aussi comment la protéger. J'ai aussi appris beaucoups de chose à mon sujet et sur les erreurs que j'aurais pu commettre. Pour elle comme pour moi, les mots se sont effaçés peu de temps après qu'on les ait lu, donc nous n'avons aucune preuve. Nous doutions tous les deux de l'existence de l'autre et de la véracité des livres jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions. J'ai fait une recherche sur Stephenie Meyer, mais il semblerait qu'il n'existe personne de ce nom."

"Les mots ont disparus après que vous les ayez lu ? C'est bizarre," commenta Carlisle.

"Bella pense que c'est parce que nous avons déjà changé le futur, juste en sachant ce qui pourrait se passer et en décidant d'agir différemment."

Je retrouvai finalement ma voix. "Bella, ma chérie, bienvenue dans notre famille. Nous sommes très heureux et honorés que tu ais choisi de nous rejoindre. Je te considère déjà comme l'une de mes enfants." Je la serrai à nouveau dans mes bras pour souligner mes paroles.

"Oh ! Je vais devoir faire des réserves ! Nous n'avons pas de nourriture dans cette maison. Oh, j'espère que mes talents de cuisinière sont toujours ce qu'ils étaient. Cela fait quatre-vingts ans que je n'ai pas cuisiner. Il va falloir que j'achète des ustensiles de cuisine. Est-ce que notre four fonctionne au moins ?"

"Calme toi, amour," rigola Carlisle en glissant son bras autour de moi. "Une chose à la fois. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais passer un peu de temps à faire connaissance avec notre nouvelle fille, non ? On peut commander une pizza pour ce soir." Je rayonnai, submergée de bonheur. Edward avait finalement trouvé son âme soeur et notre famille était maintenant complète. Je laissai échapper un soupir de satisfaction. A cet instant, tout était parfait dans mon petit monde.

"Bella, je suis très heureux de t'accueillir dans notre famille," insista Carlisle en l'attirant contre lui et en l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne. "S'il te plaît, joins toi à nous pour que l'on puisse tous apprendre à te connaître. Je suppose que tu as fait connaissance avec nos enfants au cours du déjeuner ?"

Elle hocha timidement la tête en s'asseyant à côté d'Edward sur le canapé.

"Est-ce que tu as des questions, Bella ?"

"Pas pour le moment."

"Bien, alors je vais commencer. N'hésite pas à poser toutes les questions qui pourraient te venir à l'esprit. Donc tu sais que nous sommes des vampires ?" interrogea Carlisle. Elle acquièscat.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie ?"

Elle soupira. "Oui, vous buvez le sang des animaux, ce qui donne cette couleur dorée à vos yeux, contrairement aux yeux rouges de ceux qui boivent du sang humain. Vous êtes incroyablement forts et rapides, vos sens sont surdéveloppés et vous ressentez toujours de la soif. Vos yeux s'assombrissent lorsque vous avez soif ainsi que lorsque vous êtes en colère ou excité. Votre coeur ne bat plus mais vous avez une âme." En prononçant ces derniers mots, elle fixa Edward comme si elle voulez les lui enfoncer dans le crâne. Il hocha la tête en rigolant. Elle sourit et continua, "le seul moyen de vous tuer est de vous démembrer et de brûler vos morceau. Les loups-garous, comme ceux de La Push, sont vos ennemis naturels. La métamorphose en vampire s'effectue en trois jours et la douleur est insoutenable. La transformation se fait lorsque votre venin se répand dans le sang. Les vampires aiment pour l'éternité. Même si vous buvez le sang des animaux, vous êtes toujours une menace pour les humains parce que vous pourriez accidentellement perdre le contrôle, que ce soit celui de votre soif ou celui de votre force. Les Volturi sont très dangereux. Ils collectionnent les vampires qui ont un don, et nous voulons éviter qu'ils entendent parler de nous parce qu'ils pourraient tuer pour mettre la main sur Edward et Alice en particulier. Une fois que je serais un vampire, je pourrais apprendre à contrôler mon bouclier et à l'utiliser pour protéger toute notre famille d'Alec et Jane, ainsi que de certains autres vampires qui utilisent des attaques mentales."

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait choqué tout le monde sauf Edward en parlant des Volturi. Edward soupira.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'ignorance est une bénédiction, chérie ?" demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda avec surprise.

"Ben, tu ne vas pas prendre le chemin qui les mènera jusqu'à nous mais je pense quand même qu'ils ont le droit de savoir à quel point ils pourraient être dangereux pour notre famille. Même si Aro apprécie Carlisle, il le considère comme faible. S'il découvre à quel point la famille Cullen est grande et puissante, il trouvera une excuse pour nous attaquer. Il nous considèrera comme un clan rival et il nous donnera le choix entre mourir et rejoindre sa garde. Si quelqu'un ne me croit pas, il suffira de demander à Eleazar. C'est lui qui a comprit comment Aro fonctionnait dans le futur alternatif de Stephenie Meyer, donc je suis sûre qu'il le comprendra ici aussi. Mais les Volturi ignorent tout à notre sujet, donc tant que nous ne leur donnons pas de raison d'enquêter sur nous, tout devrait bien se passer. Tant que nous ne nous approchons pas de l'Italie, tout ira bien."

Oh, ciel. L'ignorance _est _une bénédiction. Maintenant, je vais m'inquiéter pour la sécurité de ma famille même s'il n'y a aucune menace imminente. La possibilité d'une future menace est suffisante pour me rendre anxieuse.

"Je garderais un oeil sur les Volturi, pour nous. Je le saurais s'ils apprennent quoi que ce soit à notre sujet, et on pourra agir alors," promit Alice. Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme. Je leur fis un sourire reconnaissant à tous les deux. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir des enfants aussi formidables.

_

* * *

_

**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez !**

_Prochain chapitre : Résumé._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Résumé

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 6 : Résumé -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Ce problème était réglé. Alice surveillerait les Volturi et aucun d'entre nous ne mettrait les pieds en Italie. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi Edward était si inquiet que je leur ai dit. Il soupira à nouveau. Bien sûr, apparemment, avoir des secrets était dans sa nature. En tout cas, dans les livres, il me cachait toujours quelque chose. J'étais vraiment heureuse de connaître tous ses secrets maintenant. Je pris quelques minutes pour me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si Edward avait été le seul à lire les livres. Etrangement, je ne pense pas que les choses se seraient aussi bien passées que maintenant. De même, si j'avais été la seule à lire les livres, ça n'aurait été guère mieux. Je pouvais facilement imaginer à quel point il aurait paniqué si j'avais été le voir le premier jour, ou même la semaine suivante pour lui raconter tout ce que je savais. J'étais vraiment heureuse que Stephenie Meyer nous ait informé tous les deux en même temps. Hmmm. Sa famille aussi le prenait plutôt bien considérant à quel point cette situation était dingue.

"Vous savez, je viens juste de m'apercevoir que vous prenez tout cela plutôt bien. Je suis désolée d'agir aussi familièrement avec vous. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas mis mal à l'aise."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Bella," m'assura Carlisle. "Nous sommes habitués aux choses étranges dans cette famille."

Les autres sourirent et hochèrent la tête.

"Emmett est l'une de ces choses étranges," ajouta Edward.

"Hey ! Et ça vient du mec qui entend des voix," répliqua Emmett.

"Ca suffit, les garçons," insista Esme. "Nous ne voulons pas faire une mauvaise impression à Bella."

"Je pense qu'il est un peu trop tard pour ça, Esme," marmonna Jasper. "Apparemment, elle nous connait déjà."

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu disais au sujet des loups-garous, Bella ?" demanda Carlisle.

J'échangeai un regard avec Edward. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se lancer dans une quelconque explication, donc je décidai de le faire.

"Les loups sont de retour. En tout cas, il y en a déjà au moins un. Son nom est Sam Uley. Apparemment, ils ont 24 pairs de chromosomes, et leur gène dormant est activé par la présence de vampires. Donc, parce que vous êtes à Forks, plusieurs jeunes hommes vont devenir des loups-garous. Il pourrait y avoir jusqu'à 15 mâles et une femelle, mais ça n'arrivera que si Forks est attaqué, c'est ce qui est arrivé dans le futur de Stephenie Meyer. Heureusement, nous pouvons empêcher cela."

"Hmmm, alors nous ferions mieux de consulter le Conseil des Anciens pour renégocier le traité. C'est une situation malheureuse," réfléchit Carlisle.

"Ben, Edward et moi avons quelque chose de prévu. L'un des ancien, Billy Black, est le meilleur ami de mon père. Son fils, Jacob Black, est le véritable Alpha de la meute, mais il n'est pas censé se transformer avant un an. Ses deux meilleurs amis deviendront eux aussi des loups peu après lui. Il ne croit pas aux légendes pour le moment. Il pense que son père est superstitieux. Donc, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de les inviter lui et ses amis pour qu'ils apprennent à vous connaître."

"Quoi ?" hurla Rosalie. "Tu veux qu'on invite les loups-garous chez nous ? Tu veux notre mort ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Ils n'auront même pas besoin de venir ici. Le problème c'est qu'on leur a apprit que les vampires n'ont pas de sentiments, qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment des personnes. D'après le futur de Stephenie Meyer, les loups vous détestent jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à vous connaître. Une fois qu'ils commencèrent à vous voir comme des personnes, ils choisirent de nous aider à défendre notre famille. Nous avons affronté une armée de nouveaux-nés, et ils ont tué onze des vingt-deux vampires. Sans eux, nous n'aurions pas tous survécus. De plus, plus tard, ils se tiendront à nos côtés face à la garde entière des Volturi et aux trois frères. Ils ont risqué leurs vies pour nous protéger. S'ils ne nous avaient pas soutenus, nous aurions été immédiatement détruits. Parce qu'ils étaient là, nous avons tous été épargnés. Nous avons besoin d'avoir les loups de notre côté."

"Quand l'armée des nouveaux-nés arrive-t-elle ?" demanda Jasper.

"Ben, normalement, ils ne viendront pas. C'est le résultat d'une série d'évènements. Mais nous savons qui est à l'origine de l'armée et pourquoi, donc nous pouvons empêcher le premier évènement d'arriver."

Edward grogna bruyamment. "Bella, qu'est-il arrivé à notre accord de ne pas tout raconter à la famille ?"

"Ben, je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître les moindres petits détails, Edward, mais comment peuvent-ils nous aider à empêcher tout ça s'ils ne savent pas ce qui va arriver ?"

"Ils n'ont pas besoin de s'inquièter et d'angoisser sur des choses qui n'arriveront même pas."

"Bien sûr que non, mais si c'était moi, j'aimerais savoir ce qui m'attend. Au fait Alice, je viens de penser que tu aimerais peut-être savoir que tu ne peux pas voir les loups-garous dans tes visions. Donc si les loups-garous sont impliqués; tu ne pourras pas voir cette portion du futur."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" Alice n'était pas contente.

"On ne sait pas vraiment, mais ta théorie est que tu peux voir les vampires parce que tu en es une et que tu peux voir les humains parce que tu en étais une, mais pas les hybrides parce que tu n'en as jamais été une. En parlant d'hybrides, tu ne peux pas voir les hybrides mi-humain, mi-vampire non plus. Ils y en a plusieurs en Amérique du Sud, à qui nous pourrions vouloir rendre visite l'année prochaine. Donc tu ne pourras pas voir notre enfant à Edward et moi."

"Bella !" cria Edward. "C'est l'une des choses que nous ne devions pas mentionner !"

"Ben, tu sais, c'est pas comme si on avait une liste ou quoi. Peut-être que tu devrais me faire une liste des choses dont je ne suis pas supposée parler et me la donner," répliquai-je. "Ce n'est pas comme si _j_'étais une télépathe ou quoi."

Il eut la grâce de paraître gêné. Le reste de la famille était figée par le choc, nous fixant avec incrédulité.

"Tu as fais l'amour avec elle alors qu'elle était toujours _humaine _?" cria Jasper.

"Je ne peux pas voir le futur du bébé ?" pleurnicha Alice.

"Wow ! Vas-y Edward !" l'encouragea Emmett.

"Vous allez avoir un bébé ?" haleta Esme.

"Le bébé est à moitié vampire ?" questionna Rosalie.

"Je pense que c'est l'une des choses dont nous devrions avoir les détails, fils," annonça Carlisle.

Edward soupira à nouveau. "Okay, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?"

"Et bien, j'avais l'impression qu'il était impossible pour un vampire et une humaine de procréer ensemble. Donc je suis naturellement curieux de connaître le processus entier. Comment avez-vous fait ? Et je suis aussi surpris que tu ais choisi de, umm, faire cela alors qu'elle était encore humaine."

"Ouais, je sais," Edward lui lança un regard noir. "Elle a failli mourir parce que _tu _ne savais rien à ce sujet."

"Je pense que Bella devrait nous expliquer," suggéra Rose. "Elle est moins réservée qu'Edward."

Le reste de la famille acquièscat, me fixant avec impatience. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de faire un sourire victorieux à Edward. Il renifla.

"Vas-y, Miss Bavarde, raconte leur tous les détails."

"Okay, ben, Edward ne voulait pas me transformer. Il croyait que je finirais par l'oublier et que je vivrais une agréable vie d'humaine sans lui. Il avait tort."

"Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda Rose.

"Euh, c'est une longue histoire, et je suis sûre que c'est l'une des choses qu'Edward ne veut pas que je mentionne," hésitais-je.

"Fais nous un résumé," suggéra Rose. Je commençai à secouer la tête, tout comme Edward.

"S'il te plaît, Bella, commence par le début et laisse nous tous être au même niveau. Toutes les choses que tu nous as raconté ne font qu'amener plus de questions. S'il te plaît, peux-tu nous résumer les deux prochaines années d'après Stephenie Meyer, pour que nous puissions tous savoir à quoi nous attendre ? Au moins un résumé partiel ?" demanda polimment Carlisle. Je ferais tout ce que me demanderait Carlisle. Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil à Edward qui hocha la tête. Je pris une profonde inspiration. J'allais résumer plus de 2500 pages aussi brièvement que possible. Je décidai de commencer par le match de baseball.

"Okay, trois nomades viennent. Laurent va à Denali où il devient le compagnon d'Irina. James est un traqueur qui me prend en chasse. Sa compagne, Victoria, l'aide. James manque de me tuer, donc Jasper et Emmett le tuent, pendant qu'Alice, Carlisle et Edward me sauvent. James m'avait mordu, mais Edward aspira le venin pour me laisser humaine. Edward décide de me quitter parce qu'il pense que c'est trop dangereux pour moi d'être avec lui. Il me dit qu'il ne m'aime pas et vous partez tous sans même me dire au revoir. Edward interdit à Alice de surveiller mon avenir et vous promettez tous de ne plus m'approcher. Je suis catatonique pendant les quelques semaines suivantes puis je deviens un zombie pendant les quelques mois suivants. Je commence à traîner avec Jacob Black. Il se transforme en loup-garou. Je commence à faire des chose stupides parce que je suis suicidaire. Pendant ce temps, Edward est caché dans un grenier, en Amérique du Sud, complétement dépressif. Je vais dans les bois. Laurent me trouve alors qu'il chasse et veut me manger. Les loups-garous le tuent. Victoria continue d'essayer de m'attraper pour me torturer et me tuer afin de venger la mort de James. Je passe la plupart de mon temps à La Push pour que les loups puissent me protéger. Je saute d'une falaise pendant un jour de tempête. Alice me voit tomber dans l'eau mais ne me voit pas en ressortir. Elle suppose que je suis morte et vient à Forks. Jacob me sauve de la noyade. Rose dit à Edward que je me suis suicidée, donc il demande aux Volturi de le tuer. Ils refusent. Il décide de les forcer à le tuer. Alice et moi allons à Volterra pour le sauver. On y arrive, mais nous sommes emmenés devant Aro. Aro veut que nous rejoignions tous les trois la garde. Nous refusons. Ils nous laissent partir et nous rentrons à la maison."

"Et tu es toujours humaine à ce moment là ?" me demanda Jasper, incrédule. J'hochai la tête. "Tu te retrouves devant les Volturi, connaissant la vérité sur notre existence, et ils te laissent partir ?" J'hochai à nouveau la tête.

"Oui, avec la promesse d'Alice que je serais bientôt transformée. Edward refuse de me transformer. Carlisle propose de le faire après mon bac. Edward dit qu'il le fera si j'accepte de l'épouser. J'accepte à condition que l'on soit, umm, intime avant que je sois transformée," Je commençai à rougir en baissant les yeux. "Je craignai d'avoir à attendre une année entière avant que l'on ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Enfin bref, il accepte. Victoria crée une armée de nouveaux-nés. Ils viennent ici. Les loups nous aident à les combattre. Tous les nouveaux-nés sont tués. Edward tue Victoria. Quelques membres de la garde des Volturi viennent. Ils ne voient pas les loups. Ils ne sont pas contents de voir qu'on a tous survécus et que je suis toujours humaine. Edward et moi, nous nous marrions. Je tombe enceinte durant notre nuit de noce. Edward panique. Nous rentrons. Edward veut que j'avorte. Je demande à Rose de m'aider à protéger le bébé. Le bébé et moi agonisons jusqu'à ce que nous comprenions que j'ai besoin de boire du sang. Carlisle part chercher plus de sang. Le placenta se déchire. Edward me fait une césarienne d'urgence et met le bébé au monde. Il la donne à Rose. Mon coeur s'arrête. Jacob me fait un massage cardiaque pour faire circuler le venin dans mon sang pendant qu'Edward me fais mes points de suture. Je me transforme, et échappe pratiquement à toute la phase du nouveau-né. Notre fille est parfaite. Jacob s'en est impregnée. Elle a un don, préfere le sang à la nourriture humaine, a les capacités normales des vampires mais son coeur bat et elle a les yeux marrons. Sa peau est chaude et elle grandit très vite. Irina la voit et dit aux Volturi qu'elle est une enfant immortelle. Ils viennent pour tous nous tuer. Nous appellons nos amis pour nous soutenir, mais les loups sont ceux qui les arrêtent suffisament longtemps pour qu'on puisse leur expliquer. Alice trouve Nahuel en Amérique du Sud et le ramène pour qu'il témoigne. Lui et ses soeur sont des hybrides mi-humain, mi-vampire. Ils atteignent leur maturité en sept ans, puis vivent pour toujours comme les vampires. Les Volturi repartent, nos amis repartent, nous sommes amis avec les loups-garous, mon père sait que nous sommes différents mais ne veut connaître aucun détails, il veut juste connaître sa petite fille. Fini. Okay, voilà qui résume environ 2500 pages. Oh, sauf que je n'ai pas mentionné que je suis la Chanteuse d'Edward. Mon sang est cent fois plus attirant pour lui que pour n'importe qui d'autre, donc il combat continuellement l'envie de me tuer, mais il finira par arriver à surmonter cela."

Ils étaient tous entrain de me fixer. Hey, je pensai avoir fait du bon boulot en résumant deux ans en cinq minutes. J'avais délibéremment laissé de côté le fait que Jasper m'avait attaqué le jour de mon anniversaire, sachant que cela ne ferait que blesser ses sentiments.

Jasper se tourna pour regarder Edward. "L'autre nuit, quand tu étais déchaîné, c'est parce que tu l'avais sentis ?"

Edward eut l'air honteux. "Um, en fait, je voulais voir si la théorie du livre était réelle, donc j'ai été chez elle. Je savais d'après les livres que je réagirais très mal la première fois que je sentirais son odeur, donc j'ai à peine entrouvert la porte de la voiture dans laquelle elle était venue de l'aéroport. Même si elle remontait à la veille, son odeur fut suffisante pour m'affecter à ce point."

"Alors comment peux tu t'asseoir si près d'elle maintenant ?"

"Je savais d'après les livres que j'apprendrais à ignorer son odeur de la même manière que Carlisle si je m'entraîne, donc j'ai prit un vêtement à elle et je l'ai sentis pendant des heures pour me forcer à ignorer la brûlure. Je sais que ça à l'air bizarre et inquiétant mais au moins elle comprend. Ca me rappelle d'ailleurs. Bella a une théorie, et j'aimerais faire un essai pour voir si c'est exact. Emmett, Carlisle pourriez-vous retenir Jasper pour moi ?"

Jasper eut l'air offensé mais se laissa retenir. Edward appuya son nez contre mon cou et inspira profondément, autorisant son esprit à reconnaître à quel point mon sang lui donnait soif. Jasper commença immédiatement à grogner et à gronder, en essayant de m'attaquer. Edward arrêta rapidement de respirer et se reconcentra. Les femmes se plaçèrent devant moi alors que Carlisle et Emmett repoussait Jasper sur le canapé.

"Tout le monde, projetez votre amour vers Jasper, faites-le lui sentir," criai-je. "Pas de colère ou de déception, juste de l'amour." Je vis leurs corps se détendre et leurs expressions changer. Alice s'approcha de lui et mis ses mains sur son visage avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Jasper reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il me regarda avec horreur puis baissa la tête de honte. "Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit."

"Moi je sais," admit tristement Edward. "C'était ma faute," Jasper releva la tête, surpris.

"Toutes ces fois où nous t'avons donné l'impression que tu étais le maillon faible. Nous t'avons vu lutter contre ta soif plus que nous, et nous t'avons excusé en disant que c'était parce que tu étais celui qui nous avait rejoint en dernier et parce que tu avais bu du sang humain pendant plus longtemps que nous," expliqua Edward. "La vérité c'est que tu es l'un des plus forts. C'est nous qui te rabaissons. Tu ne luttes pas juste avec ta propre soif, tu luttes contre notre soif à tous les sept. Je viens de le prouver. Tu allais parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce je m'autorise à ressentir ma soif pour le sang de Bella. Tu réagissais à _ma _soif, pas à la tienne."

Je serrai la main d'Edward et souris à Jasper. Il regardait Edward d'un air abasourdi, essayant de comprendre et de réaliser la révélation d'Edward. La famille entière commença à regarder Jasper différemment.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait vécut avec toi pendant toutes ces décennies et que l'on ait jamais réalisé cela. Bella est celle qui a comprit. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous attendait trop longtemps avant de chasser, c'était encore plus dur pour Jasper de maintenir son contrôle. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous lutte, il lutte plus. Je suis désolé, Jasper. Je suis désolé pour toutes les fois où j'ai rendu les choses plus dures pour toi, et je suis désolé de t'avoir jugé en fonction de tes difficultés, en me considérant meilleur que toi. S'il te plaît pardonne moi, Jasper, pour tout cela et pour t'avoir fait douter de toi-même," le supplia Edward. Jasper se précipita vers nous et nous étreignit tous les deux. Nous répondîmes à son étreinte. Puis il se recula, souriant joyeusement.

"Bien sûr que je te pardonne, Edward. Merci, Bella. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point ça compte pour moi. Edward et moi pouvons nous entraîner ensemble, pour que nous puissions tous les deux devenir plus fort. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Maintenant que nous savons, je pense que toute notre famille pourra chasser un peu plus souvent pour nous assurer qu'aucun de nous ne sera jamais trop assoiffé lorsque tu seras là," offrit-il.

Le reste de la famille acquiesça, murmurant des excuses à Jasper et promettant de lui faciliter la vie.

_

* * *

_

**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez ! Commencez à être rodés non ? J'vais arrêter de vous le rappeler alors !**

_Prochain chapitre : Gérer Papa._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Gérer papa

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 7 : Gérer Papa -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Okay, je déteste devoir interrompre cette petite fête, mais Charlie sera bientôt à la maison, et ce serait mieux que Bella soit là quand il arrive," annonça Alice.

"Ouais, au moins, j'ai déjà préparé le dîner. J'ai juste besoin de le passer au four pour le réchauffer. Alice, tu penses que tu pourrais venir avec moi et m'aider à parler à Charlie ? Apparemment, il va beaucoup t'aimer. Il est complètement accro à ton charme," suggérai-je. Tout le monde rigola.

"Qui n'aimerait pas le lutin ?" demanda Emmett.

"Je pense que Charlie serait plus à l'aise si je lui présentais d'abord ma meilleure amie avant de lui présenter mon petit-ami. Désolée Edward. Je lui parlerais de toi pendant le reste de la semaine et puis tu pourras le rencontrer officiellement vendredi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? Comme ça, il ne sera pas trop choqué d'apprendre que l'on sort ensemble."

Il hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et me fit son sourire en coin. "Je serais dans ta chambre dès qu'il sera endormi."

Je lui fis un large sourire. "J'ai hâte d'y être."

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. "Viens l'amoureuse. L'heure tourne. Allons-y !"

Edward me donna un petit baiser mais se recula lorsque Emmett commença à siffler. J'arquai un sourcil en direction d' Emmett. "Attend Emmett. Je note tout ça, et quand le temps sera venu, je vais te faire vivre un enfer."

Il rigola. "Ramène toi, petite soeur."

Je lui lançai un regard noir menaçant. Il fit semblant de frissonner. "Oh, ouais, je tremble dans mes bottes. Rosie, sauve moi de la grande, méchante humaine ! Elle pourrait me pleurer dessus ou quelque chose de ce genre."

"Si tu le dis," grognai-je en me précipitant vers la porte. Malheureusement pour ma sortie théatrale, je trébuchai sur le seuil de la porte et je serais tombée si Edward ne m'avait pas rattrapé. J'entendis Emmett s'étrangler de rire. Je soupirai en sentant Edward retenir un éclat de rire. Alice m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna vers la voiture. Je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer la vitesse à laquelle elle conduisait. Je savais que protester ne changerait rien, puisque Alice était une force instoppable, donc j'étais déterminée à apprendre à vivre avec ça. Elle babilla sur tous les vêtements qu'elle voulait m'acheter et je mis rapidement sa voix en sourdine pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce que je pourrais dire à Charlie.

**ooOoo**

A la maison, je mis un plat de pâtes sur la plaque chauffante, ainsi que du pain à l'ail. J'ouvris l'un des sachets de salade et le versai dans un saladier. Alice m'aida à mettre la table. Je souris lorsque je le vis plier des serviettes dans différentes formes.

"Oooh, est-ce que tu peux faire un cygne ?" demandai-je en sachant que c'était l'un des origami les plus basiques.

"Bien sûr," répondit Alice, comme si ça aurait dû être une évidence pour moi. "Oh, Bella ! C'est une excellente idée ! Charlie va adorer." En quelques tours de main, plus vite que mes yeux ne puissent l'assimiler, elle avait plié quelques serviettes en papier pour en faire un élégant cygne.

Juste à ce moment-là, Charlie ouvrit la porte. Il se dirigea vers le porte-manteaux où il accrocha sa veste et son holster.

"Bella ?" appella-t-il.

"Ici, papa," répondis-je. J'entendis sa démarche lourde alors qu'il me rejoignait à la cuisine. Il sourit quand il me vit.

"Quelque chose sent bon. Je vois que nous avons un visiteur," commenta-t-il plaisamment.

"Um, ouais, papa. Les pâtes seront bientôt prêtes, et voici Alice Cullen, ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Elle m'a proposé de m'aider à mettre la table pendant que je préparais le dîner."

"C'est un véritable plaisir de te connaître, Alice. Ton père est un homme formidable. Notre ville a vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir un chirurgien aussi talentueux. Wow, regardez-moi ces serviettes !" répondit-il chaleureusement.

"Merci, Chef Swan. Je passerais vos salutations. Est-ce que vous aimez la pièce centrale ? Je l'ai faite pour vous. Un cygne pour les Swan," dit Alice d'un ton charmeur, les yeux scintillants. **(1)**

Charlie rougit. Au moins, maintenant, je savais de qui je tenais cela.

"Appelle moi Charlie. C'est un magnifique cygne, Alice. Tu es très douée."

"Merci !" couina-t-elle avec enthousiasme, lui faisant un large sourire qui l'éblouit au point de lui couper la parole. Je pouvais comprendre cela puisque les Cullen, ou en tout cas, certains d'entre eux avaient le même effet sur moi.

"Au fait, papa, je voulais juste te prévenir au cas où tu entendrais d'étranges rumeurs," commençai-je, embarassée. Il reporta immédiatement toute son attention sur moi. "Il y avait plusieurs garçons à l'école qui envahissaient mon espace personnel et qui me mettaient mal à l'aise, donc le frère d'Alice leur a dit que j'étais sa petite amie. Je lui en ai été vraiment reconnaissante, parce que ce fut la seule chose qui les fit reculer et qui les convainquit de me laisser tranquille. Alice était avec moi parce qu'on était déjà amie, et Edward essayait juste de m'aider. Il s'est excusé et m'a dit que c'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour les empêcher de continuer à se battre pour moi. Je l'ai remercié et ça m'est sortit de l'esprit, mais j'ai réalisé plus tard que cette histoire a prit des proportions monstrueuses à cause des râgots, et que la plupart de l'école pense que nous sommes fiançés. Il y a même quelqu'un qui m'a demandé si j'étais enceinte, ce qui a été plutôt embarrassant, étant donné que je n'ai même jamais eu de petit ami auparavant. Je leur ai dit que j'étais toujours vierge, mais je ne serais pas surprise que d'ici demain, certains aient décidé que j'ai réussi une Immaculée Conception. Je sais que les rumeurs peuvent devenir incontrôlables, surtout dans une petite ville, et que tout le monde parlait de moi avant même que j'arrive, mais c'est quand même dingue. Je voulais juste que tu sache que si demain quelqu'un te dit que je veux m'enfuir avec Edward Cullen pour avoir son enfant, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Ça a autant de chance d'arriver que je me fasse enlever par des aliens," lui assurai-je, en roulant des yeux.

Alice rigola. "Je me méfierais des aliens. J'ai entendu dire qu'il se passait des drôles de choses dans le coin."

Les lèvres de Charlie tréssautèrent, mais il demanda sévèrement. "Edward Cullen ? C'est lequel ?

"Le plus jeune, en même année que moi. En fait, on est ensemble en biologie," lui expliquai-je.

"Ah, le plus jeune," marmonna Charlie, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sourit. "Alors, ça me va."

Je m'interrogeai sur sa réaction, mais il haussa les épaules comme si ça n'était pas important. J'avais l'approbation de Charlie, ce qui était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je retirai les pâtes du gaz et les pains du four et les plaçai sur la table avec la salade.

"Je ferais mieux de rentrer," dit Alice, en me serrant dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir.

"Alice, pourquoi ne pas rester dîner avec nous?" offrit sincèrement Charlie. "Ça sent vraiment bon !"

Je souris en voyant Alice frissonner légèrement de dégoût avant de se tourner pour sourire à Charlie.

"Désolée, Charlie, peut-être la prochaine fois. Ma mère veut que nous dînions en famille ce soir," mentit-elle facilement.

"Je t'en garderais une portion, si tu veux," plaisantai-je alors que je la raccompagnai à la porte.

Elle grimaça et me tira la langue. "J'espère bien, Bella. Hey, ça te dirais de faire la route jusqu'à l'école avec moi, demain ? C'est mieux pour l'environnement si on fait du co-voiturage."

"Bien sûr, j'adorerais !" acquiesçai-je avec enthousiasme. "A demain."

Je fermai la porte derrière elle et rejoignis Charlie à table. On commença à manger, avant qu'il ne commence son interrogatoire.

"C'est vraiment bon, Bells. Tu es une bonne cuisinière. Alors comment s'est passé ton premier jour d'école ?"

"Ben, c'était génial et horrible à la fois. J'ai rencontré Alice, et on s'est tout de suite entendue. Elle m'a invité à déjeuner avec sa famille, et ses frères et soeurs ont tous étaient très gentils avec moi. C'était formidable de pouvoir me détendre et de me sentir à l'aise avec un groupe. C'est comme si je m'étais fait cinq nouveaux amis pour le prix d'un," dis-je en rigolant. "Une autre fille de ma classe a l'air très gentille. Cependant, elle est aussi timide que moi, donc on a pas vraiment beaucoup parlé, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va bien s'entendre. Son nom est Angela. Par contre, je n'ai pas apprécié d'être au centre de l'attention toute la journée. J'ai dû supporter des tonnes de regards et de murmures. Sans Alice, je ne pense pas que ça se serait aussi bien passé. Quelques filles étaient vraiment malpolies et moqueuses avec moi, mais elle a prit ma défense. Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié comment les garçons se sont comportaient avec moi, à l'exception des frères d'Alice. Ils étaient tous de parfaits gentlemen. Ils ne m'ont pas beaucoup parlé, mais ils étaient toujours polis. La soeur d'Alice, Rose, était vraiment gentille aussi. Elles m'ont proposé d'aller faire du shopping avec elles demain après l'école. Je leur ai dit que je devais d'abord te demander."

"Qui conduira ?"

"Um, Alice, je crois. Pourquoi ?"

"Bien, alors je suis d'accord. Je ne veux pas te voir dans une voiture lorsque Rosalie est derrière le volant."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Ben, disons qu'elle est connu pour dépasser les limitations de vitesse à l'occasion."

"Okay, papa, si tu le dis. Je suis juste contente d'avoir des amies."

Il sourit. "Oui, c'est vraiment génial, chérie. Le Dr Cullen et sa femme sont vraiment des gens bien. Lorsqu'ils ont emménagé ici, je craignais que l'on ait des problèmes avec autant d'adolescents adoptés et des parents si jeunes, mais ces enfants se comportent beaucoup mieux que de nombreux enfants qui ont grandis ici depuis des générations. Au fait, chérie, c'est qui les garçons qui t'ont embêtés ?"

"Ben, y'en a quelques-uns qui avaient l'air bizarre. Um, je sais que l'un d'entre eux s'appelait Mike, et un autre s'appelait Taylor ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de leurs noms.

"C'était probablement Mike, Tyler, et Eric. Tu ferais mieux de rester loin de ces garçons. Et au sujet d'Edward ? Celui qui clame être ton petit ami."

Je rougis. "Papa ! Il a juste dit ça pour que les autres garçons me laissent tranquille. Je l'aime bien. Il a l'air vraiment gentil, mais il est plutôt réservé et timide. Il ne parle pas à beaucoup de monde, et il est mal à l'aise quand il y a beaucoup de filles. Il a l'air de n'être à l'aise qu'avec sa famille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi, si ce n'est que je suis l'amie de sa soeur." Je pensais avoir fait une pub plutôt bonne pour Edward, en tout cas, pour quelqu'un que j'étais supposée avoir rencontré aujourd'hui. Je l'avais dépeint d'une manière qui était censée plaire à un père surprotecteur.

Charlie hocha la tête d'un air entendu lorsque je mentionnai le malaise d'Edward avec les filles. Je me demandai à quoi il pensait.

"Enfin, Alice est si exubérante, elle arrive à faire tomber toutes mes défenses. J'ai l'impression d'être une tortue qui sort la tête de sa carapace pour la première fois," plaisantai-je. "Je n'ai même pas besoin de parler. Elle peut faire la conversation à elle toute seule. Personnellement, j'adore ça. Je n'ai pas à craindre des silences gênés quand je suis avec elle."

Charlie rigola. "Peut-être que c'est pour ça que les garçons de sa famille sont aussi silencieux. Ils n'arrivent pas à placer un mot."

Je ris. "Ne lui dit surtout pas ça. J'ai l'impression qu'elle peut être une force de la nature une fois qu'elle est lancée, comme un Diable de Tasmanie. Un vortex de destruction. Je ne veux définitivement pas me la mettre à dos."

Charlie éclata de rire. Je savais qu'il lui était très difficile d'imaginer que cette jeune fille si petite puisse être assez forte pour détruire quoi que ce soit mais moi je connaissais la vérité. Cette fille faisait trembler toute sa famille dans leurs chaussures. Des chaussures de marque, très chères, qu'elle achetait pour eux et qu'elle les forçait à porter.

On finit de dîner harmonieusement, puis Charlie se rendit dans le salon pour regarder la télé. Je débarrassai la table, et chargeai le lave-vaisselle. Une fois que la cuisine fut rangée, j'attrapai mon sac à dos et montai dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs.

**ooOoo**

Une fois mes devoirs finis, je me préparai à aller me coucher. Je descendis pour embrasser Charlie et le serrer dans mes bras.

"Tu vas déjà au lit, Bells ?"

"Ouais, je suis plutôt fatiguée. Cette journée a été assez éprouvante, donc je suis épuisée. Je te verrais demain matin."

"Bien sûr, ma chérie," bailla-t-il en éteignant la télévision. "Je pense que je vais y aller aussi."

Ouais ! Ça voulait dire qu'Edward serait bientôt là ! Je me précipitai vers mon lit et me glissai sous les couvertures, écoutant avec impatience les bruits que mon père faisait en se préparant pour aller au lit. Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, finalement, tout devint silencieux. Je regardai la fenêtre, attendant que mon ange apparaisse. Même si j'attendais son arrivée, je loupais son entrée. Une seconde j'étais seule, la seconde d'après il était là, entrain de me sourire. Je tendis les bras et il se précipita vers moi pour m'étreindre. Je m'allongeai contre lui et me détendis. Je me sentais bien et en sécurité.

Avant que je ne m'endorme, je marmonnai, "Tu sais, si tu veux me faire un cadeau, tu pourrais commencer par une couverture électrique." Je le sentis rire contre moi alors que je perdais la lutte contre le sommeil.

**

* * *

(1)** Swan = Cygne. C'est pour cela que ça plaît autant à Charlie.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Rosalie et sa M3._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Rosalie et sa M3

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 8 : Rosalie et sa M3 -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je fus réveillée par un baiser glacé qui, cependant, me réchauffa de l'intérieur. J'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver directement plongée dans le regard doré d'Edward.

"Bonjour, amour," me salua-t-il, en me faisant son sourire en coin. Je lui fis un large sourire en retour.

"Bonjour. Quelle agréable manière de se réveiller. Je dois admettre que je _t_'utiliserais bien comme réveil chaque jour."

Il rigola. "Ben, au moins, je suis doué pour _quelque chose_."

Je lui fis un grand sourire. "Je suis sûr que j'arriverais à trouver quelques autres raisons de te garder auprès de moi. Si je me concentre."

"Vraiment ?" murmura-t-il, en déposant de petits baisers le long de ma mâchoire et dans mon cou.

"Autant pour ma concentration !" haletai-je. Il releva la tête avec un sourire moqueur.

"Hey, qui a dit que tu pouvais arrêter ?" protestai-je, en essayant de l'attirer à nouveau sur moi. Il me fit un sourire machiavélique.

"Il est temps que tu ais ta minute d'humanité, amour."

J'étais exaspérée. C'était frustrant. Ça lui ressemblait vraiment de commencer ainsi puis de s'arrêter brusquement. Je grommelai en me levant, j'attrapai mes vêtements, et allai prendre ma douche. Je me demandai si les douches froides fonctionnaient aussi sur les femmes, mais décidai d'essayer cela une autre fois. Le temps que je prenne ma douche et que je me change, il m'attendait dans ma chambre, assis dans mon rocking chair, déjà prêt pour l'école.

"Laisse moi vérifier une chose," grommelai-je. "Tu as couru jusque chez toi, pris une douche, changeais de vêtements, et tu es revenu ici, avant que je n'ai fini ma douche et que je me sois habillée ?"

Il eut un sourire satisfait. "C'est pas de ma faute si tu prends de très longues douches."

Longue douche ? Il y avait encore de l'eau chaude. Je ne considérais pas mes douches comme trop longue tant qu'il y avait encore de l'eau chaude. Je savais qu'il me taquinait cependant, parce que la vérité c'était qu'il était vraiment très rapide.

"J'ai garé ma voiture au coin de la rue, au fait. J'irais la chercher après que ton père soit partit."

Je le rejoignis et m'assis sur ses genoux, m'appuyant contre son torse. Je le sentis retenir son souffle.

"Est-ce que c'est trop dur pour toi ?" demandai-je avec inquiétude. Il secoua la tête, sourit et enroula ses bras autour de moi. On resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, nous balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, avec que mon estomac ne commence à gronder. Je rougis et Edward rigola.

"On dirait que c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner pour les humains," me taquina-t-il. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il me repoussa de ses genoux et m'aida à me relever. J'entendis mon père s'agiter dans sa chambre. "Va chercher de la nourriture en bas, amour, pour faire taire la bête affamée qui est en toi."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Très drôle, Edward. Peut-être qu'on a du puma dans le frigo." Il haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

"Très bien," soupirai-je. "Je vais me chercher quelques gâteaux. Je pense que j'arriverais à les soumettre. Je suis sûr que tu viendras en courant s'ils sont trop forts pour moi et que tu entends mes cris de terreur. L'attaque des gâteaux mutants. Je vois déjà les gros titres. **Gâteaux Mutants Mutilés par un Vampire Vicieux**. 'Rien ne menace mon âme soeur !' hurlait-il en écrabouillant passionément les gâteaux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Je pense que je vais devoir demander à Carlisle la liste des asiles à proximité. Je m'assurerais de venir te rendre visite aussi souvent que possible."

Je lui jetai un livre à la tête, il l'attrapa facilement et commença à le feuilleter. Je grognai, fermai la porte et descendai. Charlie était déjà dans la cuisine, en train de se faire couler un café. Il ne savait peut-être pas cuisiner, mais il aurait pu se faire un café les yeux fermés.

"Tu sais, la caféine ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour toi, papa," soulignai-je en guise de salutation.

Il tourna la tête et sourit. "Okay, alors n'achète plus de Coca dans ce cas."

"Là encore, tout le monde à besoin d'un petit coup de fouet le matin, non ?" me rétractais-je rapidement en attrapant un soda dans le frigo. Du coca et des gâteaux. Le petit-déjeuner des champions.

"Tout à fait," rigola Charlie. "Alors, t'as bien dormi ?"

"Très bien, papa. En fait, je dors beaucoup mieux ici qu'à Phoenix."

"Vraiment ? Ça fait plaisir à entendre ! On dirait que tu t'adaptes bien," s'aventura-t-il.

"Ouais, je me plais beaucoup plus ici que ce que j'aurais cru. En fait, si j'avais su que je serais aussi heureuse et satisfaite, je serais définitivement venue plus tôt. Merci de m'avoir accueilli, papa. Je suis très heureuse d'être venue."

Il rougit et détourna la tête. "Tu seras toujours chez toi ici, Bells. J'aurais toujours une chambre pour toi. Je veux juste que tu le saches. Tu pourras venir ici n'importe quand, peu importe ce qui arrivera."

Je sentis des larmes me brûler les yeux. "C'est si gentil, papa. Merci." Je sautai sur mes pieds pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il me tapota le dos, gêné, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Il est temps que j'aille au travail," annonça-t-il, en posant sa tasse dans l'évier. "A ce soir, Bella."

Je souris, sachant que les contacts physique tout comme le fait de montrer ses sentimments le mettaientt mal à l'aise.

"Bien sûr, papa. N'oublies pas que je vais faire du shopping avec les filles cet après-midi, mais je devrais être là pour dîner. Je te préviendrais si je suis en retard."

Il hocha la tête en ajustant son holster. Il enfila sa veste et ouvrit la porte. "Amuse toi bien, Bells et sois prudente."

"Je le serais," répondis-je alors qu'il fermait la porte. Je rangeai rapidement la cuisine et étais sur le point de rejoindre Edward en haut lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Bizarre. J'ouvris pour me retrouver face à Edward, sa Volvo ronronnant doucement dans l'allée. Il rigola quand il vit ma surprise.

"Ton sac à dos est déjà dans la voiture, donc attrape tout ce dont tu as besoin et on y va."

Je me dépêchai d'attraper mon porte-monnaie, et sortit de la maison, vérouillant la porte derrière moi. Edward m'attendait du côté passager de la Volvo. Il avait déjà ouvert la porte pour moi. Je fus surprise mais heureuse de voir Alice et Jasper à l'arrière.

"Salut !" m'exclamai-je, en me glissant sur mon siège. Je m'attachai puis me retournai pour les regarder. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez là. Pas que ça me dérange."

"Oui, je sais," rigola Jasper. "Tu as des émotions très puissantes pour une humaine. On a décidé que ce serait une bonne opportunité pour moi de commencer à travailler mon contrôle, donc je suis là. Confiné dans un petit véhicule avec une humaine qui sent délicieusement bon et deux vampires qui n'hésiteraient pas à m'arracher la tête si je décidais de boire une petite gorgée. Rien de bien risqué. Ce n'est pas du tout un challenge pour moi. On aurait vraiment dû rendre ça plus difficile."

"Je suppose que je pourrais venir m'asseoir sur tes genoux et exposer ma jugulaire en rejetant la tête en arrière, si ça peut t'aider," le taquinai-je, en réponse à ses sarcasmes. Edward grogna et Jasper eut un sourire moqueur. Je tapai doucement le bras d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas me blesser. Je voulais juste attirer son attention. "Du calme, Edward. Je plaisantais."

"Il est juste jaloux, Bella," m'expliqua Jasper. "La question est, est-ce qu'il est plus énervé par l'idée que tu t'asseyes sur mes genoux ou que je boive ton sang ?"

Alice rigola.

"Les deux," gronda Edward. Je rigolai.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Je suis tout à toi," le rassurai-je. Il me sourit.

Tout le monde nous regarda ouvertement alors qu'on se garait sur notre place de parking à l'école. Edward et Jasper sortirent de la voiture et firent le tour pour nous ouvrir la porte à Alice et moi.

"Pas que nous ne puissions pas ouvrir nos propres portes bien sûr, mais ça les fait se sentir mieux," me souffla Alice en me faisant un clin d'oeil. "Je te jure, toutes les choses que nous, les femmes, faisons pour nos hommes, juste pour qu'ils se sentent mieux..."

On commença tous à rire, y compris Rosalie et Emmett qui nous avait rejoint.

"Oh, Rosalie, est-ce que tu es venu en M3 aujourd'hui ?" demandai-je, en me rappelant du livre. Elle acquiesçât, impassible. "Super, je mourrais d'envie de la voir. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une voiture fabuleuse."

Elle me fit un large sourire et m'attrapa gentiment le bras. "Elle est là-bas."

On se dirigea vers un large groupe de garçons, si serrés les uns contre les autres qu'on arrivait à peine à apercevoir un éclat de quelque chose de rouge devant eux.

"Vaudrait mieux pas que l'un d'entre vous ait laissé la trace de ses doigts dessus, ou je le tue," les menaça Rosalie à travers ses dents serrées. "Personne ne touche à mon bébé." Les garçons s'éloignèrent rapidement de la voiture, ne voulant pas la mettre encore plus en colère. Je pus finalement la voir convenablement. Si je n'avais pas lu Twilight, je n'y connaîtrais probablement rien. Je n'étais peut-être pas une experte, mais je pouvais toujours apprécier une belle voiture de sport.

"Ouah, Rose, c'est incroyable ! Je suis impressionée. Elle est parfaite pour toi. Elle est belle, sexy, puissante et peut t'emmener n'importe où très vite," énumérai-je doucement. "En plus, il y en a plus sous le capot que ce que pourrait imaginer un simple observateur."

"Ha, ça résume assez bien ma Rosie," rigola Emmett. "N'oublie pas qu'elle peut être dangereuse si on n'en prend pas soin."

Rosalie le frappa, mais me fit un sourire, son sourire atteignant ses yeux. Je me détendis. J'avais pris un risque, en faisant une telle comparaison, mais apparemment, ça lui avait plu.

"Et elle se remplit de fluide une fois par semaine," dit Alice, en entrant dans le jeu.

"Elle est voyante et est repérée partout où elle va," ajouta Edward.

"Elle est chère et a besoin de beaucoup d'entretien," offrit Jasper.

"Hey les gars, soyez gentils," râlai-je.

Rose eut un sourire satisfait et baissa les yeux sur ses ongles comme si elle les admirait. "Ben, _c'est _ce qui se fait de mieux dans son genre."

"C'est vrai, c'est vrai," acquiesçât Emmett. "Personnellement, j'apprécie toujours le voyage. C'est une sensation géniale d'être à l'intérieur."

On éclata tous de rire. On pouvait compter sur Emmett pour faire ce _genre _de comparaison. Je rougis, essayant de ne pas m'imaginer cette comparaison.

"Désolée, Rosalie. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Bella, mais on ferait mieux d'aller en classe avant que la cloche ne sonne. On se verra au déjeuner."

On se sourit tous avant qu'Edward, Alice et moi nous rendions à notre premier cours.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Du shopping après l'école._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Du shopping après l'école

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 9 : Du shopping après l'école -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Hey Angela !" la saluai-je chaleureusement. "Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas parlé hier, mais j'espérais que tu accepterais que l'on devienne amies."

Elle me regarda avec surprise. Je suppose que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. La veille, je ne lui avais donné aucune indication d'une possible amitié entre nous.

Je baissai la voix. "Ecoute, Angela. J'ai déjà rencontré des filles comme Lauren et Jessica avant, et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de devenir amie avec des personnes si superficielles et puériles. Toi, d'un autre côté, tu es quelqu'un de vrai. Tu ne souris pas en faisant semblant d'apprécier quelqu'un alors que tu l'insultes mentalement et que tu répands tout un tas de rumeur à son sujet. Et Mike est le genre de garçon qui ne pense à rien d'autre que la durée que ça lui prendra de t'enlever tes vêtements. Donc, je sais que j'ai été plutôt méchante hier, mais ils étaient tous si faux et menteurs. Je voulais juste qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Je déteste attirer l'attention."

Elle me sourit, hochant la tête de manière compréhensive.

"Bien sûr, j'adorerais qu'on traîne ensemble."

"Cool ! Umm, je déjeune avec les Cullen, mais peut-être que tu pourrais te joindre à nous ?"

Je sentis les yeux d'Alice me brûler l'arrière de la tête.

"Ne le prends pas mal, mais je suis un peu intimidée par certains des Cullen," chuchota-t-elle. "Donc je pense que je vais rester à ma table habituelle pour le moment."

Je souris. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Après tout, c'était moi qui était bizarre. Les humains étaient supposés être nerveux en présence de vampires. "Pas de problèmes. On pourrait peut-être se voir ce week-end ?"

Angela me fit un large sourire. "Ce serait génial."

Je me tournai vers Alice et lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Tu n'aurais pas pu prédire sa réponse, Alice ? Moi si, et je ne suis pas la voyante de la famille," la taquinai-je dans un souffle. Je la vis se détendre et hocher la tête avant d'écrire quelque chose dans son cahier. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lança un mot sur mon bureau. Je baissai nonchalamment les yeux.

_Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu savais ce que tu faisais, parce que si elle avait accepté ton offre, Rose t'aurait réduite en éminçé._

Je lui répondis : _Ouais, pas besoin d'être une voyante pour savoir ça non plus._

J'entendis Edward rigoler derrière moi et je compris qu'il lisait par dessus mon épaule. Je ne pris même pas la peine de le lui renvoyer. Me connaissant, le papier aurait probablement complètement loupé son bureau et aurait fini sur la chaussure de la prof. Pour une raison que je ne m'expliquai pas, ce genre de chose m'arrivait toujours à moi. Donc, je le levai juste un petit peu pour qu'elle puisse le lire. Elle grommela et me tira la langue, si vite que je faillis presque à le voir. Je résistai difficilement à l'envie de faire pareil.

Je marmonnai, "Si tu veux," avec un petit sourire, et elle entreprit de m'ignorer pour le reste du cours. Comme si c'était une punition. J'eus un petit sourire satisfait.

**ooOoo**

Plus tard cet après-midi là, quand la cloche signalant la fin de la dernière heure de cours sonna, je me précipitai hors du gymnase, prête à passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec Edward. J'avais remarqué qu'on ne s'était pas beaucoup parlé dans les livres et je voulais passer un peu de temps à discuter de nos principes, de nos convictions et de nos idéaux. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il attendait d'une petite amie et d'une épouse, et il avait besoin de savoir ce que j'attendais de lui. On devait en apprendre plus sur l'autre, et pas seulement connaître nos couleurs préférées. On avait besoin de discuter des problèmes dans le monde aujourd'hui, trouver où nos opinions divergeaient, puis faire des compromis, convaincre l'autre ou se séparer. Je supposai qu'il était probablement déjà trop tard pour que l'on se sépare cependant. Je voulais connaître le rôle et les responsibilités qu'il voulait attribuer à chacun de nous dans notre relation. Je n'étais pas Esme, et si c'est ce qu'il voulait de moi, alors ce serait quelque chose dont on aurait besoin de discuter sérieusement. On avait déjà parlé de la possibilité d'avoir un enfant, donc je voulais savoir comment il comptait l'élever, comment nous devrions nous répartir nos responsabilités, et quelles méthodes disciplinaires considérait-il comme appropriées. On avait besoin de parler d'argent. On avait besoin de réfléchir à l'endroit où nous irions vivre après notre mariage. Tant de chose à dire, si peu de temps.

Malheureusement, à mi-chemin de la Volvo d'Edward, je fûs kidnappée par deux femelles vampires et emmenée vers la voiture de Rose.

"Et si on prenait ma voiture ?" suggéra Rose. J'haussai les épaules. Après tout, ce ne serait que pour quelques minutes. J'avais envie de rouler dans la décapotable alors que la capote était baissée. Je n'étais jamais montée dans une telle voiture auparavant.

"Alors, où va-t-on faire les magasins, Bella ?" me demanda innocemment Alice, une lueur machiavélique brillant dans ses yeux.

"Quoi ? Les magasins ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je reste avec Edward, cet après-midi," protestai-je.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," chantonna Alice en secouant la tête. "Ne t'ai-je pas entendu dire à Charlie que tu allais faire du shopping avec Rose et moi cet après-midi ?"

"Ummm, ouiii..." répondis-je avec hésitation.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas dire ou faire quand il te demandera comment ça s'est passé ? Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse, Bella."

"Ummm, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça. Je suppose que je trouverais bien quelque chose."

"Les mensonges ne marcheront pas. Tu as besoin de dire la vérité. Et pour pouvoir dire la vérité, tu dois venir faire du shopping avec nous. On fait ça pour ton bien, Bella," argumenta-t-elle, en me faisant ses yeux de chien battu. Je levais mes yeux au ciel. Ma parole, ce petit lutin me menait par le bout du nez. Elle marquait un point cependant. Je poussai un gros soupir.

"Edward peut venir aussi, si il veut," offrit Rosalie. Je me redressai. Si je devais endurer cette torture, donnez moi Edward et je serais une prisionière heureuse. Edward arriva en quelques secondes.

"Merci, Rosalie. Je serais ravi de venir." Il monta rapidement à l'arrière avec moi.

La mâchoire de Rose tomba. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Edward vienne de son plein gré à une sortie entre filles.

"Okay, je te crois maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais crû qu'un jour Edward _choisirait _de venir faire du shopping avec nous. Il doit être éperdumment amoureux pour agir aussi différement du Edward qu'on connaissait."

"Je suis éperdumment amoureux," confirma Edward. "Et je ne choisis pas de venir faire du shopping. Je choisis de rester avec Bella. C'est différent."

Rose renifla. Puis elle réalisa que quelque chose d'autre était étrange. "Comment ta Volvo rentre-t-elle à la maison ?"

"Jasper a accepté de la ramener pour moi."

"_Tu _laisses Jasper conduire ta précieuse Volvo, juste pour passer du temps avec Bella alors qu'elle va faire du _shopping _?" haleta Rose. Edward acquiesçât. "Maintenant je marche plus. Bella, qui est-ce et qu'as-tu fait de mon frère ?"

J'éclatai de rire en serrant la main d'Edward.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je l'aime beaucoup," la taquinai-je. Rose se tourna pour me sourire. Je devins plutôt nerveuse lorsqu'elle fit cela, considérant que nous roulions à plus de 100 km/h, et que contrairement aux autres, je ne me relèverais pas si on fonçait dans quelque chose à cette vitesse.

"Ummm, merci, Rose. Ummm, tu crois pas que tu devrais garder les yeux sur la route ?"

Elle rigola mais se retourna. "_Maintenant _tu as peur ? Une maison pleine de vampires ne t'effraye pas, mais la vitesse si ?"

"J'ai les deux en même temps," m'étranglai-je, mon coeur s'affolant alors que l'on prenait les virages a une vitesse qui aurait pu nous faire voler, mais nous réussissions toujours a rester au beau milieu de la voie. Edward me serra dans ses bras, me chantonnant doucement quelque chose à l'oreille. Je me relaxai considérablement, me concentrant uniquement sur lui et ignorant la conduite dingue de Rosalie. Je comprenais pourquoi Charlie ne voulait pas que je monte avec elle. Dire qu'elle ne respectait pas toujours les limitations de vitesse était la révélation de l'année. Je me demandais si elle avait _jamais _respecté les limitations de vitesse. On arriva à Port Angeles en un temps record.

"Oh, Bella ! Quelle bonne idée ! Je vais aussi en acheter une !" cria Alice d'une voix excitée, en sautant sur son siège et en tapant des mains. "Jazz et moi allons tellement nous amuser avec. Rose, je parie que ça vous plairait aussi à toi et Emmett. Peut-être qu'on devrait en prendre une pour Carlisle et Esme, juste au cas où ? Voyons voir. Ouaip, ils vont adoré ! Oooh, j'ai hâte. Allez, tous le monde, allons-y !"

J'avais finalement décidé ce que j'allais acheter. On pouvait faire confiance à Alice pour le voir dès que j'avais prit ma décision. Edward avait un grand sourire aux lèvres puisqu'il avait vu la vision d'Alice. Rosalie avait l'air très irritée d'être la seule à ne pas savoir. Je savais exactement comment elle se sentait. J'avais souvent cette impression lorsque j'étais avec eux.

"Où allons-nous, Bella ?" me demanda Rose, d'une voix emplie de frustration.

"Nous allons au magasin 'Lit, Bain, et Plus," répondis-je.

"Ben j'espère qu'ils ont des trucs dans la section Plus parce que je ne dors pas, et je ne vais pas aux toilettes," grommela Rose. "Qu'est ce que tu as prévu d'acheter ?"

"Des couvertures."

"Des couvertures ?"

"Des couvertures."

"Oh, joie."

Je ris. "J'apprécie que tu viennes avec nous dans ce magasin, Rose. Tu pourras choisir le prochain, et je te promet que je ne me plaindrais pas."

Cette promesse lui remonta le moral, et elle se perdit dans ses pensées, essayant de décider lequel de ses magasins favoris ce serait.

On se dirigea vers la section couvertures du magasin et je fus agréablement surprise de trouver un grand choix de couleur. Rose sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'on était arrivé à destination.

"Des couvertures électriques ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles font, elles vibrent ?" demanda-t-elle, avec curiosité.

Je ris à nouveau. "Non, mais tu devrais peut-être creuser cette idée. Elles chauffent, et donc, en retour, elles te réchauffent. Elles peuvent devenir assez chaude si elles sont au maximum. Je vais l'utiliser pour nous garder au chaud Edward et moi, lorsque je m'endors dans ses bras."

Un brusque éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux, et elle les regarda avec plus d'interêt, maintenant qu'elle réalisait leur potentiel. Quel effet cela lui ferait-elle si Emmett était chaud lorsqu'ils seraient au lit ?

"Est-ce qu'ils ont des doubles ? se demanda-t-elle, en commençant à fouiller dans les piles. "Où est-ce que deux simples seraient mieux ? Ou peut-être les deux ? Ouais, je pense que je vais prendre les trois."

Alice ricana. "Bonne idée. On ne sait jamais quand on aura besoin d'une couverture en plus. Okay, j'ai deux doubles, une pour nous et une pour Carlisle et Esme, plus deux simples pour Jazz et moi. Donc vous voulez continuer à faire du shopping ou vous préférez rentrer pour les essayer ?"

"Rentrer," répondis-je immédiatement, en tenant mes deux couvertures. J'avais une double pour son futur lit et une simple pour le mien.

"Bella !" haleta Rose. "Je suis choquée !"

Je rougis et baissai les yeux.

"Je me souviens clairement que tu m'as promis que je pourrais choisir le prochain magasin et que tu ne te plaindrais pas."

"Oui, Rose, c'est vrai."

"Alors, comment peux-tu vouloir rentrer à la maison et essayer ces couvertures sans aller dans un magasin de lingerie d'abord ?" me taquina-t-elle, prétendant être blessée et indignée.

"Je ne comprend pas ce à quoi je pensais, Rose. Quelle folle je suis," répondis-je en rougissant encore plus. Même si j'étais embarassée, mes joues rouges n'étaient rien comparé à l'expression qui était apparue sur le visage d'Edward à cause de notre conversation. S'il avait été humain, il aurait définitivement rougit. Il était déchiré entre l'envie d'acquiescer et l'envie de fuir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le mettre encore un peu plus mal à l'aise. "J'ai besoin de nouveaux pyjamas de toutes façons."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis s'assombrirent avant qu'il ne détourne la tête en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Rose, Alice et moi rigôlames sur tout le chemin qui nous menait aux caisses, alors qu'Edward nous suivait. Quand ce fut mon tour, Edward s'avança lentement pour payer. Je commençai à protester, mais il haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

"Je crois me rappeller que tu m'as dit que le premier cadeau que je pourrais te faire serait une couverture éléctrique, donc puisque tu m'as déjà donné ta _permission_, tu ne devrais pas te plaindre maintenant."

Ça me rabattit effectivement le caquet. J'avais dit ça l'autre nuit. J'avais aussi promis de faire des efforts pour accepter ses cadeaux. Donc je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, en chuchotant, "Merci, Edward."

Il eut l'air choqué, et je fus surprise de découvrir que je _l'_avais ébloui pour une fois. Wow ! Voilà qui boostait mon ego ! Je pouvais éblouir Edward Cullen ! Je lui attrapai la main et le guidai vers l'entrée du magasin, là où ses soeurs nous attendaient.

"Edward, pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas nos achats à la voiture avant de rejoindre au magasin de lingerie ?" suggéra nonchalamment Rose. Il hocha silencieusement la tête, attrapa tous les sacs, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Très bien les filles," murmura Rose sur le ton de la conspiration, en nous attrapant toutes les deux par les épaules. "Prête à vous amuser ?"

Alice eut immédiatement un large sourire, "Oh, ouais !"

J'hésitai, pas vraiment sûre de vouloir être impliqué dans ce que Rosalie pourrait considérer comme 'amusant'.

Alice s'approcha et me prit la main. "Allez, Bella ! Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ?"

Mon sens de l'aventure ? Je l'avais perdu après avoir été plâtré environ cinq fois. Mais là encore, je traînai avec une bande de vampires et sans témoins. C'était plutôt aventureux, non ?

"Je suis là avec vous, non ? J'embrasse Edward, non ? Je passes du temps dans une maison pleine de vampires, non ? Ce n'est pas assez aventureux pour vous ?"

Alice roula des yeux, mais ce fut Rose qui répondit, "Ce n'est pas aventureux. C'est juste complètement stupide. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on t'aime quand même."

Wow, Rose venait juste de dire qu'elle m'aimait. Enfin, d'une certaine manière. Bon, je pouvais aussi faire des efforts pour cimenter cette amitié.

Je soupirai, "Okay, je marche. C'est quoi le plan ?"

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le plan._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Le plan

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 10 : Le plan -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Okay, alors voilà le plan. On va s'amuser un peu avec Edward, ce que nous aimons toujours faire, et tu en récolteras les bénéfices, Bella. Tu sais comment est Edward, il est si prude. Il mourrait, enfin s'il pouvait mourir, dans un magasin de lingerie, donc il nous attendra dehors, en tournant le dos à la vitrine. Il fera aussi de son mieux pour rester hors de nos esprits à Alice et moi pour ne pas voir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Donc, si tu arrives à surmonter ta timidité face à Alice et moi, on va vraiment pouvoir le rendre fou. A chaque fois que tu voudras lui montrer quelque chose qui te plaît, tu le porteras devant nous en face du triple miroir. Puis, on dira quelque chose de tellement bizarre qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de vérifier. Il entrera soit dans l'esprit d'Alice, soit dans le mien pour voir ce qu'il se passe, et ce qu'il verra c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Est-ce que je pourrais faire ça ? Est-ce que je voulais poser en sous-vêtements et nuisettes transparents devant Alice et Rose pour 'forcer' Edward à les voir ? Quelle était la pire chose qui pourrait arriver ? Vraiment ? Bon, Edward pourrait être en colère, mais les images seraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire parfaites, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il les ressortirait plus tard pour les observer. Je voulais l'encourager à faire progresser notre relation, non ? Mais il était trop tôt. Je le connaissais à peine depuis quatre jours. Je m'étais réservée pendant tout ce temps. Est-ce que je souhaitais réellement être sexuellement active avec une personne que je ne connaissais que depuis quatre jours ? Là encore, je savais que j'appartenais à Edward pour toujours. Il _était _cette personne spéciale pour qui je m'étais réservée pendant toutes ces années. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas encore aller jusqu'au bout. Je n'étais pas encore prête à être mère. Donc, est-ce que je voulais l'encourager à aller plus loin dans notre exploration du corps de l'autre ? Absolument. Ces deux filles deviendraient bientôt mes soeurs de toutes façons. Dans le livre, Alice m'avait aidé à me doucher lorsque je m'étais cassé la jambe, et Rose m'avait emmené aux toilettes à chaque fois que j'en avais eu besoin lorsque j'étais enceinte. Donc, je ne craignais pas vraiment d'être en partie dénudée devant elles. Elles faisaient partie de ma famille. Elles ne s'intéressaient pas à mon corps, ni rien, donc je n'avais pas besoin de me sentir gênée.

"Okay, je peux le faire. C'est partit pour l'Opération Lingerie," souris-je.

"Enfin ! Je croyais que tu n'arrêterais jamais de débattre avec toi-même," me taquina Rosalie. Alice rigola.

On entra dans le magasin et on commença à fouiller dans les rayons en ricanait toutes les quelques minutes. Finalement, on se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage pour que je puisse passer quelques tenues.

"Ça va être si amusant !" chantonna Alice, excitée.

Rosalie me signala qu'Edward était en position à l'extérieur du magasin. Je me dépêchai donc d'enfiler les premiers sous-vêtements, un morceau de dentelle dans son ton de bleu préféré. Alors que je sortais de la cabine et posais devant les miroirs, Rose et Alice se mirent en position afin d'avoir la meilleure vue possible. Puis, Rose lança son plan d'attaque.

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Edward-_

Je pris tout mon temps pour emmener les sacs à la voiture, essayant de donner aux filles le temps de trouver ce qu'elles voulaient et de finir leur shopping. Ou au moins, d'aller dans un magasin dans lequel je n'aurais pas honte d'entrer. Je savais que les sous-vêtements étaient nécessaires, et j'y pensais comme tous les hommes. Après tout, nous recevions plusieurs exemplaires du catalogue Victoria's Secret chaque mois. Un pour McCarty, un pour Whitlock, un pour Masen, un pour Cullen, et un pour Hale. Nous, les quatre hommes, en prenions chacun un exemplaire pour l'examiner en privé et laissions le dernier catalogue aux filles pour qu'elles se le partagent. Hey, c'était parfaitement légitime. Ils passaient même des pubs à la télé. Emmett nous prévenait toujours lorsqu'il y en avait une, pour qu'on puisse tous la voir. On faisait semblant de s'en moquer, bien sûr, mais même Carlisle trouvait une excuse pour descendre pendant quelques minutes. Puis, généralement, lui et Esme remontaient dans leur chambre. Comme si nous ne savions pas ce qu'ils allaient y faire. En fait, Jasper, Alice et moi avions bien trop d'informations sur ce qu'ils y faisaient. Rosalie et Emmett étaient dans leur propre monde, bien trop occupés à s'intéresser à ce qu'ils faisaient pour penser à qui que ce soit d'autre. Ils se rendaient dans leur chambre peu de temps après. A ce moment là, Jasper était submergé par l'excitation de tout le monde et Alice voulait désesperemment se divertir, donc elle ne voyait absolument aucun inconvénient lorsqu'il attrapait soudainement pour la jeter sur son épaule, comme un homme des cavernes, avant de courir dans leur chambre. Personnellement, je me contentais d'aller chasser. Woo. Hoo.

Cependant, j'étais toujours un gentleman, un gentleman de plus d'un siècle. Bien que je sois tout à fait ravi que Bella s'achètent de belles choses que j'esperais voir un jour sur elle, il n'y avait pas moyen que j'entre dans ce magasin. Pas moyen que je traverse des rayons entiers de lingeries féminine et que je les touche, ou que je les regarde, ou que je suggère quelques tenues. Tout ce que Bella choisirait me conviendrait.

Alors que j'étais en chemin pour rejoindre les filles, je passai devant un magasin de jeux vidéo. Je ne pus pas résister et m'arrêtais pendant quelques minutes. Je fus heureux de constater que le jeu d'Xbox qu'Emmett voulait était finalement en vente. Je décidai de lui l'acheter. Non seulement je serais son héros pendant quelques heures, mais ça le garderait occupé jusqu'au lendemain. Un Emmett silencieux et dont la position était connue était une bonne chose pour la famille entière.

Je me rendis ensuite vers le magasin où je devais rejoindre les filles en espérant que, par quelques miracles, elles aient déjà fini leurs achats. Je fus inquiet de voir la tonne de vêtements qu'Alice portait dans ses bras alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cabines d'essayage. Je ferais tout aussi bien de me mettre à l'aise. Apparemment, on serait là pour un petit moment. Je m'appuyai contre le mur du magasin, faisant semblant d'observer les gens qui passaient devant moi dans le centre commercial tout en écoutant la conversation dans les cabines d'essayage. Je leur donnais délibéremment de l'intimité en bloquant leurs pensées.

"Vas-y, Bella," l'encouragea Alice. "On t'attend là."

Je me demandai quelle genre de tenue essayait Bella. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis Rosalie demander, "Hey, Alice, tu penses que Bella aimerait ces culottes fendues ?"

Quoi ? Instinctivement, j'entrais dans l'esprit de Rose juste à temps pour avoir un apperçu de Bella dans un ensemble bleu roi qui soulignait parfaitement ses formes. Je gémis en me mordant les lèvres, et sortis de son esprit, mais c'était trop tard. L'image était imprimée dans mon cerveau. Je n'avais aucune envie de la repousser. A la place, je fermais les yeux et me laissait envahir par cette image, me noyant dans ses yeux chocolat et dans l'éclat de sa peau pâle contrastée par le bleu roi brillant du tissu.

"Je l'aime bien, Bella. Tu devrais le prendre."

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Alice demander, "Tu crois qu'Edward aimerait celui-là ?"

"Nan," répondit Rosie. "C'est trop transparent. Ça ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination."

La curiosité surmonta mon self-contrôle alors que je me glissai dans l'esprit d'Alice. Je grognai bruyamment lorsque je vis ma magnifique Bella portant un ensemble laçé noir qui en montrait plus qu'il n'en cachait. Je me retirais de l'esprit de ma soeur, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à réfléchir convenablement. Je ressentais aussi le besoin de sortir ma chemise de mon pantalon dans l'espoir de dissimuler à quel point j'appréciais ces images. Je me jurais de rester hors des têtes de mes soeurs, même si ça devait me tuer. Je pris de profondes inspirations, essayant de me calmer.

"Alice, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait acheter quelques jouets à Bella ?"

"Peut-être, Rose. Oh, non. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward voudrait qu'elle ait _ça _!"

Quoi ? De quoi est-ce qu'elles parlaient maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles voulaient acheter à Bella que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait ? Je commençai à paniquer, mais ne voulais pas entrer dans leurs esprits au cas où elles seraient à nouveau entrain de regarder Bella.

"Ben, je pense qu'on devrait le lui prendre quand même. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'elle l'a," décida Rose.

Au diable le self-contrôle, j'avais besoin de savoir ce que Rose avait prévu d'acheter à Bella. Je me glissai rapidement dans l'esprit de mes deux soeurs. J'eus une double vue cette fois. Mes deux soeurs regardaient Bella sous un angle légèrement différent. Avec les miroirs derrière Bella et les deux points de vue, je voyais les 360° de Bella dans sa dernière tenue. Je tombai presque au sol sous la force de mon excitation. J'avais complètement arrêté de respirer. Heureusement que Jasper n'était pas là. Je ne pensai pas qu'il arriverait encore à tenir debout, mais si c'était le cas, Alice aurait de gros problèmes. Et on ne les verrait probablement pas pendant des _jours_.

_Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Edward, rouge ou bleu ? _songea Alice à mon intention. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à deux pyjamas en soie incroyablement sexy.

Je n'arrivai plus à penser rationnellement à ce point-là. Je chuchotai simplement, "Bleu."

Alice ricana. "Voilà, Bella, Edward a dit qu'il préférait le bleu."

Bella rigola. "Va pour le bleu alors."

"Hey, est-ce que c'est un tatouage, Bella ?" demanda Rose, surprise. Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, je devais voir de quoi elle parlait. Bella portait un soutien-gorge transparent qui s'ouvrait devant et un string assorti. J'haletai, et un grondement se forma dans ma poitrine. J'étais sur le point de me précipiter à l'intérieur pour la prendre à même le sol de la cabine d'essayage.

"Oh, je suppose que c'était une ombre, " ricana Rose. "Lequel tu voudrais essayer maintenant, Bella ?"

"Prenez les," grognai-je. "Prenez les tous ! C'est l'heure de rentrer. Maintenant." J'arrivai à peine à me retenir. Je m'imaginai même la jeter sur mon épaule pour courir jusqu'à la voiture. J'entendis les trois filles rire, mais Alice et Rosalie se dirigèrent vers la caisse, donc je les ignorai. Bella se rhabilla et sortit pour les attendre avec moi. Dès que mes soeurs sortirent du magasin, j'attrapais les nombreux sacs qu'elles portaient et les emmenait vers la voiture.

"Contrôle toi, Edward," se plaignit Rosalie. "Tu ne veux pas être _aussi _flagrant, non ?"

Je me contentai de grogner en réponse, les incitant toutes à accélerer. Dès qu'on arriva à la voiture, je jetai tous les sacs dans le coffre et m'installai à l'arrière avec Bella. Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux innocents. Ma douce et naïve Bella.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Edward ?" me demanda-t-elle, avec inquiétude.

Je lui fis un sourire douloureux. "Bien sûr que non, ma Bella chérie. C'est juste un dur moment à passer pour moi."

"Très dur," marmonna Alice. Rosalie éclata de rire, et Bella se mordit les lèvres en me faisant un sourire angélique. Elle commença à me tapoter le haut de la cuisse et à me caresser un peu.

"Pauvre bébé, je suis sûr que tu te sentiras rapidement mieux."

Je grognais. Cette adorable chérie n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Je fermais les yeux, bien déterminé à supporter cette agréable torture jusqu'à la maison.

_

* * *

_**Votre attention s'il vous plaît^^ : Mon homme vient de m'annoncer qu'on partait passer la semaine prochaine avec des amis dans un chalet dans les bois. Il s'est vraiment surpassé pour me surprendre, il a fait énormément d'heures supp pour avoir une semaine de congés donc la moindre des choses c'est que je ne me concentre que sur lui, vous ne pensez pas ? Ce qui veut dire, pas d'update la semaine prochaine, pour aucune de mes histoires. De toutes façons, j'suis même pas sûre qu'on aura une connexion internet. Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerais quand même de travailler un peu sur mes traductions. Y'aura bien un moment où les hommes auront besoin d'affirmer leur masculinité... Donc, prochain chapitre, le 5 juillet.^^ Et que ça vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews !**

**

* * *

**_Prochain chapitre : Réchauffer les choses._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Réchauffer les choses

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 11 : Réchauffer les choses -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Lorsque l'on se gara dans le garage des Cullen, Edward choisit de rester assis dans la voiture pendant quelques minutes. Même s'il croyait fermement en ma naïveté, je savais parfaitement pourquoi il avait besoin de temps, donc je l'embrassai légèrement sur la joue et suivis les filles à l'intérieur.

"Que tout le monde vienne dans le salon ! On vous a ramené des cadeaux !" annonça Alice au reste de la famille. Carlisle émergea de son bureau, et Esme rentra du jardin. Jasper et Emmett mirent leur jeu de Xbox sur pause et se tournèrent pour nous faire face. Je m'assis sur le canapé. De là, je pourrais observer le visage de chacun en attendant qu'Edward fasse une apparition. Rosalie jeta son sac à Emmett en même temps qu'Alice en passait un à Jasper. Alice présenta ensuite le dernier paquet à Carlisle. Les trois hommes sortirent les couvertures et les examinèrent avec curiosité.

"Um, merci, Alice" répondit Jasper avec hésitation, en essayant de feindre de l'enthousiasme.

"Oui, c'est une jolie couleur," commenta gentiment Carlisle, en tendant la couverture à Esme.

"Une couverture électrique ? Cool !" s'enthousiasma Emmett. "Est-ce qu'elle brille dans le noir ?"

J'éclatai de rire, rapidement suivie par les deux autres filles.

"C'est une bonne idée, Emmett," reconnus-je. "Pas aussi bonne que celle de Rose, mais ça pourrait plaire aux jeunes enfants. Non, une couverture électrique va de tiède à brûlant en fonction du réglage. Quand vous l'enroulez autour de vous, ou que vous vous glissez en dessous, ça réchauffe le corps, en utilisant de l'électricité. C'est comme s'installer dans un four, sans courir le risque de prendre feu." Je vis la compréhension puis l'impatience se peindre sur les traits des hommes et d'Esme. Emmett fut le premier à réagir.

"Ben, merci pour le cadeau, Rosie. Allons l'essayer. A demain, Bella !" cria-t-il en montant les escaliers. Il avait attrapé le sac et portait Rosalie comme une mariée en se précipitant dans leur chambre. Les autres le regardèrent partir. Edward choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Il me rejoignit et s'assit sur le canapé avec moi.

"Tu es si gentille de toujours penser à moi, Alice," ronronna Jasper, en attrapant Alice par la main et en l'entraînant dans les escaliers.

"Bye, Bella !" s'exclama Alice en suivant Jasper. "Merci pour la superbe idée de cadeaux !"

Je rigolai. Carlisle et Esme échangeaient un regard enflammé. Ils commençèrent à se diriger lentement vers l'escalier, pas à pas.

"Oui, bien, je pense que nous aurons tous une soirée calme..."

CRAC ! On aurait dit que quelque chose venait de se briser dans la chambre d'Emmett et Rose.

"...et privée, ce soir. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Bella. Tu es toujours la bienvenue, mais je suis sûre que Charlie aura bientôt faim, donc on te verra demain, d'accord, ma chérie ?" m'expliqua poliment Esme, en tendant la main vers la rampe.

"Bien sûr, Esme. Merci de m'avoir accueilli. Bonne nuit !" Souris-je, avec amusement.

"Bonne nuit !" s'exclama Carlisle en nous faisant un clin d'oeil, avant qu'ils ne s'élancent tous les deux dans les escaliers.

Edward les regardait et grimaça en entendant leurs pensées. J'attrapai sa main et me dirigeai vers l'extérieur de la maison.

Dès qu'on fut installé dans la Volvo, j'éclatai de rire.

"Roule, mec, roule," le pressai-je. "Avant que les gémissements ne commencent."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fit crisser les pneus avant de démarrer en trombe. Je recommençai à rire. Puis je m'interrompis brusquement.

"Est-ce que tu as notre couverture ?" demandai-je.

Il me fit un sourire satisfait. "Bien sûr que je l'ai." Il fit un geste vers le siège arrière. Je laissai échapper un gros soupir de soulagement.

"Alors, est-ce que tu es impatient de l'essayer ce soir ?" roucoulai-je timidement en agitant mes sourcils. Il tourna les yeux vers moi.

"Absolument, " répondit-il. Je ris.

"Excellent."

Une fois chez moi, je mis un plat de poulet au four. Je décongelai des brocolis au micro-onde et les recouvris de fromage avant de les mettre au four pour le faire fondre. Le dîner devrait être près peu de temps après que Charlie soit rentré. Edward était occupé à installer la couverture électrique. De plus, il était sans aucun doute occupé à lire l'avertissement sur l'emballage et à préparer une nouvelle liste de choses que je pourrais faire et ne pas faire avec une couverture électrique. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les règles de sécurité étaient du genre ne pas utiliser cette couverture dans une baignoire et d'autres évidences. Ce qui était effrayant, c'était que pour chacune des recommandations notées, quelqu'un avait essayé de le faire puis avait ensuite essayé de poursuivre la compagnie pour dissimuler sa propre stupidité. Ah, les joies d'une société litigieuse.

Je me précipitai rapidement à l'étage pour voir Edward avant que Charlie ne rentre à la maison. Il avait installé la couverture sur le lit, sous la couette. Elle était branchée et réglée au maximum.

"Pourquoi ne t'installerais-tu pas sous les couvertures pendant que je mange avec Charlie? Après dîner, je viendrais ici faire mes devoirs et voir à quelle point ta peau est chaude. En fait, tu pourrais rester sous la couverture jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à me coucher, si tu veux. A ce moment-là, on devra baisser la température, parce que je mourrais de chaud," suggérai-je.

"Ça m'a l'air d'un plan, amour," acquiesçât Edward. "Charlie est là, donc tu devrais peut-être redescendre."

"Okay, je vais lui parler des Black ce soir. On a besoin de travailler sur cette amitié."

Edward grimaça puis hocha la tête, résigné. "Au moins, de cette manière, je serais là pour garder un oeil sur lui et sur le comportement qu'il a avec toi."

Je roulai des yeux à sa jalousie évidente. "Tu sais, je doute que Stephenie Meyer lui ait envoyé les quatre livres, donc tu ferais mieux d'être gentil avec lui. Si tu es jaloux et possessif, il va croire que t'es bizarre. Il ne saura pas pourquoi tu lui en veux."

Edward me fit un large sourire. "Tant qu'il te considère comme une soeur, je n'aurais aucune raison de lui en vouloir, non ? Alors ne flirte pas avec lui, cette fois."

Je grognai. "Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le ferais pas. Puisque je connais déjà la vérité à ton sujet, je n'aurais pas besoin de lui soutirer des informations."

J'entendis Charlie ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je sortis rapidement de ma chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je m'élançais doucement dans les escaliers en tenant la rampe, juste au cas où.

"Hey, Bells," me salua-t-il. "Comment s'est passé ta sortie shopping ?"

"En fait, je me suis vraiment bien amusée. Je me sens beaucoup plus proche d'Alice et Rose qu'avant. A ce rythme là, elles vont devenir mes soeurs plutôt que mes amies. Je suis si heureuse de les avoir. Je n'avais pas d'amies vraiment proche à Phoenix. J'étais timide et plutôt solitaire. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir décidé de venir ici, papa," répondis-je, avec enthousiasme.

"Y'a-t-il d'autres rumeurs au sujet de toi et Edward dont je devrais m'inquiéter ? Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a demandé si vous étiez fiancés."

"Vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?"

"Je lui ai juste dit que si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle devait savoir, je m'assurerais de lui le dire. Je déteste les râgots."

"Merci, papa. J'ai décidé que moi aussi je me moquais de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Ceux qui veulent savoir n'ont qu'à venir me demander."

"C'est bien, Bells."

Je sortis le plat du four et le posai sur la table avec les brocolis aux fromages. Je mis la table, et on s'assit pour manger notre repas.

"Ça a l'air fabuleux, Bells. Je vais grossir si tu continues à me gâter autant."

"En fait, papa, c'est beaucoup plus sain que les pizza ou les plats surgelés, donc tu resteras probablement plus en forme avec ma cuisine."

Je me servis une large portion de brocolis. Puis je notai que Charlie essayait de les éviter. Je roulai mes yeux.

"Franchement, papa. Essayes les brocolis. Sois un bon exemple pour moi."

Il grimaça et se servit à contre-coeur une minuscule portion de brocolis. Je salai et poivrai les miens avant d'en prendre impatiemment une bouchée, savourant le goût et la texture sur ma langue. Je lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Il plissa le nez mais porta bravement sa fourchette à sa bouche.

"Wow, Bells. En fait, c'est assez bon !"

"J'ai toujours pensé que les brocolis devaient être oranges."

"Des brocolis oranges ?" demanda-t-il, confus. Je lui souris et fis un geste vers le fromage.

"Si tu mets assez de cheddar pour que ça devienne orange, ça ne peut que être bon. Le cheddar rend tout meilleur."

Il secoua la tête et me fit un large sourire. "Je suppose que toutes ces publicités ont vraiment marqué ton jeune cerveau."

"Le pouvoir du jingle," le taquinai-je.

On mangea en silence pendant quelques minutes. J'étais heureuse de manger la nourriture que j'avais préparé pour lui.

"Alors, est-ce que tu as vu Edward aujourd'hui ?"

"Um, ouais. Il est dans la plupart de mes classes, comme je te l'ai dit hier. En plus, je m'assied avec sa famille au déjeuner. J'ai aidé Rose et Alice à ramener leurs sacs à l'intérieur de la maison quand on est rentrées. Edward s'est porté volontaire pour nous aider, alors qu'Emmett et Jasper ont continué à jouer à leur jeu vidéo. Edward est très intelligent, il n'a que des A à l'école et aide sa mère à la maison. Je l'apprécie vraiment."

"Rappelles-toi juste que tu n'as que dix-sept ans. N'essayes pas de précipiter les choses ou de grandir trop vite. On est jeune qu'une fois."

A moins d'être un vampire. Dans ce cas, on est jeune pour l'éternité.

"Je sais, papa. Je dois voir Angela ce week-end. On a pas de plan bien précis pour le moment, mais je te le dirais dès que j'en saurais plus. En parlant d'amis, est-ce que tu vois toujours Billy Black ?"

"Ben, on s'est disputé récemment, à propos des Cullen d'ailleurs. Billy accuse toujours les Cullen de conspirer pour nous faire du mal à tous. J'ai essayé de souligner toutes les choses que Carlisle et Esme font pour notre communauté, mais il est définitivement anti-Cullen. Il a même encouragé les autres Quileutes à boycotter l'hôpital. A quoi pense-t-il ?"

"Papa, est-ce que tu vas vraiment oublier des dizaines d'années d'amitié pour une simple divergence d'opinions ? Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre d'accord sur le fait que vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Vas-tu vraiment laisser cette discorde se mettre entre vous ? Pourquoi n'appellerais-tu pas Billy pour l'inviter à dîner avec nous demain ? Dis-lui juste que tu veux toujours être son ami, que tu ne veux pas discuter des Cullen avec lui. Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas lui parler de mon amitié pour les Cullen, du moins, pour le moment. Laisses-lui quelques mois pour qu'il apprenne à me connaître et à se fier à mon jugement. Je dois bien avouer que j'apprécie vraiment cette famille, et je ne veux pas passer toute une soirée à faire face à sa désapprobation et à sa méfiance. De plus, ça pourrait être sympa de revoir Jacob après toutes ces années. Peut-être qu'on pourrait traîner ensemble."

Charlie me fit un sourire. "C'est une bonne idée, Bells. Je l'appellerais tout de suite après le dîner."

"Génial," répondis-je sur un ton encourageant.

Je débarassai la table et commençai à faire la vaisselle, pendant que Charlie passait son coup de fil. J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir une ouïe vampirique à ce moment-là, pour savoir exactement ce qui se disait. J'entendis Charlie passer l'invitation, mais je ne pus rien entendre d'autre une fois que l'eau commença à couler dans l'évier. Je finis de nettoyer la cuisine juste avant que Charlie ne raccroche le téléphone. Je me dirigeai vers le salon alors qu'il reposait le téléphone sur sa base. Je le regardai avec curiosité. Il me fit un sourire joyeux.

"Billy et Jacob viennent dîner demain soir. Merci pour l'idée, Bella. Je me sens vraiment mieux à l'idée de revoir mon meilleur ami."

"Bien sûr, papa. C'est génial. J'ai beaucoup de devoir à faire, donc je vais dans ma chambre. Je te verrais demain matin, okay ?"

Il me sourit et me serra brièvement dans ses bras pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. "Ne veille pas trop tard."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. N'oublie pas que toi aussi tu as besoin de dormir pour être beau," le taquinai-je. Il renifla et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je me précipitai vers les escaliers, impatiente de retourner auprès d'Edward, alors que Charlie s'installait avec sa télécommande pour un marathon de sport.

J'eus un sourire satisfait en voyant Edward blotti sous la couverture, un sourire de pur bonheur sur le visage.

_

* * *

_**Alors ? Je vous ai manqué ?^^**

_Prochain chapitre : Câlins._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Câlins

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 12 : Câlins -**

_-PoV Edward-_

J'enlevai mes chaussures et me glissai sous la couverture, m'émerveillant de la chaleur qui en émanait. C'était comme être dans un sauna ou un jacuzzi, mais heureusement, avec une quantité décente de vêtements sur moi. Je mis la couverture sur ma tête, souhaitant que mon visage et mes lèvres se réchauffent aussi. Je me demandai combien de temps il faudrait pour que mon corps absorbe suffisamment de chaleur pour donner à Bella l'impression que j'étais humain. J'étais fou de joie à l'idée que Bella puisse se coller confortablement à moi sans être gelée. Mon corps réagit à la pensée que l'on n'aurait plus besoin d'une barrière entre nous lorsque je la serrerais dans mes bras la nuit. L'inconvénient c'était que, sans la barrière, elle pourrait sentir ma réaction. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'elle comprenne à quel point c'était _dur _pour moi de la tenir dans mes bras toute la nuit.

J'entendis Charlie demander à Bella si elle m'avait vu aujourd'hui. Je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées à _lui _non plus ! Bizarre. Ça devait être génétique, si elle avait hérité ça de son père. Carlisle serait très interessé de l'apprendre. J'arrivai cependant à avoir une idée générale de ses pensées. Il n'était pas complètement silencieux pour moi, contrairement à elle. Je pus sentir son approbation lorsqu'elle me mentionna. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Maintenant, je devais juste faire attention à ne pas changer son avis sur moi. Je souris en entendant Bella énumérer mes vertus. Elle mentionna que je les avais aidé à porter leurs sacs. Je me sentis coupable de ne pas avoir aidé les filles. Pas que les sacs soient lourds, et mes soeurs ne l'auraient même pas sentit si c'était le cas. Cependant, c'était ce qu'aurait dû faire un gentleman. Malheureusement, j'avais été trop occupé à prendre l'équivalent mental d'une douche froide, essayant de faire disparaître la preuve de mon excitation avant de rejoindre ma famille. J'étais certain qu'Emmett aurait éprouvé le besoin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde s'il avait été témoin d'une telle perte de contrôle de ma part. Non seulement ça aurait été extrêmement embarrassant aussi bien pour Bella que pour moi, mais il m'aurait harcelé avec ça pendant des années.

L'esprit de Charlie projeta de l'inquiétude et de la nostalgie lorsqu'il encouragea Bella à ne pas précipiter les choses. Ce fut suivit par du soulagement lorsqu'elle le rassura et changea rapidement de sujet. J'avais l'impression qu'il se faisait à l'idée que sa petite fille était maintenant une adolescente qui s'approchait à grand pas de l'âge adulte.

Ses pensées s'emplirent de frustration lorsqu'il mentionna la méfiance de Billy à l'égard de ma famille, puis de tristesse lorsqu'il repensa à leurs décennies d'amitié, pour finalement laisser place à de la résolution lorsqu'il accepta de lui téléphoner après dîner. Il profita du reste du repas dans un état constant de joie. Après dîner, je l'entendis décrocher le téléphone dans le salon et commencer à taper le numéro alors que Bella débarassait la table. Je me concentrai sur la conversation, extrêmement interessé par la direction qu'elle prendrait et sachant que Bella voudrait un résumé lorsqu'elle me rejoindrait.

"Allô ?"

"Hey, Billy, c'est Charlie."

Pause. "Hey, Charlie."

"Écoute, on a été amis pendant si longtemps, je ne veux pas foutre en l'air notre amitié à cause d'une simple dispute. Ça me manque de passer du temps avec toi. Je sais qu'on est pas d'accord au sujet des Cullen et je me demandais si tu ne voulais qu'on se mette d'accord sur le fait qu'on est pas d'accord. Je n'essayerais pas de te convaincre qu'ils sont bons et tu n'essayeras pas de me convaincre qu'ils sont maléfiques. On ne parlera pas du tout d'eux. Le temps que l'on passera ensemble sera une zone sans Cullen. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Charlie. Je pense pouvoir être d'accord sur le fait qu'on est pas d'accord. Je déteste le fait qu'ils se soient immiscés entre nous et aient ruiné notre amitié. On ne parlera pas du tout d'eux. Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée."

"Merci, Billy ! J'ignore si tu le sais mais Bella est là maintenant. C'est une excellente cuisinière et elle se rappelle de toi et de Jacob. Elle s'est portée volontaire pour nous préparer à dîner demain soir, si vous voulez venir. On pourra regarder un match après, pendant que Bella et Jacob feront à nouveau connaissance. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

"Ça m'a l'air génial, Charlie ! On adorerait venir. A quelle heure ?"

"Vers 18h ? Je suis généralement à la maison à cette heure là."

"Est-ce que je dois ramener quelque chose ?"

"Nan, je pense que Bella a tout prévu."

"Merci d'avoir appellé, Charlie. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. On te verra demain."

"Bien sûr, Billy. Bye."

Charlie était très heureux. Je savais qu'il avait l'impression qu'un poids lui avait été enlevé de ses épaules. C'était bizarre de ressentir des impressions à la place de pensées concrètes, presque comme si j'avais le don de Jasper et que je lisais les émotions à la place des pensées.

J'entendis la voix magnifique de mon amour informer Charlie qu'elle montait dans sa chambre. Je souris d'anticipation. Il lui suggéra de ne pas se coucher trop tard, je m'assurerais qu'elle prenne suffisamment de repos, même si j'étais certain qu'elle resterait encore éveillée pendant un moment après qu'il se soit couché. J'entendis les pas mesurés de Bella dans l'escalier et enlevai la couverture de mon visage. Elle ouvrit la porte et ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement les miens. Je savais que j'avais un grand sourire sur le visage. Nos yeux se croisèrent et elle me fit un sourire moqueur. J'haussai un sourcil, alors qu'elle avançait dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

"T'as l'air à l'aise," me taquina-t-elle en sautant sur le lit pour venir se coller à moi. Elle tendit la main et me caressa la joue. Sa main était toujours un peu chaude contre ma peau, mais pas autant que d'habitude. Elle me fit un large sourire. "Bien que tu sembles appétissant et que tu sens très bon, je pense qu'on devrait te faire rôtir encore un peu."

Je boudai joyeusement.

"Tu n'as pas encore la température d'un humain, Edward. Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas encore un peu là-dessous, pendant que je termine mes devoirs ?" me suggéra-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

"Seulement si tu me donnes un baiser," marchandai-je.

"Volontiers." Elle se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. On s'embrassa avec enthousiasme jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait besoin de se reculer pour reprendre son souffle. J'eus un sourire satisfait en entendant son coeur battre à toute vitesse et en voyant sa poitrine se lever lourdement. J'adorai l'effet que j'avais sur elle.

"Okay, je dois vraiment me concentrer sur mes devoirs maintenant," confessa-t-elle, en tirant la couverture sur mon visage. Elle embrassa mon front à travers la couverture. "Je suis sûre que lorsque j'aurais fini, tu seras agréablement chaud."

Je rigolai, l'écoutant sortir ses livres et ses cahiers de son sac. Elle s'assit à son bureau. Je pus entendre le grattement de son stylo sur le papier alors qu'elle commençait ses exercices. Je commençai à repenser à notre sortie au centre commercial. Plus précisément au magasin de lingerie. Il était évident que mes soeurs avaient prévu cela déliberemment pour que je puisse voir Bella en petite tenue. La véritable question était : est-ce que Bella était au courant, ou était-elle une innocente victime de la plaisanterie de mes soeurs. J'espérai vraiment que c'était cette dernière pour notre bien-être à tous. Ma mémoire parfaite conjura une image de Bella dans son ensemble lacé noir. J'étudiai chacun des détails que j'avais noté, chose que je ne m'étais pas autorisé à faire la première fois. Mon corps réagit aussi rapidement que cet après-midi. Bien sûr, Bella choisit ce moment précis pour finir ses devoirs. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser me voir ainsi. Je me tournai rapidement sur le côté et mis mes mains sur mon entre-jambe. J'attendis alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires et s'approchait du lit. Les secondes semblèrent s'étirer en heures. Je l'entendis rire doucement.

"Je vais me préparer à me coucher maintenant," chuchota-t-elle. "Reste où tu es, je reviens tout de suite."

"Okay," répondis-je doucement. Je l'entendis fouiller dans des sachets avant de quitter la chambre. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Je commençais à penser à des choses déplaisante pour reprendre le contrôle sur mon corps. Okay, des chatons, Jessica, Mike. Ouaip, ça avait marché. Penser à Mike était le meilleur moyen de calmer mes ardeurs. Je pris une profonde inspiration, avant d'expirer lentement. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer à nouveau. J'étais prêt pour elle à présent. Je la sentis s'approcher et s'arrêter au pied du lit.

"Ferme les yeux," marmonna-t-elle, avec hésitation.

"Okay," murmurai-je.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer lentement, tout comme je l'avais fait une minute auparavant.

"Je pense qu'il est temps de voir si tu es 'prêt'," suggéra-t-elle d'une voix séduisante. Je le sentis me rejoindre dans le lit, se glisser sous les couvertures et se coller à moi. Elle me caressa doucement l'avant-bras. Je fus surpris de noter que sa peau n'était pas chaude. Elle était comme la mienne, ou plutôt la mienne était aussi tiède que la sienne. Je tendis les bras pour la serrer contre moi et rencontra quelque chose de satiné. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour voir mon amour habillée du pyjama en satin bleu que j'avais choisi dans la tête d'Alice plus tôt cet après-midi. J'étais figé par le choc. Au temps pour me calmer. Mon excitation réapparut rapidement. J'entendis un doux rire et relevai la tête pour croiser le regard de Bella. Je fus encore plus choqué de voir où s'étaient posés ses yeux. Elle regardait mon pantalon.

"J'allais te demander si ça te plaît," ricana-t-elle. "Mais je peux voir que c'est le cas. Je suppose que c'était un bon choix après tout."

Je la regardai, réduit au silence. Elle releva finalement les yeux pour croiser mon regard, et elle rougit. Puis, avec un sourire machiavélique, elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Au troisième bouton, j'avais réussi à réunir suffisamment d'énérgie pour convaincre ma main d'attraper la sienne.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demandai-je.

"Je déboutonne ta chemise," répondit-elle avec de grands yeux innocents.

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle me sourit. "Je veux juste sentir ta poitrine pendant qu'elle est aussi chaude. Je te promet de ne pas te violer ni rien."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comme si c'était une possibilité. Je relâchai sa main et l'autorisai à continuer de déboutonner ma chemise. Le gentleman en moi protesta avec véhémence que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais l'homme en moi voulait qu'elle continue à me toucher ainsi, voir même plus. Je me rappelai à moi-même qu'elle avait accepté de devenir ma femme et de passer l'éternité avec moi. Cela fit taire le gentleman, qui fut d'une manière ou d'une autre, apaisé par l'idée qu'elle était ma fiancée et par ma résolution de n'enlever aucun autre de mes vêtements et de l'empêcher d'enlever les siens. Donc je ne protestai pas lorsqu'elle fit glisser ma chemise sur mes bras et sur mes mains avant de la jeter au sol.

Elle gémit doucement alors que ses yeux parcouraient impatiemment mon torse et mes bras. Puis, elle posa ses mains sur ma poitrine et commença à l'explorer. Ma peau picotait partout où elle me touchait, et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir moi-même. Elle traça le contour des muscles de ma poitrine, de mon abdomen et mes biceps. Puis elle se rapprocha de moi, pressant sa poitrine contre la mienne, alors qu'elle autorisait ses mains à explorer mon dos. Elle prit tout son temps pour explorer mon corps, comme si elle essayait de mémoriser la sensation de ma peau. J'aimais qu'elle puisse être aussi près de moi sans trembler. Quand elle commença à embrasser mon torse, je me reculai en grognant, devant arrêter cela avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler. Elle commença immédiatement à bouder, en essayant de m'attirer à nouveau près d'elle.

"Je pense que tu as fais assez d'exploration pour ce soir, amour," haletai-je. "Je ne peux pas en supporter plus pour le moment. C'était absolument fabuleux, et je risque définitivement de tout oublier sauf le besoin de te faire mienne dans tous les sens du terme. Puisque ça n'est pas possible pour le moment, je vais me calmer un peu."

"Ah, okay," sourit-elle. "Je suppose que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un talent naturel pour ça."

Je lui fis un large sourire. "Peut-être. Ou peut-être que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre."

Elle hocha la tête en me souriant à son tour. J'enlevai ses bras de ma taille et m'allongeai sur le dos. Je tendis la main et diminuai le réglage de la couverture, ne voulant pas que Bella ait trop chaud. Puis je l'attirai contre moi pour l'embrasser gentiment.

"Je pense que tu devrais dormir. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as entendu mais ton père est monté se coucher il y a une demi-heure environ."

"J'étais un peu distraite."

Ce fut mon tour de ricaner. "Oh vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais deviné."

Elle grogna, un adorable petit grognement de chaton. Je me retins à grande peine de rire, sachant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Comme si _elle _pouvait _m_'intimider. Bon, en fait, elle pourrait, mais pas par la violence. La pensée de la perdre maintenant que je l'avais trouvé était plus qu'intimidante. Elle était terrifiante. Je devais bien admettre qu'en fait sa colère m'effrayait, malgrès le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas me blesser physiquement. Elle pouvait définitivement me blesser émotionellement, si elle décidait qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Donc je préférais ne pas la mettre vraiment en colère.

Elle se colla contre moi, posa sa tête sur mon torse et enroula son bras autour de ma taille. J'adorai cette sensation. C'est comme si elle était à sa place. Je lui caressai légèrement le dos, appréciant la sensation du satin glissant entre mes doigts. La regarder dormir la nuit dernière m'avait inspiré une berceuse, juste comme le livre l'avait dit. Je commençai à la fredonner pour elle, en tout cas la partie que j'avais déjà composé, et elle s'endormit rapidement. Je resserrai la couverture autour de nous, enchanté de pouvoir avoir un contact charnel avec elle sans qu'elle ne risque l'hypothermie.

Alors que je câlinai ma belle Bella, je m'autorisai à revoir chaque tenue qu'elle avait essayé dans l'après-midi. Elle était absolument magnifique. Ma respiration s'accélera légèrement, alors que je pensais à elle. Je remuai pour me mettre aussi à l'aise que possible dans mon pantalon. Bella commença à rêver. A ma plus grande surprise, elle enroula sa jambe autour de ma hanche. Elle commença à gémir mon nom et à se frotter contre moi. C'était apparemment un rêve très agréable et il éleva mon excitation à des sommets que je n'avais jamais connu. Son mouvement créait la plus délicieuse des frictions contre moi. Le gentleman en moi me hurlait dessus parce que j'avais un comportement incroyablement inapproprié en laissant cela continuer, mais l'homme en moi le submergea. Elle continuait de gémir mon prénom, déplaçant ses lèvres sur mon torse, et se frottant contre moi. J'étais submergé par la sensualité de la situation – le son de ses gémissements, l'odeur de son excitation, le fait de la serrer dans mes bras, la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, les visions d'elle en lingerie sexy qui meublaient mon esprit, le goût de ses baisers sur mes lèvres, et la sensation qui montait en moi. La musique dans mon corps monta crescendo, et je plaquai ma main libre sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je restai mollement allongé sous elle alors qu'elle se raidissait, criant contre mon torse. Puis elle se détendit autant que moi. Elle avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Je décidai que c'était un bon moment pour rentrer à la maison, me laver et changer de vêtements. Je la repoussai gentiment et sortis du lit. Je la couvris et l'embrassai sur la tempe.

"Je serais bientôt de retour, amour," chuchotai-je à mon ange endormi. J'attrapai ma chemise et sautai par la fenêtre. Alors que je courrais vers la maison, je réalisais que j'avais un sourire crétin sur le visage. J'essayai de toutes mes forces, mais je ne réussis pas à le faire disparaître. J'espérai que les membres de ma famille étaient tous trop occupé à utiliser leurs propres couvertures électrique pour me remarquer. Autrement je devrais faire face à des questions auxquelles je n'étais pas prêt à répondre. Je savais bien qu'ils comprendraient tous la raison de ce sourire, vu que j'en avais déjà vu de ce genre sur les visages de mon père et de mes frères, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent à moi et Bella de cette manière.

Heureusement, ils étaient tous plutôt occupés quand j'arrivai à la maison. Je doutai qu'ils aient même su que j'étais là. Aucun d'eux ne dirigeait ses pensées directement vers moi et je fis de mon mieux pour bloquer tout ce à quoi ils pensaient. J'enlevai mon jean et le cachai au lieu de le mettre dans le panier à linge. Je ne voulais pas qu'Esme remarque quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel lorsqu'elle ferait la lessive. Je décidai que je ferais mieux de m'occuper moi-même de mon linge sale à partir de maintenant. Je pris une douche dont j'avais vraiment besoin, changeai de vêtements et retournai rapidement vers ma Bella.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Un dîner avec Jake._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. Un dîner avec Jake

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 13 : Un dîner avec Jake -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je tournai nerveusement en rond dans la cuisine, mettant la touche finale à tout ce que j'avais préparé. La table était mise, et au centre, trônait un vase de fleurs sauvages. La cuisine étincelait, toute la vaisselle avait été lavée et rangée. Je regardai inutilement dans le four une fois de plus. Je voulais que tout soit parfait ce soir. L'arôme délicieux des lasagnes se répandait dans toute la maison. Je servais du pain à l'ail et de la salade en accompagnement. J'avais déjà mis des glaçons dans les verres, et j'avais préparé du thé glacé.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

"Bella ?" m'appela Charlie en refermant la porte. "Ça sent délicieusement bon !"

J'émergeai de la cuisine pour le voir pendre sa veste et son holster. Je lui souris.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée ?" lui demandai-je plaisamment.

"Pas mal. Quelques petites plaintes, rien de bien important. J'aime vraiment vivre dans une petite ville," me répondit-il. "On dirait qu'il nous reste encore environ une dizaine de minute avant que Billy et Jacob arrivent, donc je vais monter me rafraîchir, okay ?"

"Pas de souçis, papa. Tout est sous contrôle ici."

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et je recommençai à tourner nerveusement en rond, dans le salon cette fois. J'y étais déjà venu deux fois pour m'assurer que tout était propre et dépoussiéré. Je regonflai les coussins du canapé, même s'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Je passai quelques minutes à observer toutes les vieilles photos de moi que Charlie avait accroché dans la pièce. Je me demandai si je ne devrais pas en cacher quelques unes pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir qu'Edward voient certaines de ces photos très peu flatteuses.

Juste au moment où je croyais que j'allais devenir folle, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je sursautai d'ailleurs légèrement en entendant ce bruit qui accéléra mon rythme cardiaque. Je pris quelques profondes inspirations pour me calmer et allai répondre. Je vis Billy dans son fauteuil roulant. Comme je m'y attendais, en voyant son vieux visage bienfaisant, des souvenirs de mon enfance remontèrent à la surface. Je ne reconnus pas Jacob aussi facilement que Billy. Je ne pouvais distinguer sur son visage que quelques vestiges de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Je n'étais pas sûre que je l'aurais reconnu dans d'autres circonstances. Je fis un pas en arrière pour les laisser entrer et Jacob poussa le fauteuil de Billy à l'intérieur.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés, je fermai la porte et serrai Billy dans mes bras.

"Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, Billy," le saluai-je gentiment. "Comment vont vos filles ?"

"Elles ont grandi et déménagé. Il n'y a plus que Jacob et moi à la maison maintenant," rigola-t-il. "Mais elles sont heureuses, et elles viennent nous voir de temps en temps."

"Salut, Jacob. Je suis contente que ton père t'ai encore, au moins pendant quelques années. Ça ne doit être facile pour aucun de vous deux."

Il baissa timidement la tête. "On se débrouille. Ça sent très bon. Aucun de nous n'est vraiment doué en cuisine."

"Ben, j'ai cuisiné une bonne ration, donc personne n'aura faim ce soir," les taquinai-je. "Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il y a même assez de nourriture pour un adolescent en pleine croissance."

Charlie était redescendu entre temps, et les trois mâles rigolèrent à ma tentative de briser la glace. Juste à ce moment là, le minuteur du four sonna, donc je m'excusai et me précipitai dans la cuisine. Jacob me suivit.

"Je peux t'aider ?" offrit-il, en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

"Umm, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu veux bien servir les boissons, au moins pour Billy et toi ? Il y a du thé, de la bière et de l'eau."

"Est-ce que Charlie sait que tu me proposes de la bière ?" plaisanta-t-il. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà goûté de la bière ?"

"Non," admit-il honteusement.

"Ben, moi si. Crois-moi, tu ne loupes rien."

Il me fit un large sourire. "Alors, t'as déjà été bourré ?"

Je secouai la tête et lui lançai un regard dégoûté. "Bien sûr que non. Mon beau-père, Phil, m'a laissé goûter la sienne une fois. Je n'ai aucune envie de réitérer cette expérience."

Jacob rigola. "Bien, donc tu me conseilles de m'en tenir au thé ?"

Je lui fis un large sourire. "Absolument."

On travailla rapidement ensemble et tout fut prêt en un temps record. Je jetai un coup d'oeil dans le salon pour voir comment ça allait entre Charlie et Billy. Je ne voulais pas les interrompre au cas où ils étaient au milieu de quelque chose de sérieux. Jacob vint regarder par dessus mon épaule. Billy et Charlie étaient confortablement installés dans le salon entrain de se raconter tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé.

"Ils cancanent comme deux vieilles femmes," me chuchota Jacob. Je rigolai.

"Peut-être que c'est parce qu'aucun d'eux n'a une épouse pour le faire à leur place," suggérai-je. Jacob me fit un grand sourire amical.

"Le dîner est prêt, les gars !" annonçai-je. Charlie se leva du canapé et poussa Billy dans la cuisine. J'avais enlevé une chaise pour faire de la place au fauteuil roulant pour que Billy puisse se joindre confortablement à nous.

La conversation à table fut limitée, puisque les hommes semblaient incapable de dévorer leurs rations assez rapidement. Je mangeai la mienne à une vitesse normale, mais même moi je devais bien admettre que c'était l'un des meilleurs plat de lasagne que j'ai cuisiné jusqu'à maintenant. Les mâles se servirent tous une seconde part, et Jake s'en servit même une troisième. Ils avaient tous grimacés en voyant la salade, mais en avaient tous prit un peu pour m'apaiser. Le pain à l'ail eut aussi beaucoup de succès. Il n'en resta pas une miette. Finalement, ils reculèrent tous les trois leurs sièges, satisfaits.

"Ouah, Bells !" s'exclama fièrement Charlie. "Tu t'es vraiment surpassée ce soir. C'était meilleur que dans n'importe quel restaurant où j'ai jamais mangé."

"Ouais !" acquiesçât Jacob. "J'aimerais que tu me donnes ta recette, si ça ne te dérange pas. Pas que j'arriverais à faire quoi que ce soit d'aussi bon, mais même si c'est à moitié aussi bon que ce soir, ce sera mieux que ce qu'on mange d'habitude."

"Je pense qu'on va venir te rendre visite régulièrement, Charlie. Mais, euh, que quand Bella cuisine," plaisanta Billy. "Sérieusement, c'était absolument délicieux, Bella."

Je rougis, laissant mes cheveux retomber comme un rideau autour de mon visage.

"Merci," marmonnai-je, mal à l'aise. Je relevai ensuite la tête avec un sourire. "Est-ce que votre match n'est pas sur le point de commencer ?"

Charlie eut un large sourire. "Je pense que c'est l'heure, Billy. Pourquoi on irait pas regarder la télé pendant que les jeunes débarassent la table."

"Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée," approuva Billy. "Rend-toi utile, Jake."

Jacob ronchonna. "Est-ce que je ne le fais pas toujours ?"

Billy rigola et haussa les épaules. Les hommes s'installèrent devant la télé, leur attention fixée sur le match. Jacob commença à empiler gaiement les assiettes avant d'aller les déposer dans l'évier alors que je rassemblai les restes.

"Tu laves et j'essuie ?" suggéra Jacob. Je souris et acquiesçai, sortant un torchon sec du tiroir et le lui tendant. On travailla dans un silence amical, n'essayant pas de nous faire entendre par dessus l'eau qui coulait combinée au bruit de la télé dans le fond. Ça ne nous prit pas longtemps pour finir.

"Merci de m'avoir aidé, Jake."

"Pas de problème. Je fais la même chose à la maison donc j'ai l'habitude."

Je souris. "Hey, je me demandais si ça te dirais qu'on ailles faire un tour."

"Ouais, ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée."

"Okay, on va juste prévenir nos père, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas."

Je passai la tête dans le salon. "Papa ? Jake et moi allons faire un tour. On ira pas loin."

"Okay, Bells, mais restez loin des bois."

Je rigolai. "Fais moi confiance, papa, je n'ai aucune envie de me perdre dans les bois ce soir. Me connaissant, je me serais perdu avant même qu'on ait fait dix mètres et tu devrais organiser une battue."

Ils rigolèrent tous. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de derrière, voulant m'éloigner suffisamment pour qu'ils ne m'entendent plus. Avec la télé allumée, je savais que je n'aurais pas à aller bien loin. Jake me suivit passivement, attendant que je commence à parler.

"Hey, Jake, c'est quoi le problème de ton père avec les Cullen ?"

Il baissa la tête et détourna le regard. J'eus l'impression qu'il rougissait.

"Ce sont juste de vieilles superstitions complètement folles, issues de nos légendes tribales. Elles sont plutôt ridicules si tu veux mon avis."

"Ben, je déteste l'idée que mon père et le tien ait leurs aient permis de s'immiscer entre eux et une amitié aussi vieille. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de les réconcilier, et on dirait que ça a marché."

"C'était ton idée ?" demanda-t-il, impressioné.

"Ouais."

"Merci ! Papa était vraiment déprimé d'avoir perdu l'amitié de Charlie. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux."

Je souris. "Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Enfin bref, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller plus loin."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Ben, tu sais ces rancunes et ces querelles peuvent durer des générations, voir même des siècles. Elles ne s'arrêtent pas jusqu'à ce que finalement l'une des générations décide d'oublier les griefs du passé et de devenir amis avec leur ennemis. C'est seulement comme ça que le cycle de haine et de peur est brisé."

"Um, okay. Et traduit en français, ça donne quoi ?"

"Ben, Alice Cullen est ma meilleure amie. Je pensais que toi et tes potes pourriez passer un peu de temps avec moi et mes amis. Peut-être que si la nouvelle génération apprend à vivre en paix, on pourrait mettre fin à l'animosité entre les Quileutes et les Cullen. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

"Hmmm, ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée, mais mon père serait furieux s'il apprenait que je fréquente les Cullen."

"Ben, j'avais pas prévu de lui dire, bien sûr. Et tu n'est certainement pas obligé – je n'essayes pas de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. J'étais juste entrain de penser à Billy et à Charlie. Charlie est en colère parce que ton père a convaincu les Quileutes de ne plus aller à l'hôpital maintenant que le Dr Cullen y travaille. Charlie a peur que quelqu'un soit blessé ou meurt à cause de ça. Je pensais juste qu'il serait peut-être temps de montrer à tout le monde qu'on peut tous vivre ensemble."

"Ouah ! J'avais pas réalisé que mon père avait été aussi loin. Ouais, je pense que tu as raison. A quoi tu penses ?"

"Ben, les gens ont tendance à avoir peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Si toi et tes potes preniez la peine de faire connaissance avec les Cullen, alors ce ne serait plus les 'autres'. Ils seront des gens, juste comme toi et moi. Vous pourrez montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'y aucune raison d'ignorer toute cette famille. Même si on n'arrive pas à convaincre la vieille génération, on pourra empêcher le cycle de se reproduire avec notre génération.

Il eut un hochement de tête compréhensif. "Okay, je suis avec toi."

"Donc on traînera tous ensemble ce week-end. On parlera, on jouera à des jeux, on ira se balader. Tout ce que des amis font ensemble. On devra juste rester loin de la réserve. Je passerais vous chercher toi et tes amis et on se rejoindra tous à un endroit donné. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

"Ça a l'air d'un plan, mais il faudra que j'en parle avec Quil et Embry, mes potes. Je suis partant, mais je ne peux pas parler pour eux."

"Génial, appelle moi demain pour me tenir au courant. Ça me donnera du temps pour tout prévoir."

Il me fit un sourire conspirateur. "Donc tu penses que tes copains sont d'accord pour traîner avec une bande de jeunes de seconde ?"

J'haussai un sourcil. "Pourquoi pas ?"

Il me regarda sérieusement. "J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ne restaient qu'entre eux. On dirait qu'ils n'aiment personne. Sauf toi, apparemment."

"Ben, ils sont tous riches, intelligents et beaux. Les gens ont tendance à être intimidés par ça, donc ils leur font des remarques rudes et blessantes. Il y a aussi beaucoup de jeunes qui essayent de devenir amis avec les Cullen pour de mauvaises raisons, ils sont plus interessés par ce qu'ils ont que par ce qu'ils sont. De plus, ils ont tous été adoptés. La plupart d'entre eux n'ont pas eu une vie facile avant d'être recueillis par Carlisle et Esme, donc ils ont du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Ils ont de bonnes raisons de ne rester qu'entre eux, Jacob."

Il hocha songeusement la tête. "Ouais, c'est logique."

Je souris à nouveau. "Merci, Jake. On ferait mieux de retourner à l'intérieur avant que nos pères commencent à nous chercher."

On retourna à la maison, juste au moment où Charlie ouvrait la porte.

"Oh, vous êtes là, les enfants. Jake, Billy est prêt à partir. On a pas oublié qu'il y a école demain."

Je les raccompagnai à la porte, leur faisant signe du porche alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Mon coeur chantait d'espoir. J'étais impatiente qu'Edward soit là pour pouvoir lui raconter toute ma conversation avec Jacob.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée, Charlie semblait avoir le coeur vraiment léger. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front. "Merci pour tes encouragements, Bells. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir récupérer mon ami. Qui sait combien de temps ils nous auraient fallu pour nous réconcilier sans ton aide ?"

Je lui fis un large sourire en le serrant à mon tour dans mes bras. C'était agréable d'être appréciée.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : MSOEV (Merci Seigneur On Est Vendredi)._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	14. MSOEV

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 14 : MSOEV - ** (Merci Seigneur On Est Vendredi)

_-PoV Bella-_

Ça avait été la semaine la plus folle de toute ma vie. Et dire que vendredi dernier, j'étais dans un avion pour Forks et j'ignorai que les personnages de fiction que je découvrais dans les livres était en fait réel. Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine que je connaissais mon précieux Edward, mais j'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Dans moins de quatre-vingt dix minutes, je le présenterais à mon père avant que nous ayons notre 'premier rendez-vous'. On avait décidé d'aller manger dans ce restaurant Italien de Port Angeles pour des raisons sentimentales. Ça avait été le lieu de notre premier rendez-vous dans le livre, et je voulais y créer un véritable souvenir. J'étais bien déterminée à prendre les raviolis aux champignons et un coca. Cette fois, cependant, les choses seront un peu différentes. Au moins, Edward n'essayerait pas désespéremment de s'empêcher d'aller tuer ces violeurs, ou ne serait pas entrain de se demander si j'étais en état de choc. On n'aurait pas non plus l'anxiété de la première conversation flottant entre nous. Pas plus que nous ne devrions nous inquiéter pour Jessica et Angela. Autrement dit, ce rendez-vous serait bien plus agréable que le rendez-vous original.

Je montai à l'étage et haletai de surprise en entrant dans ma chambre. Alice et Rosalie étaient assises sur mon lit, entrain de m'attendre. La présence d'Alice ne me surprenait pas vraiment. J'aurais dû savoir que je ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi important qu'un premier rendez-vous sans son 'aide' pour mon maquillage, mes vêtements et ma coupe de cheveux. J'étais plutôt surprise de trouver Rosalie avec elle. J'essayai de dissimuler mon choc, mais je savais qu'il était trop tard. Le temps que mon cerveau humain ait enregistré mes propres émotions, elles avaient déjà identifié l'expression sur mon visage. Rosalie me regarda avec curiosité.

"Pourquoi es-tu beaucoup plus surprise de me voir ici que de voir Alice ?"

"Umm, parce qu'Alice m'aime bien mais pas toi ?" C'était parfaitement évident pour moi.

Elle roula des yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi sûre que je ne t'aime pas ?" Ma mâchoire tomba sous l'effet du choc. Est-ce que je ne venais pas de lire quatre livres dans lesquels Rose me détestait ?

"Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-elle, indignée. "Je commence à me sentir insultée par ton attitude."

"Pardonne moi, s'il te plaît Rose," expliquais-je rapidement. "Stephenie Meyer m'a donné l'impression que ça me prendrait plus d'un an pour gagner ta confiance et encore plus longtemps pour mériter ton amitié. Presque deux ans en fait."

Elle grommela, irritée. "Ben, tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce que tu lis dans les livres."

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire victorieux. "Crois-moi, Rose, je suis heureuse qu'elle ait eu tord. Il n'y a rien que j'aimerais plus que l'on devienne de bonnes amies et même des soeurs aimantes."

Elle me fit un sourire un peu timide, qui semblait légèrement déplacé sur son visage parfait. "Moi aussi !"

"Moi itou !" cria Alice d'une voix excitée, en sautant sur le lit. "Maintenant, assez parlé. On a du boulot. Tant à faire, si peu de temps."

Je grognai et me tournai simplement vers elle. Je savais qu'il serait inutile de résister. Mes jours de Barbie Bella venaient de commencer. Je décidai de me rendre dans mon 'endroit du bonheur' en pensée, essayant de me représenter la clairière d'Edward. Je voulais désesperement qu'il m'y emmène, et il m'avait promit qu'on irait dimanche. J'essayai d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait Edward en scintillant dans le soleil. Je savais que peu importe à quel point j'essayai, la réalité serait vraiment mieux. Mes pensées se tournèrent vers le livre Twilight. Je me rappelai de ma sortie à Port Angeles et je ne pus m'empêcher de la mettre en relation avec l'histoire de Rosalie. J'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir à faire avec ces hommes, mais en même temps, je détestais l'idée qu'ils soient libre d'errer dans les rues à la recherche d'autres victimes.

"Hey, Rosalie, j'ai une suggestion pour toi et Emmett si vous vous ennuyez au cours des semaines à venir."

Elle me regarda avec curiosité dans le miroir alors qu'elle s'occupait de mes cheveux.

"Ben, d'après le livre que j'ai lu, ma première sortie à Port Angeles fut un désastre. J'étais avec Jessica et Angela, mais je suis partie de mon côté. Je me suis perdue et je me suis rerouvée dans le quartier mal famé de la ville. Ça devrait arriver d'ici quelques semaines. Edward arriva juste à temps pour me sauver mais eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de détruire ces hommes pour ce qu'ils avaient prévu de me faire."

J'avais tout l'attention de Rose, et elle avait commencé a gronder doucement en entendant mes mots. Je maintins un contact visuel avec elle.

"Je déteste l'idée que des hommes comme eux soient dans les rues à la recherche de victimes. Bien que je sois très contente de ne jamais avoir à faire avec eux, je hais l'idée que d'autres filles puissent devenir leurs victimes."

Elle hocha la tête, son grondement devenant un peu plus fort.

"Donc je pensais que si toi et Emmett vous ennuyiez parfois, tu pourrais avoir envie d'aller faire un tour dans ce quartier, avec Emmett hors de vue. Si t'es accostée, il ne fait aucun doute que tu arriveras à les convaincre de réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à nouveau à une jeune femme seule. Je suis sûre que tu pourras leur apprendre quelques manières, pour qu'aucune fille n'ait jamais plus à les craindre, et Emmett pourra t'aider à les immobiliser jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête pour eux. De cette manière tu n'auras pas à te lancer à leur poursuite ou t'inquiéter de leur révéler tes capacités surhumaines."

Elle arrêta de grogner, et un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage.

"Je me suis plutôt ennuyée dernièrement. Je pense que je pourrais faire une paisible promenade nocturne à Port Angeles."

"Normalement, mon incident devrait avoir lieu mardi dans environ un mois, peu de temps avant le bal où les filles doivent inviter les garçons. Donc, je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence ces types errent en ville, se dissimulant dans les ombres. Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçue s'ils ne se pointent pas pour te divertir," la prévins-je

Elle eut un sourire satisfait. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne louperais cette opportunité pour rien au monde. Merci, Bella."

"Souviens toi juste que Carlisle n'appréciera pas si tu tues l'un d'entre eux, Rose," lui rappela Alice. "La justice est une chose, mais le meurtre en est une autre."

"Ouais, si tu les tues, ça va poser plein de problème à cause de l'enquête. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je doute qu'aucun d'entre eux admettra jamais qu'ils se sont fait battre par une simple fille," acquiesçai-je, en rigolant avec condescendance. "Quel insulte à leur virilité. Et ils ne pourraient même pas expliquer clairement aux policiers ce qui leur est arrivé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient dire ? On voulait violer cette fille, mais au lieu de hurler de terreur et de trembler pendant qu'on la viole, elle nous à démolis. On veut porter plainte. Ouais, c'est ça. Ils seront derrière les barreaux en clin d'oeil, et tu recevras probablement une médaille du maire." On rigola toutes les trois méchamment à l'image mentale que mes mots avaient provoqué.

Les violeurs ne s'intéressaient qu'au contrôle. Ils se moquaient du sexe. Ils appréciaient l'idée de forcer les autres, de prendre ce qui ne leur appartenaient pas. Ils se réjouissaient d'être la cause de la douleur et de la peur d'autres personnes. Ils étaient les pires brutes qui soient.

Rosalie redressa les épaules, déterminée. "Ce sera donc la justice."

Je décidai d'alléger l'ambiance. Je lui fis un sourire amusé jusqu'à ce qu'elle hausse un sourcil, demandant silencieusement à connaître la cause de mon amusement. Mon sourire s'élargit.

"Je t'imagine dans un costume de Wonder Woman, combattant pour la justice et pour la vérité. Tu pourrais même faire un tour sur toi-même pour te changer grâce à ta vitesse vampirique. Peut-être que tu devrais te teindre les cheveux en noir."

Elle se contenta de me regarder sans dire un mot, alors qu'Alice et moi éclations de rire. Alors qu'elle continuait à me fixer sérieusement, je me sentis mal à l'aise, me demandant si je n'avais pas blesser ses sentiments. Je me calmai rapidement et commençai à m'excuser. Dès que je le fis, son visage se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

"En fait, j'ai déjà un costume de Wonder Woman complet, avec le lasso et les bracelets qui repoussent les balles. C'est l'un des déguisements préférés d'Emmett."

Maintenant, nous étions trois à rire.

"Est-ce que tu peux imaginer la tête de ces types si tu fais ça ? Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que si tu fais ça, je viens avec pour tout filmer. Ce sera définitivement un 'Moment Kodak'. Ce serait dommage de ne pas partager ça avec toute la famille," suggéra Alice.

"Je payerais pour voir ça," l'encourageai-je.

"C'est un rendez-vous alors," accepta Rosalie. "Tu pense que Jasper voudrait venir s'amuser avec nous ? Ça serait drôle de jouer avec leurs émotions aussi."

Alice observa rapidement le futur, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague alors qu'elle avait une vision.

"Oui, oui ! Ça va être si drôle !" couina-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête d'amusement. Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers moi, le regard curieux.

"Juste un vendredi soir typique pour des vampires, hein ? Je vous aime. Je me sens très chanceuse d'être autorisée à faire partie de votre famille."

Leurs regards s'adoucirent, et elles me serrèrent toutes les deux dans leurs bras. "On t'aime aussi, petite soeur," chuchotèrent-elles.

"Maintenant au boulot !" ordonna sévèrement Alice. "Il ne nous reste plus que quarante-cinq minutes pour te préparer. On a perdu du temps."

Je retournai rapidement à mon 'endroit du bonheur'. Le fait que ça leur prenne autant de temps pour me préparer alors qu'elles ne mettaient que dix minutes pour être parfaite me dépassait. Ne pouvaient-elles pas utiliser leur vitesse vampirique pour moi aussi ? Est-ce qu'Alice me torturait délibéremment ? Ou est-ce que j'étais tout simplement bien moins parfaite qu'elles, au point que ça prenne beaucoup plus de temps de souligner artistiquement mes traits ? Un de ces jours, je trouverais le courage de demander, mais j'avais peur de ne pas aimer la réponse. Donc aujourd'hui, je souffrirais d'une ignorance bénie puisque je voulais que rien ne vienne gâcher ma soirée.

Elles terminèrent avec quinze minutes d'avance. J'entendis Charlie rentrer à la maison et s'installer.

"Descendez voir mon père," les suppliai-je. "Il va t'adorer Rose, et il t'adore déjà Alice. Vous êtes mon excuse pour passer autant de temps chez vous. Il doit faire votre connaissance, pour être moins suspicieux. En plus, il sera probablement tellement ébloui par vous deux, qu'il oubliera d'être grognon et sur-protecteur lorsqu'il rencontrera Edward."

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux et acquiescèrent. Elles nettoyèrent toutes les traces de maquillage avec leur vitesse vampirique, donc elles furent prête avant même que je ne sois dans le couloir.

"Hey, papa !" l'appelai-je d'en haut. "Je t'ai préparé ton dîner, mais je sors ce soir. Edward m'a invité à dîner et j'ai accepté. Il sera là dans dix minutes."

Il approcha des escaliers et me regarda descendre. Il avait une expression de surprise sur le visage.

"Wow, Bells ! Tu es magnifique ! Je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude."

Son visage commençait à devenir suspicieux.

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un rendez-vous ce soir."

"Je te le dis maintenant," l'informai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel. "Il me l'a proposé aujourd'hui à l'école, et c'est la première opportunité que j'ai de te parler aujourd'hui."

Il avait l'air inquiet et un peu triste, comme s'il venait de réaliser que j'avais grandi.

"Ou est-ce qu'il t'emmène ?"

"On va au restaurant Bella Italia à Port Angeles puis on rentrera. Je serais partie pendant quelques heures, mais je ne rentrerais pas tard. Au fait papa, Rose et Alice m'ont aidé à me préparer. Elles vont partir, mais je voulais que tu rencontres Rose d'abord."

Il leva les yeux vers les escaliers pour les voir descendre tranquillement.

"J'ai déjà rencontré Rosalie," admit-il. Elle baissa la tête et détourna honteusement les yeux. Je décidai de lui extirper l'histoire plus tard.

"C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Rosalie. J'espère que toute ta famille va bien."

Elle lui sourit doucement. "Oui, merci, Chef Swan. Je n'ai eu aucun problème depuis ce jour-là, monsieur, que ce soit à l'école ou ailleurs."

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. "Ne t'inquiètes pas Rosalie. Je sais que tu es une gentille fille. Tout le monde fait des erreurs quand ils traversent une mauvaise passe. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis heureux que toi et Bella soyez devenus amies." Maintenant, j'étais vraiment curieuse.

Il se tourna vers Alice qui rayonnait de plaisir. Il fut immédiatement ébloui et ses joues devinrent rouge vif, faisant naître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Rosalie. Elle se plaça rapidement derrière lui pour qu'il ne voit pas l'expression de son visage. Alice le surprit complètement en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

"Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, Chef Swan !" cria-t-elle. Il cligna des yeux à son énergie et son excitation.

"Alice !" s'étrangla-t-il finalement. Il lui fit un sourire ahuri. "Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi, ma belle. Et tu peux m'appeler Charlie."

"Merci, Charlie, mais il faut qu'on y aille maintenant. Rose et moi devons aussi nous préparer, puisqu'on va tous à Port Angeles ce soir."

Elle et Rose se rendirent grâcieusement à la voiture de Rose.

"Roulez doucement !" cria gentiment Charlie alors qu'elles mettaient leurs ceintures.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Chef Swan, je n'oublierais pas," répondit Rosalie d'un ton plaisant. Je voyais bien qu'elle était irritée, mais je ne pensai pas que Charlie s'en soit aperçu. Alice réussissait à peine à contenir son rire, et j'étais sûre qu'elle exploserait dès qu'elles seraient trop loin pour qu'on les entende.

Je leur fis signe et me retournai pour trouver un Charlie beaucoup plus détendu. Je penchai la tête sur le côté avec curiosité. Il me sourit.

"Je suis content que vous alliez tous ensemble à Port Angeles. Plus vous serez nombreux, plus vous serez en sécurité."

"Ben, je ne serais définitivement pas toute seule," dis-je. Non, je serais avec Edward. Les autres seront dans la même ville mais ne viendront pas avec nous. Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher la tranquilité de Charlie même si ça signifiait le laisser croire qu'on serait tous ensemble.

A ce moment là, j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je volai littéralement jusque là, l'ouvrant avec un tout petit peu trop de force. Elle claqua contre le mur. Ce n'était pas la première que ça arrivait cependant, donc je ne me sentis pas trop coupable en voyant la petite trace dans le mur. Elle était déjà là avant, même si je pensais qu'elle était un peu plus profonde maintenant. Mon ange, mon chevalier en armure, était là, me souriant de son sourire en coin. Je me tins là, le souffle coupé en le voyant en costume, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éclaircisse la gorge avec amusement.

"Puis-je entrer ?" demanda-t-il formellement, ses yeux brillants.

"Oh ! Oui. Bien sûr. Désolée," balbutiai-je avec incohérence, mon visage virant au rouge brique. Je réussis finalement à faire un pas en arrière et sur le côté pour lui permettre d'entrer. Une fois dans le hall, il me tendit une rose rouge et s'inclina galamment devant moi.

"Une belle rose pour une belle jeune fille," ronronna-t-il. Je rougis encore plus en tendant la main pour prendre la rose.

"Merci !" haletais-je, touchée. Mon estomac faisait des saltos. Je réalisai que mes doigts tremblaient légèrement. "Laisse- moi juste trouver un vase."

Je me précipitai vers la cuisine, puis m'arrêtai en me rappelant que j'avais laissé les deux hommes seuls dans l'entrée. Je fis rapidement demi-tour et les rejoignis. "Avant d'aller chercher un vase, laissez-moi faire les présentations. Edward, voici Charlie, mon père. Papa, voici Edward Cullen, mon rendez-vous de ce soir."

Edward lui fit un sourire charmeur et lui tendit la main. Je remarquai qu'il portait des gants de conduite, probablement pour masquer la froideur de ses mains. "C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Chef Swan. Mon père a beaucoup d'estime pour vous. Vous avez une fille très spéciale, monsieur, et je vous promets de la traiter avec toute la courtoisie et tout le respect qu'elle mérite."

"Fais donc ça," grogna Charlie. Je voyais bien qu'il était impressioné malgrès lui. Wow. Edward était vraiment en mode vieux-jeu. C'était probablement ce qu'il aurait dit dans sa jeunesse pour faire la cour à une jeune fille. Même moi, j'étais impressionnée. Je me précipitai dans la cuisine pour prendre un vase, ne voulant pas les laisser seuls plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je ne m'inquiétai pas de ce que Edward pourrait dire ou faire. Je m'inquiétai pour Charlie. J'espérai qu'il ne dirait ni ne ferait rien de _trop _embarrassant. Je sortis rapidement le dîner de Charlie du four et le déposai sur la table.

"Alors, quels sont tes plans pour le futur, Edward ?" demanda Charlie, d'une voix bourrue.

"Eh bien, j'ai l'intention d'entrer à l'université après le lycée. J'aimerais suivre les traces de mon père. Il est mon héro et mon inspiration. Donc j'envisage des études de médecine. J'adorerais travailler avec lui un jour. Je sais qu'il me faudra travailler dur, mais je pense que je vais aimer ce défi."

Je me précipitai à temps pour voir Charlie hocher songeusement la tête. J'intervins dans la conversation avant que Charlie ne puisse poursuivre son interrogatoire.

"Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, si on veut rentrer assez tôt," mentionnai-je, en m'arrêtant près d'Edward. Il me sourit et m'offrit son bras. Je l'attrapai, souriant au geste vieillot. Les seuls endroits où j'avais vu des gens marcher ainsi, c'était à l'église et dans les mariages lorsque les guides escortaient les gens à leurs places. Et aussi, les personnes assez vieilles pour être mes grands-parents. Comme Edward. Je retins un gloussement. Je ne pensai pas qu'il apprécierait cette pensée.

Charlie nous suivit jusqu'à la porte. "Sois prudent avec mon bébé, Edward. Ramène-la à la maison en bon état," le prévint-il sérieusement.

"Je le ferais, monsieur. Je vous le promet," répondit Edward, tout aussi sérieusement; en croisant le regard de Charlie. Quoi que vit Charlie dans les yeux d'Edward, ce fut suffisant pour l'apaiser, parce qu'il hocha la tête et recula.

"Je te verrais plus tard, papa. Le dîner est sur la table. Ne le laisse pas refroidir."

Il me sourit tendrement. "Sois prudente, Bells. Je te verrais plus tard."

Je lui fis un sourire joyeux et l'embrassai sur la joue, avant de me diriger vers la voiture d'Edward. Edward m'escorta jusqu'au siège passager et ouvrit la porte pour moi. Une fois que je m'y fus glissée et attachée, il ferma la portière et contourna la voiture. Il fit un petit signe à Charlie avant de monter dans la voiture et de démarrer. Alors qu'on faisait marche arrière dans l'allée, je vis Charlie rentrer dans la maison et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Edward me fit un large sourire. "Bon, ça c'est bien passé, tu crois pas ?"

Je lui fis moi aussi un large sourire. "Bien sûr ! Tu as été absolument parfait. Je ne serais pas surprise s'il tombait lui aussi amoureux de toi."

"Je n'irais pas aussi loin. Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras pas besoin de fuir à Phoenix ce soir, comme tu as dû le faire la première fois que je l'ai rencontré dans Twilight. C'était un vrai désastre. Si tout se passe bien ce soir, ma relation avec lui sera déjà meilleure que celle qu'on avait dans l'univers de Meyer. C'est assez dur de faire confiance à un garçon qui, à la fin du premier rendez-vous officiel avec sa fille, la nuit de leur rencontre, ramène sa fille, qui lui dit d'horribles choses avant de s'enfuir pour Phoenix, seulement pour y finir dans un lit d'hôpital. C'est pas vraiment une bonne manière d'entamer une relation avec son futur gendre."

Je frissonnai. "Ne me rappelle pas ça. Assez de cet ancien futur. On est dans le présent, créant notre _nouveau _futur nous-même. Je ne veux pas ruiner notre soirée en m'inquiétant de choses qui n'arriveront jamais."

"Tu as raison. Maintenant, ne regarde pas le compteur de vitesse et tout ira très bien."

Je fermais les yeux et soupirai, le faisant rire. J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux pour me concentrer sur son visage, et passai tout le trajet à admirer ses traits. Si je devais ignorer mon environnement pendant un moment, c'est comme ça que je passerais mon temps.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Premier rendez-vous._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	15. Premier rendez vous

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 15 : Premier rendez-vous -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Je garai la voiture devant le Bella Italia. Je sortis du véhicule et le contournai à vitesse humaine pour atteindre la portière de Bella. Elle attendit patiemment cette fois, comprenant à quel point ces petits gestes de courtoisie comptaient pour moi. Elle était une dame et méritait d'être traitée comme telle. J'ouvris sa portière et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à sortir. Elle l'accepta et essaya de me rejoindre gracieusement. Malheureusement, puisque c'était de Bella dont on parlait, elle trébucha alors que sa cheville se tordait et elle n'atteignit pas la portière. Elle serait tombée face contre terre si je ne l'avais pas rattrapé. Elle rougit parce que je la sauvais encore une fois. Je rigolai doucement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, amour," la taquinai-je. "J'adore quand tu tombes dans mes bras."

Elle me fit un sourire. "Tu m'as découverte. Je ne suis pas si maladroite que ça – j'essaye juste de mettre mes mains sur toi aussi souvent que possible."

Je ris. "Je le savais ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber."

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, son amusement disparaissant. "C'est déjà fait."

"Mon coeur, je suis tombé amoureux de toi moi-aussi. Ton coeur est en sécurité avec moi, tout comme le mien est en sécurité avec toi."

Elle me sourit, ses yeux brillant des larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas verser. "Tu es si adorable," chuchota-t-elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour caresser tendrement mes lèvres des siennes. A cet instant, son estomac grogna, nous ramenant tous les deux à la réalité. Elle rougit à nouveau, et on éclata tous les deux de rire. Je fis un pas en arrière, l'attirant avec moi pour pouvoir fermer la portière. Je lui pris la main et me dirigeai vers le restaurant. Je lui tins la porte ouverte, l'autorisant à me précéder dans la pièce. Je glissai mon bras autour de sa taille lorsqu'on approcha de l'hôtesse.

_Seigneur Dieu ! Il est divin ! Je vendrais mon âme pour une nuit avec ce garçon ! Il est si sexy ! Peut-être que je devrais lui donner mon numéro._

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué Bella. Elle ne voyait que moi. C'était dégoûtant. Si elle voulait vendre son âme, elle devrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre, parce que je n'étais absolument pas intéréssé. Ne pouvait-elle pas juste faire son boulot ?

"Comment puis-je vous aider ce soir ?" ronronna-t-elle. _N'importe quoi pour toi, bébé ! Absolument tout pour toi ! N'hésite pas à me demander. S'il te plaît. S'IL TE PLAÎT._

Je sentis Bella se raidir dans mon étreinte, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était offensée par le comportement de la serveuse. Je baissai les yeux vers elle, laissant tout mon amour et toute ma dévotion pour elle apparaître sur mon visage. Bella leva les yeux vers moi lorsqu'elle sentit mes yeux sur elle et respira profondément lorsqu'elle vit mon expression. Son propre visage refléta la profondeur de l'amour et de l'admiration éternelle qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Je regardai l'hôtesse du coin de l'oeil, l'observant absorber notre échange silencieux.

_Non de nom ! Il est déjà prit. Et il est profondément amoureux de cette fille. Stupide garce. Pourquoi est-elle aussi chanceuse ? Pourquoi les meilleurs sont-ils toujours pris ou gay ? C'est tellement injuste. Même si elle semble l'aimer autant qu'il l'aime. C'est plutôt mignon et romantique de les voir se regarder comme ça. Ça me permet de croire que le véritable amour n'est pas qu'un conte de fée. Je me demande si ce garçon à un frère._

Mes lèvres se retroussèrent d'amusement. Dommage. Mes frères étaient déjà pris. Bella nota mon amusement et sut que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les pensées de la serveuse. Ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement. Je me tournai pour faire face à la serveuse une fois de plus.

"Ma fiancée et moi aimerions une table privée dans la zone non-fumeur, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais que l'on discute de notre lune de miel."

Je sentis Bella trembler d'un rire contenu. Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour toussoter poliment. Elle me surprit lorsqu'elle décida de me suivre dans mon jeu. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à l'hôtesse, puis se colla contre moi avec un sourire rêveur, en plaçant ses bras autour de ma taille d'une manière possessive.

"Une table privée serait bien, _très _bien," murmura Bella d'une voix suggestive et assez basse pour que l'hôtesse puisse l'entendre. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, et elle bavait presque d'envie. Ses pensées étaient hâtives et incohérentes, ce qui était bien, parce que je ne voulais vraiment pas les entendre.

"Par ici," balbutia-t-elle, en nous guidant vers un coin. Une image de Bella et moi assis sur le banc avec ma main sous sa jupe et elle qui se frotte contre, traversa l'esprit de l'hôtesse. Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'étais un gentleman. Je ne ferais jamais rien de ce genre avec Bella dans un lieu public. Je n'étais pas Emmett pour l'amour du ciel. En tout cas, pas jusqu'à ce qu'on soit marié, marchanda l'homme excité en moi avec le gentleman. Formidable. Non seulement j'entendais les voix des autres dans ma tête, mais maintenant je me disputais avec moi-même.

Je tirai la chaise de Bella avant de m'asseoir rapidement en face d'elle.

"Votre serveuse sera là dans quelques minutes," nous dit l'hôtesse en essayant de croiser mon regard. Je lui fis un signe indifférent de la main, ne quittant jamais Bella du regard. L'hôtesse renonça à essayer d'attirer mon attention et retourna à sa place. Enfin. Bella soupira de soulagement alors que je rigolai.

"Je vois que tu ne l'aimes pas plus que moi," commentai-je séchement.

"Je vais te faire tatouer 'Propriété de Bella' sur le front," marmonna-t-elle, en lançant un regard noir à l'hôtesse. J'éclatai de rire.

"Les aiguilles se briseraient toutes," lui rappelai-je. Elle était si mignonne quand elle était jalouse. Comme un chaton irrité, arrondissant le dos et sifflant pour avoir l'air intimidant. Elle plissa les yeux.

"Alors j'utiliserais les griffes d'un loup-garou." Elle croisa ses bras pour me défier. Hmm, que répondre à cela ?

"Hmm, est-ce qu'une alliance ne serait pas suffisante ?" offris-je avec espoir. Ses lèvres tréssautèrent alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

"Je ne pense pas. C'est trop subtile. Et si je te faisais porter un grand panneau autour du cou ?" me taquina-t-elle. "Ou des t-shirts personnalisés. Ça pourrait marcher."

Je lui fis un large sourire. "Tout ce que tu voudras, amour. Mais j'aimerais quelques t-shirts pour toi aussi. Que tu porterais à l'école. Du genre 'Mon Petit-Ami Entend Tes Pensées, Alors Arrête De Penser A Ce Que Tu Penses Avant Qu'Il Ne Te Tue'. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Elle éclata de rire. Et la serveuse choisit cette instant pour arriver.

"Que puis-je vous servir ?" demanda-t-elle, en ne regardant que moi. Son esprit était fixé sur tous les 'bons services' qu'elle souhaitait me fournir. Je bloquai rapidement ses pensées.

"La dame commandera pour nous," grognai-je d'une voix menaçante. Elle frissonna et recula de quelques pas. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et elle se concentra rapidement sur Bella. J'étais vraiment ravi que Bella sache ce que j'étais, ainsi je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant d'être humain ou de craindre de lui faire peur lorsque j'impressionnais délibérément les autres. La serveuse ne perdrait plus son temps à fantasmer sur moi. En fait, elle commençait même à avoir pitié de Bella. Peut-être que j'en avais fait un peu trop.

"Je prendrais des raviolis aux champignons et un coca," commanda doucement Bella, heureuse que j'ai remis la serveuse à sa place.

"Deux cocas," ajoutai-je d'une voix blasée. "Je n'ai pas faim."

La serveuse hocha la tête et ne traîna pas. Bella me serra la main.

"Vilain garçon," ricana-t-elle. "Tu l'as probablement terrifié. Elle va devoir rassembler tout son courage pour m'apporter ma nourriture maintenant. Ce sera probablement froid avant qu'elle ne soit suffisamment brave pour revenir à cette table."

J'haussai les épaules. Elle me taquinait, mais elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. La serveuse ne voulait vraiment pas revenir à notre table. Elle envisageait même de demander à une autre serveuse de s'occuper de nous. Donc lorsqu'elle me regarda à nouveau, je lui fis un sourire. Elle se détendit et décida qu'elle avait surestimé mon hostilité. Bella vit mon sourire et haussa un sourcil avec curiosité.

"Elle était prête à s'enfuir en criant dans la nuit, donc je devais la calmer un peu. Maintenant, elle veut bien nous ramener nos cocas et nos gressins, mais elle n'a pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. Le parfait équilibre."

Bella repoussa joyeusement ma main, avant de lier nos doigts. "Alors de quoi devrions-nous parler cette fois, puisque je sais déjà que tu lis les esprits ?"

"Ben, le livre Twilight ne répond qu'à quelques-unes des questions que je me pose à ton sujet, donc maintenant je veux connaître toute ta vie en détails, ainsi que tes espoirs, tes rêves et tes aspirations. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

"Ça pourrait prendre un bout de temps."

"J'ai un bout de temps."

"Ouais, ben quand la nourriture sera là, je vais manger, et je ne peux pas manger et parler en même temps."

J'hochai la tête. "Ouais, tu risquerais de t'étrangler."

Elle grogna, de son adorable petit grognement de chaton. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, capturant son regard et lui faisant mon sourire en coin. Evidemment, elle se figea, abasourdie et cligna frénétiquement des yeux. Je l'avais éblouie, bien sûr. Je tendis la main et fis courir l'un de mes doigts sur sa joue, caressant sa lèvre de mon pouce. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélera et elle arrêta de respirer.

"Respire, Bella," chuchotai-je. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et la relâcha avec un petit gémissement. Je me sentis frémir. Je laissai retomber ma main, et rompis le contact visuel, juste avant que la serveuse n'apporte nos cocas et des gressins. Les joues de Bella devinrent rouge vif, mais la serveuse se contenta de déposer nos boissons et les gressins avant de repartir sans même nous regarder. Bella commença à jouer avec sa paille, essayant de contrôler son rythme cardiaque et son rythme respiratoire. Elle prit quelques gorgée de son coca avant de me regarder à nouveau.

"Et si on parlait plutôt des t-shirts. J'en ai un pour toi, autre que 'Propriété de Bella Swan'. Je pense que 'Je Ne Grandirais Jamais, Jamais, Jamais, Pas Moi !' serait approprié."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Je ne suis pas Peter Pan. En plus, celui là irait mieux à Emmett."

Elle rigola et hocha la tête. "Celui d'Alice pourrait dire 'Championne du Monde de Shopping'. En plus, on pourrait en trouver un qui dit 'Meilleure Maman au Monde' pour Esme. On pourrait en trouver un où tous les enfants peuvent laisser leurs empreintes. Alice considérerait ça comme gamin, mais je suis sûre qu'Esme le porterait avec fierté."

J'hochai la tête. Elle avait raison. Esme serait folle de joie. Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'Alice l'avait mit sur sa liste de cadeaux maintenant qu'on y avait pensé.

"Ouais, mais alors, Carlisle se sentirait mis à l'écart. Je suppose qu'on pourrait lui trouver un t-shirt 'Meilleur Papa au Monde' et le forcer à le porter au travail," suggérai-je.

Elle gloussa. "Encore mieux ! Je pense qu'on devrait décorer l'une de ses blouse blanche et ensuite on devrait tous lui acheter une cravate très horrible. Ensuite, on lui dirait que la cravate qu'il portera en premier sera celle offerte par l'enfant qu'il préfére, mais que si il n'en porte aucune, ça veut dire qu'il ne nous aime pas. Donc il devra porter les six cravates en même temps, avec sa blouse qui ne sera plus si blanche que ça. Il protestera fortement, mais je parie qu'il le fera quand même. Je le vois bien essayer de s'expliquer au travail."

Je secouai la tête, abasourdi par son plan vicieux. "Ce serait une punition cruelle et inhabituelle."

Elle rigola. "Comme si tu n'aimerais pas voir ça."

"Et le filmer," ajoutai-je joyeusement. Elle rigola à nouveau. La serveuse apporta son plat de ravioli et le déposa prudemment devant Bella. Elle vit que nos verres étaient encore à moitié plein et elle partit rapidement. J'avais poussé mon verre vers Bella alors qu'elle buvait le sien.

"Et pour Jasper ? 'Attention ! Je MORD !' ou pour Rosalie 'Fière d'Etre Une Garce," offris-je.

"Aww, sois gentil avec Jasper," bouda-t-elle. "Son t-shirt pourrait dire 'Des Sentiments...Rien d'Autre Que...Des Sentiments', et celui de Rose pourrait dire 'Ne Me Hais Pas Parce que Je Suis Magnifique." Celui d'Emmett dirait 'Je Suis Trop Sexy Pour Ce T-Shirt." Oooohh ! Et celui d'Alice pourrait dire 'Je Sais Ce Que Tu Vas Faire l'Eté Prochain...' Celui de Jake serait 'Qui A Laissé Sortir Le Chien ?"

"Nan, celui de Jacob devrait dire 'Attention Chien Méchant'."

Elle éclata de rire. Malheureusement, elle venait juste de boire, donc elle s'étrangla et toussa, comme je l'avais prévu. Heureusement, elle fut capable de reprendre son souffle et je n'eus pas besoin de lui faire la manoeuvre d' Heimlich.

"Je pense qu'on devrait s'en tenir à des sujets moins drôles," recommandai-je. "En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que tu ais fini de manger."

Elle rougit et acquiesçât timidement. Je lui fis un large sourire et commençai mon interrogatoire, remplissant mon dossier mental labellé 'Bella'. J'aurais bientôt toute une base de donnée sur Bella.

**

* * *

L'auteur avait quelques autres suggestions de T-shirt :**

Jane - 'Je T'Aurais Mon Mignon, Et Ta petite Humaine Aussi'

Aro - 'Vous Ne Connaissez Pas Le Pouvoir Du Côté Obscur'

Marcus - 'Et Alors ?'

Carlisle - 'Je Suis Bien Plus Vieux Que J'en Ai L'Air'

**Elle avait aussi demandé à ses lecteurs s'ils avaient des suggestions , si vous voulez les lire, dites-le moi et je les posterais en même temps que le prochain chapitre. J'avais aussi reçu des suggestions la première fois que j'avais posté ce chapitre, elles y seront aussi... Et n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos propres suggestions, si il y'en a, je les rajouterais à la liste...**

_

* * *

_**Beaucoup de blabla aujourd'hui ! Je pars en vacance la semaine prochaine ! Trois semaines coupées du monde^^ Donc prochain chapitre : Lundi 30 Aout !**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Dire Bonne Nuit_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	16. Tshirts personnalisés

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

_

* * *

Voilà, comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre précédent, l'auteur avait demandé à ses lecteurs s'ils avaient des suggestions de t-shirts. Voici ceux qu'elle a reçu avec entre parenthès l'auteur original du message..._

**Rosalie:**

T'es intéressé ? Oublie ! (CaityAndTwinkle)

Magnifique et blonde (Fanpires101)

Je peux faire tout ce que tu peux faire ! Et je peux le faire en talons ! (dallascowboysncountrymusicfan)

La famille et les amis sont les bienvenus ! Pas les sacs à puce ! (Pixie Icewand)

Belle à couper le souffle (Pixie Icewand)

Eclatante Wonder Woman (Jace Nox)

Miss Univers ressemble à un insecte à côté de moi ! (smutty-romance)

**Emmett:**

Attention : Je déchire tout aux jeux vidéos. (Fanpires101)

Donnez moi un jeu vidéo et personne ne sera blessé. (dallascowboysncountrymusicfan)

Ne pas nourrir l'ours (Pixie Icewand)

Je suis un nounours (mellissam)

Monkey Man

**Edward:**

Je sais ce que tu penses. (Fanpires101)

Les voix m'ont dit de le faire !' (dallascowboysncountrymusicfan)

Ne t'approche pas, les voix dans ma tête cherchent une nouvelle maison. (dallascowboysncountrymusicfan)

Est-ce que tu pense à ce que je pense que tu penses ? (Pixie Icewand)

Est-ce que tu as dit quelque chose ? Je ne t'entend pas à cause de toutes ces voix. (smutty-romance)

**Bella:**

Attention ! Je tombe, marchez derrière moi à vos risques et périls. (Fanpires101)

Ne suivez pas mes traces; je fonce dans les murs. (dallascowboysncountrymusicfan)

Je tombe en montant _et _en descendant les escaliers; voilà qui demande du talent ! (dallascowboysncountrymusicfan)

A cause de moi, tout mes amis ont 911 en raccourçi-clavier sur leurs téléphone (dallascowboysncountrymusicfan)

Un pas derrière moi et personne ne sera blessé (smutty-romance)

Bonne jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! (vieux slogan Maxwell House )

Attention! Aimant à danger !

**Esme:**

Qui sont ces enfants et pourquoi m'appellent-ils maman ? (Fanpires101)

Tu ne me fais pas peur, j'ai six adolescents ! (dallascowboysncountrymusicfan) (Pixie Icewand)

Super maman. Je gère les hormones d'adolescents vampires depuis des siècles. Et toi ? (Jace Nox)

J'ai perfectionné la voix 'maman'. (smutty-romance)

Quand maman n'est pas contente, personne n'est content.

**Carlisle:**

Dr. Mcsparkly (Melonss x) (Jace Nox)

C'est vrai, Zeus EST mon grand frère, mais il est moche (Fanpires101)

Vous ne me faîtes pas peur ; j'ai 6 adolescents ! (dallascowboysncountrymusicfan)

Je t'aurais bientôt recousu.

Le fait de respirer est surfait.

Qui a besoin d'un coeur ?

Quelqu'un veut de la viande ?

**Jasper:**

Je peux sentir si tu me déteste ... (Fanpires101)

On se tient toujours la main. Si je la lâche, elle va faire les magasins. (avec une flèche pointant Alice!) (Pixie Icewand)

Rien de vaut le Texas (R2-D2106)

Dr Feel Good (mellissam)

Gamin Emo (bav123)

Je sais que tu mens, je le sens. (Jace Nox)

Tout est plus grand au Texas. (smutty-romance)

Ne cherche pas le Texas.

Je ressens ta douleur.

**Alice:**

Vous deux, vous ne durerez pas jusqu'au bal. (Fanpires101)

Qui a besoin d'une voyante ? (bav123)

Un lutin ! avec du style (Jace Nox)

Tant d'habits, si peu de temps. (smutty-romance)

Les magasins jusqu'à la fin.

Tu es le crédit de ma carte.

**Jacob:**

Je connais des blagues sur les blondes, beaucoup (à ne porter qu'en présence de Rosalie) (Fanpires101)

Tu ne m'aimerais pas si je me mettais en colère. (smutty-romance)

**Heidi:**

Pour adulte uniquement (kaylamarie2012)

Danger, je te mangerais en première ! (kaylamarie2012)

La pèche, plus seulement pour les hommes (Jace Nox)

J'adorerais t'avoir à dîner . . .

**Tanya:**

Une succube en voie de guérison (Jace Nox)

Aimes moi ou meurs Eddie chou (bav123)

Salut, je suis là pour briser ton mariage. (smutty-romance)

Résister est futile.

**Irina:**

Je vais le dire à maman ! (smutty-romance)

**Jane:**

Les mauvaises chose viennent dans des petites boîtes.

**Seth:**

Dans la meute mais pote avec les vampires (Jace Nox)

**Leah:**

Fin malheureuse (Jace Nox)

Juste l'un des gars.

**Quil:**

Qu'est-ce que quatorze ans face au véritable amour ? (Jace Nox)

**Sam:**

Leader de la meute ..varoom varoom (Jace Nox)

**Marcus:**

Est-ce que je m'ennuie ? (vient de catherine tate, un show anglais) (Melonss x)

Enfin bref.

Je sais pas et je m'en moque.

J'étais là. J'ai fait ça.

Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

**Embry:**

Je suis un loup-garou . (bav123)

Je cherche l'amour au mauvais endroit.

* * *

Et voici la participation des lecteurs de la version française (celle que j'avais reçu la première fois et celle que j'ai reçu cette fois-çi), comme au-dessus, le nom de l'auteur original entre parenthèse.

**Alice:**

Moi, je sais tout (Blandine)

Je Suis Un Petit Lutin Extralucide (AnZeLe42100)

Ne me donnez pas votre carte de crédit (D'jaum)

Si je trouve le code de votre carte, votre compte est négatif à la minute qui suit (D'jaum)

Le t-shirt perso, c'est la nouvelle mode (Aximilia)

Je vois, même avec les yeux bandés ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Jasper :**

T'as des envies, hein ? (Blandine)

Ne M'Obligez pas à Contredire Vos Sentiments (Bellarde)

Je suis blond et mignon (AnZeLe42100)

Arrêtez avec vos émotions ! (D'jaum)

Je peux te rendre malade quand je veux (Aximilia)

Lâchez-moi avec vos sentiments je ne veux ressentir seulement que ceux de ma douce Alice. (Galswinthe)

Dépressif (ve) ? Un peu de joie ne vous fera pas de mal ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Rosalie :**

Blonde et fière de l'être (A porter surtout en présence de Jacob) (Blandine)

Pas besoin de lire sur mon t-shirt que je suis la plus belle, il suffit de lever la tête (Isabellamisa)

J'aime les enfants, surtout les grands (Aximilia)

Attention je mords, si on approche trop de mon ours (flèche pointant en direction d'Emmett). (Galswinthe)

**Emmett :**

I am a sexy man but do not touch me (Blandine)

I have this blonde there (Avec une flèche pointant Rosalie) (Blandine)

75 ans et toujours grand gamin (D'jaum)

J'aime les grizzlis (Aximilia)

Je suis le maître du monde. (Galswinthe)

Ours végétarien ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

(à propos de Rosalie) Un ange blond est tombé du ciel ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Esme :**

Soyez sage (Blandine)

Touche pas a mes gosses, ou t'auras des bosses! (Le frère de Sara)

Maman d'un jour, maman toujours (Aximilia)

La maman la plus douce de toute la planète. (Galswinthe)

**Carlisle :**

Le contrôle est la voie de la sagesse (Blandine)

Pourquoi mes enfants sont-ils si cruels avec moi ()

Chères infirmières, je suis marié ()

Trop sexy et irréel pour être vrai (AnZeLe42100)

Doc Cul' à votre service (Aximilia)

Un pépin de santé ! Appelez-moi je suis DOC dans l'âme. (Galswinthe)

**Jacob :**

NON, je ne suis pas pédophile (Blandine)

J'hurle à la lune. (Galswinthe)

(à propos de Nessie) : Alpha Roméo ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

(à propos de Bella et Nessie) : J'ai embrassé la mère... et épousé la fille ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Bella :**

Qui a dit que ce qui est écrit dans les livres ne se réalise pas ? (Blandine)

Eloignez-Vous, Danger de la Nature (Bellarde)

Alice, pitié plus de shopping ! (D'jaum)

Pitié ne m'offrez plus de cadeau (ou alors sans emballage) (D'jaum)

Passez votre chemin, mon mari est pas loin (Aximilia)

Pas touche à mon prince charmant ! (BellaSwan12)

Attention! Je suis un aimant à danger ! (BellaSwan12)

Ne pas être dans mon chemin quand je marche ! Risque de blessure ! (BellaSwan12)

Attention DANGER pour elle et les autres. (Galswinthe)

Sous l'emprise d'un vampire TRES possessif ! (Léadu31)

Amoureuse de la personne la plus sexy de tous les temps ... (Léadu31)

**Edward :**

Trop Sexy Pour Toi (AnZeLe42100)

Arrêtez les pensées cochonnes lorsque vous me regardez les filles! ()

Contrôler vos pensées ! (D'jaum)

J'ai Plus de 100 ans et je suis toujours puceau (D'jaum)

Pas intéressé, je suis marié (Aximilia)

Elle m'appartient ! Pas touche ![flèche qui pointe Bella] (BellaSwan12)

Elle m'aime, je l'aime, on s'aime, alors elle est à moi! (BellaSwan12)

Si tu abîmes ma précieuse Volvo, t'es un homme mort! (BellaSwan12)

Bella est à MOI. Personne n'y touche, compris ? (Galswinthe)

Coeur qui revit grâce à elle (Avec une flèche pointant Bella ) (Léadu31)

Âme morte ... Coeur vivant ... (Léadu31)

Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu m'as dit ? (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Stefan & Vladmir :**

(A propos des Volturis) On les auras, un jour. On les aura. (p'tite kissy)

**Kate :**

Attention au courant (D'jaum)

Ligne sous haute tension. (D'jaum)

Électrique jusqu'aux cheveux ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Tanya :**

Succube originelle (D'jaum)

La garce, elle l'a eu ARGH, et si je changeais de régime alimentaire pour me venger ? (Galswinthe)

Célibataire jusqu'à la fin des temps ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Seth :**

Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. (Galswinthe)

Loup qui sent le vampire ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Marcus :**

Qu'est-ce que je m'emmerde avec mes frangins, ma Didyme me manque tellement, avec elle au moins on s'amusait. (Galswinthe)

La fin du monde est proche ? Tant mieux ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Caïus :**

Se planque les nuits de pleines lune. (Galswinthe)

**Aro : **

Je sais ce que tu penses, donne moi ta main... (Galswinthe)

Toutes tes pensées sont à MOI ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Renée :**

Nouvelle activité macramé ou natation synchronisée ou confection de bons petits plats ou saut en parachute ou... Je n'arrive pas à me décider. (Galswinthe)

**Phil :**

Aïe qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore trouvé ?(flèche en direction de Renée). (Galswinthe)

**Jane :**

Tu as mal, c'est bizarre moi je ne ressens rien. (Galswinthe)

Qui osera affronter mon regard ? (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Alec :**

Tu veux faire une sieste ? (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Alec & Jane :**

Les 2 font la paire (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Billy Black, Quil Ateara & Joshua Uley :**

Embry... Je suis peut-être ton père ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Demetri :**

Où que tu ailles, je te retrouverai ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Garrett & Kate :**

Le courant passe entre nous ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Gianna :**

(aux « touristes » au château des Volturi) : Buon giorno... Y arriverderci ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

Casse-croûte ambulant ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

L'espoir fait vivre... (Les Volturi aussi !) (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Heidi :**

Qui m'aime... me suive ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Irina & Laurent :**

Les contraires s'attirent ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**James :**

(à propos d'Alice et Bella) : Une humaine en vaut une autre ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Charlie :**

Shérif fais moi peur. (Galswinthe)

**Royce King II et ses amis :**

A bas le champagne ! Vive la tequila ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Sam Uley : **

Alpha par procuration ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Charles & Maggie :**

Jures-tu de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité ? (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Eleazar :**

Je sais que tu es spécial(e) ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Leah : **

(à propos de Sam) La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Paul :**

Attention, loup enragé ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Quil Ateara Jr :**

(à propos de Claire) La fille qui a volé mon cœur porte des couches ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Siobhan :**

Une volonté de fer ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

**Nessie :**

Les apparences sont trompeuses ! (PadmeSkywalker13)

* * *

_Suggestions ? Reviews !_


	17. Dire bonne nuit

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 16 : Dire Bonne Nuit -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je me sentis reprendre lentement conscience, mais je jouai à la marmotte. J'étais trop bien pour vouloir bouger ou même ouvrir les yeux. A la place, je repensai à la nuit dernière. Notre premier rendez-vous avez été parfait. Quand Edward m'avait ramené à la maison hier soir, on avait rapidement compris que Charlie nous espionnait derrière la fenêtre. Edward avait très courtoisement ouvert la portière de la voiture pour moi, m'offrant sa main pour m'aider à en sortir. Je ne trébuchai pas cette fois, heureusement, et il avait doucement refermé la portière derrière moi. Il m'avait ensuite escorté jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour me dire bonne nuit. Je rejouai notre conversation dans mon esprit.

**ooOoo**

_"Merci pour cette formidable soirée, Edward. C'était parfait," dis-je avec animation, sachant que Charlie nous écoutait. Edward me fit son sourire en coin._

_"J'ai vraiment aimé en apprendre plus sur toi, sur ce que tu aimes et ce que tu n'aimes pas, et sur tes souvenirs d'enfance. Je me sens si à l'aise avec toi, comme si je t'avais toujours connu," répondit-il __solennellement__. Je lui fis un large sourire et je vis un amusement identique au mien dans ses yeux._

_"Je ressens la même chose," acquiesçai-je. "Habituellement, je suis très timide mais je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise et confiante lorsque je suis avec toi. Comme si je n'avais peur de rien. Comme si je pouvais surmonter tout ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver et m'en sortir intacte."_

_"Exactement," répondit-il. "Tu me donnes envie d'être un homme meilleur, d'être le genre d'homme que tu mérites."_

_"Oh, Edward," réagis-je, en oubliant mon père. "Tu es un homme formidable. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être si dur avec toi-même. Personne n'est parfait. Tu dois juste apprendre à accepter qui tu es et ce que tu es et juste faire de ton mieux avec ça. Personne ne te demande plus que ça. Tu as fait des erreurs dans le passé, mais tu as appris de ces erreurs, et tu ne les a pas refaite. Oui, tu t'es rebellé contre Carlisle, tu as rejeté son choix de vie, mais tu étais jeune et confus et en colère après tes propres parents et tu regrettais ton ancienne vie. Mais tu as réalisé les erreurs que tu as fait et tu es revenu auprès de Carlisle et Esme, prêt à les accepter comme tes parents et à répondre à leur amour. Tu es un bon fils depuis si longtemps maintenant. Carlisle et Esme t'aiment comme si tu étais leur propre enfant, et je sais que tu les aimes aussi. Tu dois arrêter de t'en vouloir pour ta rébellion et oublier. Concentre toi sur tout le bonheur que tu as apporté à ta famille depuis. Arrête de te punir. Tu mérites d'être aimé et d'être heureux. Tu te plains du fait que je me rabaisses constamment, mais tu fais pareil, et ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, alors arrête ! Je vais faire un marché avec toi, Edward. Je vais arrêter de penser négativement et de me rabaisser, si tu fais pareil. Aucun de nous n'est inutile."_

_Je levai les yeux pour voir si mes mots avaient fait mouche. Il me fit un large sourire._

_"C'est un marché, Isabella Marie Swan. Je suis prêt à tout pour t'aider à te voir comme les autres te voient, comme tu es vraiment. Je sais que tu as du mal à y croire, mais tu es vraiment magnifique et spéciale. Je te promet que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça. Puisque nous avons notre nouveau marché, tu ne peux pas nier ce que je viens de dire. Tu dois apprendre à accepter les compliments. Quand je te dis que tu es magnifique et spéciale, tu dois me dire merci, et non pas grimacer comme si tu ne me croyais pas."_

_"Très bien," râlai-je. "Mais ça marche pour toi aussi. Merci, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Tu es toi aussi magnifique, et pas seulement à l'extérieur. Tu as un coeur magnifique, Edward, une âme magnifique. Je peux la voir et l'entendre dans la musique que tu composes. C'est presque magique de t'entendre jouer du piano, la façon dont chacune de tes chansons raconte une histoire. Je peux ressentir l'amour et la loyauté que tu as pour ta famille, la manière dont tu les protèges. Tu es spécial."_

_Je pouvais voir sur son visage le combat qu'il livrait pour accepter mes mots. J'avais délibérement mentionné son âme, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il éprouvait à ce sujet. S'il voulait tenir notre marché, il devrait se contenter de me remercier et ne pas ignorer mes mots. Je voyais bien que j'avais touché une corde sensible et je réalisais que j'aurai aimé pouvoir lire ses pensées. Il prit ma main dans la sienne._

_"Merci, Bella," répondit-il doucement, il semblait submergé par ses sentiments. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant. "C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais dit."_

_Il fit un pas en arrière, mettant un peu plus d'espace entre nous, et il relâcha ma main gauche. Il s'inclina devant moi, se pencha vers ma main, et y déposa un chaste baiser. Il se redressa à nouveau et lâcha ma main droite._

_"Pourrais-je te voir demain ?" me demanda-t-il courtoisement. Je me rappelai soudainement de notre public._

_"Oh, uh, ouais, bien sûr," balbutiai-je, embarassée que Charlie m'ait entendu mettre mes sentiments à jour ainsi. "On va manger et voir un film à Port Angeles entre copains. Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux."_

_"Ah, oui. Je crois qu'Alice m'en a parlé. Je n'étais pas sûr à ce moment-là, mais si tu y vas, alors je viens définitivement avec."_

_Je rougis, et il me fit un large sourire. Au temps pour la subtilité. Je suppose qu'après avoir mis nos coeurs à nu ainsi, il était inutile d'essayer de dissimuler à Charlie à quel point nous étions sérieux. Il attendit que j'ouvre la porte et que j'entre._

_"Bonne nuit, Bella. Fais de beaux rêves."_

_"Toi aussi," le taquinai-je avec un petit sourire. Il hocha la tête, me faisant comprendre qu'il serait de retour dans mes bras à l'instant même où Charlie dormirait. Il monta dans sa voiture et la ramena chez lui. Je fermai la porte et me tournai avec un large sourire, pour voir Charlie qui m'observait. Je sursautai légèrement et essayai de rendre mon sourire un peu plus acceptable socialement parlant._

_"Oh, bonsoir, Papa. Tu n'aurais pas dû m'attendre," marmonnai-je nerveusement._

_"Viens dans le salon discuter un peu avec moi, Bella," me dit-il, sans me quitter des yeux. Je réalisai que c'était plus un ordre qu'une invitation, donc je passai à côté de lui et m'installai à contre-coeur sur le sofa. Je sus qu'il était vraiment sérieux lorsqu'il éteignit la télé avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil favori. J'attendis nerveusement qu'il me dise ce à quoi il pensait._

_"Alors, Edward Cullen, huh ?" commença-t-il, tout aussi nerveux et mal à l'aise que moi. J'hochai la tête. "Vous avez l'air de vraiment bien vous entendre tous les deux."_

_Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je devais être aussi honnête que possible. "Papa, j'ai l'impression que c'est mon âme-soeur. Je sais que tous les adolescents s'enflamment sur l'amour et l'éternité après leurs premiers rendez-vous, croyant que jamais personne n'a ressentit ça avant eux, et que personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'ils traversent. Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres adolescents. Je suis une vieille âme et Edward aussi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je précipite les choses, mais je te préviens que j'ai bien l'intention d'épouser Edward un jour. Pas demain, ni la semaine prochaine, mais un jour. Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens à l'aise, en sécurité et heureuse. J'ai l'impression d'exister, d'être en vie, comme si j'étais devenue plus forte. Je me sens spéciale, belle, admirée, acceptée. Quand je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je sais que je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré personne comme lui. Il est tellement plus profond et mature que tous les autres adolescents stupides et égoïstes. Il ne va pas aux fêtes, il ne boit pas d'alcool, il ne fume pas, il ne prend pas de drogues, il ne prononce même pas de jurons. Sa vision d'un bon moment, c'est lire un livre, composer et jouer de la musique, partir en randonnée et passer du temps avec sa famille. Je peux parler de littérature avec lui. Si j'utilise une citation, je sais qu'il reconnaîtra l'auteur. Il est un prodige musical, un génie absolu. Sa famille est très liée. Ils aiment jouer au baseball, quand le temps le leur permet. Ils passent beaucoup de temps dehors. En plus, c'est un parfait gentleman. Il me traite avec une courtoisie et un respect que je ne recevrais jamais d'un autre adolescent avec qui je pourrais sortir. Au moins, tu peux être sûr qu'il ne me forcera jamais à faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie." Parce que je serais celle qui repousserai ses limites. Il n'y a vraiment rien que je n'aurais pas envie de faire avec lui. Mais bien sûr, je ne dirais jamais ça à mon père. Je vis mon père rougir à ma dernière phrase, mais il semblait aussi soulagé de ne pas avoir à aborder ce sujet lui-même._

_"Bon, il semble beaucoup tenir à toi," souffla Charlie. "Je ne veux certainement pas que tu précipites quoi que ce soit, mais je n'ai pas de problèmes à l'idée que tu sortes avec lui. J'aimerais apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux moi-même, mais on a tout le temps pour ça. Sois juste prudente. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée ou que ton coeur soit brisé. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses l'erreur de te donner à quelqu'un qui ne répondra pas à tes sentiments."_

_J'avais l'impression qu'il ne parlait plus de moi. Il soupira, regarda dans ma direction mais sans croiser mon regard. "Bella, si tu es comme moi, une fois que tu auras donné ton coeur, ces sentiments ne mourront plus jamais. Mais une relation ne peut pas survivre sur seulement l'amour. Les deux composantes du couple doivent éprouver la même chose pour que ça marche. Essayes de ne pas lui donner ton coeur jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûre qu'il te donnera le sien en retour. Essayes de découvrir si c'est un amour éternel, ou si c'est celui qui est bien tant que ça dure. Un amour non partagé mène à la misère et à la solitude. Je ne veux que tu finisses seule, à rêver de quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais avoir."_

_Je savais qu'il parlait de Renée. Il l'aimait toujours même après tout ce temps. Je m'approchai de lui et plaçai une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que toi. Je ferais mes propres erreurs, des autres. On fait tous des erreurs. Mais ne t'en veux pas trop, si tu n'avais pas fait des erreurs, je ne serais pas là maintenant. Je n'existerais même pas. Parfois vivre signifie apprendre à vivre, à accepter le bien et le moins bien, en se concentrant sur le bien."_

_"Tu n'es pas une erreur, Bells. Tu es une bénédiction. Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie."_

_Je rougis. "Merci, papa. Je t'aime aussi. Et ne perds pas espoir. Tu n'es pas si vieux. Tu peux avoir une deuxième chance au bonheur. Ce ne sera pas le même amour, mais ça peut être agréable."_

_Il me fait un sourire timide, me tapotant le dos._

_"Je vais au lit maintenant, papa. A moins que tu ne veuilles me dire autre chose ?"_

_Il secoua la tête et se releva. "Je vais pêcher avec Billy demain matin, donc je vais aussi aller me coucher. Amuse-toi bien avec tes copains demain."_

**ooOoo**

Je soupirais de plaisir en sentant des petits baisers sur mon épaule.

"Alors, est-ce que tu vas ouvrir les yeux, ou tu as l'intention de passer toute la journée au lit ?" me taquina une voix veloutée, son souffle me chatouillant l'oreille.

"Mmmm, ça dépend," murmurai-je. "Est-ce que tu passerais la journée au lit avec moi ?"

Il rigola. "Non, petite friponne. J'ai l'intention d'aller chez moi et de regarder un film, avant d'aller rejoindre Jacob et ses amis."

"Tu préférerais regarder un film plutôt que de rester au lit avec moi ?" boudai-je, en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. Il se pencha pour embrasser mes lèvres boudeuses.

"Ben, je pense que tu vas vraiment aimer ce film," expliqua-t-il.

"Ça parle de quoi ?" grognai-je. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux que de passer la journée au lit à faire des câlins avec mon petit-ami vampire super canon ?

"C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui se balade seule en ville, la nuit, à la recherche de problèmes. Les ennuis la trouvent et elle leurs botte les fesses, sécurisant les rues pour les autre femmes non-accompagnées. Je pense que c'est inspiré par Wonder Woman."

J'haletai. "Le film de Rose ? Elle les a trouvé hier soir ?"

Il hocha la tête. "En effet. Je crois qu'ils regrettent vraiment d'avoir croisé sa route. Alice a filmé depuis un toit, donc on devrait avoir une bonne vidéo. Ils étaient tous surexcités lorsqu'ils sont rentrés, donc je suis plutôt impatient à l'idée de voir leurs exploits."

"Moi aussi !" criai-je. Je sautai hors du lit et commençai immédiatement à tomber, ma jambe coincée dans les draps. Edward me rattrapa, bien sûr, avant que je n'atterrisse la tête la première.

"Merci à ta vitesse vampirique," marmonnai-je alors qu'il me redressait. Je me précipitai vers mon armoire, mais réussis à trébucher et à tomber contre.

"Tu sais quoi, amour," dit Edward d'une voix traînante. "Attrapes tes sous-vêtements, et je m'occupe de tes vêtements et de tes chaussures. Je préférerais que tu arrives chez moi en un seul morceau. Ralentis un peu. On a tout notre temps." Il me tendit mes vêtements alors que je me rendais dans la salle de bain. Je les attrapai rapidement, lui donnai un rapide baiser, et commençai ma routine matinale. Je ne voulais pas argumenter contre lui alors que j'avais mieux à faire. Le temps que je m'habille et me prépare, Edward m'avait préparé un petit déjeuner.

"Je t'ai préparé des tartines pour que tu puisses manger en chemin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais te laisser monter dans ma précieuse Volvo avec de la nourriture. Je dois vraiment t'aimer ou un truc de ce genre. S'il te plaît, ne renverse juste rien.Ça prendrait des jours pour faire disparaître l'odeur."

Je lui tirai la langue. Je sais, je sais. Très mature.

"Ça sent très bon pour moi !"

Il fronça le nez de dégoût. "Chacun ses goûts, je suppose."

Il rigola et me rejoignit. "Allons-y Sire Chevalier ! Nous devons accomplir notre quête."

Il ricana avant de s'incliner formellement et de s'avancer vers la porte. "Par ici, madame. Votre carrosse vous attend."

Je gloussai. Un rayon de soleil perça les nuage, et frappa le visage d'Edward. J'haletai lorsque je vis sa peau scintiller pour la première fois. Je l'avais lu, mais ça ne m'avait pas préparé à voir cette situation en vrai. Je le regardai abasourdie. Mon chevalier en armure étincelante.

_

* * *

_**Nouvelle histoire ! Dans un nouveau fandom ! Encore des vampires^^ Jetez-y un coup d'oeil !**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La Grande Nuit de Rose_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	18. La grande nuit de Rose

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 17 : La Grande Nuit de Rose -**

_-PoV Rosalie-_

J'étais prête à botter des fesses. Toute pomponnée. On avait tous prévu d'aller à Port Angeles pour donner une leçon à ces sales violeurs. J'étais à la fois l'appât et le piège. Quand Bella m'avait dit ce qu'il avait faillit lui arriver à Port Angeles, ça avait ramenés de nombreux souvenirs de la nuit où mon fiancé et ses amis m'avaient brutalement violé et laissé pour morte. Je m'étais vengée après ma transformation et j'avais ensuite essayé d'oublier. Je ne voulais pas être une meurtrière. Esme et moi travaillions toujours dans le foyer pour femmes battues de la ville où on habitait. J'avais même passé du temps à être conseillère téléphonique pour femmes violées. J'essayais toujours d'accepter mon passé, la disparition brutale de mes espoirs, mes rêves, mon futur, à cause de l'homme qui avait juré de me protéger et de m'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je suppose que lorsqu'il m'avait laissé pour morte, sa promesse ne tenait plus. Mais il ne se doutait pas que ma mort ne nous séparerait pas du tout, mais que la _sienne_ le ferait. Surprise, surprise. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu me venger après ma transformation. Ma mémoire parfaite raviva immédiatement chacune des expressions qu'il avait eu lorsque je l'avais torturé et ce jusqu'à ce que je l'autorise finalement à mourir. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il brûlait en enfer. J'avais brûlé dans les flammes de l'enfer pendant trois jours au cours de ma transformation, et j'espérais que les mêmes flammes le brûleraient pour l'éternité. J'espérais que sa douleur serait toujours aussi intense, une brûlure sans fin, une douleur impossible à ignorer, une supplique pour de la pitié et l'oubli, qu'elle ne le laisse jamais en paix, qu'elle détruise son corps et son âme pour l'éternité.

Je pensais à Bella, une jeune fille innocente de dix-sept ans, encore plus jeune que moi lorsque j'avais été violée. Si confiante, si naïve, si aveugle face aux dangers qu'elle courrait. Elle ne souhaitait que sa propre fin heureuse, comme nous toutes qui avions été élevées avec des contes de fées parlant de Prince Charmant. J'avais mon propre Prince Charmant maintenant, même si je n'avais pas ma fin heureuse. Bon d'accord, mon Prince Charmant aimait agir comme un enfant, même après toutes ces décennies. Peut-être que ça faisait partie de son charme. Il était un grand gamin la plupart du temps, mais il se comportait toujours en homme lorsque j'en avais besoin. C'était comme avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Sauf que le gâteau préparé avec ce beurre n'était jamais aussi bon qu'il n'en avait l'air. En fait, il sentait mauvais et était dégoûtant. Je le savais bien. J'insistais toujours pour qu' Emmett et moi échangions la première bouchée de chacun de nos gâteaux de mariage. Le gâteau était toujours magnifique, mais une fois coupé, il n'était jamais aussi bon qu'il n'en avait l'air.

L'idée que ma nouvelle petite soeur puisse souffrir aux mains de ces quatre hommes, juste comme moi, me rendait folle de rage. J'avais presque perdu mon calme dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle nous avait décrit ce qu'elle essayait d'éviter. J'étais heureuse qu'Edward l'ait sauvée dans le futur original, mais cette fois-çi, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de moi. J'étais fière qu'elle ait réalisé que ces hommes n'étaient pas seulement une menace pour elle, mais que leur vice était un danger pour toutes les femmes. Elle avait besoin que je fasse régner la justice. La justice que ces hommes méritaient mais qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Moi, Rosalie Hale, abattrais le bras vengeur de la justice sur ces hommes, ce soir. Ils ne violeront ni ne tueront jamais d'autres femmes. Pas tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire. Je protégerais, non seulement ma petite soeur, mais aussi toutes les autres femmes qui seraient tombées dans leurs griffes.

Emmett était impatient à l'idée de cogner quelques tête les unes contre les autres, mais il reconnaissait mon besoin de le faire moi-même. Il savait exactement ce qui m'était arrivé et ce que les souvenirs qui avaient été réveillé par la situation actuelle faisaient à mon estime et à mon bien-être. Parce qu'il m'aimait, il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas intervenir, pour m'offrir cette victoire qui m'aiderait à guérir. Il prendrait du plaisir dans ma victoire, il la considérait comme une victoire pour nous deux. J'étais vraiment bénie d'avoir un tel homme.

Alice était si excitée qu'elle faisait trembler toute la voiture en sautant sur son siège. Je prenais ça comme un bon signe. On trouverait nos proie ce soir et tout irait bien. Je ne les tuerais pas et après que je leur ai donné une leçon, on s'amuserait avec eux, courtoisie de Jasper. Alice avait une caméra prête à tout filmer pour que l'on puisse partager notre soirée avec le reste de notre famille. Enfin, peut-être pas avec Carlisle. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment il réagirait vu à quel point il haïssait la violence. Il m'avait autorisé à me venger de ceux qui m'avaient violé et tué, mais il ne m'avait pas aidé, et il ne m'avait pas demandé le moindre détail non plus. Il était tout simplement resté aveugle à mes actions. Donc on regarderait probablement la vidéo sans lui. Il était si souvent à l'hôpital que ce ne serait pas dur de trouver un moment où on serait sûr qu'il ne serait pas là. De plus, Alice était si heureuse qu'on pouvait être sûr que Jasper ne serait pas un problème ce soir. Je vérifiais tout de même ses yeux dans le miroir. Ils étaient d'une belle couleur dorée qui indiquait qu'il s'était nourri récemment.

Je garais la voiture dans une partie de la ville pleine de monde, directement en dessous d'un lampadaire, devant un restaurant. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque que mon bébé soit volé pendant qu'on serait occupés à faire vivre l'enfer à des bâtards de violeurs. On en sortit et on se dirigea vers l'extrémité de la ville. Je sentis des yeux sur nous alors qu'on s'éloignait. J'avais l'habitude d'être regardée et désirée par tous les humains, mais j'espérais que nos victimes nous regardaient aussi. Une fois qu'on arriva dans la zone industrielle de la ville, je commençais à chuchoter des instructions à mes compagnons, d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que les humains ne nous entendent pas.

"Mon sixième sens s'agite. Alice, est-ce que ces hommes nous suivent ?"

"Pas encore, ils nous regardent depuis un bar cependant," répondit Alice, quelque peu déçue.

"Bien sûr qu'ils ne nous suivent pas. Est-ce que vous avez regardé Emmett dernièrement ? Ce serait du quatre contre quatre. Ça ne doit définitivement pas les inciter à agir," nous rappela Jasper. Exact. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à ça ?

"Okay, alors vous deux décidez de retourner en ville pour dîner. Vous pouvez faire le tour et nous rattraper sans qu'ils ne vous voient. Restez hors de vue et commencez à filmer dès qu'ils commencent à bouger. Emmett et moi allons continuer à marcher. Une fois qu'ils auront commencé à nous suivre, faîtes-le nous savoir. Emmett et moi, on se disputera, donc il s'en ira, me laissant seule et sans protection."

"En fait, j'ai un peu faim," s'exclama Alice, en parlant suffisamment pour que les humains puissent nous entendre. "Je pense que Jasper et moi allons aller manger maintenant. Pourquoi vous ne nous rejoindriez pas lorsque vous aurez fini de vous promener ?" On hocha tous la tête et ils repartirent tous les deux. Emmett et moi, on continua à marcher vers les quartiers sordides. Jasper m'envoya un message sur mon téléphone me laissant savoir que les hommes se dirigeaient vers nous. On continua à marcher, main dans la main, essayant de les laisser nous rattraper. Une fois que j'entendis des bruits de pas dernière nous, je sus qu'ils étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'on puisse commencer notre petite bagarre. Je serrai la main d'Emmett et on s'arrêta. Je les entendis chercher des cachettes à proximité, essayant d'être suffisamment proche pour pouvoir nous entendre.

Emmett pris mes deux mains dans les siennes alors qu'il se tournait vers moi. Il me fit un rapide sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Rose, sois honnête avec moi. Est-ce que tu éprouves quelque chose pour Jasper ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Des sentiments ? Pour Jasper ?" m'étranglai-je, en essayant de dissimuler mon amusement. "Je promet de te dire la vérité, Emmett. Jasper semble toujours savoir ce que je ressens, contrairement à toi, qui parfois n'en a aucune idée."

"J'arrive généralement à jauger tes émotions, Rose," répondit-il, en faisant semblant d'être blessé.

"Peut-être, mais Jasper _partage_ mes émotions. Il est si réactif à mes humeurs. Quand je suis heureuse, il est heureux. Quand je suis triste, il est triste. Il partage mes joies et mes peines. Encore mieux, il est le seul capable de me calmer lorsque je suis en colère. Même quand je suis furieuse, tout ce qu'il a faire c'est placer sa main sur mon épaule, et je sens des vagues de calme me submerger. Personne d'autre n'a cet effet sur moi."

"Okay, donc il est du genre sensible. J'ai compris. Mais vous n'êtes que des amis, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, j'aime Jasper comme un frère depuis des années. Mes parents le considèrent comme un fils. Il fait partie de ma famille maintenant."

"J'aime tes parents et je pensais qu'ils m'appréciaient. J'ai voulu faire partie de ta famille depuis le jour où tu m'as emmené chez toi. Je veux passer l'éternité avec toi."

"Mes parents _t'aiment_ comme un fils. Tu sais qu'ils sont très aimants. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je suis submergée par l'excitation et le désir, je sais - rien qu'en regardant dans les yeux de Jasper - qu'il expérimente la même excitation. Il n'agit jamais avec moi. Au lieu de ça, il part à la recherche d'Alice et partage son excitation avec elle. C'est quand je me lance à ta recherche et que je te prends comme je veux."

"Quoi ? Tu partages ton excitation avec Jasper ? Même si vous n'avez jamais rien fait, je me casse," grogna Emmett, en s'éloignant rapidement de moi, et en retournant en ville.

"Emmett !" criai-je. Il tourna sa tête vers moi mais continua à avancer.

"Je vais parler à Jasper maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il sait _exactement_ ce que tu _ressens,"_ ricana-t-il. Je le regardai s'éloigner et fis semblant de sangloter. J'entendis les hommes chuchoter entre eux.

"Mec, ce type est stupide. Comment peut-il la laisser toute seule ici et entrain de pleurer ?" demanda l'un d'entre eux, surpris.

"Ben, perso, je suis content qu'il l'ait fait. Même à nous quatre, ça aurait pas été un beau match. Est-ce que vous avez vu la taille de ses muscles ?"

"J'ai hâte de 'réconforter' cette jeune fille et de lui montrer comment un homme, un vrai, gère son excitation."

"Cette petite salope va avoir ce qu'elle mérite ce soir, et on va le lui donner. Commençons avant que ce Jasper ne se pointe, même si je suis certain qu'on pourrait l'aider à ressentir un peu de sa douleur s'il arrive avant qu'on ait fini."

"Mec, Lenny. C'est violent. Tu me fais peur parfois."

"Pourquoi, Joey ? Est-ce que tu développes une conscience ? Ça ne t'as pas dérangé de prendre ton tour avec la dernière fille, mais si tu veux te barrer, tu peux."

"Oh, voyons, Lenny. Je ne veux pas me barrer. Je veux en être. Être en elle," ils commencèrent tous à rire de sa petite blague.

Je fis semblant d'être surprise par leur rire, de frissonner et d'avoir l'air effrayée. Je serrai mon sac contre ma poitrine, reculant dans les ombres.

"Regarde, James, elle nous facilite le boulot."

"Ouais, continue à reculer dans l'ombre, bébé. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu une aussi jolie fille, Stu ?"

"Nan. Je me demande si elle est aussi bonne qu'elle en a l'air."

"On le découvrira bientôt."

Même s'ils avaient recommencé à chuchoter, je continuai à reculer dans les ombres, loin des lumières de la ville. Je vis Emmett, Alice et Jasper assis sur un toit à proximité, filmant tout ce qui passait. Les hommes avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour eux d'agir. Dès que les hommes tournèrent au coin de la maison, je me plaçai au milieu de l'allée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" les défiai-je, refusant de feindre de la peur plus longtemps.

"Tu sais ce qu'on veut, et on va le prendre."

Je souris en posant mes mains sur mes hanches. Ils étaient complètement stupides. "Si vous êtes intelligent, vous allez faire demi-tour et partir maintenant. Si vous vous approchez de moi, je vais devoir vous faire de mal."

Ils rigolèrent tous les quatre. Le plus grand me provoqua : "J'aimerais te voir essayer. La violence m'excite, donc tes faibles tentatives de fuite vont juste me mettre dans l'ambiance."

Ils rigolèrent tous et commencèrent à avancer. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis qu'Emmett avait disparu. Dès que les hommes eurent avancé un peu plus dans l'allée, je ricanai.

"Ne venez pas dire que je ne vous aurez pas prévenu, ordures. C'est l'heure pour un peu de justice à l'ancienne," annonçai-je. Je tournai rapidement sur moi-même, devenant floue à leurs yeux. Ils ne me virent donc pas enlever ma robe et la ranger dans mon sac. J'en sortis mon lasso et ma couronne avant de jeter mon sac derrière moi. Je mis ma couronne et préparai mon lasso. Une fois que je fus prête, j'arrêtais de tourner, fis face aux hommes avec les jambes écartées et mes mains sur mes hanches. J'avais suivi les conseils de Bella et j'avais décidé de mettre ma tenue de Wonder Woman. Je ne bougeai pas pendant quelques secondes, le temps que les cerveaux de ces hommes assimilent ce qu'ils étaient entrain de voir. Lorsque je les vis réaliser qui je prétendais être, je commençai à faire tourner mon lasso doré. Avant que leurs cerveaux ne puissent les convaincre de réagir, je les avais tous attrapé. Mon lasso était fermement enroulé autour d'eux quatre, les collant les uns contre les autres. J'entendis quelqu'un atterrir à côté de moi. Les hommes regardèrent le nouveau venu avec une expression choquée. Je pouvais sentir Emmett, donc je me tournai pour le regarder. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je vis qu'il portait son déguisement de batman.

"Alors, Miss Diana Prince, quelle bonne surprise de te trouver ici. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour nettoyer notre ville de ses ordures ?" me demanda Emmett d'une voix douce et profonde.

"Et bien, si ce n'est pas Bruce Wayne ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. J'ai tout sous contrôle, cependant," répondis-je en flirtant avec lui. Il se pencha et m'embrassa.

"Est-ce que cela te déranges si je regarde, Diana ? J'aime te voir travailler."

"Pas du tout, Bruce. Ça ne me gêne pas d'avoir d'un public."

Il s'installa sur le côté, croisa les bras sur son torse et lança un regard noir aux hommes. Le plus grand sortit un couteau et coupa mon lasso. Dès que le lasso tomba au sol, ils essayèrent tous de s'enfuir.

"Il a coupé mon lasso !" grondai-je avec colère. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait eu le cran de couper mon lasso !" J'étais furieuse. Comment osait-il détruire mes accessoires ? Emmett et moi, on les rattrapa rapidement et on les arrêta avant qu'ils n'aient pu quitter l'allée. Celui qui avait coupé mon lasso essaya de poignarder Emmett. Bien sûr, le couteau ne fit que rebondir sur sa peau.

"J'adore cette armure," ricana Emmett, prétendant que le couteau avait rebondit sur son costume plutôt que sur sa peau. Je fulminai. Comment ce bâtard osait-il faire un trou dans le costume d'Emmett ? C'était l'un de mes costumes préféré ! Je décidais de garder celui-çi pour la fin. C'était celui qui m'avait traité de salope, et j'étais sûre que c'était lui le leader de ce petit groupe.

"Retiens ces deux ordures jusqu'à ce que je sois prête pour eux, Bruce," commandai-je.

"Comme tu veux, Diana," ronronna-t-il.

Je commençai à leur infliger de la douleur, en prenant bien soin de me retenir. Je leur brisai quelques os, savourant les craquements secs. Je coinçai certains de leurs nerfs. J'écrasai leurs bijoux de famille comme des oeufs. Puis je les jetai au loin. Je leur avais laissé les capacités de parler et de marcher, mais je leur avais provoqué une douleur immense. Tous leurs mouvements les feraient souffrir, même respirer. Il leur faudrait de douloureux mois pour guérir, mais ils guériraient. Excepté la douleur insoutenable, ils seraient tout à fait capable de marcher jusqu'en ville pour recevoir des soins.

"Au suivant !" ordonnai-je, en tendant la main. Emmett, connaissant mes pensées, retint le leader et envoya l'autre homme vers moi. Celui-çi était terrifié. Il s'était uriné dessus. Je grimaçai de dégoût.

"S'il vous plaît, ayez pitié," supplia-t-il. J'haussai un sourcil, le fixant impassiblement.

"Est-ce que tu as eu de la pitié pour les filles que tu as violé ?" demandai-je. La réponse apparut dans ses yeux. "Je ne pense pas. Voici un petit cadeau de leur part."

Je lui fis subir la même chose que j'avais fait subir à ses amis. Une fois que je l'eus repoussé, je me tournais vers Emmett avec un sourire. Le leader me lança un regard chargé de haine, mais je voyais la peur qui se dissimulait derrière. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien de me supplier.

"Ton tour, maintenant," chantonnai-je. J'allais tout particulièrement apprécier cette justice, avec lui, j'irais un peu plus loin. Il avait besoin d'une punition supplémentaire pour avoir abîmé nos costumes préférés. J'attrapai son couteau et m'en servis pour découper son pantalon, exposant ses parties intimes. Puis j'utilisai les connaissances que j'avais acquise en école de médecine pour m'assurer qu'il n'aurait jamais plus d'érection, même en prenant du Viagra.

"Quelle punition cruelle et inhabituelle," rigola Emmett. "Je me sens presque désolé pour toi, mec. Mais puisque tu le mérites, et mériterais encore plus, je suis juste amusé. Diana est si intelligente."

Je le repoussai avec les autres et me frottai ensuite les mains. Je ramassai les deux morceaux de mon lasso et mon sac. "J'ai besoin de me laver les mains maintenant que je me suis occupé des ordures, Bruce. Veux-tu te joindre à moi ?"

"J'adorerais, bébé," accepta-t-il, en me donnant un baiser passioné. Je lui sautai dessus, enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, et commençai à me frotter contre lui. Il répondit immédiatement. "Chez moi ou chez toi ?"

"Les deux," dis-je avec un sourire coquin. "Que puis-je dire ? La justice m'a toujours excitée."

On éclata de rire, Emmett et moi. Je redescendis de ses bras, et il enroula son bras autour de mes épaules.

"Ta, ta, les garçons." rigolai-je. "Appréciez bien votre guérison. On se verra dans vos cauchemars !" J'eus un rire diabolique avant de m'éloigner avec Emmett. Dès que l'on fut hors de vue, on rejoignit Alice et Jasper sur le toit.

Les hommes commençèrent à grogner et à jurer. L'un d'entre eux sortit son téléphone et appella une ambulance. En quelques minutes, deux voitures de police et une ambulance arrivèrent. Elles furent rapidement suivie par un autre van. On attendit que tout le monde sorte des véhicules et que la caméra commence à filmer avant de débuter la prochaine étape de notre soirée.

Jasper emplit les quatre hommes d'un remord extrême. En quelques secondes, ils avaient tous confessé tous les crimes et méfaits qu'ils avaient commis dans le passé. Une fois qu'ils eurent confessé leurs viols, et même quelques meurtres, Jasper leur envoya de la légèreté. Ils commencèrent à rire hystériquement, se tapant les cuisses tout en échangeant des remarques grossières quant aux viols qu'ils avaient commis ensemble. Tous les autres humains présent étaient choqués et dégoûtés. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ces hommes étaient entrain de creuser leurs propres tombes. Jasper les calma ensuite.

Une fois qu'ils furent plus calme, la police leur demanda ce qui s'était passé. Jasper leur insuffla un fort désir de dire la vérité. Ils expliquèrent rapidement qu'ils avaient essayé de violer une fille, mais qu'il s'agissait en fait de Wonder Woman et qu'elle avait une liaison avec Batman. Jasper leur envoya ensuite une vague de paranoïa. Ils commencèrent à sursauter à la moindre ombre, regardant craintivement autour d'eux. Ils commencèrent à poser des questions stupides et à accuser a police. Les officiers leurs lurent leurs droits et les emmenèrent vers l'ambulance. Jasper leur envoya ensuite de la colère et du désespoir. Ils commencèrent immédiatement à se débattre et à essayer de s'échapper. Les ambulanciers furent forcé de leur donner des sédatifs pour les rendre plus conciliant. On avait tous nos mains plaquées sur nos bouches pour retenir nos rires. Le journaliste était extatiques que son équipe ait tout filmé. Il savait que la vidéo serait utilisée comme preuve, mais il en ferait une copie avant de la remettre à la police. C'était un scoop pour sa chaîne. Le public voudrait voir ces hommes pendus haut et court.

Finalement, les homme furent emmenés à l'hôpital pour être soignés avant d'être envoyé en prison, et tout le monde quitta les lieux. Alice arrêta de filmer et on se félicita. Emmett et moi, on remit nos vêtements normaux et on retourna tous les quatre à la voiture, avec de grands sourires sur le visage. J'avais hâte de montrer cette vidéo à Bella, Edward et Esme demain matin. Je me tournai et tapai mon poing contre celui de Jasper alors qu'on montait dans la voiture. Il sourit et hocha la tête. Jasper et moi avions rendu la justice, façon Hale.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Regarder des films de super-héros._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	19. Regarder des films de superhéro

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

Ouah! J'y crois pas! Ca fait un bail! Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des messages ou laissé des reviews durant mon absence, vous êtes incroyables! Votre soutien m'a fait un bien fou!

Comme vous le voyez, je suis de retour :D Malheureusement, je n'suis pas au plus haut de ma forme donc je ne pourrais pas soutenir le rythme de post que j'avais avant! Donc au cours des prochaines semaines, mes posts se feront au fur et à mesure, sans jour fixe. Mais c'est mieux que rien, non?

De plus, pour prouver que je ne vous ai pas abandonner, je vais commencer à poster 5 ou 6 nouvelles histoires aussi ;D J'espère qu'elles vous plairont... En attendant, nouveau chapitre de 'Changer le Futur.' Amusez-vous bien et reviews!

* * *

**- Chapitre 18 : Regarder des films de super-héros -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'étais assise sur le canapé, chez les Cullen, roulée en boule contre Edward, ma tête reposant sur son torse. Esme était assise à côté de moi. Jasper était sur la causeuse avec Alice, alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient installés sur l'autre canapé. Alice avait la télécommande en main.

"S'il te plaît, Alice," pleurnichai-je. "Tout le monde est là. On est tous entrain d'attendre. Appuie juste sur Play !"

Alice me fit un sourire moqueur. "La patience est une vertu, Isabella Swan."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Ben, _certains_ d'entre nous vieillissent à chaque seconde qui passe, alors bouge toi les fesses."

Je vis plusieurs d'entre eux me regarder avec surprise en entendant ma remarque. Avaient-ils oublié que j'étais humaine ?

"Coucou ? Humaine, vous vous rappellez ?" les taquinai-je sarcastiquement. "Je n'ai pas 24 heures chaque jour pour faire tout ce que j'aimerais faire. Donc, si vous voulez rester assis à ne rien faire, soyez assez gentil pour le faire lorsque je dors. Merci."

Emmett rigola. "Elle t'a eu là, Alice. Assez attendu."

Alice soupira et appuya sur Play. Le film commença par suivre les méchants de leur sortie du bar jusqu'à l'allée. Je pouvais dire d'après l'angle que ça avait été filmé depuis un toit. Contrairement à la plupart des films amateurs, l'image était parfaitement claire. A chaque fois que je filmais quelque chose, mes mains tremblaient, ce qui se voyait à l'écran. Ça devait être sympa de pouvoir rester complétement immobile. La qualité du film était similaire à celle d'un professionnel. J'écoutai la dispute de Rose et Emmett au sujet de Jasper qui partageait les sentiments de Rose. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire car Rose disait la vérité mais tournait sa phrase d'une telle façon que ça sonnait bien plus pire que la réalité. Après qu'Emmett soit partit, les hommes agirent. Ils étaient penchés les uns vers les autres et chuchotaient. Edward commença à grimacer, et je le regardai avec confusion.

"Est-ce que tu peux les entendre parler ?" me demanda Edward, en remarquant mon expression. Je secouai la tête.

"Je peux voir leurs bouches bouger, mais je n'entend pas leurs mots."

Alice rembobina un peu la vidéo et monta le son au maximum. Cette fois, je pus entendre les mots qu'ils chuchotaient. Je commençais à grimacer comme le reste de la famille. Lorsque les hommes ricanèrent soudainement, on dût tous se couvrir les oreilles tellement le son fut fort. Heureusement, ce fut bref. Ils continuèrent à chuchoter pendant quelques minutes. Alice baissa rapidement le son lorsque les hommes commencèrent à bouger. Je vis Rose les attirer dans les ombres de l'allée. Elle eut même la décence de les prévenir. Puis Rose tourna rapidement sur elle-même, et elle se transforma en Wonder Woman !

Je haletai. "Comme as-tu fait ça, Rose ? Je veux voir ça au ralentit."

Alice rembobina et commença à avancer image par image. Au ralentit, je pus la voir enlever sa robe, la ranger dans son sac et en sortir la couronne et le lasso. Je pus voir comment elle se transformait en quelqu'un d'autre avant de s'arrêter, pour que les violeurs puissent la voir.

"C'était carrément génial, Rose ! J'ai hâte d'être un vampire. Je veux être une superhéroïne aussi."

"On est pas les gentils, tu sais ?" me rappela Edward.

"Humph, Wonder Woman faisait partie des gentils," grommelai-je.

Alice remit la vidéo en route. J'éclatai de rire lorsqu'Emmett apparut à l'écran. Alice mit à nouveau la vidéo au ralentit, sans même que j'ai besoin de le lui demander. Je le vis donc sauter du toit le plus proche.

"Batman !" ricanai-je. "Je vais définitivement devenir une super-héroïne !"

Edward leva les yeux au ciel alors que le reste de sa famille rigolait. Je lui tapotai le bras avec condescendance.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Tu peux être Flash, puisque tu es le plus rapide," suggérai-je.

Alice sautilla sur place avec excitation. "Je vais lui commander un costume, Bella ! Ce sera parfait."

Edward gronda en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna à nouveau vers la télé, pas intimidée pour un sous.

Je grimaçai lorsque Rosalie délivra sa justice. Je ne pus pas regarder. Je cachai ma tête contre le torse d'Edward. Note à moi-même - ne_ jamais_ mettre Rose en colère. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'être du côté de ses amis.

Je me tournais à nouveau vers l'écran lorsque j'entendis les hommes appeler une ambulance. Je pensai que le show était presque fini. J'avais oublié la participation de Jasper. Je les écoutai donc confesser la liste de leurs crimes et fut extrêmement reconnaissante qu'ils ne soient plus dans les rues maintenant. J'observai les visages des policiers lorsque les hommes commencèrent à rire de leurs méfaits. Je fus d'abord choquée de voir ces hommes faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, mais réalisai ensuite rapidement que c'était une courtoisie de Jasper. Même malgrès l'hilarité que Jasper leur envoyait, ces hommes n'auraient pas rit de leurs viols s'ils avaient eu la moindre décence. Peu importe à quel point j'étais hystériquement heureuse, je n'aurais jamais dit ce genre de chose. L'humeur venait de Jasper mais les mots leurs appartenaient. Je me détendis et éclatai même de rire lorsque je les entendis dire qu'ils avaient essayé de violer Wonder Woman, mais qu'elle et Batman les avaient détruit. L'expression des policiers fut sans prix lorsqu'ils dirent ça. Ces garçons allaient être tenu loin de la société pendant un long, long moment.

Une fois que ce fut fini, on resta tous silencieux pendant un moment, chacun de nous voulant que quelqu'un d'autre fasse le premier commentaire.

"Hmmm," commença Esme. "Je suis heureuse de voir que ces hommes aient été arrêté et vont recevoir une juste punition. Cependant, je ne pense pas que Carlisle apprécierait les méthodes que vous avez utilisé pour obtenir la justice. Je pense que ce serait mieux que votre père ne voit jamais cette vidéo, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord, les enfants ?"

On hocha tous la tête. Il valait mieux garder certaines choses sous silence, et parfois, l'ignorance était une bénédiction. Rosalie attrapa la vidéo et la fit disparaître de nos vues.

"Alors est-ce que tu as décidé quelle super-héroïne tu va devenir, Bella ?" demanda joyeusement Alice, en changeant agilement de sujet alors que Carlisle entrait dans la pièce.

"Super-héroïne ?" demanda Carlisle avec curiosité.

"Je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir un peu."

"Puis-je demander pourquoi tu vas être une super-héroïne, Bella ?" demanda Carlisle.

"Et ben, Rose est Wonder Woman et Emmett est Batman. Je veux moi aussi être une super-héroïne lorsque je deviendrais une vampire. Quel est l'interêt d'avoir tous ces pouvoirs si on ne peut pas les utiliser ? Oh, et Edward sera Flash," expliquai-je joyeusement. Edward grogna à nouveau mais je l'ignorai.

"Je vois," répondit lentement Carlisle, en me lançant un drôle de regard. Je suppose qu'il s'interrogeait sur ma santé mentale.

"C'est vrai !" insistai-je. "Demande _leur_ si tu ne me crois pas."

"Rosalie, es-tu Wonder Woman ?" demanda Carlisle d'une voix hésitante. Elle hocha la tête. "Tu combats le crime dans une petite robe en utilisant un lasso doré ?" Elle hocha à nouveau la tête avec enthousiasme. Carlisle semblait confus. Il se tourna vers Emmett.

"Emmett, es-tu Batman ?"

"Bien sûr, Carlisle, je pensais que tu le savais," répondit joyeusement Emmett.

"Tu combats le crime en portant un masque, une cape, ainsi qu'une ceinture multi-fonction, et en circulant de toits en toits ?"

"Exactement !"

Carlisle semblait être de plus en plus inquiet alors qu'il étudiait les visages sérieux des membres de sa famille.

"Edward, es-tu Flash ?"

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr que non, Carlisle. Ne sois pas ridicule."

Carlisle sembla soulagé de recevoir une réponse normale.

"Pas encore, mais il le sera," mentionna joyeusement Alice, en tapotant sa tempe. "Je l'ai vu."

L'inquiétude de Carlisle revint au grand galop. Je pense qu'il commençait à douter de sa propre santé mentale. Il se tourna vers Esme avec désespoir.

"Esme ? Es-tu une super-héroïne ?"

"Bien sûr, mon coeur. Je pensais que tu le savais déjà," ronronna-t-il. Il aurait transpiré s'il l'avait pu. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, comme s'il s'était trompé de maison. Ça me rappela un épisode de The Twilight Zone. J'étais heureuse que Jasper nous aide à rester sérieux. Parce qu'autrement, j'étais sûre qu'on serait tous entrain de se rouler de rire par terre. Je ne savais pendant combien de temps il allait pouvoir garder son calme, cependant.

"Quelle super-héroïne es-tu, Esme ?" balbutia-t-il. Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle aussi décomposé.

"Ben, si tu ne le sais pas, je ne vais définitivement pas révéler mon identité secrète," répondit-elle prudemment. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Est-ce que tu as un costume ?" couina-t-il.

"Bien sûr que j'ai un costume, chéri. N'en avons-nous pas tous un ?" répondit-elle avec surprise. Elle se précipita vers lui et fit courir son doigt sur son torse. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille. "Je vais te proposer un marché, mon coeur, je te montre le mien si tu me montres le tien..."

Les yeux de Carlisle s'illuminèrent et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. "Deal !" accepta-t-il rapidement. Il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna vers leur chambre sans même nous prêter attention. Ça fit disparaître le contrôle de Jasper, et on roula tous par terre, hurlant de rire. Même Edward. Après quelques minutes, cependant, il grimaça, couvrant ses yeux de ses mains, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à bloquer ce qu'il 'voyait' dans sa tête.

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas l'heure d'aller chercher les clebs ?" grogna-t-il, voulant desespérement sortir de la maison. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre et sautai sur mes pieds avec excitation.

"Ouaip ! Je vais aller les chercher, okay ? Oh, et j'ai pensé à un plan pour les convaincre de nous laisser tout payer ce soir sans qu'ils aient l'impression de profiter de votre charité. Quand je mentionnerais un pari qu'Edward a perdu contre Jasper, suivez le mouvement."

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

"Bella," commença Edward avec hésitation. "J'aimerais te demander une faveur."

"Bien sûr, Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Il sortit un jeu de clés de sa poche. "J'aimerais que tu conduises cette voiture au lieu de ta camionnette, si tu dois sortir de ville. Il y a assez de place pour tous les Quileutes, un bon réservoir, et un excellent niveau de sécurité. Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si tu allais les prendre avec cette voiture pour aller jusqu'à Port Angeles."

"Tu m'as acheté une _voiture _?" criais-je, incrédule.

"Non, non, bien sûr que non," m'assura-t-il avec un sourire. "Cette voiture appartient à la famille, amour. J'aimerais juste que tu l'utilise pour la 'Campagne Devenons Amis Avec Les Loups-Garous."

"Oh, okay, bien sûr, pas de problème," marmonnai-je en rougissant. Je me sentais stupide de m'être énervée. Bien sûr qu'il ne m'avait pas acheté une voiture. A quoi je pensais ? En parlant de penser : "Et pour Billy ? Il va vouloir savoir pourquoi je conduis cette voiture."

Edward hocha songeusement la tête. "Va chercher les garçons avec ta camionnette, puis reviens ici pour changer de véhicule."

"Ça m'a l'air d'être un plan."

"Jasper, Alice, et moi, on te suivra avec la Volvo."

J'hochais la tête.

"Amusez-vous bien avec les clebs," nous encouragea Emmett. Rosalie lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ils allaient chasser à la place. On avait opté pour un nombre non-menaçant pour la première fois, et le talent de Jasper pouvait s'avérer être utile. Trois futurs loups-garous, trois vampires, et une humaine. Oh, joie.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Première rencontre_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	20. Première rencontre

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 19 : Première rencontre -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Mon estomac me donnait l'impression d'être empli de papillons lorsque j'entrais dans la réserve et me dirigeais vers la maison de Jacob. J'espérais et priais pour que cette journée se passe bien. Notre plus grande inquiétude était de savoir si le fait qu'ils soient proches des Cullen réveilleraient leur gêne de loup-garou plus tôt que prévu. La dernière chose dont nous avions besoin serait qu'ils se transforment en loups géants sous le porche des Cullen. Pas bon. Mais, ce serait toujours mieux que s'ils se transformaient dans un centre commercial ou un cinéma, c'était pour ça que les Cullen attendaient anxieusement mon retour avec les trois garçons.

Alors que j'approchai de la maison de Jacob, il en sortit, accompagné par Quil et Embry. Je savais que Jacob avait reconnu le son de ma camionnette, puisqu'elle appartenait aux Black auparavant, et qu'elle pouvait être entendue à un kilomètre à la ronde. Je ralentis et ils s'empilèrent à l'intérieur, Jacob avec moi à l'avant et les deux autre à l'arrière. Billy roula sa chaise dehors alors qu'ils s'installaient.

"Hey, Bella !" me salua-t-il chaleureusement. Apparemment, il ignorait toujours tout de mon plan. "Où est-ce que vous allez ?"

"On va rejoindre quelques uns de mes camarades d'école pour aller à Port Angeles. On va déjeuner, voir un film et juste traîner un peu pour faire plus ample connaissance," dis-je avec enthousiasme, en espérant que j'arriverais à feindre l'innocence jusqu'à ce que l'identité de mes 'amis' soit révélée.

"Ça a l'air bien ! Amusez-vous bien les enfants. Je veux que tu sois rentrés à vingt-et-une heure au plus tard. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas école demain mais parce que c'est votre première sortie ensemble, je veux m'assurer que tu sois sain et sauf. De plus, une fois que vous serez revenu, Quil, Embry et Bella devront encore rentrer chez eux. Comme ça, ils seront à la maison avant vingt-deux heures."

Jacob grogna, embrassé. "Papa ! Je suis plus un gamin."

Billy sourit. "Je sais, fils. Si tu l'étais, je ne te laisserais pas y aller du tout. Maintenant, sois poli avec les visages pâles," me taquina-t-il. C'était une vieille blague entre nos deux familles, surtout parce que j'étais v_raiment _pâle. Quil et Embry haletèrent, choqué de l'entendre dire une telle chose devant moi. Je me contentai de rire.

"Du calme, Quil, Embry. Billy est juste jaloux parce qu'il n'a jamais attrapé de coups de soleil. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de devenir complètement rouge et souffrir le martyr après une heure passée au soleil. C'est un talent naturel," me vantais-je joyeusement. Ils éclatèrent tous les quatre de rire.

"Tu te souviens de l'été de tes sept ans ?" me rappela Jacob. "Tes pauvres pieds ! Tu n'as pas pu porter de chaussures pendant une semaine. Parfois, je me demandais si c'est pour cette raison que ta mère t'envoyait passer l'été ici. On a beaucoup moins de soleil. Je peux seulement imaginer le genre de coup de soleil que tu avais à Phoenix."

"En fait, je me couvrais juste de crème solaire, indice 100 que je commandais spécialement. Après deux ou trois couches, je n'avais plus de problème. Bien sûr, il me fallait une heure pour m'en couvrir, mais ça en valait la peine," plaisantai-je. Ils me regardèrent tous attentivement, essayant de deviner si j'étais sérieuse ou pas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser devant leurs expressions. Ils rigolèrent et secouèrent la tête.

"Okay, Billy, je le ramènerais sain et sauf, mais il faut qu'on y aille si on veut être à l'heure pour le film," mentionnai-je en lui faisant signe. Billy sourit et hocha la tête. Je fis rapidement demi-tour et partis, les garçons faisant signe à Billy jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le voit plus. Je me tournais vers Jacob.

"Est-ce que tu es prêt ?" lui demandai-je avec inquiétude, voulant m'assurer qu'il ne regrettait pas déjà son choix.

"Tu plaisantes ? Je suis plus que prêt. J'ai pas tous les jours l'occasion de traîner avec les ennemis mortels de ma tribu que mon père appelle des vampires !" s'exclama-t-il. Puis il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Je me contentais d'en rire, faisant semblant de croire que c'était une blague. Il me fit un sourire honteux. "Tu ne leur diras pas que je t'ai dit ça, hein ?"

"Leur dire que ton père croit qu'ils sont des vampires ? Ben, Billy n'a jamais dissimulé son animosité envers les Cullen, donc je suis sûre qu'ils savent déjà ce qu'il pense d'eux. Cependant, je ne t'embarrasserais pas en le mentionnant immédiatement lorsqu'on arrivera chez eux."

"Merci," marmonna-t-il sarcastiquement. Ma réponse ne le rassurait pas vraiment parce que je ne lui avais pas promis de ne rien dire. Je décidai que c'était le moment idéal de lui faire clairement comprendre mes sentiments.

"Tu sais, Jake, je voulais juste te dire que te connaître depuis aussi longtemps et avoir joué avec toi lorsque j'étais enfant me donne vraiment l'impression que tu es un membre de ma famille. Être enfant unique est difficile parfois, donc je te considère comme mon frère. J'espère que tu me traiteras comme une soeur ou au moins comme une cousine. Les liens familiaux sont plus forts que les liens amicaux."

"Umm, ouais, bien sûr," me répondit-il d'une voix découragée. Il y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, redressa les épaules et me fit un large sourire. "Tu sais, Quil est mon cousin et tu es beaucoup plus belle que lui. Je pense que tu seras ma cousine préférée."

Je lui souris en retour. "Ça me va. Nous sommes donc cousins."

On tourna dans l'allée des Cullen et je commençai à rouler à travers les bois pour rejoindre leur maison. Les garçons regardaient partout autour d'eux. Je savais qu'ils n'avaient probablement jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie de la forêt. On s'arrêta devant le garage des Cullen, là où les trois vampires nous attendaient. Je notai qu'ils portaient tous les trois des gants. Et je compris qu'ils ne voulaient pas que les Quileutes réalisent à quel point leur peau était froide avant qu'ils n'apprennent à les connaître. Être physiquement froid entraînerait bien trop de questions chez les garçons, au vue de leurs légendes. L'un des buts de cette sortie était de leur montrer avec quelle facilité les Cullen pouvaient intéragir avec des humains dans les lieux publiques.

On sortit de la voiture, et je les présentai les uns aux autres. Ils se serrèrent amicalement la main. J'eus un large sourire en voyant cela. Je m'étais aussi demandé si leurs odeurs les gêneraient mutuellement avant que le gêne soit activé. Alice prit une profonde inspiration et me fis un sourire et un clin d'oeil. Elle avait vu ma question et leva le pouce pour m'indiquer qu'ils ne sentaient pas encore le chien mouillé.

"Hey, les gars," appelai-je, interrompant leur bavardage. "On a besoin de votre aide. C'est une question d'honneur."

A la mention du mot honneur, les trois Quileutes se redressèrent de toute leur hauteur. L'honneur était très important dans leur culture.

"Edward et Jasper ont fait un pari qu'Edward a perdu. Son gage est de payer tout à tout le monde pour nos sorties des deux prochains mois. Il a plus d'argent qu'il ne sait quoi en faire, donc l'aspect monétaire n'est pas vraiment important pour lui. Il est horriblement riche, beaucoup plus riche que Bill Gates," leur expliquai-je alors que leurs yeux s'écarquillaient. "Alors plus il dépensera d'argent, plus sa fierté en souffrira, même si ce ne sera pas le cas de son compte en banque. Normalement, chacun de nous payerait pour ses trucs, mais pour les deux prochains mois, Jasper veut qu'on dépense le plus d'argent appartenant à Edward possible, pour que leur pari en vaille le coût. Donc commandez tout ce que vous voulez au restaurant et pensez à tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu avoir, pour que Jasper ait sa revanche."

Edward fit semblant d'être chagriné alors que Jasper affichait un sourire satisfait. Alice me souriait joyeusement. Je voyais bien qu'ils étaient tous impressionnés par mon idée. Maintenant, les garçons ne se sentiraient plus aussi coupable de voir Edward payer pour tout.

"S'il vous plaît, les mecs, j'ai besoin de votre aide," intervint Jasper. "La dernière fois que j'ai perdu un pari, il m'a forcé à m'habiller en fille et à entrer dans un bar pour flirter avec des types. Le plus flippant, c'est qu'un des gars était vraiment interessé. Il était complétement excité et bien déterminé à m'emmener dans un coin sombre. J'ai couru si vite pour m'enfuir que j'en ai eu la tête qui tourne. J'ai dû m'arrêter dans une allée pour vomir avant de me débarasser de la robe et la jeter dans une benne à ordure. Je dois vraiment me venger d'Edward pour ce coup-là. Donc j'ai besoin que tout le monde m'aide à retrouver mon honneur en vidant son compte en banque. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?"

Jacob était dégoûté et abasourdi. "Dégeu, mec. Comment a-t-il pu te faire ça ?"

Edward se défendit rapidement. "Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai perdu, il m'a fait aller dans un karaoké en portant mon boxer par-dessus mon pantalon, monter sur scène, et chanter 'I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt,' en faisant un strip-tease. Le public s'est battu pour attraper ma chemise et mon chapeau, et l'un d'entre eux s'est barré avec mon boxer. J'ai dû partir en courant, torse nu. Il m'a fallut dix douches pour enlever l'odeur de toutes ces mains dégoûtantes qui m'avaient caressé le torse.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent bruyamment de rire.

Jacob n'arrêtait pas de ricaner. "Je crois que j'ai compris maintenant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je crois que nos vies viennent de devenir beaucoup plus intéressantes. Ça va être marrant de traîner avec vous les mecs."

Quil acquiesçât en rigolant. "On va définitivement vous aider à ruiner Edward. Ce n'est que justice. Je pense que vous n'en faîtes pas assez."

Embry me regarda avec curiosité. "Ils ont parié sur quoi ?"

"Oh, ben, Edward et Jasper ont parié sur une course entre une Aston Martin et une Ducati," improvisai-je. Ça m'avait l'air d'être une bonne idée. Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

"La Ducati," dirent-ils tous les trois en même temps. Hmm. Je suppose que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout. Jasper ricana.

"Absolument," acquiesçât-il.

"Bon, on va le voir ce film ?" gloussa Alice avec excitation. On lui sourit tous. J'emmenai les garçons vers la Mercedes alors que les vampires s'installaient dans la Volvo. Les garçons furent surexcités en voyant la Mercedes. Elle sentait toujours le neuf. Je me glissai derrière le volant et essayai de suivre Edward, mais ça me mettait mal à l'aise de rouler aussi vite. Je me laissai distancer. Je savais où l'on devait se rejoindre donc je n'étais pas inquiète. Les garçons s'amusaient en jouant avec le tableau de bord et tous les accessoires de la voiture.

Je reçus un message d'Edward : _T'as l'intention d'arriver un jour ?_

Je l'ignorai. Je savais qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Alice le saurait lorsqu'on approcherait, donc ils pouvaient se distraire en attendant. On se gara devant le restaurant pour voir les Cullen qui nous attendaient impatiemment. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Edward s'approcha pour m'ouvrir ma portière et m'aider à sortir de la voiture. On entra dans le restaurant et on fut immédiatement placés. J'avais découvert qu'il était interdit de fumer dans les yeux publics dans l'état de Washington donc tout le restaurant était non-fumeur. J'étais vraiment contente parce que la fumée de cigarettes me faisait tousser et me faisait perdre une partie de mon goût. Je suppose que les vampires étaient encore plus heureux que moi, étant donné leur odorat surdéveloppé.

Jacob et ses amis furent enchantés de commander le filet mignon, avant de porter un toast à Edward avec leurs cocas. Jasper, Alice et Edward avaient aussi commandé des plats, histoire de sauver les apparences. Lorsque la nourriture arriva, les garçons se jetèrent dessus, mais les vampires ne touchèrent même pas à leurs assiettes. Je mangeai à vitesse normale. Finalement, Jacob fut suffisamment rassasié pour s'apercevoir que les vampires ne mangeaient pas.

"Vous ne mangez pas ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule. Quil et Embry relevèrent le nez de leurs assiettes.

"En fait, on a mangé juste avant que vous arriviez donc on pensait demander à ce que les plats soient emballés pour qu'on puisse les ramener à la maison et les manger plus tard. A moins que vous ayez encore faim ?" répondit doucement Edward. Jacob commença à secouer la tête mais s'interrompit.

"Wow, j'ai plus faim que ce que je croyais. Je pense que je vais accepter ton offre après tout," répondit Jacob avec surprise. Il tendit la main et attrapa l'assiette d'Edward. "Je ne suis pas un tel morfale d'habitude."

"Tu prépares probablement une poussée de croissance," le consola Alice. Je croisai son regard en haussant un sourcil. Elle haussa les épaules, m'indiquant que ce n'était pas une vision, mais son opinion. Il allait _certainement_ avoir une poussée de croissance tôt ou tard.

Quil et Embry prirent les plats de Jasper et Alice pour se gaver de steak.

"Ben, toutes ces protéines vous aideront probablement à développer vos muscles," ajoutai-je en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. Tout le monde rigola.

J'observai les interactions entre tout le monde alors que je mangeai, ravie de voir à quel point ils étaient à l'aise les uns avec les autres. Jasper parlait de motocross et de moto avec Embry, Edward parlait de voiture avec Jacob et Alice donner des trucs de drague à Quil. Il y avait définitivement un sens de camaraderie qui se développait entre eux alors qu'on appréciait tous de passer du temps ensemble. Les garçons poussèrent des cris de joie lorsque Jasper leur promit qu'on irait faire de la motocross après le film et qu'il louerait des motos pour tout le monde. Les cinq garçons commencèrent à faire des commentaires sur leur agilité de conduite et commencèrent leur stupide compétition de machos. Alice et moi, on se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, peu impressionnées par toutes leurs vantardises.

"Alors, quel film allons-nous voir ?" demandais-je au groupe.

"Quel film vous aimeriez voir ?" demanda Edward aux garçons.

"Et si on allait voir Dracula contre Le Loup-garou ?" suggéra Jacob avec un sourire moqueur.

Quil et Embry commencèrent à rire. "Bonne blague, Jake."

Les Cullen les regardèrent avec surprise.

Je soupirai. "Sérieusement, Jake."

Il me fit un large sourire. "Je suis sérieux. J'aimerais vraiment le voir. Je me demande qui va gagner."

"C'est un stupide film d'horreur de série B," protestai-je. "Et si on allait voir une comédie à la place ?"

Alice commença à rire. "Non, je veux définitivement voir ce stupide film d'horreur, Bella."

Mon regard voyagea entre elle et Edward, qui était entrain de ricaner. Je grognai. Apparemment, quelque chose d'amusant et d'embarrassant allait arriver à cause de ce film. C'était maintenant six pour et un contre. Il était inutile de protester.

"Très bien," marmonnai-je.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, amour," me taquina Edward. "Je te sauverais des méchants personnages imaginaires."

Je grognai et fis semblant de le frapper. Je savais que je ne ferais que me blesser si j'essayais vraiment de le frapper. Il se frotta le bras et bouda, en faisant semblant d'avoir mal. Tout le monde rigola. Edward paya l'addition, laissant un généreux pourboire et on se dirigea vers le cinéma à pied, puisque qu'il n'était qu'à quelques rues de là.

Le film commençait dans quinze minutes. Donc on acheta nos billets et on se dirigea vers la salle.

"Hey, Edward," cria Quil depuis le comptoir des snacks. " On a besoin de popcorn, de bonbons et de boissons, vieux."

"Ouais !" rigolèrent Jacob et Embry en tapant dans les mains de Jasper.

"Vous venez de dévorer deux plats. Si vous mangez plus, vous allez exploser," les prévins-je.

"Tu t'inquiètes trop, Bells," me taquina Jacob. "Rappelle-toi que nous sommes en pleine croissance."

"Je vois ça," marmonnai-je dans ma barbe. Les vampires sourirent tous à ma remarque.

"Prenez ce que vous voulez," offrit magnanimement Edward. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois du comptoir avec les bras chargés de popcorn, de glace et de soda. Ils avaient même des bonbons dans leurs poches. Je secouais la tête. Je vis qu'Edward m'avait acheté un soda et des bonbons. Je lui souris et lui fis un petit baiser de gratitude. Je sentis le regard des garçons sur nous, mais les ignorai.

"Je ferais mieux de prendre une minute d'hum- une seconde pour aller aux toilettes," murmurai-je rapidement, en espérant que les Quileutes n'aient pas entendu mon petit accroc. Peut-être que je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'appeler mes pauses toilette des moments d'humanité si je risquais de me tromper stupidement en public.

"Je viens avec toi !" ajouta immédiatement Alice en m'attrapant le bras. Edward et Jasper reniflèrent. Je hochai simplement la tête, essayant d'ignorer le fait que je venais presque de nous trahir. On se précipita vers les toilettes, souhaitant en sortir avant que le film ne commence. Je fis ce que j'avais à faire en un temps record.

"Pourquoi tu rigolais avant, Alice ?" demandais-je suspicieusement alors que je me lavais les mains. "Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?"

"Ça c'est moi qui le sait, et c'est toi qui va le découvrir," ricana-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. "Petit lutin démoniaque," marmonnai-je en boudant. Elle se contenta de rire.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Dracula contre Le Loup-Garou_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	21. Dracula contre le LoupGarou

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 20 : Dracula contre le Loup-garou -**

_-PoV Jacob-_

Je vis la manière dont Bella se détendit dans l'étreinte d'Edward alors qu'on faisait la queue au cinéma. Je vis l'amour dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait. Mon coeur me disait ce que mes hormones refusaient d'admettre. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. J'avais regardé Alice et Jasper aussi. L'intimité silencieuse qui existait entre eux montrait un lien qui n'avait été décrit que dans nos légendes. C'est plus que l'amour que j'avais vu chez les gens de la Réserve. Ils bougeaient et agissaient ensemble, comme s'ils étaient les deux moitiés d'un même tout. Âmes soeurs. Ils étaient des âmes soeurs. Je comprenais enfin ce que mon père avait essayé de m'expliquer.

Bien que je détestais l'admettre, le comportement d'Edward envers Bella était exactement comme celui d'un loup-garou envers l'objet de son imprégnation. Il était évident que Bella était le centre de l'univers d'Edward, le soleil se levait et se couchait avec elle pour lui. Il était toujours conscient de sa présence, même quand ils ne se touchaient pas. Il était évident qu'elle était, elle aussi, amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Nos légendes disaient que l'objet de l'imprégnation ne pouvait pas résister à l'amour et à l'adoration offert son loup-garou. Ils étaient unis par un lien invisible. Aucun n'était complet sans l'autre.

Elle était magnifique aujourd'hui. J'avais espéré qu'elle puisse ressentir quelque chose pour moi, je m'étais demandé pourquoi elle m'avait invité à faire partie de son groupe. Son petit discours sur le fait de m'aimer comme un frère avait rapidement tué mes espoirs et mes rêves d'être avec elle. Ça m'avait blessé au début. J'avais pas arrêté de penser à elle depuis ce dîner chez elle. J'avais ensuite été surpris de découvrir une lueur chaleureuse dans mon coeur après ma déception initiale. J'étais heureux qu'elle m'aime, même comme un simple frère. Je voulais faire partie de sa vie. J'avais l'impression que je devais faire partie de sa vie, faire partie de sa famille. Donc je lui avais fait un large sourire et lui avais dit qu'elle était comme ma cousine. Le sourire qu'elle m'avait fait avait fait grandir la lueur qui brûlait dans mon coeur, me réchauffant un peu plus. Je serais son meilleur ami et son protecteur. Je ne laisserais personne la blesser. Elle était importante pour moi, pour mon futur, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi.

En plus, je n'avais jamais vraiment envisagé la possibilité de sortir avec elle, de toutes façons. J'avais quinze ans et elle en avait dix-sept. Techniquement, elle pourrait aller en prison si on sortait ensemble, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que j'ai seize ans. J'avais appris pendant mes cours d'éducation sexuelle que si un mineur de moins de seize ans avait des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un qui avait plus de deux ans qu'eux, c'était considéré comme un viol aux yeux de la loi. Pas que j'aurais porté plainte si elle avait voulu faire quoi que ce soit avec moi, mais je ne pense pas que Charlie l'aurait très bien pris si quelqu'un d'autre en avait parlé. Il ne voudrait pas arrêter sa propre fille pour viol. Donc, je n'aurais pas pu l'avoir avant au moins encore un an de toutes façons. Si elle avait encore été célibataire lorsque j'aurais eu seize ans, alors j'aurais agi. Je savais cependant que la plupart des filles de dix-huit ans s'intéressaient plutôt aux garçons plus agés qu'elles. Pourquoi voudraient-elles sortir avec quelqu'un de plus jeune ? Puis, lorsqu'elle entrerait à l'université, elle me laisserait derrière de toutes façons. Notre amour était ruiné, condamné dès le départ. Je soupirai.

Je m'étais méfié d'Edward au début. Après tout, il était mentionné par son nom dans les légendes de ma tribu. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être suspicieux. Surtout en voyant qu'aucun des Cullen n'avait mangé quoi que ce soit. Ils semblaient tous être complètement à l'aise avec nous cependant. Je ne voyais aucune raison d'avoir peur d'eux. Ils interagissaient avec des personnes dans des lieux publics sans aucunes difficultés. J'avais parlé avec Edward pendant tout le déjeûner, le taquinant subtilement. On avait parlé de voiture et de musique. J'avais vu à quel point il était passionné par ces deux sujets et j'avais été surpris d'apprendre qu'il composait des mélodies au piano. Il était clairement intelligent et avait une très grande discipline personnelle. Je fus surpris de découvrir que je l'aimais bien. Je me voyais bien devenir ami avec lui. Il m'écoutait vraiment et n'était pas condescendant avec moi même si j'avais deux ans de moins que lui.

Ce furent ses réactions envers Bella qui m'ont définitivement convaincu cependant. Il était si attentif à ses besoins, toujours courtois, comme un vrai gentleman. Il souriait toujours lorsqu'il la regardait, comme si elle était sa raison de vivre. Je pouvais s_entir_ l'intensité de ses émotions. Nos légendes décrivaient les Sang-Froid comme des monstres sans coeur, incapable d'éprouver des émotions humaines. Soit il n'était pas un Sang-Froid, soit nos légendes étaient fausses. Je ne croyais pas vraiment à ces légendes cependant. Je n'étais pas superstitieux. Le folklore n'a sa place dans le monde moderne que comme un divertissement. Donc il était évident qu'il n'était pas un Sang-Froid.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de suggérer qu'on aille voir Dracula contre le Loup-Garou. Cette coïncidence était juste trop forte, considérant l'histoire qui existait entre les Quileute et la famille Cullen. J'étais curieux de voir comment ils allaient réagir à ma suggestion. Seraient-ils offensés ? Quil et Embry avaient éclaté de rire, connaissant les légendes aussi bien que moi. Je savais qu'ils n'y croyaient pas non plus. Ils avaient tous les deux parlé avec animation aux deux autres Cullen pendant le déjeuner, et je pouvais voir qu'ils étaient parfaitement à l'aise avec eux. Je faisais confiance à l'instinct d'Embry au sujet des gens. Habituellement, il était timide et ne parlait pas aux gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cependant, lui et Jasper avait commencer à parler de motos et de dirt bikes. Embry avait été extatique quand Jasper lui avait promis qu'on irait faire de la motocross après le film. J'avais hâte d'y être moi aussi. A mon plus grand soulagement, les Cullen n'avaient eu aucune objection à ça, ils semblaient trouver ça aussi ironiquement drôle que nous. Bella était la seule à s'être plainte, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les films d'horreur, mais Edward l'avait rassuré.

Maintenant, on était sur le point de nous asseoir, les mains pleines de bonbons. Aucun de nous n'avait beaucoup d'argent donc j'étais vraiment content qu'Edward ait perdu ce pari. On aurait pas accepté sa charité et on aurait eu un budget très limité, mais on avait aucun problème à l'aider à rembourser une dette d'honneur. C'était un truc de mec.

Embry entra dans l'allée en premier, suivit par Quil et moi. Bella s'installa entre Edward et moi. Alice était à côté d'Edward et Jasper était à côté d'elle en fin de rangée. On se mit à l'aise pour regarder le film. Il commença par une description de Dracula. J'entendais les Cullen et Bella rire à chaque stéréotype sur les vampires. Si nos légendes étaient vraies, alors la plupart de ces stéréotypes étaient complètement stupides. Le film était censé être dramatique, pas drôle, alors pourquoi étaient-ils entrain de rire ? La seule raison qui me venait à l'esprit était parce que c'était des conneries. Mais comment les Cullen le savaient-ils ? Je commençais à me faire peur à moi-même. J'avais cru à ces légendes lorsque j'étais enfant. Ce n'était que lorsque j'avais grandi que j'avais commencer à les considérer comme des histoires.

Le film décrivit ensuite les loups-garous. Les Cullen étaient toujours entrain de rire mais cette fois-çi, on rigola avec eux. Nos légendes étaient certainement plus crédibles que toutes ces bêtises à l'écran. Pourquoi les Cullen étaient-ils aussi amusés ? Connaissaient-ils nos légendes ? Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi pâles ? Pourquoi avait-on leurs noms et leurs descriptions dans nos légendes depuis des décennies ? Pouvaient-ils être des Sang-Froid ? Je vis que Bella tenait la main d'Edward et qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. S'il était un monstre sans coeur, elle ne l'utiliserait certainement pas comme un oreiller, non ? Je devenais fou.

J'étais curieux de voir comment le film présenterait les interactions entre Dracula et le loup-garou. Je me plongeai dans la scène où Dracula se glissait derrière un loup-garou avec ses crocs sortit, prêt à le mordre dans la jugulaire. Soudainement, je sentis quelque chose de froid pressé dans mon cou, juste sur ma jugulaire et je sentis un liquide froid glisser sous ma chemise. Je hurlais, sautant immédiatement sur mes pieds pour regarder autour de moi. "Des Sang-Froid !" criais-je frénétiquement, en agitant mes bras autour de moi alors que mon coeur battait la chamade et emplissait mes veines d'adrénaline. Je réalisais rapidement plusieurs choses. Les Cullen me regardaient avec amusement, toujours confortablement installés dans leurs sièges. Bella me regardait avec choc, mes pop-corn étaient renversés sur ses jambes. Embry me regardait avec surprise et inquiétude, et Quil était mort de rire et se tenait les côtes. Je remarquais ensuite que le couvercle de sa boisson était enlevé et que ses doigts étaient mouillés. Je touchais mon cou, m'assurant que je n'avais aucune blessure et je sentais ensuite mes doigts. Le liquide était du soda. Quil avait mis ses doigts dans sa boisson froide et les avait ensuite placé sur mon cou. J'allais le tuer. Avant que je ne puisse réagir cependant, l'agent de sécurité arriva et nous demanda de partir, parce que nous dérangions les autres spectateurs. On retourna donc aux voitures. Je m'excusais auprès de tout le monde d'avoir ruiné nos plans. Ils m'assurèrent que le film n'était pas très amusant de toutes façons.

"Maintenant, on peut aller faire de la moto !" s'exclama Embry. Les autres approuvèrent bruyamment. J'étais toujours embarassé.

Jasper mit sa main sur mon épaule. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Jacob. On est là pour s'amuser."

Je sentis mon embarras disparaître, remplacé par de l'excitation. Je lui fis un large sourire. "Allons-y !"

On monta tous en voiture pour se rendre au circuit.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, j'ai posté une nouvelle histoire, une Paul/Bella magnifique: Sois comme l'eau. Jetez-y un coup d'oeil, ça en vaut la peine!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Motocross_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	22. Motocross

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 21 : Motocross -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Ça avait été si amusant de voir la panique de Jacob lorsque Quil lui avait fait cette blague, mais j'étais bien conscient du niveau de méfiance qu'il avait envers nous, et Edward l'avait lu dans mon esprit lorsque j'avais ressentis cette méfiance. Ils éprouvaient tous les trois de la suspicion et de la confusion envers nous, mais ces sentiments étaient sous-jaçents. Pour le moment, ils étaient surexcités vu qu'on était aux circuits entrain d'essayer les casques et de mettre nos gants. En fait, si je n'avais pas eu le contrôle de mon don depuis plus d'un siècle et demi déjà, j'aurais été entrain de sauter partout comme Alice en avait l'habitude. Je renvoyai simplement leur excitation vers Edward et Bella pour ne pas être submergé. Alice était déjà bien assez excitée. Je savais que je n'aurais pas besoin de lui envoyer de l'excitation.

Je savais que les Quileute étaient tiraillés entre leurs intellects et leurs instincts. Leurs intellects clamaient que les vampires et les loup-garous étaient des créatures mythiques. Leur instinct les prévenaient qu'il y avait de dangereux prédateurs humains. Pour le moment, leur expérience avec nous leur disait que nous étions amicaux, compatissants et aimants, et capables d'apprécier l'humour. Cependant, les légendes qu'ils connaissaient depuis le berceau leur disaient que nous étions des monstres sans coeur, incapable de coexister en paix avec les humains, nos proies naturelles. Leurs esprits leur criaient que ces légendes ne pouvaient pas être vraies, mais si on était des vampires alors nous étions leurs ennemis naturels. La réalité de nos existences étaient une source majeure de confusion pour leurs inconscients. Leurs inconscients étaient occupés à rassembler des preuves et des indices qui nous rapportaient aux Sang-Froid de leurs légendes. Mais en même temps, il soulignait toutes les différences qui existaient entre nous et les Sang-Froid de leurs légendes. Leurs inconscients luttaient pour assembler les pièce du puzzle afin de rendre l'image claire.

Heureusement, un garçon serait toujours un garçon, et ils furent rapidement distraits par les rugissements des dirt bikes et la vue des circuits avec des creux et des bosses. Je savais que leurs inconscients continueraient à réfléchir, cependant, même alors qu'ils s'amusaient, qu'ils plaisantaient, et qu'ils riaient. On faisait bien attention à leur donner de l'espace, on ne se tenait pas trop près d'eux, pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas intimidés. Je contrôlai constamment la légère peur qu'ils éprouvaient. Pour le moment, leur peur était suffisamment basse pour que leur plaisir en soit amplifié, à la manière d'un grand huit, ou d'un train fantôme qui leur procurerait une montée d'adrénaline. Ils éprouvaient tous aussi une pointe de rébellion, à savoir qu'ils fréquentaient les terribles Cullen, ce qui leur vaudrait la colère et la désapprobation de leurs parents. Et cette connaissance les excitait encore plus.

Je vis Edward aider Bella à mettre ses protections. Il utilisait chaque option qu'ils avaient. Il lui avait fait mettre un pantalon par dessus son jean et une grosse veste par-dessus son pull. Elle avait des gants, des protèges genoux et des protèges coudes, ainsi qu'un protège menton et des protèges poignets. Je me demandai si la pauvre fille pouvait encore marcher. Elle me faisait penser à ces petits enfants dans leurs tenues de ski qui ne pouvaient même plus bouger les bras et les jambes. Je vérifiai leurs émotions. Edward était nerveux, inquiet et protecteur. Bella était légèrement irritée, mais surtout résignée alors qu'elle attendait patiemment qu'il ait fini de la couvrir de protections.

"Edward," dis-je en m'approchant d'eux. "Je pense que Bella devrait monter derrière moi pour le premier tour." Il me lança un regard noir, et je sentis sa jalousie et sa colère me submerger.

"Du calme, vieux, je ne vais pas te voler ta copine," le rassurai-je. "J'ai l'habitude de rouler avec quelqu'un derrière moi, donc je peux l'aider à prendre ses repères, tout en sachant que je pourrais contrôler la moto si elle se penche du mauvais côté. Tu n'as jamais fait de moto, même si je sais que tu apprendras rapidement. Je sais que je serais plus à l'aise si tu testais les limites et les réponses de la machine d'abord, avant de prendre Bella comme passagère."

Il approuva ma logique à contre-coeur, soupirant lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas embrasser Bella à cause du casque. Je ricanai lorsque je sentis la déception de Bella lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte à son tour. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras, en lui chuchotant "Sois prudente". Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de venir me rejoindre impatiemment. Je pouvais sentir son excitation grandir maintenant qu'elle allait enfin prendre part à l'action.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward," dis-je alors que j'escortai Bella vers ma moto. "Je ne vais _probablement_ pas passer les bosses avec elle. En tout cas, pas la première fois."

Bella gloussa, mais Edward me grogna dessus avant de s'approcher avec colère.

_"Du calme, frangin, je plaisante. Tu sais que je ne mettrais jamais ton âme-soeur en danger."_

Il s'arrêta et hocha sèchement la tête, en la regardant monter derrière moi sur la moto. Sa jalousie réapparut lorsqu'elle enroula ses bras autour de moi.

_Comme si elle pouvait même me sentir sous tous les vêtements que tu lui as mis._

Un large sourire apparut sur son visage et il se détendit, attrapant rapidement ses propres affaires avant de se diriger vers une autre moto.

"Tiens-toi bien !" criai-je à Bella par-dessus le bruit du moteur. Elle me serra plus fort, et je montai sur le circuit, passant graduellement les vitesses pour lui donner le temps de s'habituer à la vitesse. Bientôt, nous volions et je pouvais ressentir son excitation et sa peur. Pour le moment, l'excitation surmontait la peur donc je continuai.

Les Quileute en étaient déjà à leur second tour. Embry avait sa propre moto qu'il roulait dans la réserve, et il l'avait toujours généreusement prêté à Jacob et Quil, donc ils savaient tous les trois rouler. Je posai mon regard sur ma magnifique femme alors qu'elle passait une bosse sans difficulté. Elle avait roulé tellement de fois avec moi qu'elle était parfaitement à l'aise. Je sentis sa joie lorsqu'elle vola dans les airs et sa fierté lorsqu'elle atterrit parfaitement. Je ressentis aussi l'ahurissement et la surprise des Quileute lorsqu'ils furent témoins de sa finesse. Pour le moment, tout le monde s'amusait, même Edward.

Je me garai sur le bas-côté lorsque notre tour fut fini et attendis Edward.

"Merci, Jasper ! C'était génial," s'exclama Bella alors qu'elle descendait de la moto. Je savais qu'elle allait trébucher, ayant appris à la connaître au cours de la dernière semaine, donc j'avais déjà le bras tendu lorsqu'elle trébucha. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son expression chagrinée lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Edward s'arrêta à proximité et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Une fois qu'elle fut à une distance prudente, je lançai la moto à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Alice. Dès que je fus près d'elle, elle ralentit pour se mettre à mon niveau et on parcourut le circuit en tandem, esquivant gracieusement les autres personnes présente sur notre route. Je savais que vu d'au-dessus, on donnerait l'impression de danser.

Après quelques tours de ce genre, je voulus m'amuser un peu plus. J'avais oublié notre publique car c'était l'une des activités qu'Alice et moi faisions habituellement sans notre famille. Donc je défiai Alice de faire quelques cascades. Elle accepta en riant. Sur la bosse suivante, alors qu'on était dans les airs, on se mit tous les deux en équilibre sur le guidon, nous rasseyant sur la selle juste avant d'atterrir. Bien sûr, pour nous, c'était facile de calculer notre timing et la force n'était pas un problème. A la bosse suivante, on fit tous les deux un salto arrière, les yeux dans les yeux. Les autres personnes n'existaient plus pour moi. C'était juste elle et moi dans notre petite bulle d'amour.

On continua à faire des acrobaties en tandem, chacun s'ajustant à l'autre, pour une routine que nous avions perfectionné au cours des années. Ce ne fut qu'à la bosse finale que je me rappelai où nous étions et qui nous regardait. Normalement, notre dernière acrobatie était de nous embrasser en plein vol, ensuite nous garions les motos et faisions passionnément l'amour sous les étoiles. Alors que mon cerveau réalisait qu'on ne pourrait pas s'embrasser avec les casques, l'endroit où on se trouvait nous revint en mémoire. Je vis la même compréhension apparaître dans les yeux d'Alice, et on regarda autour de nous pour retrouver notre famille et nos amis. On atterrit et on se dirigea vers la sortie du circuit. On s'était gagné un public apparemment. En plus de notre groupe, il y avait une dizaines de personnes qui nous regardaient de derrière les barrières de sécurité. Je baissai la tête lorsque j'entendis leurs applaudissements et leurs sifflets.

"Wow ! Vous étiez géniaux !" cria Bella en courant vers nous pour nous serrer dans ses bras. "Ça fait combien de temps que vous travaillez sur cette routine?"

"Quelques années," admit Alice avec un sourire. Edward nous regarda avec surprise.

"C'est l'une des choses que l'on aime faire lorsqu'on est que tous les deux," confessai-je. "Maintenant, tu connais notre secret."

"Wow ! Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre certains de ces trucs ? S'il te plaît ?" me supplia Embry avec enthousiasme. J'enlevai mon casque et lui fis un sourire.

"Bientôt, probablement d'ici un mois ou deux, si ça t'intéresse toujours," offris-je. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une exposition prolongée à notre famille réveillerait leurs gênes plus tôt. Une fois qu'il serait un loup-garou, ce serait moins risqué de lui apprendre, il serait bien moins fragile, et il guérirait bien plus rapidement. Je n'étais juste pas sûr qu'il voudrait toujours que je sois son professeur une fois qu'il serait devenu un loup-garou.

"Cool ! Moi aussi !" me supplièrent Jacob et Quil. Je souris et hochai la tête.

"Si vous voulez toujours," acquiesçai-je. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer la moindre raison qui les convaincraient de ne pas apprendre avec moi, mais je savais que les choses seraient différentes une fois qu'on serait officiellement ennemis.

"Bon, je veux faire quelques tours de plus, si ça ne vous dérange pas," dit Jacob. On leur fit signe alors que les trois Quileute s'éloignaient pour continuer à s'amuser. Plusieurs des personnes qui nous avaient regardé retournèrent aussi sur le circuit. Alice et moi, on rendit nos tenues et on s'assit sur les bancs autour du circuit pour regarder les autres. Quelques-uns étaient doués et faisaient des acrobaties comme Alice et moi. L'un d'entre eux par contre était trop présomptueux. Il essayait de faire des cascades pour lesquelles il n'était pas prêt. Il allait se blesser s'il ne se calmait pas.

Edward et Bella nous rejoignirent sur les bancs, débarrassés de leurs tenues.

"Où vous êtes-vous entraînés à faire de telles cascades ?" demanda Edward avec curiosité, il était irrité qu'on ait réussi à garder ça secret pendant aussi longtemps. Ça me fit rire.

"On a un terrain en Oregon, où on a construit un circuit et un garage pour nos motos. C'est notre lieu de retraite quand on veut avoir un peu de temps juste pour 'Alice et Jasper'," répondis-je. Quelques-uns de ces moments me revinrent en mémoire et Edward frissonna.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir demandé," murmura-t-il. "Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de voir ça." J'haussai les épaules. Hey, ce que je choisissais de faire avec ma femme lorsqu'on était seuls ne le concernait pas. S'il n'aimait pas les images dans ma tête, il avait qu'à rester dans la sienne.

"Ce type semble avoir plus de mal que les autres," dit Bella en regardant le même homme que j'avais remarqué plus tôt.

"Il repousse ses limites. S'il continue, il va probablement perdre le contrôle et avoir un accident," prédis-je. Dès que les mots quittèrent ma bouche, l'accident arriva.

L'homme avait essayé de ne se tenir qu'à une main lorsqu'il perdit le contrôle de la moto. Ses jambes s'envolèrent derrière lui, et il perdit son assise. Alors qu'il tombait, je ressentis sa panique et son embarras mais il continua stupidement à tenir le guidon.

"Lâche-le !" lui criai-je, mais c'était trop tard. Il percuta le sol, sa moto partant dans une direction alors qu'il partait dans une autre.

Nous autres, les vampires, on commença immédiatement à retenir notre souffle, supposant que du sang coulerait d'au moins une de ses blessures. On courut à vitesse humaine pour aller l'aider. Quand on approcha, Edward accéléra un peu. Il avait fait médecine deux fois, donc il pourrait vérifier son état. Je le vis faire un rapide examen. Pendant ce temps là, les Quileute nous avaient rejoint, et ils nous observaient attentivement Edward, Alice et moi. Leur suspicion et leur inquiétude me submergèrent. L'homme avait une petite lacération dans le cou qui saignait légèrement. On était tous sous contrôle puisqu'on retenait notre souffle. Je me tendis légèrement lorsque je vis la tâche rouge sur son cou, mais Alice me serra la main et Bella me changea les idées en tirant sur ma chemise. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat.

"J'ai foi en toi, Jasper. Rappelles-toi que tu es fort," me chuchota-t-elle, les yeux brillant. Je pouvais sentir les vagues d'amour et de confiance qu'elle m'envoyait, et je sus que je serais assez fort pour résister, quoi qu'il arrive. Je souris et hochai la tête et elle me fit un large sourire avant de s'accroupir à côté d'Edward. Je savais qu'Edward avait entendu notre échange, mais il avait choisi de l'ignorer.

"Il va bien, quelques bleus et bosses. Le casque l'a sauvé de la moindre blessure sérieuse. Son seul vrai problème est une épaule démise. Il aurait dû lâcher la moto quand il est tombé. Jasper, s'il te plaît, tiens-le pendant que je remets son épaule en place," annonça Edward à la foule qui nous observait.

J'hochai la tête et me penchai rapidement en avant pour lui prêter assistance, reconnaissant de ma nouvelle confiance. Je l'immobilisai prudemment. Une fois que je fus en position, Edward se tourna vers son patient.

"J'ai bien peur que ça soit douloureux. Mais tout ira mieux à l'instant même où je l'aurais remis en place. Vous serez juste un peu gêné pendant quelques jours. Si je vous laisse comme ça jusqu'à ce que vous soyez emmené à l'hôpital, vous souffrirez beaucoup plus," lui expliqua Edward. L'homme grogna et hocha la tête. Au vite qu'humainement possible, Edward remit son épaule en place. L'homme cria, mais se calma rapidement une fois que ce fut fini. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut capable de se lever et de boiter jusqu'au bureau. Edward et Bella le suivirent, lui apportant du soutien moral. Alice et moi, on ramena sa moto au parking, libérant le passage pour les autres, et les garçons ramenèrent aussi leurs motos. On rejoignit tous Edward et Bella dans le bureau, où on vit que l'homme allait déjà mieux.

"Bon boulot ! Je suis vraiment impressionné," s'exclama Jacob, en tapant dans le dos d'Edward. Edward s'assura d'avancer un peu pour que Jacob ne se blesse pas. Les autres garçons nous rejoignirent aussi, s'approchant un peu plus de nous qu'auparavant. Leur odeur était intéressante, l'odeur d'une fourrure de chien propre, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant mais ce n'était pas appétissant non plus. Je classai cette information pour la réexaminer plus tard.

"Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ?" demanda Quil.

"Mon père m'a appris quelques petits trucs. On ne sait jamais quand ça sera utile," se vanta-t-il. Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient que Carlisle était médecin, donc la réponse d'Edward était sensée.

"Hey, est-ce que vous venir chez nous et dîner avec nous ?" suggéra Alice. Ils échangèrent un coup d'oeil avant d'acquiescer joyeusement. Leur suspicion et leur confusion avaient disparu après nous avoir vu nous tenir aussi prêt d'un humain qui saignait. Ils étaient sûrs à 90% que nous n'étions pas des vampires.

Alors qu'on retournait aux voitures, je les entendis plaisanter à voix basse. Ils ne savaient pas que l'on entendait chacun de leurs mots.

"J'espère que si on se joint à eux pour le dîner, on ne sera pas au menu," rigola Quil.

"Ouais, vous avez remarqué qu'ils n'ont rien dit au sujet de ce qu'on allait manger," plaisanta Embry.

"Je suppose que c'est le bon plan. C'est facile pour la viande. Ils boivent le sang, et ensuite, ils préparent la viande pour nous," répliqua Jacob. Personnellement, je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée. Je sentais bien qu'Edward et Alice étaient d'accord avec moi. La pauvre Bella était la seule à ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient, vu qu'elle n'avait pas notre ouïe sur-développée.

"Quelle efficacité !" remarqua Quil.

"Ben, nos ancêtres nous ont appris qu'il ne fallait rien gâcher des animaux," souligna Embry.

"Bien sûr, tant qu'on a pas à les regarder boire," commenta Jacob.

"Je ne bois pas..._de vin_," dit Quil, en citant Dracula. Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire. Le fait qu'ils plaisantent aussi facilement à ce sujet était vraiment un bon signe. Le plan de Bella était tout bon pour le moment.

Ils s'entassèrent dans la voiture avec Bella, alors qu'on montait dans la Volvo. On partit rapidement, voulant être loin d'eux avant de permettre à notre propre amusement d'éclater. Si Edward n'avait pas eu ses réflexes de vampires, il aurait eu un accident tellement il riait fort. Alice se calma suffisamment longtemps pour appeler Esme et la prévenir de notre arrivée imminente et de l'invitation à dîner. La pauvre Esme devait maintenant préparer un dîner pour trois garçons en pleine croissance et un petit brin de fille. Esme étant Esme, elle acquiesçât joyeusement. Etonamment, elle n'était pas en colère après Alice pour lui avoir imposé cette responsabilité à la dernière minute. A cet instant, en pensant à ma mère adoptive, à ma sublime femme, et à ma famille aimante, je me sentis vraiment chanceux.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Un dîner avec les loups_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	23. Un dîner avec les loups

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 22 : Un dîner avec les loups -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Je ralentis dans l'allée avant de garer la Volvo. Jasper et Alice en sortirent rapidement pour aller voir Esme. Je les suivis, souriant lorsque je trouvai Esme dans la cuisine. Elle portait un tablier et était entourée par de nombreux ingrédients. Elle se concentrait sur un livre de cuisine en chantonnant joyeusement.

_Laisser chauffer à feu doux pendant 15 minutes, mélanger occasionnellement..._

Je me rendis dans le salon. Elle semblait être dans son élément et je ne voulais pas la déranger.

_Vous avez invité les clebs ici ? _Rosalie semblait profondément offensée.

"C'est important pour notre famille, Rosalie. Leur amitié pourrait nous sauver la vie un jour. S'il te plaît, ne ruine pas tout."

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive. _Je ferais un effort, pour notre famille._

"Merci. En plus, ils ne sentent pas encore mauvais, donc profites en tant que ça dure."

Elle plissa le nez et je lui fis un large sourire.

"Alors, on va pouvoir s'amuser avec les clebs, ce soir ?" demanda Emmett avec espoir.

"Non, ils ne savent rien pour le moment. Attends encore un peu, et ensuite, on pourra tous s'amuser."

Emmett eut l'air déçu, mais il le prit comme un homme.

"Jasper, on devrait chasser, vu l'incident du circuit. Juste pour être sûr," suggérai-je.

"Quel incident ? demanda Carlisle en entrant dans la maison. _Y'a un problème ? _Esme sortit de la cuisine pour entendre ce qui s'était passé.

"Un type s'est blessé en tentant une cascade. Il s'est déboîté l'épaule et saignait d'une coupure dans le cou. Jasper a été capable de l'immobiliser pendant que je la remettais en place. Le meilleur c'est que les Quileutes ont vu toute la scène."

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle et Esme nous regardaient tous avec surprise. Leurs esprits étaient différentes versions de _Wow !_ Carlisle avança et nous serra dans ses bras, Jasper et moi.

"Je suis si fier de vous deux. Félicitations ! C'est une excellente nouvelle. On devrait fêter ça !" s'exclama-t-il avec émotion. Jasper était submergé par l'amour, la fierté, et la joie qui émanaient de Carlisle. Notre père fit ensuite un pas en arrière et Esme se précipita vers nous pour nous étreindre. Sa joie, son amour et sa fierté submergèrent Jasper à leur tour. Il était complètement euphorique grâce à l'admiration et le respect qu'il recevait de la famille. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi radieux. J'entendis sa décision de ne jamais plus blesser un humain se raffermir. Il avait l'habitude d'éprouver de la pitié, de la déception et de l'anxiété de notre part. Il ne voulait jamais ressentir ça à nouveau. Il était déterminé à continuer à mériter notre respect et notre admiration. Je le serrai moi aussi dans mes bras, lui faisant ressentir ma compréhension. On n'avait vraiment pas été juste avec lui au cours de toutes ces années. C'était dingue qu'il ait fallu qu'une humaine nous montre nos erreurs, mais j'étais très content qu'elle l'ait fait. Je savais que Jasper ferait n'importe quoi pour elle maintenant, c'était grâce à elle que sa position dans notre famille avait changé.

"Ben, en fait, on fête ça en quelque sorte. Les garçons se joignent à nous pour dîner ce soir," expliqua Alice.

"Ah, je me demandais pourquoi ces horribles odeurs émanaient de la cuisine. Oh non, je suppose qu'on va devoir manger ces trucs dégoûtants_ avec_ eux," grogna Carlisle. Esme le frappa sur le bras. "Ne le prend pas mal, chérie. Je suis sûr que tu es une excellent cuisinière, pour les humains. Je suis mort depuis si longtemps que je ne me rappelle même plus que la nourriture ait _jamais _eut bon goût."

On éclata tous de rire. "Ouais, je suppose que la viande de dinosaures devait être plutôt dure, hein ?" le taquina Emmett. Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit dans son bureau en marmonnant quelque chose du genre 'Je t'ai donné la vie et je peux te la reprendre.' On continua à rire. Pauvre Carlisle. Parfois, on ne le respectait vraiment pas.

Esme retourna dans la cuisine, pendant que Jasper et moi allions chasser rapidement. Le temps que l'on revienne, Bella et les garçons entraient dans la maison. Je les rejoignis rapidement. La première personne que les garçons virent en entrant dans la maison fut Rosalie. J'observai leurs réactions à travers les yeux de Rosalie. Elle en était incroyablement satisfaite.

Ils avaient tous les trois les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Ils s'étaient juste immobilisés pour la fixer. Je ricanai et agitai la main devant leurs yeux pour rompre le charme. Ils secouèrent la tête, rougirent de leurs réactions et essayèrent de garder leurs calme. Jasper entra à ma suite et leur envoya une vague de calme. Les garçons se détendirent un peu et reprirent légèrement leurs esprits. Bella fit les présentations.

"Rose, voici Jacob, Quil et Embry. Les gars, voici Rose et Emmett."

Les garçons leur firent timidement signe, éblouis par la beauté de Rosalie. Emmett ricana et s'assit à côté de Rose avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

"Oubliez-la, les garçons, elle est à moi," grogna-t-il en leur faisant un large sourire. Ils hochèrent tous la tête mais ne parlaient toujours pas.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à chuchoter entre eux, sans savoir que nous les entendions tous.

"C'est une déesse !" s'exclama Quil à voix basse.

"Je pense que c'est un ange," murmura Jacob.

"Beauté, son nom est Rosalie," ajouta Embry.

"Vous pensez qu'à nous trois on peut le battre ?" demanda Quil.

"Comme si elle voudrait de nous si on le faisait," répliqua Jacob.

"Oh ! Que ne suis-je le gant de cette main ! Je toucherais sa joue !" gémit Embry.

"Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de citer Roméo, Embry ? Tu n'es pas son amant maudit, crétin," le taquina Quil.

"Comme deux vaisseaux, qui traversent cette nuit," répondit Embry.

"Arrêtez, tous les deux. Elle est prise. Point. Fin de l'histoire," ordonna Jacob. "Maintenant, tenez vous convenablement."

_Au moins, ces garçons ont bon goût. _Rosalie sourit fièrement, appréciant leur attention. _Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça après tout._

Carlisle descendit les escaliers avec un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. "Bienvenue chez nous, messieurs. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Nous sommes honorés de vous avoir ici ce soir."

Il murmurèrent tous un bonsoir étranglé. J'écoutai leurs pensées.

_Wow. LE Carlisle Cullen. Il est plutôt bien conservé pour quelqu'un qui est supposé être âgé de plusieurs centaines d'années._

_C'est l'homme dont les Anciens ont tellement peur ? Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche._

_Cet homme n'est pas effrayant. Le grand musclé est effrayant. Carlisle a l'air d'un mannequin pour maillot de bain avec le coeur du Père Noël. On s'attend presque à le voir avec des ailes et une auréole, pour l'amour de Dieu._

J'eus un large sourire et parlai à voix suffisamment basse pour que seuls les vampires m'entendent. "Ils ne te trouvent pas effrayant du tout, Carlisle. Ils pensent que tu devrais avoir une auréole."

J'entendis un rire étouffé échapper à ma famille. Le sourire de Carlisle s'élargit. Esme revint dans le salon, elle portait toujours son tablier et tenait une cuillère couverte de sauce.

"Hey, les garçons, je suis ravie que vous ayez décidé de vous joindre à nous. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt," s'exclama-t-elle, rayonnante. Elle irradiait littéralement de bonheur. "J'espère que vous avez tous faim, parce que j'ai préparé un festin."

Ils hochèrent la tête.

"Merci, ma'ame," approuva Jacob. "Ça sent divinement bon, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Mon estomac gronde d'impatience." _Je ne me rappelle pas de ma propre mère, mais quelque chose crie juste 'maman' chez cette femme. J'ai terriblement envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Bizarre, non ?_

"Oui, ma'ame, je meurs de faim," ajouta Quinn, en se frottant le ventre pour souligner son propos._ Wouah, cette femme ressemble à June foutue Cleaver _**(1)**, _l'essence même de la mère au foyer. Elle a l'air d'être de celles qui ont des cookies et des verres de lait prêts pour les enfants quand ils rentrent de l'école. Les Cullen sont chanceux._

Embry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. _Elle est si gentille. J'espère que la nourriture a aussi bon goût qu'elle sent bon. Si c'est le cas, je pense que je vais devenir un visiteur régulier, faudra que je me trouve des raisons pour passer juste à l'heure du dîner._

Je ricanai doucement en entendant les pensées d'Embry. S'arrêter par surprise à l'heure du dîner ne serait pas une bonne idée. A moins qu'il ne veuille être le dîner. Pas qu'on mangerait un chien. Si leur goût est aussi mauvais que leur odeur, ils n'auraient rien à craindre de nous. Mais quand même, je ne pensai pas qu'il apprécierait ce qu'il y a au menu.

Esme retourna dans la cuisine et Alice commença à mettre la table. Quant à nous autres, on s'installa dans le salon. Jacob recommença à parler voiture avec moi, et Rosalie se mêla à la conversation. Jacob commença à s'animer lorsqu'il commença à parler de la Volkswagen qu'il était entrain de retaper à partir de rien et qu'il espérait finir avant ses seize ans. Lui et Rosalie discutèrent des différentes parties du moteur et des options qu'il avait pour ce modèle. Il lui expliqua qu'il devait attendre pour pouvoir se payer les différentes pièces et qu'il essayait de récupérer des pièces à la casse. Rosalie secoua la tête avec pitié.

"C'est vraiment une honte. J'ai tellement d'idées et de suggestions pour toi. Si je t'aidais, on pourrait probablement finir ta voiture en un jour ou deux," soupira-t-elle. Jacob a gagné le respect de Rosalie en connaissant les moteurs dans les moindres détails. Il la regarda avec surprise.

"Tu m'aiderais?" lui demanda-t-il avec excitation. "Tu pourrais venir chez moi demain pour voir la voiture."

Elle le regarda avec tristesse. "Je n'ai pas le droit de mettre les pieds dans la Réserve, Jacob."

"Urgh! C'est vrai! J'avais oublié," grogna-t-il._ Qui a crée cette stupide règle de toutes façons? Tout le monde peut voir que les Cullen ne feront de mal à personne. _Il avait l'air si triste que Rosalie fut bien décidée à l'aider, et elle lui fit une offre qui la surprit elle-même.

"Peut-être que Bella pourrait utiliser le SUV pour tracter ta voiture jusqu'ici et on pourrait travailler dessus dans mon garage. J'ai tous les outils nécessaires, et on a plein de pièces venant de mes différentes manipulations sur nos voitures. J'ai même un tout nouveau moteur qui pourrait aller dans ta voiture. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour sa voiture d'origine mais il devrait avoir bien assez de puissance pour toi. Si ça marche, je te le donne gratuitement. Je n'en ferais rien de toutes façons. Il ne fait que prendre de la place et collecter de la poussière."

Jacob était incrédule. "Est-ce que t'es réelle? Je veux dire, t'es genre la femme parfaite. Magnifique, intelligente, et mécanicienne. Emmett est vraiment chanceux. Si jamais il te traite mal un jour, appelle-moi. Je me ferais un plaisir de lui botter le cul pour toi."

Rosalie commença à rire hystériquement. "Merci, Jake. Tu es si mignon," haleta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Il arqua un sourcil. "Désolée," s'excusa-t-elle en se calmant. "Merci pour le compliment, Jake. Tu es un bon jeune."

"Le dîner est prêt!" appela Esme depuis la cuisine. "Tout le monde va se laver les mains avant de nous rejoindre dans la salle à manger."

Il y eut un embouteillage alors que les Quileutes se précipitaient tous vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Bella s'y rendit. Quant à nous, on traîna les pieds, pas vraiment impatient à l'idée de partager un 'adorable dîner familial'.

"Dépêchez-vous les enfants!" nous appela Esme avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix. On devait arrêter de traîner.

_Ça va être un cauchemar. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma traîtresse de femme penserait que ce serait une bonne idée de les inviter à dîner. On aurait dû s'arrêter dans un fast food et 'manger' en route. Comme ça, on aurait déjà le ventre plein, et on aurait pas besoin de souffrir. Ça va être deux fois plus horrible, en descendant et en remontant. Le petit lutin m'en devra une sur ce coup-là, et je vais collecter cette dette ce soir._ Je ressortis précipitamment des pensées de Jasper avant de pouvoir entendre la suite. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de collecter auprès de sa femme.

_Hmmm, mes visions commencent à devenir un peu floue. On a dû réveiller le gêne après tout._

_Il n'y a pas moyen que je me torture en faisant semblant de manger de la nourriture humaine juste pour faire plaisir à une bande de clebs. Pas moyen._ Rose fulminait silencieusement. Emmett lui lança un coup d'oeil et choisit sagement de les tirer tous les deux de là pour ce soir. _Oh, oh. Rose n'a pas l'air contente. Je ne veux pas vexer Esme, mais je pense que ça serait encore pire si on passait à table._

Il vint dans l'entrée de la salle à manger. "Hey, Esme, Rose et moi avons mangé il y a une heure environ, et tu avais raison, ça nous a coupé l'appétit. On ne peut plus rien avaler pour le moment. Je suis sûr que tout sera délicieux cependant."

Esme fit volte-face pour regarder Rose et jauger la situation. Un coup d'oeil à l'expression glacée de Rose décida Esme à la laisser s'en tirer.

"Okay, Emmett, vous pouvez vous divertir pendant que nous mangeons," dit-elle à contre-coeur.

"Hey, pas juste! Comment ça se fait que eux ont le droit à une carte 'vous êtes libéré de prison'?" protesta Jasper dans un souffle. "J'ai mangé il y a une heure, et je suis trop plein pour avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre."

"Dommage! Ils savent que tu n'as pas déjeuné avec eux, donc il n'y a pas moyen que t'échappes aussi au dîner," le taquina Emmett en lui faisant un sourire amusé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Jazzy, on se vengera," marmonna Alice en se tapotant la temple avec un clin d'oeil.

"Ramène-toi, petite soeur," renifla Emmett avant que lui et Rose ne se précipitent vers leur chambre.

_Pitié, faîtes en sorte qu'ils aient assez de retenue pour ne pas faire _ça_ pendant que nous avons des invités,_ songea Carlisle avec horreur.

Les Quileutes commencèrent tous à empiler de la nourriture dans leurs assiettes alors que ma famille et moi placions prudemment nos serviettes sur nos genoux. Non seulement c'était une question de manières, mais c'était aussi pratique pour dissimuler notre nourriture. On avait placé les trois garçons d'un côté de la table, avec Carlisle au sommet, et Esme en face de lui, quant à nous autres, nous nous étions installés de l'autre côté, afin qu'aucun des garçons ne puissent voir nos genoux.

"Merci pour ce merveilleux repas, ma chérie," commenta plaisamment Carlisle. "Tu es exceptionnellement talentueuse dans la cuisine." _Et dans le salon, et dans la chambre, et dans la douche..._ Je ressortis rapidement de ses pensées. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'informations.

"De la poitrine de poulet farcie aux épinard et au fromage avec des capellini alfredo? Des pennes au poivron et à la feta? Du pain à l'ail fait maison?" gémit Embry. "Oh, Esme, je vous aime! Quittez Carlisle et enfuyez-vous avec moi!" _J'espère qu'il a le sens de l'humour, autrement je suis un homme mort._

On rigola tous.

"J'ai bien peur de devoir décliner ton offre, Embry. J'ai promis l'éternité à Carlisle, et il détient la clé de mon coeur. Quand tu rencontreras une fille de ton âge que tu voudras épouser, je me ferais un plaisir de partager mes recettes avec elle," répondit Esme, en appréciant son compliment.

Les garçons étaient tous entrain de se goinfrer aussi vite que possible, gobant presque la nourriture. Bella mangeait sa portion délicatement, comme toujours. Quant à nous autres, nous faisions glisser nos pâtes sur nos genoux à chaque fois que les garçons ne nous regardaient pas.

"Et bien, Maman, on dirait que ta cuisine a du succès. A ce rythme-là, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura même pas de restes," la rassurai-je. Elle me fit un sourire rayonnant. _Merci, Edward._

"Tu devrais goûter le poulet," suggéra Jacob. "Il est à mourir, je te le jure."

Quil et Embry rigolèrent de son jeu de mot. M'avait-il surpris entrain de dissimuler de la nourriture sur mes genoux? J'écoutai rapidement ses pensées.

_Pourquoi a-t-il l'air aussi mal à l'aise?_ "Tiens, tu peux goûter un morceau du mien. Vas-y, goûte," insista-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules en essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant. "J'aime pas vraiment les épinards."

_Hmmm. C'est vraiment ça la raison? Aucun d'eux mangent du poulet. C'est bizarre._

Ce n'était pas bizarre. C'était plus pratique. Les penne étaient discrètes, faciles à cacher. Le poulet et les capelliti devraient être coupé en morceau d'abord.

"Goûte un morceau sans épinard alors. Tiens, ce morceau est sans épinard." Il me tendit sa fourchette.

"Ouais, Edward, goûte," me provoqua Jasper. "Miam, miam."

Quil et Embry nous regardaient aussi maintenant. J'allais devoir manger, mais j'entraînerais Jasper dans ma chute.

"Je le fais, si tu le fais, frangin," reniflai-je. Jasper pâlit. Il soupira et hocha la tête. Puis il eut un large sourire.

"Tu devrais goûter aussi, chérie," conseilla-t-il à sa femme. Elle lui lança un regard noir, lui signifiant silencieusement qu'il passerait le reste de la nuit tout seul. Il rigola. On prit tous une bouchée de poulet, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'être entrain d'avaler de la nourriture pour chien. Attendez une minute, on était entrain d'avaler de la nourriture pour chien! Esme avait préparé tous ces trucs pour les chiens. Génial. Forcés de manger de la nourriture pour chien avec des clebs. Mais où va le monde, de nos jours?

Esme nous fit un sourire fier alors qu'on mâchouillait notre poulet avant de l'avaler. On avait tous les trois l'air partagés entre le dégoût et la nausée. La sauce blanche fut le pire, si épaisse et gluante. Bella essayait désespérément de ne pas glousser. Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de nous de lancer un regard d'avertissement.

"Aucun de mes enfants n'aiment beaucoup le poulet," expliqua-t-il. Plutôt deux fois qu'une. J'en avais drainé un fois, juste pour voir. C'était infect.

Les Quileutes se détendirent légèrement après nous avoir vu manger. Leurs esprits rationnels leur permirent d'ignorer leurs instincts une fois de plus. Après dîner, on retourna dans le salon, où on regarda un match de rugby sur grand écran. On discuta et rigola ensemble, échangeant des histoires drôles et des histoires. Esme donna de grandes assiettes de tarte aux pommes accompagné de glace aux garçons pour le dessert.

"Est-ce que vous m'adopteriez aussi?" plaisanta Jacob. "Je n'ai _jamais_ mangé de nourriture aussi bonne que ça."

"Moi aussi, moi aussi!" supplia Embry. "Je suis un pauvre enfant affamé."

"Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de prendre un peu de poids, Embry. Je m'en occuperais à chaque fois que tu viendras nous rendre visite. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?" répondit Esme avec amusement. Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

"Du lait et des cookies!" s'exclama Quil. On se tourna tous vers lui. Il rougit.

"Quoi?" demanda Jake. "De quoi tu parles?"

Quil était complètement embarrassé, ce qui l'empêchait de parler. Jasper lui envoya une vague de calme et il se détendit. Il baissa la tête pour ne croiser le regard de personne. "Lorsque je regarde Esme, je pense à du lait et à des cookies. J'veux dire, l'idée que je me fais de la mère idéale a toujours était celle d'une mère qui attend ses enfants avec du lait et des cookies lorsqu'ils rentrent de l'école. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette idée. Mais Esme m'a l'air d'être ce genre de mère."

On resta tous silencieux pendant un moment. Je vis les yeux d'Esme briller. Sans le savoir, il venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau au monde en l'appelant la mère idéale, et tous les vampires dans la pièce le reconnurent. Même Rose s'adoucit beaucoup vers les futurs loups.

Esme se reprit. "Je vais vous dire quelque chose, les garçons. Et si vous reveniez demain matin, après votre réveil, et que je vous préparais un énorme brunch? Je cuisinerais des oeufs, des saucisses, du bacon, des pancakes, des gaufres, des galettes de pommes de terre, des muffins, et tout ce que vous pourriez vouloir d'autres. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?"

"Ce serait paradisiaque!" souffla Jacob avec émerveillement.

"Parfait!" couina Embry, avec plaisir.

"Génial!" s'exclama Quil.

Esme eut un large sourire en voyant leur enthousiasme. Elle cuisinerait toute la nuit. C'était vraiment une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de dormir.

"Je déteste devoir gâcher la fête, les gars, mais je dois vous ramener à La Push pour ne pas louper le couvre-feu. Je détesterais nous mettre Billy à dos, le jour de notre première sortie," proclama Bella.

Les garçons grognèrent, mais se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la porte après nous avoir remercié pour l'invitation.

"N'oublie pas d'appeler si tu veux que Bella prenne le SUV pour remorquer ta voiture demain," rappela Rose. Jacob lui fit un sourire de gratitude.

* * *

_-PoV Bella-_

Esme nous accompagna jusqu'à ma camionnette.

"Roule doucement ma chérie, et appelle-nous quand tu seras chez toi, pour qu'on sache que tu es bien rentrée," me murmura-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle était vraiment une mère poule.

Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher. Elle étreignit chaque garçon pour leur dire bonne nuit, pour les remercier d'être venus et pour exprimer son bonheur à l'idée de les revoir demain. Je ne l'arrêtai pas. Je n'aurais pas été capable de l'arrêter même si j'avais essayé. Je regardai l'expression de chacun des garçons changer lorsqu'elle les étreignit. Je savais qu'ils avaient sentis sa peau de marbre glacée et qu'ils avaient sentis son corps dur comme la pierre. Leurs yeux brillaient de réalisation. Ils ne pouvaient plus nier ce que leur subconscient avait toujours su. Les Cullen étaient les Sang-Froids. Ils étaient des vampires. Esme ne vit pas le changement dans les garçons lorsqu'ils sautèrent dans la camionnette avant de lui faire un signe de la main.

La fenêtre séparant la cabine de l'arrière de la camionnette était ouverte. Personne ne parla alors qu'on descendait l'allée et qu'on s'engageait sur la route principale. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jacob parla, en regardant toujours droit devant lui.

"Les Cullen sont des Sang-Froid. Ce sont des vampires."

"Oui." J'étais nerveuse de voir comment il réagirait maintenant qu'il savait.

"Tu le savais et tu nous as tout de même invité à traîner avec les ennemis mortels de notre tribu?"

Je soupirai et parlai d'une voix assez haute pour que Quil et Embry puissent m'entendre. "Jacob, aujourd'hui, tu as vu les vrais Cullen. Carlisle sauve des vies, il ne les prend pas. Ce sont de vraies personnes, avec de vraies pensées et de vrais sentiments. Ce ne sont pas des monstres sans coeur. Je voulais que vous appreniez à vous connaître sans les préjugés qui sont transmis de génération en génération. Il y a des mauvais vampires qui doivent être tués pour le bien de tous, tout comme il y a des mauvais humains qui sont des meurtriers sans coeur. Oui, les Cullen boivent du sang, mais ils chassent des animaux. Vous mangez des animaux aussi, non? Donc en quoi est-ce si différent? Pourquoi est-ce aussi terrible de préférer le sang des animaux à leur viande?"

Jacob se tourna vers moi, les yeux plein d'angoisse. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais et s'ils te blessaient par accident? Tu pourrais être tuée!"

"Jacob, j'apprécie ton inquiétude. Mais je risque beaucoup plus d'être blessée ou tuée dans un accident de voiture et pourtant tu ne paniques pas quand je prend le volant. Je passe du temps avec les Cullen chaque jour. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Ils vont au lycée avec d'autres humains pendant six heures par jour pendant cinq jours par semaines, sans perdre le contrôle. On était au cinéma et au restaurant aujourd'hui, entourés par des humains, et ils n'ont pas perdu le contrôle. Un homme a été blessé et il saignait beaucoup, et pourtant, ils n'ont toujours pas perdu le contrôle. En fait, ils ont soignés l'homme. Carlisle est chirurgien. Il est complètement immunisé à l'odeur du sang humain. Les Cullen ne sont _pas _vos ennemis. Si tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte aujourd'hui, alors j'ai perdu mon temps."

Jake me fixa, les yeux brillants d'émotions contradictoires. Je pouvais pratiquement voir la lutte interne qu'il expérimentait, en essayant de réconcilier la réalité et le fantastique. Je me garai devant chez lui.

"Je sais que vous avez besoin d'y réfléchir et de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, mais s'il vous plaît, n'en parlez à personne d'autre pour le moment, d'accord? " Ils hochèrent tous la tête avant de sortir silencieusement de la camionnette.

"Ils vous apprécient vraiment, les gars. Toutes leurs offres étaient parfaitement sincères et elles n'ont pas été faîtes à la légère. Surtout celle de Rose. Elle ne laisse pas tout le monde approcher de son garage. Même moi je n'y ai pas encore été invitée. Appelez-moi demain matin pour me dire si vous voulez toujours que je vienne vous chercher pour le brunch," insistai-je.

Ils échangèrent des coups d'oeil et hochèrent prudemment la tête. Je les serrai tous dans mes bras pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Je le sentis chez chacun d'entre eux. Ils avaient chaud. Trop chaud.

* * *

**(1) June Cleaver est l'un des personnages principaux d'une série américaine des années 50-60 intitulée Leave It to Beaver.**

* * *

**Nouvelle histoire postée, un James/Bella qui s'appelle L'Amour dans la Salle aux Miroirs. Jetez-y un oeil :D**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Samedi soir_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	24. Samedi soir

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 24 : Samedi Soir -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je reculai d'un pas, et regardai Jacob et ses amis, sachant que le processus de transformation commençait. J'espérai qu'ils me pardonneraient d'être intervenue. Bien sûr, cette fois-çi, ils n'avaient aucune raison d'haïr les Cullen, autre que leurs préjugés, parce que Edward ne m'avait pas brisé le coeur et que je n'étais pas tombé dans un état catatonique. Il y avait tellement de bons points à être des loup-garous, et j'espérai qu'ils comprendraient ça.

"Les gars, je veux toujours être votre amie, peu importe ce que vous décidez en ce qui concerne les Cullen. S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi quand même. Il y a beaucoup d'informations que vous avez le droit de savoir, je pense. Mais ce soir n'est pas le meilleur moment pour ça. Vous avez déjà reçu bien trop d'informations, donc je veux vraiment vous voir demain, que ce soit avec ou sans les Cullen," plaidai-je, en regardant chacun des garçons avec intensité, essayant de leur montrer ma sincérité.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et me firent un sourire avant de se détendre légèrement. Quil et Embry regardèrent Jacob, ils commençaient déjà à le considérer comme leur porte-parole. Je suppose qu'une partie d'eux savait déjà instinctivement qu'il était leur Alpha. Jacob se redressa un peu, flanqué par ses deux amis qui lui signifièrent leur support silencieux et indéfectible.

"Les mecs et moi devons parler de tout ça. Je t'appellerais demain matin, Bella," m'informa-t-il calmement. Il sembla lutter à nouveau avec lui-même avant d'ajouter doucement, "Sois prudente, Bells. On ne veut pas que tu sois blessée."

Je hochai tristement la tête, comprenant son inquiétude. "Les Cullen ne me feront pas de mal, Jacob. En fait, ils donneraient leurs vies pour me protéger."

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, puis me regarda retourner vers ma camionnette. Les trois garçons se contentèrent de me fixer, sans bouger, alors que je redémarrai et roulai vers chez moi. Une fois que j'eus franchi la frontière de La Push, je sortis mon portable pour appeler Edward. J'étais légèrement paniquée. Edward répondit immédiatement.

"Bella?"

"Oh, Edward, je l'ai senti. Leur température a déjà commencé à monter. Est-ce que Alice peut les voir? Est-ce qu'ils viennent demain? Est-ce qu'ils vont nous causer des problèmes?"

"Calme-toi, amour. Laisse-moi lui demander." Je l'entendis appeler Alice. Ils parlèrent d'une voix si basse que je n'entendis pas ce qu'ils se disaient. A l'instant même où les voix devinrent silencieuses, je repris la parole, voulant des réponses.

"Edward? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu?"

"Bella, calme-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter autant. Le futur est plutôt immobile pour le moment, elle a des brefs aperçus, mais c'est plus souvent un simple mélange de couleurs. Le futur de toute notre famille ressemble à ça pour demain matin, donc je suppose que les garçons ont décidé d'accepter notre invitation à venir prendre un brunch."

"Y-a-t-il le moindre problème? La moindre bagarre? Est-ce que tout ira bien?"

Il hésita, et ma panique augmenta à nouveau. Il soupira. "Elle ne sait pas. Elle sait seulement qu'ils viendront, mais elle ne peut pas voir ce qui va se passer. Je suppose que ça déprendra de leur décision de nous écouter et de nous laisser les influencer ou non."

"Oh," chuchotai-je. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger Edward et m'assurer qu'il ne serait jamais blessé. Je ne savais plus quoi dire.

"Ecoute, je vais prévenir le reste de la famille tant que j'y suis, et ensuite je te rejoindrais dans ta chambre, où on pourra parler en privé."

"Merci, Edward. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi là."

"Bonne nuit, Bella. Je te verrais bientôt."

Je raccrochai en me sentant beaucoup mieux. J'avais Edward et je serrai bientôt à nouveau dans ses bras. Cette simple pensée réussit à améliorer mon humeur et mon attitude.

Je rentrai sans problème à la maison, et dis à Charlie que j'avais passé la journée avec Jake et ses amis, tout en négligeant de mentionner que les Cullen avaient été avec nous. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça lui échappe et qu'il mentionne quoi que ce soit à Billy avant qu'on ait réglé les choses, surtout qu'ils passeraient leur journée à pécher le lendemain. Je ne voulais certainement pas attirer des ennuis à Jacob. Ça ne nous rendrait vraiment pas service.

Après quelques minutes de conversation de plus, j'embrassai Charlie et montai me coucher. J'étais excitée et appréhensive à la fois en montant les escaliers parce que je me demandai si Edward était déjà dans ma chambre. Je fus déçue de voir que la pièce était complètement vide, mais décidai que je ferais tout aussi bien d'en profiter pour me préparer à aller au lit.

Après avoir fini ma routine nocturne, je me glissai sous mes couvertures en me demandant ce qui prenait autant de temps à Edward. J'entendis mon père monter les escaliers, d'une démarche alourdie par la fatigue. Il entra dans sa chambre et je l'entendis bientôt ronfler. J'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir à partager une chambre avec lui, vu à quel point il ronflait fort. Je me demandai brièvement si l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Renee l'avait quitté était parce qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je commençai par rigoler doucement en pensant à quel point c'était ridicule, mais je réalisai ensuite à quel point les gens devenaient susceptibles et irritables lorsqu'ils manquaient de sommeil. Peut-être que ma théorie avait plus de poids que ce que j'avais cru. Etre fatigué et impatient, avoir les nerfs à vif entraînait encore plus de disputes et de bagarres. Les gens craquent plus facilement lorsqu'ils sont fatigués et irritables. Peut-être que je ferais une dissertation à ce sujet un jour. Est-ce qu'un sommeil troublé peut ruiner une relation? Une inquiétude que les vampires n'auraient jamais vu qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de dormir.

Alors que je réfléchissais à la catastrophe tragique qu'avait été le mariage de mes parents, Edward se glissa par la fenêtre. Je lui fis un sourire joyeux et reconnaissant parce que ça me permit de détourner mon esprits de mes souvenirs peu plaisants. Il me répondit par son sourire en coin qui me coupa littéralement le souffle. J'étais perdue dans ses yeux et mon coeur battait la chamade lorsqu'il me rappela de respirer. Urgh. A combien d'humains doit-on rappeler de respirer? Pathétique. Je pris une profonde inspiration qui m'aida aussi à me calmer. Edward me rejoignis sous les couvertures pour savourer la chaleur électrique.

Je me tournai pour lui faire face et ma main caressa son torse alors que son regard se plongeait dans le mien.

"Alors, comment va le reste de la famille?" demandai-je.

Il soupira. "Tout le monde est occupé à faire des plans et des plans de secours. Ils essayent d'envisager tous les scénarios possibles et la meilleure manière de gérer chacun de ces scénarios. J'aurais bien besoin d'une distraction maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas?"

Je lui fis un sourire séduisant. "Oh, ça ne me dérange pas, Edward. J'aimerais beaucoup un petit tête-à-tête avec toi."

Il pencha sa tête vers la mienne et commença à m'embrasser lentement et prudemment. Je gémis et fis glisser mes mains de son dos à ses cheveux. On continua à s'embrasser pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'inévitablement, Edward se recule. Je grognai, frustrée d'avoir été chauffé sans la moindre opportunité de soulagement à l'horizon.

Je commençai à chantonner dans un souffle, "I can't get no sa-tis-fac-tion, though I try and I try and I try and I try. I can't get no...satisfaction."

Je sentis le torse d'Edward trembler d'un rire silencieux. "Aww, pauvre bébé," ronronna-t-il. J'avais envie de lui mettre une droite, mais je savais que je ne réussirais qu'à me faire mal à la main. Je grognai et lui tournai le dos. Il m'attira contre son torse et commença à me fredonner ma berceuse. _Stupide vampire prude avec sa stupide berceuse soporifique,_ fut ma dernière pensée avant que je me perde dans le pays des rêves, où je trouvais finalement ma satisfaction.

* * *

**J'pars en vacance le 30 juillet! Trois semaines en Italie... Plage, restau, boîte de nuit :D Et pas de connexion internet! Je serais de retour le 21 août!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Le brunch_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	25. Le brunch

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 25 : Le brunch -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je me réveillai en sentant des lèvres glacées bouger contre les miennes. Je pris une profonde inspiration et savourai l'arôme intoxicant de son souffle. C'était définitivement le meilleur des réveils pour quelqu'un qui devait se lever. Je gémis de plaisir et le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, mes bras étaient autour de lui, mes mains caressant son dos, sa nuque et ses épaules. Il se recula, juste assez pour me ramener sur terre, et je jurai silencieusement.

"Je n'avais pas encore fini," boudai-je en lui faisant mes yeux de chien battu. Il sourit, impassible.

"Désolé, amour, mais je pense qu'Alice a perfectionné cette expression et j'ai graduellement appris à l'ignorer. Il te faudra beaucoup plus pour me faire oublier mes inhibitions."

Humph. Ça m'avait tout l'air d'un défi. Je finirai bien par trouver sa faiblesse et je l'exploiterais sans pitié. Je me mordis la lèvre, songeuse. Il grogna et se pencha pour capturer à nouveau ma bouche et sa langue traça légèrement ma lèvre. Je fus surprise et me perdis dans mes pensées pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Aha! Il aimait me voir me mordre la lèvre. Hmmm. Je classai cette information pour plus tard. Je découvrirais le meilleur moyen de le séduire même si ça devait me coûter la vie. Avec un peu de chance, ça _finirait_ par me tuer, mais je continuerais à vivre de la manière la plus importante. J'aurais le mari parfait et la famille parfaite.

Lorsque mes pensées se tournèrent vers ma famille de vampires, la journée de la veille me revint brutalement en mémoire. Je m'assis brusquement et regardai Edward avec appréhension.

"Jacob! Il a déjà appelé? Est-ce que Charlie est toujours là?"

Edward s'assit à côté de moi et me caressa doucement la joue. "Détend-toi, mon amour. Charlie est parti depuis une heure, et Jacob n'a pas encore appelé."

"Est-ce que je devrais l'appeler? Est-ce qu'on devrait appeler Alice? Est-ce que ses visions ont changé?" paniquai-je.

Il continua à me caresser la joue d'une manière apaisante d'une main tout en me caressant le dos de l'autre. "Sois patiente, amour. Il est encore trop tôt pour que Jacob appelle, et Alice nous appellera à l'instant même où quelque chose changera. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien."

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je ne pouvais pas rester assise là à attendre sans savoir ce que Jacob et ses copains avaient décidé. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait à ma famille à cause de mon petit plan, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit aux garçons non plus. Est-ce que les autres loups les trouveraient maintenant? Est-ce que leur lavage de cerveau composé de haine et de mort commencerait? Serait-il trop tard? Est-ce que les loups se battraient entre eux? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? A quoi je pensais?

Edward entendit mon coeur commencer à battre la chamade et mon souffle se faire court. Il comprit que j'avais une attaque de panique et il décida de me calmer en m'embrassant à nouveau. Ça marcha trop bien. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir convenablement lorsque j'étais dans ses bras. J'oubliai mes inquiétudes. La maison aurait probablement pu s'effondrer autour de nous et ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Mes pensées étaient définitivement brouillées. Il se recula à nouveau, peu après que j'ai commencé à répondre à son baiser. Je me demandai s'il m'embrasserait plus longtemps si je pouvais apprendre à contrôler ma réaction. Mais qui voudrait embrasser quelqu'un d'indifférent? Ça reviendrait au même que d'embrasser sa main en prétendant que c'est la personne aimée.

Je ne pouvais pas attendre tout en pensant à toutes les possibilités. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Edward avait voulu que je le distraie la nuit dernière. Il ne voulait apparemment pas me retourner la faveur plus que nécessaire, donc je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de prendre un minute d'humanité. Quoi qu'il arrive, je voulais être prête lorsque ça commencerait.

Je sautai hors du lit, fière de ne pas trébucher une seule fois. Ça me permit de faire une sortie beaucoup plus gracieuse. Je me félicitai sur tout le trajet jusqu'à la douche, me permettant même un petit balancement des hanches alors que je 'glissai' hors de la chambre. Enfin, peut-être que 'glisser' était un terme un peu trop gracieux. La démarche la plus gracieuse que je puisse avoir était de ne pas trébucher.

Malheureusement, dans ma hâte de profiter de mon tout nouvel équilibre, j'oubliai de prendre des vêtements de rechange. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues en réalisant que je devais retourner dans ma chambre pour en prendre sous le regard amusé d'Edward. Bien sûr, je pouvais toujours aller prendre ma douche et retourner dans ma chambre en ne portant qu'une simple serviette. Puis cette serviette pourrait glisser pendant que je choisirais mes vêtements. Je me demandai pendant combien de temps il pourrait s'accrocher à ses inhibitions si je me tenais devant lui dans le plus simple appareil. Non, ça serait mal. Mon cerveau bavait à l'idée qu'Edward soit tellement submergé par son désir qu'il me prendrait sur le champ. Mon coeur, d'un autre côté, me chuchota un avertissement. Comment me sentirais-je si il me rejetait après que je lui ai tout montré de moi? Je serais complètement dévastée, et me noierait dans un sentiment de détresse, de rejet et de désespoir. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

Je rassemblai mon courage et retournai dans ma chambre. Edward haussa les sourcils de surprise lorsque je passai la porte avec la même apparence que lorsque j'étais partie. Je l'ignorai et attrapai des vêtements propres. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait, mais il choisit sagement de ne faire aucun commentaire.

Je pris une douche brûlante, essayant de réduire la tension qui s'était installée dans mes épaules et dans ma nuque. Et si Jacob appelait pendant que j'étais sous la douche? Edward répondrait-il au téléphone? Est-ce que Jake laisserait un message? Je décidai de me laver un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude pour ne pas manquer l'appel de Jake. J'enfilai rapidement mes vêtements, et me démêlait les cheveux avant de retourner rapidement dans ma chambre avec mon pyjama à la main. Edward m'attendait patiemment dans mon rocking-chair.

Alors que j'étais dans le point de m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Edward et de le laisser me calmer, mon téléphone sonna. Je sursautai et fis volte-face, tombant rapidement sur mon lit. Edward rigola, et bougeant tellement vite que mes yeux ne purent pas le suivre, il attrapa mon téléphone et me le tendit. Je grognai, bien que ce ne soit pas de sa faute. Je n'aimais pas qu'il se moque de mon manque d'équilibre. Je répondis prudemment, tout en espérant entendre des bonnes nouvelles.

"Allô?"

"Salut, Bella. C'est moi, Jacob." Sa voix était neutre, ni excitée ni nerveuse. Je ne savais pas si c'était un bon présage ou non.

"Hey, Jacob. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais appelé. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé?"

"On a décidé de venir pour le brunch, mais on veut des réponses. Plus de mensonges. On veut la vérité." Sa voix était plus dure maintenant, plus sévère.

"Bien sûr, Jacob. Je pense aussi que vous devez connaître la vérité. Est-ce que je dois prendre le SUV?"

Il hésita.

"Non, prend juste ta camionnette."

"D'accord," acceptai-je d'une voix déçue. "Je serais bientôt là."

"On t'attend." Puis il raccrocha sans même dire au revoir. Je raccrochai doucement le téléphone et regardai Edward, troublée. Son visage était devenu le masque qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il voulait dissimuler ses émotions, son masque publique qui donnait l'impression que son visage était taillé dans la pierre. Je me mordis les lèvres avec inquiétude. Ça ne se passait pas aussi bien que ce que j'avais espéré. Les traits d'Edward s'adoucirent, et il m'attira sur ses genoux pour me caresser le dos.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, amour. Tout ira bien," me murmura-t-il en m'embrassant sur le sommet de la tête. Je soupirai et me reculai pour le regarder avec un sourire.

"Merci, Edward. Bon, c'est partit. Attendre ne fera que prolonger la torture. Je vais aller les chercher et les ramener chez toi. Tu peux courir jusque toi pour prévenir ta famille de l'invasion imminente."

Il hocha la tête et me porta jusque au rez-de-chaussé. Je ne me plaignis pas contrairement à d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, je voulais le réconfort que seuls ses bras pouvaient m'offrir. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture après avoir fermé ma porte d'entrée derrière nous. Il m'ouvrit la portière et une fois que je me fus glissée derrière le volant, il m'embrassa. Je lui fis un sourire nerveux.

"On y va," marmonnai-je en sortant de mon allée. Il me regarda m'éloigner avant de s'élancer vers la forêt. Je pris tout mon temps pour rouler jusqu'à La Push. Je me sentais un peu mieux, d'une certaine manière, parce que je faisais quelque chose au lieu d'attendre. D'un autre côté, plus je me rapprochai de ma destination, plus je me sentais nauséeuse. Est-ce que les garçons s'étaient déjà transformés? Le processus avait commencé la nuit dernière, mais combien de temps prenait-il? Avaient-ils parlé aux autres loups? Je redoutais ce qui pouvait m'attendre à la maison de Jacob.

Je m'engageai sur la route en terre battue qui menait vers chez Jacob et vis les trois garçons sortir de la maison après avoir entendu ma camionnette approcher. Lorsque je les rejoignis, je freinai et les regardai. Ils avaient pris au moins dix centimètres au cours de la nuit et leurs muscles s'étaient gonflés et affinés. Ils n'avaient plus l'air d'avoir quinze ans. Ils semblaient plutôt en avoir au moins dix-huit. Je savais qu'ils feraient tourner les têtes partout où ils iraient. En fait, j'avais même hâte de me balader dans Forks avec eux, juste pour l'expression sur les visages de Lauren et de Jessica lorsqu'elles les verraient. J'adorerais vraiment les voir se jeter aux pieds de jeunes de quinze ans. Je voulais tout spécialement voir leurs expressions après que je leur ai dit l'âge des garçons, après qu'elles soient enflammées et qu'elles aient flirté avec eux et qu'elles se soient suffisamment humiliées.

Bella! me disputai-je. Ces pensées n'étaient pas très gentilles. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de me rabaisser à leur niveau. Elles ne m'avaient rien fait pour le moment, vu que je n'avais pas pris la peine de devenir amie avec elles.

Je regardai les garçons approcher et s'installer dans la camionnette, avant de finalement ignorer leurs nouveaux muscles suffisamment longtemps pour réaliser qu'ils portaient tous des shorts et des t-shirts très serrés. Je commençai à glousser et ils me lancèrent des regards noirs. Les pauvres garçons étaient devenus trop grands pour leurs propres vêtements en une nuit. Alice allait s'éclater avec ça, enfin s'ils la laissaient faire. Bien sûr, ça voulait dire qu'ils déchireraient des tenues à cinq cent dollars à chaque fois qu'ils se transformeraient, donc peut-être que confier leur habillage à Alice ne serait pas une si bonne idée. Je calmai mes gloussements et me contentai de leur faire un sourire amusé.

"Wow, je pense que vous allez ramener les shorts à la mode," les taquinai-je. Ils grognèrent d'irritation. "Non sérieusement. Y'a pas beaucoup de monde qui pourrait mettre ce genre de truc avec succès." Ils soufflèrent et croisèrent leurs bras sur leurs torses tout en refusant de me regarder.

"Détendez-vous, les gars, les filles seront bien trop distraites par vos nouveaux muscles pour remarquer ce que vous portez. Je veux dire, regardez combien de temps il m'a fallu pour le remarquer, et je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre."

Leurs regards se posèrent alors sur moi, et ils me firent des sourires joyeux. Quil me regarda avec concupiscence. "Est-ce que tu aimes ce que tu vois?"

"Oh, ouais. Si j'étais pas déjà prise, je tenterais sérieusement ma chance avec vous. Enfin, une fois que vous auriez eu seize ans. En fait, je pensais vous présenter à des filles de mon école, juste pour les voir s'enflammer devant vous."

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois, et furent bien moins gênés par leurs nouvelles apparences. Je n'avais pas encore redémarré vu que je voulais que les garçons soient un peu plus détendus avant de les emmener chez les Cullen. Ça ne nous faciliterait pas les choses s'ils étaient déjà tendus avant d'arriver là-haut. J'étais heureuse que Billy ne soit pas là. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête à lui faire face pour le moment, surtout vu que Jacob avait commencé à changer.

Le trajet jusque chez les Cullen fut calme. Aucun des garçons ne voulaient parler donc je laissai le silence régner dans le véhicule. Tout le monde était perdu dans ses propres pensées, donc le silence ne fut pas gênant. Lorsque je me rapprochai de la maison, je vis Jacob se tendre légèrement du coin de l'oeil. Mes pensées, cependant, étaient concentrées sur le magnifique jeune homme qui m'attendait sous le porche. Il me sourit et fut à ma portière, prêt à l'ouvrir, à l'instant même où je coupai le contact. Les loups sortirent du véhicule avec méfiance.

* * *

_-PoV Edward-_

J'entendis la camionnette de Bella approcher et sortis sous le porche pour l'attendre. Tous les membres de ma famille appréhendaient cette rencontre et chacun gérait ça à sa manière. J'ignorai leurs pensées, surtout celles de Jasper, qui était déchiré entre envoyer des vagues de calme à tout le monde et jeter Alice sur son épaule pour courir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de danger. Il n'était pas inquiet pour lui-même, mais il était terrifié à l'idée que quelque chose puisse arriver à Alice.

Je vis les trois garçons se tendre lorsqu'ils me remarquèrent, mais ils étaient plus méfiants que hostiles. Je me précipitai vers la camionnette alors que Bella la garait, impatient de l'avoir à nouveau en sécurité dans mes bras. Je comprenais complètement le désir de Jasper. Je luttai avec moi-même pour ne pas fuir avec Bella pour la garder loin des futurs loups. J'inhalai leurs odeurs. Ils ne sentaient pas encore mauvais, mais ils ne sentaient plus aussi bon que hier. Ils avaient développé une odeur légèrement musquée, mais c'était toujours mieux que leur futur odeur de chien mouillé. Ils froncèrent légèrement le nez, et je sus que mon odeur n'était plus aussi agréable que hier pour eux non plus.

Bella et moi, on les entraîna vers la maison. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Jacob prit la tête, flanqué par Embry et Quil. Je vérifiai leurs pensées, mais ils n'étaient pas conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient nerveux cependant, et se demandaient comment se comporter avec nous maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qu'on était. Ils basaient leur comportement sur celui de Bella, mais ils étaient confus de voir à quel point elle était à l'aise avec mon bras autour de ses épaules et le sien autour de ma taille. Ils avaient vu notre petit baiser lorsque je l'avais aidé à sortir de sa camionnette et ils étaient toujours choqués par cette scène.

On entra tous dans la maison et Esme nous rejoignit dans le salon. Elle étreignit immédiatement Bella affectueusement. "Bonjour, ma chérie. Je suis toujours heureuse de te voir ici."

Bella répondit à son étreinte avec un large sourire qui n'échappa aux garçons.

"Bonjour, Esme. Ça sent délicieusement bon ici, bien que la famille ne pense probablement pas la même chose."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, ma chérie, nous n'avons pas besoin de respirer après tout, et ça en vaut certainement la peine si ça te rend heureuse."

Esme se tourna ensuite vers les garçons et son visage s'éclaira comme un sapin de Noël. Elle tapa dans ses mains, vibrant de joie et d'excitation, comme si ses enfants venaient de rentrer d'un semestre à l'université. "Oh, les garçons! J'espérai vraiment que vous viendriez. J'ai fait tout un tas de plats appétissants pour vous. Beaucoup de viande vu que vous êtes en pleine croissance. Emmett est même entrain de faire griller des steaks pour vous. Je l'ai envoyé en acheté avant."

J'écoutai les pensées des garçons.

_Comment peut-elle être une suceuse de sang quand elle me regarde comme ça? Comme si j'étais le fils prodige enfin de retour à la maison. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça. Comme si j'avais illuminé leur journée par ma simple présence, et qu'ils ont hâte de me serrer dans leurs bras et de me couvrir d'amour et d'attention jusqu'à ce que je ne veuilles plus jamais partir. Je suis sûre que ma mère m'aurait regardé comme ça. Comme si j'étais finalement rentré à la maison. -Jacob-_

_Mon nez a un orgasme. J'en salive d'avance. Est-ce qu'elle a bien dit steak. Je l'aime. Je m'en fous qu'elle soit une sangsue. Elle connaît le chemin le plus court jusqu'au coeur d'un homme, et elle peut avoir le mien tant qu'elle continue à me nourrir comme ça. Et Carlisle ne mange même pas, alors comment peut-il l'apprécier à sa juste valeur? -Embry-_

_Bordel, cette femme est June Cleaver_** (1)**_, Martha Stewart _**(2)**_, et Betty Crocker _**(3)**_ à la fois. C'est la femme idéale ou quoi? Je me demande si je pourrais être l'un de ses fils honoraires? -Quil-_

Esme se glissa jusqu'à Jacob et l'étreignis avec bonheur. Il se raidit pendant un moment avant de fondre dans l'étreinte et d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle tout en posant sa joue sur le sommet du crâne d'Esme. Esme répondit en passant en mode maman. Je lui avais dit que Jacob vivait seul avec son père cloué dans un fauteuil roulant. Elle fit un pas en arrière et il la relâcha à contre-coeur.

"Eh bien, regardez-vous! Vous avez bien dû prendre au moins dix centimètres depuis hier. Et regardez-moi tous ces muscles! Vous aller avoir du mal à vous débarrasser de toutes les filles qui tourneront autour de vous à l'école demain," s'enthousiasma-t-elle en rayonnant. "Maintenant, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous rafraîchir pour le petit-déjeuner? Le repas est prêt."

_Maintenant, c'est maman avec un M majuscule._ "D'accord, maman," répondit Jacob, avant de rougir en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit. "Je veux dire, Esme."

Je ne pensais pas qu'Esme pouvait rayonner encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, mais j'avais tort. Elle sembla s'illuminer de l'intérieur, personnifiant presque un pur amour maternel. Elle serra Jacob dans ses bras avec amour.

"Je serais honorée de t'avoir pour fils, Jacob Black," répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Elle recula et regarda les deux autres garçons aussi. "Vous aussi, les garçons. Mon coeur est bien assez grand pour vous accueillir dans ma famille."

Jacob était bien trop ému pour former la moindre pensée cohérente alors qu'Esme remplissait l'un de ses besoins émotionnels les plus basiques, l'amour d'une mère. Je pouvais presque entendre les murs s'effondrer autour de son esprit alors que l'amour d'Esme le submergeait. Je savais qu'il ne lui ferait jamais volontairement de mal maintenant, parce que son coeur l'avait reconnu comme sa propre mère. Je pris un instant pour m'amuser de cette ironie. Une vampire avec un fils loup-garou. Un loup-garou avec une mère vampire. Est-ce que nos vies pouvaient devenir encore plus absurdes? Certe, je suppose que ça n'était pas aussi bizarre qu'un loup-garou s'imprégnant d'un bébé hybride, mi-vampire, mi-humain, qui se trouve aussi être la fille de son ancien 'grand amour'.

Alice choisit cet instant pour descendre les escaliers en dansant, avant de s'arrêter devant les garçons. "Oh, ça n'ira pas," se plaignit-elle avec horreur. Les Quileutes la regardèrent avec confusion. "Il faut qu'on aille faire du shopping. Aujourd'hui! Vous ne pouvez pas être vu en publique dans ces tenues. Que penseront les gens? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout." Et sur ces mots, elle dansa jusque dans la salle à manger tout en se tapotant le menton, songeuse. Les Quileutes la regardèrent partir sans comprendre. Je me sentis désolé pour eux. Ils se tournèrent vers nous, les sourcils froncés.

"Je suis désolée, les gars," gémit Bella avec pitié, tout en tapotant le bras de Jacob. "Va falloir vous sacrifier pour l'équipe." Leurs expressions curieuses se firent inquiètes.

"Ne posez pas de questions," les prévins-je en secouant la tête. "Vous ne voulez pas savoir."

"Arrêtez de leur faire peur, vous deux," nous disputa Esme. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, les garçons. Alice va juste s'occuper de vos nouvelles garde-robes." Leurs expressions redevinrent confuses, mais ils n'approfondirent pas.

On s'assit tous autour de la table à manger, y compris Emmett et Rosalie cette fois. La table était couverte de nourriture. Les vampires retenaient tous leur respiration parce que l'odeur de nourriture humaine cuisinée était positivement dégoûtante. Au moins, on n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant d'en manger cette fois. Esme était extatique en voyant toute la nourriture que les garçons avaient empilé dans leurs assiettes. Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir en voyant à quel point ils aimaient sa cuisine.

"Alors comment sont les steaks? Goûtez les steaks!" les supplia Emmett, en sautillant presque sur sa chaise.

"Emmett!" grommela Rosalie. "Comporte-toi comme quelqu'un de ton âge."

Emmett se laissa rapidement glisser de sa chaise, se mit sur le dos au sol et croisa ses bras sur son torse d'une manière typiquement funéraire. Il resta parfaitement immobile, sans respirer et avec les yeux fermés.

"Ha, ha. Très drôle. Si drôle que j'en ai oublié de rire," grogna Rose, d'une voix sarcastique.

"Enfin!" intervint Carlisle. "Je pensais que ce garçon ne mourrait _jamais_. Maintenant, on peut enfin avoir un peu de calme et de silence dans cette maison."

Bella commença à rire en comprenant enfin que Emmett faisait semblant d'être mort pour agir 'comme quelqu'un de son âge'. Les garçons rigolèrent aussi.

"Mec, il _a été_ mort," plaisanta Quil. "Donc si le mort-vivant meurt, est-ce que ça annule ce truc de mort-vivant? Est-ce qu'il serait doublement mort? Comment ça s'appelle un mort-vivant mort?"

"Ça s'appelle des cendres," répliqua Jasper avec un sourire amusé. Les Quileutes commencèrent à rire si fort que Jacob s'étrangla. Quil commença à le taper dans le dos et Jacob commença à tousser. On sut tous que ce n'était pas sérieux, parce que le fait qu'il tousse signifiait que de l'air passait dans ses poumons.

"Oh, oh. Est-ce qu'il y a un docteur dans la maison?" demanda Embry avec un large sourire, lorsqu'il réalisa que Jacob n'était pas en danger. On lui fit tous un large sourire.

Jacob reprit rapidement contenance, mais des larmes de rire roulaient sur ses joues. La conversation se porta sur des sujets plus généraux alors que les garçons et Bella mangeaient leur brunch. Emmett nous rejoignit à table parce qu'il voulait parler de base ball. A l'instant même où il se mit assis, Jasper cria, "Il est vivant!", nous faisant tous sursauter, enfin, sauf Alice qui savait à quoi s'attendre.

Quil se joignit rapidement à la blague, "Bon sang, c'est un miracle!"

Emmett ne put pas résister. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit sang?"

Je répondis en même temps que Jasper. "Hourra!"

Les Quileutes et Bella éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Carlisle plaqua une main contre son front et secoua la tête. "Encore plus d'adolescents. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter _encore plus_ d'adolescents?"

"Tu es simplement béni, mon chéri," répondit calmement Esme. Il la regarda avec un sourire amusé pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère.

"C'est ça. Béni. Euh, ouais. C'était le mot que je cherchais. Mmhm, c'est ça. Une famille pleine d'adolescents mythiques immortels, qui sont des ennemis naturels. Oui, _béni_. Edward, est-ce que tu te rappelles des noms des établissements psychiatriques que tu as visité quand tu as réalisé que Bella savait ce qu'on était mais qu'elle n'avait pas peur de nous? Je pense qu'on a une autre patiente potentielle."

Bella me lança un regard noir. "Des établissements psychiatriques?"

"Je t'aurais rendu visite tous les jours," lui assurai-je avec un sourire amusé. "En plus, on dirait que tu aurais eu soit Esme, soit Carlisle pour te tenir compagnie. On aurait même pu y ajouter Emmett pour faire bonne mesure."

Rosalie me grogna dessus. "Emmett? C'est toi qui devrait y aller, l'obsédé du contrôle. Ou pourquoi pas Alice, l'acheteuse compulsive?"

Jasper intervint d'une voix traînante. "Bon sang, pourquoi ne pas en faire une affaire de famille. Encore mieux, on pourrait construire notre propre asile. Esme peut s'occuper des plans, Rose et Alice peuvent le décorer, et Carlisle peut y travailler. Enfin, il peut faire semblant pour satisfaire son 'complex médical'. On se fera livrer des cerfs quotidiennement. On boira le sang et les loups mangeront la viande. Parfait." Il envoya une vague d'amusement générale qui nous fit tous glousser. C'est quoi cette histoire? Je ne glousse pas. C'est indigne de moi. Je lançai un regard noir à Jasper tout en gloussant incontrôlablement, lui promettant silencieusement de me venger. Il me fit un sourire moqueur et haussa les sourcils pour me défier. _Je t'attend, Eddie._ Au moins, il avait arrêté d'envoyer ces émotions. On se calma tous.

"En parlant d'ennemis naturels," commença Jacob d'une voix sévère. "Je pense qu'il est temps de nous donner quelques réponses."

On se tourna tous vers Carlisle, notre porte-parole. Il hocha calmement la tête. "C'est pour ça que nous sommes là."

* * *

**(1) June Cleaver est un des personnages principaux de la série 'Leave it to Beaver'. Elle est l'archétype de la mère idéale des années 60.**

**(2) Martha Stewart est apparemment la Valérie Damidot américaine :D**

**(3) Betty Crocker est une icone culturelle américaine crée en 1921. Ce nom est apparu pour répondre aux questions des consommateurs de la compagnie Washburn Crosby. C'est ensuite devenu une marque de nourriture. Un peu comme La Laitière française, ou Mamie Nova...**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Réponses_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	26. Réponses

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 26 : Réponses -**

_-PoV Famille Cullen-_

"Vous êtes des Sang-Froids," déclara Jacob. "Des vampires."

"Oui, en effet," admit Carlisle. "Mais nous ne buvons pas de sang humain. Nous ne chassons que des animaux."

"Et des poches de sang provenant de l'hôpital?" demanda Embry.

Carlisle secoua solennellement la tête. "Non, nous ne buvons pas ça non plus. Il y a des vampires qui le font, qui considèrent que c'est le juste milieu. Personnellement, j'ai toujours des difficultés morales avec ça, la plus évidente étant de diminuer la réserve de sang pour les patients qui en ont besoin. Honnêtement, je ne me suis jamais nourri de sang humain, jamais au cours de mes 360 années. J'étais humain autrefois, il y a très longtemps, et j'ai choisi de ne jamais renoncer à mon humanité. Même lorsque j'étais un nouveau-né livré à moi-même, j'ai choisi de fuir les humains plutôt que de les chasser et de les tuer. Je me considérerais comme un cannibal si je me nourrissais jamais de sang humain. Je réalise que c'est une conviction très inhabituelle pour un vampire, mais je ne veux être ni un meurtrier ni un monstre. Malheureusement, la plupart des vampires se considèrent supérieurs aux humains. Ils voient les humains comme rien d'autre que du bétail, prêts à être tués. Ils ne pensent absolument pas aux personnes qui seront blessées par la mort de leur victime, et ils pensent encore moins à la perte de futur de ces victimes."

"Donc si vous ne volez pas du sang de l'hôpital, alors qu'est-ce que vous y faîtes?" demanda Quil. On le regarda tous comme s'il était fou.

Carlisle haussa un sourcil. "Je suis un chirurgien. Je sauve des vies. Demandez à n'importe qui à l'hôpital. J'ai passé 200 ans, _deux cent_ ans à développer une immunité au sang humain pour ne ressentir aucune tentation de le goûter même si j'en avais sur le visage. Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai fait ça? Je voulais faire la différence dans ce monde. Je voulais passer mon éternité à améliorer la vie des autres. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée du nombre de vies que j'ai sauvé grâce à mes sens aiguisés et à ma vitesse? Des vies qu'un docteur humain n'aurait jamais pu sauver, des opérations qu'un docteur humain n'aurait jamais pu pratiquer. En plus des interventions qu'un docteur humain aurait pu pratiquer à ma place. Pouvez-vous imaginer le nombre de bébés que j'ai mis au monde au cours des cent cinquante dernières année? Combien d'os brisés j'ai plâtré, combien de plaies j'ai suturé?"

"Mais pourquoi?" demanda Jacob avec impatience. "Quelles sont vos motivations? Qu'est-ce qui convainc un vampire de tourner le dos à sa nature et de devenir un docteur pour humains?"

"Ah," répondit Carlisle. "Je pense que je comprend ta question maintenant. Mon père était pasteur. Il m'a élevé dans le respect des commandements de la Bible, surtout l'amour de mon prochain. Son passe-temps était la chasse aux vampires, ils les détruisaient parce qu'ils considéraient qu'ils étaient des démons sans âmes qui détruisaient d'innocentes vies humaines."

Les trois Quileute hochèrent la tête, leur attention complètement fixée sur Carlisle. C'était quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient comprendre. On leur avait apprit la même chose depuis le berceau. Carlisle remarqua leurs hochements de tête et continua son histoire.

"Il m'a demandé de mener la chasse une nuit, et à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, on a fait sortir un vrai vampire de sa cachette. Vu que j'étais en tête, il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a mordu. Il a ensuite fuit le reste de mon groupe, qui portait des torches, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me drainer. Les autres me laissèrent là où j'étais tombé et se lancèrent à la poursuite du vampire. Je savais que mon père serait dévasté par ce qui m'était arrivé donc je me suis caché dans une cave à proximité. Alors que je brûlais dans les flammes de l'enfer, intérieurement du moins, je me promis que si jamais je devenais un vampire, je ne deviendrais jamais un monstre comme celui qui m'avait mordu. Lorsque ma transformation fut complète, j'ignorais ma soif et essayais de mettre fin à mon existence. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que les vampires ne pouvaient pas se noyer, qu'ils ne pouvait pas suffoquer, et qu'ils pouvaient survivre à n'importe quelle chute. J'ai préféré mourir de faim que d'attaquer un humain, donc j'ai couru aussi loin des humains que possible. Après un mois sans nourriture, j'ai croisé un cerf et mes instincts m'ont submergés. J'avais mangé de la venaison lorsque j'étais humain, donc je n'avais aucun problème à me nourrir d'animaux. Je sus alors que j'avais une autre option. Je n'avais pas à devenir un monstre ou un meurtrier."

Il s'interrompit pour voir si les garçons avaient la moindre question pour le moment. Ils hochèrent la tête pour lui indiquer qu'ils avaient tout compris et pour l'inciter à continuer.

"J'ai erré pendant un temps, passant occasionnellement du temps avec d'autres vampires, et j'en vins finalement à la conclusion que je préférais vivre et interagir avec les humains plutôt qu'avec les vampires. Je découvris que ma condition de vampires me permettait d'aider les autres, donc je dédiais ma vie à faire de ma nouvelle expérience une bénédiction plutôt qu'une malédiction. J'avais un but, une raison de vivre. Pendant plus de 275 ans, je menais cette existence sans âme-soeur ni compagnon. Une fois que je devins docteur, je travaillais constamment, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, ne prenant que le temps de chasser. Je travaillais dans plusieurs hôpitaux à la fois pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur moi. Je trouvais ce travail extrêmement satisfaisant, et je n'avais personne qui m'attendait à la maison, donc je travaillais tout le temps. Au cours des quatre-vingt dix dernières années, j'ai lentement agrandit ma famille. Je passe plus de temps à la maison qu'au travail maintenant, mais en accord avec mon code moral, j'ai toujours la mission d'aider les autres, et d'aimer mon prochain. Et c'est pour _ça_ que je travaille dans un hôpital."

Carlisle s'interrompit et regarda chacun des garçons droits dans les yeux pour essayer de souligner son propos, pour essayer de leur montrer à quel point il était différent des autres vampires. "Je refuse d'être un monstre. Je sauve des vies au lieu de les prendre. J'aide les gens au lieu de les blesser. J'utilise mes dons pour le bien, pas pour le mal. Je mets des enfants au monde, au lieu de les envoyer dans la tombe. Je soigne les gens au lieu de les détruire. J'arrête leurs saignements au lieu de les faire débuter. Je leur donne du sang au lieu de prendre le leur. Je n'ai pas choisi de devenir un vampire, mais chaque jour je choisis d'être une bénédiction, d'aider notre société, d'être une force positive plutôt que négative. Je suis un homme d'honneur et d'intégrité. Je suis digne de confiance, et c'est pour ça que je peux me respecter et me regarder dans le miroir. Ce mode de vie est une partie profonde de l'homme que je suis."

Les futurs loups semblaient surpris et abasourdis. L'autorité et la sincérité de Carlisle se manifestaient dans sa voix et dans son langage corporel. Il était impossible de douter de lui. Quil et Embry regardèrent Jacob qui exprima leurs autres inquiétudes.

"Okay, on vous croit, Carlisle, mais le reste de votre famille? Et les autres vampires, ceux de nos légendes - les monstres sans coeur?" demanda Jacob, d'un ton méfiant.

"Tout d'abord, tous les membres de ma famille vivent comme moi, ils ne se nourrissent que de sang animal. Vos légendes parlent de Sang-Froids aux yeux rouges, n'est-ce pas? Mais elles mentionnent que ma famille et moi avons les yeux jaunes, non? Lorsque un vampire boit du sang humain, que ce soit en poche ou directement à la source, ses yeux deviennent rouge. Lorsqu'un vampire ne boit que du sang animal, ses yeux deviennent jaune. Si il boit les deux, ses yeux sont orange. Si je commençai à boire du sang humain maintenant, mes yeux dorés deviendraient immédiatement rouge et il me faudrait plusieurs jours et de nombreuses chasses avant qu'ils ne redeviennent jaune. Et de ce fait, vous pouvez voir immédiatement, rien qu'en regardant les yeux des membres de ma famille, qu'aucun d'eux ne boit du sang humain."

Jacob, Embry, et Quil étudièrent attentivement les yeux de chaque vampire avant de finalement relâcher un peu de la tension qu'ils ressentait depuis leur arrivée. Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Carlisle avec curiosité parce qu'ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas encore fini.

"La seule exception concerne les nouveaux-nés. Leurs yeux sont rouges parce qu'ils sont encore gorgés de leur propre sang humain. Il faut des mois d'un régime strictement animal avant que leurs yeux ne deviennent dorés. On ne connaît qu'une seule autre famille de vampires végétariens," expliqua Carlisle.

"De vampires végétariens?" répéta Quil, confus.

"C'est notre blague familiale. C'est comme ça qu'on se qualifie vu qu'on mange pas les humains," répondit Edward. Les garçons hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur compréhension.

"S'il vous plaît, continuez, Carlisle," demanda Jacob.

"La plupart des vampire voit les humains comme du bétail. Ils ne se sentent pas plus coupables en tuant des humains que vous en mangeant un steak."

Les garçons regardèrent leurs assiettes, puis Carlisle, avec des expressions de dégoût sur le visage.

"Pour ce qui est du goût, le sang humain a le goût d'un steak et le sang animal à un goût de riz bouilli. Peu de personnes peuvent se nourrir exclusivement de riz bouilli, sans beurre, ni épices, ni accompagnement, ni huile, sans rien du tout, jour après jour pour l'éternité. Surtout quand ils sont entourés par des steaks dont l'arôme délicieux flotte dans l'air. Le sang animal est nutritif, mais pas très satisfaisant," ajouta calmement Carlisle. "Donc les vampires qui mangent les humains ne s'intéressent pas plus aux sentiments des humains, que vous vous intéressez aux sentiments de la vache que vous venez de manger."

Les garçons gigotèrent sur leurs chaises, mal à l'aise, en échangeant des coups d'oeil. Ils n'appréciaient vraiment pas la comparaison.

"Donc vous avez parfaitement le droit de vous défendre contre des mangeurs d'hommes. On vous aidera probablement, surtout si les attaques sont délibérées. Normalement, nous demandons justes aux nomades de ne pas chasser à 500 kilomètres à la ronde. Ça suffit généralement, en tout cas, pour protéger les humains sur notre territoire. Je réalise bien que ça n'aide pas les humains ailleurs. Cependant, je n'aime pas prendre la vie d'un être conscient, qu'il soit humain, vampire, ou loup-garou."

"Loup-garou?" couina Jacob, choqué. On le regarda tous avec surprise.

"Oui, comme vous trois," mentionna nonchalamment Carlisle. Les Quileutes le regardèrent, choqués, la bouche grande ouverte. "Oh, vous ne l'avez pas encore réalisé? Vous avez parlé d'ennemis naturels, donc j'ai supposé que vous aviez compris."

"Je voulais dire que notre tribu toute entière est sensée être l'ennemi naturel de votre famille. Les loup-garous n'existent pas," protesta Jacob.

"Au contraire, mon ami** (1)**," intervint Emmett.

"Notre famille et votre tribu ne sont pas ennemis," le corrigea Carlisle. "Nous sommes alliés contre les Sang-Froids mangeurs d'hommes. Nous sommes censés être amis, vu que nous nous battons pour la même cause, pour protéger les mêmes personnes. Je préfère utiliser des méthodes de persuasion non-violente aussi souvent que possible. Je donnerais, cependant, ma vie pour protéger ma famille. Je _suis_ capable de me battre, mais je ne bats que lorsque c'est absolument nécessaire. Vous avez tous les trois été invités à devenir des membres de ma famille. Le choix vous appartient, mais si vous acceptez cette invitation, je donnerais ma vie pour vous, je risquerais toute mon existence pour vous protéger, tout comme je le ferais pour n'importe lequel de mes autres enfants."

Les garçons regardèrent nos visages souriants et accueillants. Les yeux de Jacob brillaient de larmes qu'il ne voulait pas verser. Ils nous remercièrent, clairement touchés qu'on veuille qu'ils rejoignent notre famille.

"Maintenant, avant que vous ne vous excitiez trop, je dois vous prévenir," continua sérieusement Carlisle. "Vous êtes tous les trois des loup-garous, ou vous le deviendrez bientôt. Vous allez continuer à grandir et mûrir, et votre température tournera autour de 42°C. Avant d'emménager à Forks, nous n'avons pas réalisé que notre présence seule suffirait à activer votre gêne de modificateurs. Les informations de ce gêne sont codées dans votre 24e paire de chromosomes. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour ça. Il y a de nombreux avantages à être un loup-garou, et j'espére que vous garderez ça à l'esprit lorsque l'heure viendra de votre première transformation. Essayez juste de vous rappeler que votre colère ou votre peur provoquera votre transformation. Sous cette forme, vous serez des loups grands comme des chevaux, qui pourront parcourir des centaines de kilomètres par heure, qui guériront très rapidement, qui cesseront de vieillir, qui seront immensément fort, immunisé aux maladies et qui seront parfaitement capables de tuer des humains. Votre calme vous permettra de redevenir humain."

"Alors cette partie de nos légendes est vraie aussi?" déglutit Jacob.

"Ouaip, vous allez vous couvrir de poils," les taquina Emmett. "Et vous _puerez_ aussi. Les loups-garous sentent le chien mouillé, en tout cas pour les vampires. Bien sûr, les vampires sentent aussi mauvais pour les loups-garous, donc on est quitte. Notre odeur sera horriblement douce pour vous." Jacob regarda Carlisle pour obtenir confirmation.

"Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien, Jake," s'amusa Bella. "Mais Renee n'a jamais voulu m'en acheter un." Elle commença à chanter une vieille chanson, "Feed Jake, he's been a good dog. My best friend, right to the end. If I die before I wake, feed Jake. **(2)**"

Tout le monde éclata de rire, allégeant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

"Merci beaucoup, Bells," grogna Jake en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je t'aime aussi."

"Ouais, une fois que vous serez couverts de poils, je vous défierais dans un match de baseball, façon Cullen," les provoqua Emmett. "Vous serez enfin des adversaires décents."

"De plus, vous n'êtes pas les seuls loups de la tribu. Sam Uley vous aidera. Ça fait quelques moins qu'il est un loup-garou," leur assura Carlisle en revenant au sujet initial.

"Sam Uley est un loup-garou?" marmonna Jacob avec incrédulité. "Bah, je suppose que ça explique pas mal de chose."

"Qui d'autre traîne avec Sam?" demanda Edward.

"Paul!" répondirent Quil et Embry en même temps.

"Donc Paul en est aussi. Tu sais, il est censé s'imprégner de ta soeur, Jacob. Pourquoi ne t'arrangerais-tu pas pour qu'elle rentre vous rendre visite bientôt? Paul se calmera beaucoup une fois qu'il l'aura trouvé," suggéra Bella.

"Pourquoi voudrais-je que Paul touche à ma soeur?" demanda Jacob, apparemment irrité.

Bella grommela. "Ça finira bien par arriver tôt ou tard, Jacob. L'imprégnation est une bonne chose, les gars. Ça vous permet de trouver votre grand amour, et vous saurez sans l'ombre d'un doute que vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. L'amour entre un loup et son âme-soeur est aussi fort que celui entre un vampire et son âme-soeur. Le lien entre vous et votre âme-soeur est incassable. Pensez à quel point c'est formidable d'être certain que votre relation est la bonne. Si vous trouvez votre âme-soeur alors qu'elle est encore enfant, vous êtes assurés de savoir que vous ne vieillirez pas pendant qu'elle grandira. Et pendant ce temps, vous serez là pour elle de n'importe quelle manière dont elle aura besoin, un frère, un ami, un protecteur..."

"Au fait, Jacob, tu es le véritable Alpha de la meute, mais Sam a prit ta place pour le moment. Oh, avec qui sort Sam en ce moment?" demanda Bella.

"Emily. C'était pourri. Il a fait plein de promesses à Leah Clearwater avant de lui briser le coeur pour sa cousine," marmonna Jacob avec colère.

"Est-ce qu'Emily a été attaquée par un ours?" demanda Bella.

"Ouais, y'a quelques mois. Elle a des cicatrices horribles sur le visage maintenant," répondit-Jacob.

"Okay, j'ai un plan, si vous marchez avec nous les gars. Maintenant que vous avez appris à connaître les Cullen et que vous avez entendu leur version de l'histoire, pensez-vous que vous pouvez mettre vos préjudices de côté et devenir amis avec eux?" les défia Bella.

Jacob échangea des regards sérieux avec Quil et Embry. Il haussa les épaules et ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Soudainement, Jacob regarda Bella avec inquiétude.

"Je veux bien être amis avec les Cullen, même devenir un membre de leur famille, mais c'est quoi ta place dans tout ça, Bella?"

Carlisle choisit de répondre pour elle. "Edward et Bella sont des âme-soeurs. Ils l'ont déjà reconnu.. Une fois que vous aurez partagé les souvenirs d'un loup qui s'est imprégné, vous serez en mesure de comprendre la force de leur lien. Ce qui me fait penser, vous partagerez une conscience collective après votre transformation. Vous serez capable de communiquer télépathiquement sous votre forme de loup. Edward et Bella ressentiraient tous les deux une douleur physique et émotionnelle incapacitante s'ils étaient séparés, donc elle a, bien sûr, rejoint notre famille. Pour le moment, elle restera humaine, mais elle _sera_ changée en vampire un jour."

"Vous allez transformé Bella en suceuse de sang?" cria Quil avec horreur.

"Vous allez la transformer en monstre! Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit morte," protesta Jacob. Cinq jeunes vampires et une humaine leur lancèrent des regards noirs emplis de colère. Quelques-uns grognèrent même pour exprimer le déplaisir.

Carlisle croisa calmement leurs regards. "Je viens juste de finir de vous expliquer que nous avons choisi de ne pas être des monstres. S'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi en quoi _nous _sommes plus monstrueux que _vous_? Considerez-vous qu'il serait mieux que vous soyez morts? On va l'entraîner pour qu'elle ne boive que du sang animal. On l'empêchera de chasser des humains jusqu'à qu'elle développe assez de self-contrôle pour s'empêcher de prendre une vie humaine."

"Okay, peut-être qu'elle sera pas un monstre, mais elle ne sera pas _humaine_ non plus," admit Jacob. "Est-ce que vous avez pensé à toutes les expériences humaines qu'elle manquera lorsque vous aurez arrêté son coeur?"

"Nous promettons de ne pas la transformer tant que ça ne sera pas médicalement nécessaire. Elle restera humaine jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une question de vie ou de mort," promit solennellement Edward.

"On ne la laissera pas disparaître dans la nuit," ajouta Carlisle. "On ne condamnera pas Edward à une éternité sans son âme-soeur. Ce serait injuste pour eux deux."

Les Quileutes restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Puis ils discutèrent rapidement en Quileute, ce qui exclut tout le monde sauf Carlisle, qui avait apprit leur langage au siècle dernier. Il ne leur indiqua pas ce fait cependant, tout comme il ne commenta pas ni ne réagit à ce qu'ils disaient, leur donnant l'illusion d'intimité. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se mirent d'accord et Jacob prit la parole pour eux trois.

Étonnamment, la voix qui s'échappa de la bouche de Jacob fut emplie de toute l'autorité d'un Alpha, "Si Bella accepte de n'être changée que pour échapper à une mort imminente, alors nous n'aurons aucune objection. Vous aurez besoin d'un testament, signé en présence de témoins, indiquant qu'elle autorise la transformation, accompagné d'un certificat médical prouvant l'imminence de sa mort au moment de la transformation. Si vous nous présentez ces deux documents, alors, moi, Jacob Black, autoriserai officiellement sa transformation à être une exception au traité."

"Merci Jacob," approuva joyeusement Carlisle.

"Wow, Jacob," intervint Bella. "Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais tous ces grands mots, et encore moins que tu serais capable d'en faire une phrase sensée."

Il baissa la tête, avec une expression chagrinée sur le visage avant de croiser son regard avec un grand sourire. "Je sais. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais soudainement, j'ai su ce qu'il fallait dire."

"Intéressant," réfléchit Carlisle. "Peut-être qu'il y a une partie de la mémoire de la meute encodée dans votre ADN."

"Vous savez, techniquement, on ne romprait même pas le traité de toute façon. On a trouvé le moyen de transformer quelqu'un sans le mordre, mais on apprécie votre compréhension et votre soutien. On veut vraiment travailler avec vous plutôt que contre vous," mentionna Edward.

Les garçons semblèrent intrigués par le fait que Bella pouvait être transformée sans être mordue, tout comme la moitié des vampires. Ceux qui le savaient, à savoir Edward, Bella, Carlisle, et Alice, décidèrent de ne pas partager ces détails pour le moment.

"Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous d'accord, pourquoi tu ne nous expliquerais pas ton plan, Bella?" suggéra Jacob. Elle hocha la tête tout en regardant autour d'elle.

* * *

**(1) En français dans le texte.**

**(2) "Nourrissez Jake, il a été un bon chien. Mon meilleur ami, jusqu'à la fin. Si je meurs avant de me réveiller, nourrissez Jake." Feed Jake, par Pirates of the Mississippi, 1990**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Brave et Belle_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	27. Braves et belles

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 27 : Braves et Belles -**

_-PoV Bella- _

"On doit s'y prendre à l'avance si on veut obtenir la paix et l'unité. On doit devenir amis avec Jared, Kim, Leah, et Seth. On doit les avoir de notre côté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si on attend, ils vont recevoir un lavage de cerveau par la propagande ennemie, et il leur sera beaucoup plus difficile de se faire une véritable opinion sur le sujet. Une fois qu'ils seront de notre côté, la soeur de Jacob pourra s'occuper de Paul, et ça nous laissera juste Sam. J'ai réfléchi au meilleur moyen de l'atteindre, au meilleur moyen de lui montrer que les Cullen sont différents des monstres des légendes, que ce sont des gens qui tiennent aux autres. Je sais que le meilleur moyen de toucher le coeur de Sam, c'est en passant par Emily, parce qu'elle est son âme-soeur et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle."

"Attends une minute," m'interrompit Jacob. "Emily est l'âme-soeur de Sam? Je croyais que t'avais dit que l'imprégnation était une bonne chose. Regarde toute la douleur que ça a causé à Leah, Sam et Emily. Comment tu peux dire que c'est une bonne chose?"

"C'est une bonne chose dans le sens où tu trouves ton âme-soeur. Sam et Leah s'aimaient, mais ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Leur relation aurait fini par toucher à sa fin pour une raison ou une autre. Au moins, ils l'ont découvert avant de se marier. Cependant, idéalement, vous ne devriez pas vous impliquer dans une relation sérieuse en sachant que vous vous imprégnerez de quelqu'un un jour. Vous savez qu'un jour vous risquez de quitter la personne avec qui vous êtes pour être avec la personne que vous aimez, donc vous ne devriez pas vous placer dans une situation semblable à celle qui a brisé le coeur de Leah. Sam s'est malheureusement engagé auprès de Leah avant de devenir un loup-garou. C'est un avertissement pour le reste d'entre vous. Sortez avec des filles si vous voulez, mais ne leur faîtes aucune promesse, parce que votre coeur ne vous appartient pas. Il appartient déjà à quelqu'un que vous n'avez tout simplement pas encore rencontré."

"Ben, ça craint un peu, tu crois pas? Qu'on ait pas notre mot à dire sur qui on aime?" grommela Jacob.

"Honnêtement, Jake, c'est la même chose pour tout le monde. Ils ne le réalisent tout simplement pas. Les humains normaux ne peuvent pas plus ordonner à leur coeur d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer que vous. Malheureusement, parce qu'ils n'ont pas quelque chose d'aussi évident que l'imprégnation pour les guider, beaucoup d'entre eux font de stupides erreurs dans leurs relations et finissent par divorcer. Ils perdent leur fin heureuse parce qu'ils ne savent pas reconnaître quand ils l'ont trouvé et quand ils ne l'ont pas trouvé."

Tout le monde hocha la tête en murmurant doucement leur approbation. Plusieurs personnes assises à table me regardaient désormais avec un respect renouvelé. Seigneur. Je ne suis peut-être pas une vampire, mais je suis plutôt intelligente pour une humaine. Pas que je dirais ça à voix haute, parce que je ne voudrais pas me vanter, mais mon QI était définitivement élevé.

"Sam et Emily," rappelai-je à tout le monde. Ils me regardèrent avec impatience. "Vu qu'Emily est l'âme-soeur de Sam, il retournerait terre et ciel pour elle. Tout son univers tourne autour d'elle. Donc le meilleur moyen de le convaincre c'est en la convainquant elle. En plus, je veux faire quelque chose de gentil pour elle. Elle n'a pas choisi cette vie, mais elle essaye de faire de son mieux. Je sais qu'elle est gênée par ses cicatrices, et que ça rappelle constamment à Sam comment il l'a blessé."

"Sam lui a fait ça?" cria Quil, outré. "Comment a-t-il osé, ce bâtard?"

"C'était un accident," l'apaisa Edward. "Il n'a jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Il s'est mis en colère, il a perdu le contrôle et s'est transformé en loup trop près d'elle. Il l'a accidentellement griffé pendant sa transformation."

"C'est terrible!" haleta Jacob. Les garçons se perdirent tous les trois dans leurs pensées, avec une expression perturbée sur le visage, alors qu'ils commençaient finalement à comprendre ce qui les attendait et les dangers dans lesquels ils placeraient leurs familles et leurs amis s'ils n'apprenaient pas à se contrôler rapidement.

"Carlisle, ne pourriez-vous pas opérer Emily et faire disparaître ces cicatrices? Je suis sûre que vous pourriez effectuer n'importe quelle chirurgie reconstructrice dont elle aurait besoin. Si quelqu'un peut bien le faire, c'est vous," suggérai-je. J'avais complètement foi en Carlisle. Il sembla touché par ma confiance en lui et ses talents. Tout le monde me regarda avec approbation et ahurissement pour mon plan ingénieux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi personne d'autre n'y avait pensé.

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit songeusement Carlisle. "Je devrais voir la blessure avant de pouvoir décider de ce qui devrait être fait, mais une bonne photo serait suffisante pour une évaluation initiale."

Jake, Quil et Embry le regardèrent avec excitation, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Sachant maintenant que ce n'était pas de la faute d'Emily si Sam avait rompu avec Leah, ils voulaient faire quelque de gentil pour la jolie jeune fille. Ils voulaient aussi faire oublier la façon dont la tribu l'avait traité.

"Je prendrais sa photo et vous la ramènerais aussi rapidement que possible," offrit Jacob.

"D'autres idées, Bella?" me demanda respectueusement Carlisle. Ça m'enchanta de l'entendre me parler sur ce ton. C'était agréable d'être appréciée et reconnue.

"Pas pour le moment, non," confessai-je en souhaitant avoir quelques as de plus dans ma manche.

"Tu sais Bella," commença pensivement Jasper. "Tu es vraiment intelligente. L'armée Confédérée aurait pu utiliser quelqu'un avec autant de capacité stratégique que toi. Ça aurait pu nous faire gagner la guerre." Il s'interrompit et se frotta le menton en fronçant les sourcils. "Bien que ça n'aurait peut-être pas été une bonne chose. Peut-être que je vais écrire une série de romans historiques alternatif décrivant la civilisation si le Sud avait gagné la guerre. Hmmm."

Je réalisai qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant aux grandes lignes de son nouveau projet donc je l'ignorai et me concentrai sur le reste de la famille.

"Génial! Maintenant que nous sommes tous une grande famille, allons chercher ma voiture pour que Rosalie et moi commencions à travailler dessus," s'exclama Jacob avec enthousiasme.

Le visage de Rosalie s'éclaira d'un sourire. "Bonne idée," acquiesça-t-elle, appréciant le challenge que ce serait de reconstruire une voiture depuis rien. "Je vais aller tout préparer dans le garage."

* * *

Jacob et moi, on retourna à La Push avec le SUV alors que Quil et Embry restaient pour jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Emmett et Jasper. Carlisle et Esme débarrassèrent la salle à manger, portant toute la nourriture en trop dans la cuisine. Les garçons assurèrent à Esme qu'ils seraient plus que ravis de vider les plats dans quelques heures. Edward et Alice sortirent pour qu'Alice puisse regarder le futur en dehors de la sphère d'influence des loups.

Sur le trajet de la maison de Jacob, une autre idée me frappa.

"Hey, Jacob, pourquoi tu ne me présenterais pas Seth, Leah et Kim aujourd'hui.. Tant qu'on y est, tu pourrais peut-être aller chercher Jared et on pourrait les emmener lui et Seth à la maison pour traîner avec les gars. Je suis sensée rejoindre Angela cette après-midi, pour apprendre à la connaître. Kim et Leah peuvent venir avec moi et on se fera une après-midi entre filles. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?"

"Sûr, sûr, Bells," marmonna distraitement Jacob. Il utilisa mon portable pour les appeler et les inviter à se joindre à nous. A ma plus grande surprise, Leah et Seth arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, pendant que Jacob était entrain d'attacher sa voiture au SUV. Jacob fit rapidement les présentations avant de reporter toute son attention sur sa tâche. Seth alla l'aider, me laissant seule avec Leah. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment l'approcher mais décidai finalement de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

"Hey, Leah. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis arrivée en ville et j'aimerais bien me faire de nouveaux amis. Ça te dirait de venir passer une après-midi entre filles avec moi et quelques autres filles? Au moins, ce serait une bonne raison de quitter la Rez pendant quelques heures," lui offris-je avec espoir. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux pour jauger la sincérité de mon offre. Voyant mon désir sincère de devenir son amie, elle accepta avec un sourire timide. Je pouvais voir la douleur d'avoir perdu sa meilleure amie, son futur mari, sa cousine bien-aimée, et tous ses rêves d'avenir, qu'elle essayait de dissimuler.

Kim arriva peu de temps après et accepta aussi mon offre avec une gratitude timide. Jared rejoignit Jacob dans le garage. Jacob leur demanda s'ils voulaient traîner avec lui, Quil et Embry chez les Cullen. Après que le choc initial ait disparu, ils acceptèrent rapidement. Les filles furent surprises par notre destination initiale, et Leah s'inquiéta pour Seth au début, mais après avoir été rassurée par Jacob, elle laissa courir.

"S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, j'aurais ta tête sur un pic, Jacob Black," menaça-t-elle. Jacob renifla, peu impressionné.

On s'empila tous dans le SUV et le trajet jusque chez les Cullen se déroula en silence.

Une fois qu'on fut arrivés, après que toutes les présentations aient été faites, j'appelai Rosalie et lui expliquait la situation de Leah. Je lui demandai de partager sa propre histoire avec Leah, la trahison de l'homme qu'elle été censée épouser une semaine à peine avant le mariage. Leah n'avait pas été violée par son ex-fiancé, mais les sentiments de douleur et de trahison ressentis en étant rejetée par l'homme avec qui vous avez choisi de passer le reste de votre vie était très similaire. J'avais l'impression qu'elles pourraient se soutenir mutuellement, et partager une douleur permettait d'en alléger légèrement le poids. Je pensais que peut-être elles pourraient s'entraider à accepter ces sentiments de perte, de trahison, de haine, de colère, de culpabilité, de honte et de dégoût de soi-même qui était un résultat naturel de ce genre de trahison. Peut-être même qu'elles pourraient devenir amies.

Rosalie accepta et entraîna Leah pour une promenade sur les berges de la rivière. Seth gravitait autour d'Edward qui avait engagé la conversation avec lui. Jacob et Jared emmenèrent la voiture dans le garage pour tout préparer afin d'être prêts pour le grand changement. Alice attrapa Kim, toute excitée à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle Barbie pour un relooking. Elle parla mode et maquillage sur tous le trajet les menant à l'étage, entraînant une Kim abasourdie derrière elle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et profitai de cette opportunité pour appeler Angela et m'assurer que ça ne la dérangerait pas que deux filles de La Push se joignent à nous cette après-midi. Cette idée lui convenait parfaitement. En fait, elle était même excitée d'avoir l'opportunité de se faire de nouvelles amies.

J'eus une soudaine prémonition, ou peut-être que le terme intuition serait plus exacte, et réalisai qu'il y avait une forte chance qu'Alice veuille elle-aussi venir avec nous. Donc je demandai doucement à Angela si ça la dérangerait qu'Alice vienne aussi. Elle accepta rapidement. Elle admit qu'Alice semblait très gentille et dans un groupe aussi varié, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait intimidée par sa présence. Je confessai cependant qu'Alice pouvait être un peu intimidante et parfois même étouffante, surtout quand il était question de shopping, mais Angela était bien décidée. Elle m'avoua ensuite que c'était Rosalie et Emmett qu'elle trouvait les plus intimidants et c'était pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir à la table des Cullen à la cafétéria. Je ris et admis qu'ils pouvaient être impressionnants, mais avouai ensuite qu'ils avaient tous les deux un grand coeur, et j'allais même jusqu'à qualifier Emmett de gros nounours. Elle rigola à cette image.

Je raccrochai et retournai à l'intérieur, suivie par Leah et Rosalie. Rose appela Emmett et il arriva tout de suite. Il lui donna un baiser fougueux et lui fit un large sourire avant de retourner à ses jeux vidéos. Rose chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Leah avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Jacob et Jared entrèrent, à la recherche de Rose; ils étaient impatients de commencer leur projet.

Alice et Kim choisirent ce moment pour faire leur grande entrée.

"Wow, Kim, tu es sublime," m'exclamai-je afin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur elle. Quil siffla, "Wouhou!" Embry lui mit un coup de poing dans le bras pour lui rappeler ses manières.

"T'es jolie, Kim," la complimenta Jacob. Alice dansa vers Leah et lui fit un sourire victorieux.

"A ton tour!" chantonna-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Leah regarda Kim avant de reposer ses yeux sur Alice. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lança un dernier coup d'oeil à Kim avant de hocher nerveusement la tête et de prendre la main d'Alice. Alice l'entraîna rapidement à l'étage avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et change d'avis.

"Merci, Rose," murmurai-je dans un souffle en sachant qu'elle m'entendrait. "Je pense que tu l'as vraiment aidé." Elle me fit un sourire satisfait sincère qui me réchauffa le coeur.

"Venez, les garçons, "ordonna Rose à Jacob et Jared. "Au boulot. Assez traîné. Si vous voulez qu'Esme continue à vous nourrir comme elle le fait, alors vous devez le mériter."

"Nous nourrir?" répéta Jared en regardant Jacob. Jacob s'agrippa dramatiquement le ventre à deux mains et gémit de plaisir. Il se lécha les babines avant qu'un large sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

"C'est purement paradisiaque! Cette femme est un génie en cuisine. La meilleure nourriture que j'ai jamais mangé," s'exclama-t-il.

"Vraiment?" demanda Jared en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

"Bordel, ouais!" cria Embry depuis sa position sur le canapé. "Je l'ai supplié de s'enfuir avec moi, mais la pauvre femme est complètement dévouée à Carlisle, donc elle a refusé mon offre." Tout le monde éclata de rire.

"Est-ce que j'ai entendu mon prénom être prononcé en vain?" demanda Carlisle avec amusement, en escortant Esme dans la pièce.

"Oh, regarde, mon chéri!" s'exclama Esme. "Nous avons de nouveaux invités! Que quelqu'un fasse les présentations s'il vous plaît."

Je leur présentai donc Seth, Kim, et Jared, et leur indiquai que Leah était à l'étage avec Alice. Carlisle et Esme les accueillirent joyeusement, et les invitèrent à se mettre à l'aise. Esme leur offrit de la nourriture mais ils préférèrent attendre un peu.

"Ce sont eux les terribles Cullen dont nous menaçaient nos parents quand on refusait de leur obéir? Ce sont eux les montres sans âme et assoiffés de sang qui nous dévoreront vivant si on les regarde de travers? Ce sont eux les esprits diaboliques bien décidés à détruire la tribu et la vie telle que nous la connaissons?" chuchota Jared à l'oreille de Jacob sans réaliser que tous les vampires pouvaient l'entendre, y compris Alice qui était à l'étage.

"Ouaip!" répondit Jacob dans un éclat de rire.

"Je pense que les Anciens avaient fumé quand ils ont commencé à raconter ces conneries. J'ai aussi peur d'Esme que j'ai peur de ma grand-mère, et vu comme Carlisle agit, il devrait être sanctifié ou quelque chose de ce genre," marmonna Jared.

"Je sais," rigola Jacob. "Il y a des vampires horribles comme ceux de nos légendes, mais les Cullen sont de notre côté. Ils protègent les humains des vampires mangeur d'hommes, comme nous. Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour qu'on ne soit pas tous amis, voir même qu'on ne devienne pas une grande famille."

"Cool!" répliqua Jared. Ils suivirent Rosalie dans le garage, loupant la grande entrée de Leah. Carlisle et Esme retournèrent dans son bureau.

Leah descendit les escaliers avec grâce, pleine de confiance. Elle était magnifique et elle le savait. Alice la suivait.

"Absolument magnifique, Leah," commentai-je. "Les mecs de Port Angeles vont tous baver en nous voyant toutes les cinq."

Alice tapa dans ses mains et cria avec excitation. "Oh merci, Bella! Donne-moi juste quelques secondes et je serais prête à partir."

"Hey, Alice!" appelai-je dans les escaliers sans même prendre la peine de hausser la voix.

"Bonne idée, Bella. Je vais m'occuper de ça," me répondit-elle, sa voix flottant dans les escaliers. Je souris. On allait bien s'amuser.

Quil, Embry et Seth s'étaient rassemblés autour de Leah et faisaient les crétins pour attirer son attention. Je passai mon bras autour des épaules de Kim en voyant qu'elle se sentait un peu mise à l'écart.

"Alors, Kim, on dirait que Jared a été plutôt impressionné par ton nouveau look," souris-je. Elle s'éclaira comme une ampoule et hocha timidement la tête. "Ne t'inquiète, tu recevras toute l'attention que tu mérites au centre commercial, mais il est évident pour tout le monde qu'il y a une alchimie spéciale entre Jared et toi, et aucun des garçons ne veut s'en mêler."

"Vraiment? T'es sûre?" haleta-t-elle avec surprise. Je hochai la tête et elle me fit un large sourire. Elle se détendit, folle de joie. Alice descendit les escaliers en courant avec un petit sac au bras.

"Je suis prête!" chantonna-t-elle. J'éclatai de rire; j'adorais son exubérance.

"Alors, allons montrer aux hommes de Port Angeles comme les filles de Forks sont canons," suggérai-je aux filles.

"Absolument!" Elles se rassemblèrent autour de moi.

"On doit aller chercher Angela, et ensuite, on sera prête à les éblouir et à leur donner quelque chose à quoi penser lorsqu'ils seront seuls ce soir," gloussai-je.

"Oh, ouais!" s'exclama joyeusement Leah. "On est tellement chaude qu'ils devront en tomber la chemise."

"Je ne pense pas que j'aime ce plan, Bella," grommela Edward. "Ils feraient mieux de garder leurs chemises et tout le reste sur le corps." On éclata tous de rire.

"C'est juste une expression, Edward," rigolai-je. "T'es vraiment vieux jeu." Il grogna et je lui tirai la langue.

"Ouais, voilà qui est mature," me taquina Emmett. "Belle répartie, Bells."

Jasper vint serrer Alice dans ses bras. "Peut-être que je devrais vous suivre et m'assurer que ces types gardent leurs sales pattes loin de vous, darlin'."

"Eh bien, personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'elles devraient aller où que ce soit, en tout cas, sans que nous les escortions," protesta Edward.

"Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world. I want to be the one to walk in the sun, oh, girls just want to have fun **(1)**," chantai-je doucement en faisant un sourire moqueur à Edward. Les autres filles se joignirent à moi pour le refrain, en mettant leurs mains sur leurs hanches et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"That's all they really want, is some fun. When the working day is done, oh, girls, girls just want to have fun. They just wanna, they just wanna. Girls, girls just wanna have fun.** (2)**

Les garçons nous regardèrent tous avec amusement, en secouant la tête à nos mimiques. Carlisle et Esme redescendirent pour nous dire au revoir.

"Ne suis-je pas sensée vous demander quand vous allez vivre votre vie?" nous demanda Esme avec amusement, en nous serrant l'une après l'autre dans ses bras.

"Je suppose que je devrais vous demander ce que vous allez faire de vos vie?" ajouta Carlisle en suivant le mouvement. J'éclatai de rire.

"C'est ça! Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous avez de bons goûts musicaux!" le taquinai-je en le serrant chaleureusement dans mes bras. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui, c'est la chanson avec laquelle Alice nous a torturé, il y a quelques années," murmura-t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Hey! Elle est excellente pour danser!" se défendit Alice.

"C'est clair," cria Emmett par-dessus le volume de son jeu vidéo. "C'est une des chansons de Dance Dance Revolution."

"Ouais, c'est le critère d'Emmett en ce qui concerne la musique," intervint Jasper. "Pour que ce soit bon, ça doit avoir été choisi par un jeu vidéo."

"C'est sûr," rigola Emmett. "C'est tout bon pour moi."

Edward était toujours dans un coin de la pièce, il semblait en vouloir au monde entier. Je m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser une fois de plus.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, tu sais que tu es tu es toujours mon numéro un, mais les filles veulent s'amuser," chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres. Il rigola.

"N'oublie pas auprès de qui tu reviendras ce soir, ma chérie," me rappela-t-il en me serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et me dirigeai vers la porte.

"Allons-y, les fille," criai-je joyeusement. "On perd du temps."

* * *

On s'arrêta devant chez Angela et on sonna à la porte. Elle ouvrit joyeusement la porte, mais sembla ensuite abasourdie de nous voir toutes entassées sous son porche. Je la vis regarder l'apparence de tout le monde avant de baisser les yeux vers sa propre tenue.

"Est-ce qu'on peut entrer une minute, Angela?" lui demandai-je avec excitation. Elle hocha timidement la tête et se recula pour nous laisser passer. Je fis les présentations en m'assurant de présenter Alice en dernier. Angela regarda le sac qu'Alice tenait avec confusion.

"Ce petit lutin s'appelle Alice. C'est une force de la nature innarrêtable. Elle nous a toutes relooké ce matin, et elle insiste pour te relooker aussi avant qu'on y aille. J'essayerais bien de l'arrêter, mais j'ai appris au cours de la dernière semaine qu'Alice finit toujours par obtenir ce qu'elle veut, donc il vaut mieux se laisser emporter par le courant plutôt que de nager à contre-sens. On va juste s'installer dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini avec toi."

Angela me regarda avec une expression de surprise confuse sur le visage. "Un relooking?"

Alice attrapa sa main et la tira vers sa chambre. "Pourquoi pas! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi," accepta Alice comme si c'était Angela qui lui avait demandé.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'entendis Angela marmonner 'wow' encore et encore. Je supposai qu'elle venait de se voir dans le miroir. Une minute ou deux plus tard, elle revint dans le salon avec une confiance renouvelée. Elle me fit un sourire effronté.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, les filles?" demanda-t-elle avec impatience. "Allons faire tourner les têtes."

"T'es encore plus belle que d'habitude, Angela," la complimentai-je.

"Tu as l'air fabuleuse. Comme nous toutes," ajouta joyeusement Kim.

"Allons nous amuser," gloussa Leah. "Les mecs de Port Angeles ne sauront pas ce qui leur arrive."

Alice arriva avec son sac et un large sourire aux lèvres. "J'ai hâte de voir leurs mâchoires s'écraser au sol en nous voyant!"

"Merci, Alice," lui dit-on, heureuses de se sentir braves et belles. On s'entassa toutes dans le SUV avant de nous engager sur l'autoroute en chantant, en rigolant, et en s'éclatant.

* * *

**(1) "Certains garçons prennent une jolie fille et la cache du monde. Je veux être celle qui marche au soleil, oh, les filles veulent juste s'amuser.**

**(2)C'est tout ce qu'elles veulent vraiment, s'amuser un peu. Quand la journée de labeur est finie, oh, les filles, les filles veulent juste s'amuser. Elles veulent juste, elles veulent juste. Les filles, les filles veulent juste s'amuser.**

**Girls just wanna have fun, Cyndi Lauper, 1983**

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Virée entre filles_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	28. Virée entre filles

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 28: Virée entre filles -**

_-PoV Bella- _

On entra toutes les cinq dans le centre commercial, toujours entrain de rire et de profiter de la compagnie des autres.

"C'est l'heure de faire du _shopping_!" chantonna Alice en sautillant sur place. On rigola toute en voyant son enthousiasme.

"Rappelle-toi, Alice, tu as peut-être des cartes de crédit illimitées, mais pas nous," lui rappelai-je. Elle bouda, semblant extrêmement déçue. Puis elle eut une idée et recommença à sautiller sur place.

"Laissez-moi payer aujourd'hui! S'il vous plaît? S'il vous plaît? J'ai plus d'argent que je ne pourrais jamais en dépenser, donc ça ne veut rien dire pour moi. Passer du temps avec vous toutes, avoir des amies, ça vaut plus que tout l'or du monde," supplia-t-elle.

Les autres filles eurent l'air mal à l'aise. "On ne veut pas de ta charité," répondit sèchement Leah.

"Oh, vous pouvez me rembourser si vous voulez!" insista Alice. "Laissez-moi juste vous choisir quelques nouvelles tenues, et en échange, vous pouvez me laisser vous coiffer et vous maquiller et choisir vos vêtements quand vous avez un rencard! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?"

Je grognai bruyamment. "Oh, je ne pense pas, Alice. Tu devrais nous acheter la moitié du centre commercial pour que ça en vaille la peine." Je lui fis un clin d'oeil sans que les autres ne me voient. Les filles me regardèrent toutes comme si j'étais folle, ce qui était le cas, mais là n'était pas la question.

"Elle peut passer des _heures_ à vous préparer pour vos rendez-vous," expliquai-je. "Ce qu'elle vous a fait aujourd'hui n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle fait d'habitude. Elle vous torturera pendant une heure ou deux avant de finalement vous juger décente. A la fin, vous êtes fabuleuse. Elle est géniale à ce qu'elle fait, mais l'agonie qui vient avec le fait de rester assise pendant si longtemps pendant qu'elle tripote votre visage et vos cheveux est presque trop à supporter. Surtout quand elle se fait tout aussi belle en cinq minutes. Trop injuste."

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres d'Alice. "J'ai beaucoup d'entraînement, Bella. En plus, tu sais que c'est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus au monde, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amies me laissant jouer aux barbies avec leurs corps."

"Ouais, et y'a une raison pour ça, Alice," marmonnai-je. "Je n'aime pas vraiment être Barbie Bella."

"Et pourtant, Edward est toujours satisfait du résultat," souffla-t-elle.

"Oui, bien sûr qu'il l'est, mais il pense aussi que je suis belle comme je suis. Bien que je doives admettre que c'est amusant de le voir perdre tous ses moyens en me voyant."

Les trois autres filles écoutaient notre conversation avec attention.

"Oooooooohh! Je sais!" couina Alice. "On peut se faire une soirée pyjama! Si vous me laissez vous acheter des trucs aujourd'hui, vous pourrez me rembourser en venant chez moi pour une soirée pyjama le weekend prochain! On se fera les ongles et on se maquillera et on se coiffera. On regardera des films et on parlera des garçons. On jouera à des jeux et on gloussera et on restera debout toute la nuit et on se fera des batailles de pop corn. Je n'ai jamais fait de soirée pyjama auparavant! Oh, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît!" Elle nous fit son expression de chien battu, allant même jusqu'à se laisser tomber à genoux, les mains serrées ensemble pour nous supplier. Leah, Kim et Angela la regardaient toute comme si elle venait de s'échapper d'un asile. En y réfléchissant bien, elle _s'était _échappé d'un asile il y a quelques décennies. Ha, ha, ha.

"Laisse-moi résumer ça," commença Leah, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Tu veux nous payer des vêtements, et en échange, tu veux qu'on passe la nuit chez toi et qu'on te laisse nous relooker à chaque fois que t'en auras envie?"

Alice hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. "Je sais que c'est moi qui gagne le plus, mais s'il vous plaît, dîtes oui! J'ai un goût impeccable en matière de vêtements. Je vous promets que je ne vous achèterais rien qui ne sera pas absolument fabuleux sur vous. S'il vous plaît?"

Les filles échangèrent des regards incrédules. Elles me regardèrent avec curiosité, comme pour me demander, "Est-ce qu'elle est sérieuse?"

"Elle est complètement sérieuse," confirmai-je. "Vous lui feriez vraiment plaisir si vous acceptiez de la laisser vous acheter des vêtements. Elle est complètement accro au shopping, mais elle a déjà remplis toutes les gardes-robes des Cullen.. Elle achète tous leurs vêtements pour eux, à l'exception de Rosalie. Cette fille ne vit pratiquement que pour le shopping. Je pense qu'elle considère ça comme son but dans la vie. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit affreusement riche ou sa petite manie les enverrait tous dans un foyer de sans-abri en moins d'une semaine."

Alice me lança un regard noir.

"Hey, la vérité blesse parfois," lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Le shopping est un but très bien," grogna Alice. "Tout comme c'est très bien d'aider les autres à comprendre ce qu'est le style et à développer leur sens de la mode. C'est un dur labeur, mais q_uelqu'un _doit bien le faire."

On éclata toutes de rire en entendant son commentaire. C'était tellement _Alice_. Elle nous lança un regard noir pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

"Okay, okay," capitula Leah une fois qu'elle se fut calmée. "Tu peux m'acheter ce que tu veux et je ne dirais rien. En échange, je te laisserais me rendre fabuleuse à chaque fois que t'en auras envie, et je participerais à une soirée pyjama avec toutes mes nouvelles amies, avec qui je vais vraiment m'éclater immensément."

"Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon deal," acquiesça Kim en rigolant.

"Sûr, j'en suis," ajouta Angela. "Je me forcerais à porter ces superbes tenues que tu me choisiras, me forcerais à supporter que tu m'embellisse, et me forcerais à passer une soirée avec vous quatre, avec qui je me suis plus amusée que jamais. C'est un lourd sacrifice, mais je suis prête à me sacrifier pour l'équipe."

Alice enroula ses bras autour d'Angela pour l'étreindre avec excitation. "Oh merci! J'essayerais de m'assurer que ton sacrifice ne soit pas en vain."

On éclata à nouveau de rire. Alice était vraiment quelque chose d'autre.

"Okay, commençons par de la lingerie!" s'exclama joyeusement Alice. Je grognai en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais pas oublié la dernière fois où elle m'avait emmené acheter de la lingerie, sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'Edward attendant de se rincer mentalement l'oeil. Leah me mit un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Hey, ne ruine pas ce moment pour elle, Bella!" protesta Leah. "Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait toutes utiliser quelques tenues venant de cette boutique." Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua ma gêne. "Allez, on est entre filles. En plus, je suis sûre qu'on a besoin de pyjamas pour notre soirée pyjama."

"Oui, oui, oui!" cria Alice. Elle s'élança dans la galerie marchande à vitesse humaine. Je dus trotter pour garder le rythme. Elle remarqua qu'on avait du mal à la suivre et ralentit légèrement pour qu'on puisse la rattraper. On entra dans la boutique, et les autres s'éclatèrent comme des folles, choisissant des tenues pour les autres, s'encourageant à essayer des pyjamas et trouvant des sous-vêtements qui leur plaisaient vraiment. Elles furent surprises en réalisant tout ce qu'Alice acheta. Je savais qu'elle avait prêté attention à tout ce qu'elles avaient aimé, même si elles l'avaient reposé ensuite. Résultat, on eut toutes un sac plein de tenues. Génial, maintenant on allait devoir se balader dans le centre commercial avec des sacs sur lesquels le nom du magasin de lingerie était écrit en gros. Enfin, je suppose que c'était un moyen comme un autre d'attirer l'attention des garçons.

"Aux robes maintenant!" s'exclama Alice. On la suivit toutes, traînant derrière elle comme des canetons suivant leur mère jusqu'à la mare. Je rigolai à cette comparaison. Une fois qu'on fut dans la boutique, Alice devint un sergent-major, nous ordonnant d'essayer les robes qu'elle trouvait aussi rapidement qu'on pouvait les rattraper. On les essaya ensuite toutes pour lui montrer et montrer aux autres. Il ne fallait que quelques secondes Alice pour déterminer si cette robe était à garder ou à remettre à l'eau. Charlie serait fière que j'utilise une comparaison de pêche, songeai-je. Parfois, elle prenait la décision avant même que les autres aient le temps de bien voir la robe. Aucune d'entre nous ne la contredit cependant. Ses goûts étaient impeccables, comme elle l'avait dit.

On sortit de la boutique avec trois nouvelles robes chacune. Angela, Kim et Leah avaient toutes les trois l'air un peu abasourdies par le petit dictateur qu'Alice était devenu lorsque nous avions pénétré son domaine.

"J'ai essayé de vous prévenir les filles mais vous ne m'avait pas écouté," les taquinai-je. "Je vous avais dit qu'elle était une force de la nature. Elle est comme une tornade. Elle vous aspire et vous fera tourner la tête jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez la nausée avant de déposer quelque part d'autre."

On éclata à nouveau toutes de rire, à l'exception d'Alice. Alice nous lança un regard noir, les mains sur les hanches. "Mais c'est une _bonne _chose, n'est-ce pas?"

Les trois autres filles commencèrent à la rassurer frénétiquement. Je me contentai de la serrer dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Tu es ma tornade préférée, Alice, et que Dieu vienne en aide à quiconque se tiendra en travers de ton chemin. Ils seront complètement oblitérés," murmurai-je tendrement.

"Exactement!" Alice sourit avec satisfaction, décidant que cette comparaison lui plaisait après tout. "Maintenant, des hauts et des jeans. Suivez-moi!"

On la suivit comme de bons petits moutons. Dans le magasin suivant, on croisa Lauren et Jessica qui faisaient du lèche-vitrine vu qu'elles n'avaient pas les moyens de se payer les vêtements de cette boutique.

"Eh bien, eh bien. Si ce n'est pas Alice Cullen et sa petite copine, Bella," renifla hautainement Lauren. "Avec deux filles natives qui se sont échappé de la Réserve."

Je sentis la rage monter en moi. Comment osait-elle parler comme ça de mes amies? Je voulais la remettre à sa place mais ne trouvai rien à dire. Pourquoi trouvais-je toujours d'excellentes réparties longtemps après que la confrontation soit finie?

Leah tourna soigneusement le dos à Lauren et soupira. "On dirait que quelqu'un a oublié de sortir les poubelles. La puanteur est plutôt dérangeante, vous ne trouvez pas?"

Alice hocha la tête. "Peut-être que je devrais en parler au manager. Je dépense assez d'argent dans ce magasin pour payer son salaire, donc je suis sûre que ça ne le dérangera pas de vider les ordures pour rendre notre virée shopping plus plaisante." Elle s'éloigna pour aller parler au manager, nous laissant toutes regarder Lauren avec dégoût. C'était vraiment bizarre de voir des filles super timides comme Angela et Kim regarder quelqu'un comme ça en public. J'aurais aimé avoir mon appareil photo. Cette photo aurait été digne d'être rangée dans un album.

"C'est bien toi, Angela?" demanda Jessica avec incrédulité. "Tu es...jolie...aujourd'hui, _beaucoup _mieux que _d'habitude_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces perdantes?"

Angela enroula son bras autour des épaules de Kim, et Kim répondit en enroulant son bras autour de la taille d'Angela, dans une démonstration de solidarité. "Je passe une superbe journée avec mes _amies_. En fait, je ne me suis jamais plus amusée qu'au cours des deux dernières heures. C'est agréable de parler avec des filles qui ont un cerveau et qui ne sont pas obsédés par les rumeurs. Mais ça tu ne le sais pas, n'est-ce pas?"

J'éclatai de rire, suivie par Leah, et on tapa dans la main d'Angela.

"Vas-y ma fille!" l'encouragea Leah. "Montre-leur tes griffes!"

Le visage de Jessica rougit sous l'effet de la colère. "Attends de voir, Angela, tu vas regretter de m'avoir insulté. Tu n'es plus la bienvenue à notre table au déjeuner. Il faudra que tu trouves un autre endroit où t'asseoir." Lauren hocha la tête, les dents serrées.

Angela éclata de rire. "C'est bon, mes amies m'ont déjà invité à déjeuner avec eux la semaine dernière. Je suis restée à votre table juste parce que je me sentais désolée pour vous et votre existence ennuyeuse, vivant vos vies banales absorbées par vos petits drames pathétiques. Je peux voir que vous n'en valez pas la peine cependant, donc j'irais rejoindre Bella et les Cullen avec plaisir demain, là au moins, on aura des conversations décentes."

"Formidable, Angela! Je suis si contente que tu ais finalement accepté!" s'exclama Alice en arrivant avec le manager.

"Quel est le problème ici mesdemoiselles?" demanda-t-il avec professionnalisme.

"Eh bien, monsieur, ces deux filles n'ont rien fait d'autre que nous insulter, mes amies et moi, depuis que nous sommes arrivées. Nous sommes là pour refaire les gardes robes de mes amies. Elles auront besoin d'au-moins cinq tenues complètes chacune. Je doute vraiment que ces deux filles aient l'intention d'acheter quoi que ce soit ici, tout ce qu'elles font, c'est traîner dans le magasin et faire fuir vos vraies clientes."

Le manager regarda sévèrement Lauren et Jessica. "Eh bien, avez-vous l'intention d'acheter quoi que ce soit?"

"Peut-être!" répliqua Lauren avec défiance.

"Ça fait déjà une heure que vous êtes là. Apportez vos achats en caisse s'il vous plaît."

Le visage de Jessica devint complètement rouge. "On a encore rien trouvé qui nous plaît."

Le manager continua à les observer sombrement. "Vous avez toutes les deux essayé au moins vingt articles chacune et vous n'avez rien trouvé qui vous plaise?"

Elles secouèrent toutes les deux là tête.

"Alors je ne pense pas que vous trouverez ce que vous voulez dans notre boutique. J'ai bien peur de devoir vous demander de partir."

Elles grommelèrent et tapèrent des pieds en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Jessica passa sans soucis, mais les détecteurs s'emballèrent lorsque Lauren passa. Le manager se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa par le poignet. Il tendit la main et tira sur le col de son haut, révélant un autre haut en-dessous de celui qu'elle portait.

"Je crois que ce haut nous appartient, mademoiselle. J'ai bien peur de devoir vous demander d'aller vous déshabiller dans une cabine en présence de Wendy pour nous assurer que vous n'essayiez pas de partir avec autre chose," grogna-t-il en faisant un geste de la main vers la caissière qui se tenait à ses côtés. "Allez avec cette jeune fille et récupérez l'article ou les articles qu'elle a essayé de volé."

"J'ai juste oublié que je le portai!" protesta Lauren. "J'étais entrain de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait aller avec lorsque ces nazes sont arrivées et ont commencé à nous emmerder. Je voulais juste l'essayer avec une veste pour voir ce que ça donnerait. Je n'essayais pas de le voler! Promis!"

Le manager l'ignora et la traîna de force vers une cabine dans laquelle il la poussa.

"Elle a un autre pantalon sous le sien, monsieur," annonça Wendy depuis la cabine. La mâchoire de Jessica tomba à cette nouvelle. Elle était revenue dans la boutique pour assister à l'humiliation de Jessica.

"Ça fait partie de la tenue que j'avais prévu d'essayer avec une veste!" pleurnicha Lauren. "Vraiment, je n'allais pas le voler."

Wendy sortit de la cabine et tendit le haut et le pantalon au manager.

"Très bien," grommela-t-il, alors que Lauren ressortait honteusement de la cabine. "Alors payez cette tenue et nous n'en parlerons plus."

Le visage de Lauren perdit toute couleur. Elle déglutit bruyamment. "Je, euh, ne peux pas me la payer, monsieur. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent," admit-elle, incapable de croiser son regard. Il hocha la tête comme s'il s'en était douté.

"Appelez la sécurité et la police," ordonna-t-il à Wendy. "Dîtes-leur que nous avons attrapé une voleuse à la tire. Vu que les articles coûtent plus de 200$, c'est considéré comme du vol qualifié, ce qui est un crime. Avez-vous déjà dix-huit ans?" Lauren secoua la tête. "Estimez-vous chanceuse alors. S'ils décident de vous faire passer devant un tribunal pour mineur, alors votre casier sera effacé à votre majorité."

Lauren tremblait de peur. "Jessica?" appela-t-elle piteusement.

Jessica eut l'air effrayé au début, mais ensuite, elle sembla réaliser qu'elle se trouvait en face d'une histoire majeure, une dont elle seule connaîtrait les détails. Elle savait qu'Alice, Angela et moi ne le raconterions à personne, vu qu'on considérait que ce n'était pas digne de nous, et Kim et Leah n'allait pas à notre école, donc elles ne comptaient pas. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres et elle prit une photo de Lauren avec son téléphone. "Je vais attendre avec toi jusqu'à ce que la police arrive, mais ensuite je devrais vraiment rentrer chez moi," assura-t-elle mesquinement à Lauren. J'étais certaine qu'elle voulait une photo de Lauren menottée.

"J'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit là pour savoir si elle était vraiment coupable ou non," chuchotai-je aux autres parce que je me sentais mal pour Lauren. Et si elle disait la vérité?

Alice me regarda bizarrement. "Bien sûr qu'elle est coupable, Bella! C'est évident pour tous ceux qui savent lire le langage corporel qu'elle ment comme une arracheuse de dents." Leah hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation; bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment, elle savait que Lauren était coupable.

"Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé qu'Edward soit là ou non?" me demanda Angela avec curiosité.

"Oh," dis-je en rougissant. Oups. Voilà pourquoi Alice m'avait regardé bizarrement. J'étais un peu trop à l'aise avec mes nouvelles amies, je pense. "Il est juste très doué pour lire les gens."

"En fait, Bella," me taquina Alice, "Tu es juste très crédule. Tu es une si mauvaise menteuse que tu croiras n'importe qui."

"Merci," grommelai-je. "Je t'aime aussi." Elles rigolèrent toutes. Enfin bon, ma philosophie c'est: _Si tu veux pas faire de la prison, évites les sales plans. _Ça et: _Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête._ La situation de Lauren ne m'empêcherait pas de dormir. Elle l'avait bien cherché.

"Maintenant que vous vous êtes diverties pour la journée, revenons-en à nos moutons," ordonna Alice en redevenant le Sergent Shopping. Le temps qu'on finisse dans cette boutique, nous étions toutes épuisées, enfin à l'exception d'Alice, bien sûr. Être un vampire avait des avantages. Voir Lauren être menottée nous amusa beaucoup et Jessica prit effectivement une photo, comme je m'y étais attendue. Lauren sembla outrée que Jessica soit prête à raconter ce qui s'était passé mais je ne fus pas surprise. On récolte ce qu'on sème. Quand vous êtes une traîtresse qui fréquente d'autres traîtresses, il ne faut pas être surprise d'être trahie, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, c'est logique. Il y a peut-être un code d'honneur chez les voleurs, mais apparemment, pas chez les bavardes.

"Au tour des chaussures, maintenant!" annonça joyeusement Alice. On grogna toutes.

"Alice, je réalise que t'es comme le lapin Energizer - tu continues et continues, mais nous, on est fatiguées et affamées. On a besoin de faire une pause," lui dis-je.

"Oh, c'est vrai!" réalisa-t-elle avec embarras. "Désolée! Allons dans la zone des restaurants alors. Vous pourrez vous reposer en mangeant." Elle changea rapidement de direction et se dirigea vers les fast-foods. Je rigolai doucement. Cette bonne vieille Alice.

* * *

Une fois qu'on arriva, Angela pila brusquement et m'agrippa le bras. Les autres s'arrêtèrent aussi et regardèrent Angela avec surprise. Je suivis son regard et vis Ben Cheney. Je me rappelai que dans les livres Angela craquait sur lui.

"Génial! Tu es magnifique et tu as notre soutien. C'est le moment idéal pour approcher Ben!" suggérai-je. Elle secoua rapidement la tête.

"Oh non, je ne peux pas!" cria-t-elle. "Et si je ne lui plais pas?"

"Je l'ai vu te regarder quand tu avais la tête tournée," l'encourageai-je.

"Vraiment?" me demanda-t-elle avec surprise. Je hochai la tête. "Oh, ben peut-être qu'on pourrait juste passer devant sa table pour voir s'il me remarque."

Alice me fit un clin d'oeil et je sus qu'elle préparait quelque chose, donc je me contentai d'accepter le plan d'Angela. On se dirigea vers sa table en papotant doucement, et il ne releva même pas la tête lorsqu'on approcha. Lorsqu'on arriva à sa table, Alice poussa soudainement Angela, la faisant foncer dans Ben et lâcher tous ses sacs. Angela lança un bref regard noir à Alice mais son attention fut rapidement détournée par Ben.

"Oh, je suis terriblement désolée!" s'excusa-t-elle, les joues rouge vif. "J'ai dû trébucher." Ben regardait Angela avec la mâchoire pendante et les yeux légèrement vitreux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ferma la bouche et secoua la tête, semblant tout aussi émoustillé qu'elle l'était.

"Pas besoin de t'excuser Angela. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Est-ce que ça va?" lui demanda-t-il courtoisement. Elle sourit. On s'éloigna pour aller commander notre nourriture et leur donner un semblant d'intimité.

"Ça va, je suis juste un peu embarrassée," admit timidement Angela. Il lui sourit.

"Oh, tu as fait tomber tes sacs, laisse-moi t'aider," offrit-il en s'agenouillant pour les ramasser. Il vit le sac de lingerie et haussa un sourcil avant de relever les yeux vers Angela. "Alors, euh, tu es là avec quelqu'un?"

"Oh, ouais," répondit-elle sans comprendre l'éclat de déception qui brilla dans ses yeux. "Bella Swan, la nouvelle, et Alice Cullen, et deux autres filles que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui. Leah et Kim sont très gentilles. Elles habitent à La Push." Les yeux de Ben s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était avec des filles.

Il rassembla son courage en ramassant les sacs d'Angela. "Alors est-ce que tu...fréquentes...quelqu'un?" Il rougit et garda les yeux posés au sol.

Elle rougit aussi. "Oh, non. Je n'ai même jamais eu de petit-ami."

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Angela avec surprise. "Non? Mais t'es si belle et si intelligente et si gentille! Est-ce que ça te dirait de...peut-être...passer un peu de temps...avec _moi_?"

Elle lui fit un sourire qui sembla lui couper le souffle. Elle est entrain de l'éblouir, songeai-je avec amusement. "_J'adorerais _ça, Ben."

Le visage de Ben s'illumina de plaisir. "Vraiment?" Elle hocha la tête. "Génial! Je pourrais te ramener chez toi aujourd'hui, si ça dérange pas tes amies, et on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble."

Elle me regarda avec espoir. Je souris et hochai la tête. "Vas-y, fonce!" soufflai-je en levant le pouce pour lui montrer mon approbation. Elle me sourit avec gratitude. Alice vint se positionner à côté de moi. "De rien," murmura-t-elle. Le sourire d'Angela s'élargit encore plus et elle hocha la tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son nouveau petit-copain.

"J'adorerais passer un peu de temps avec toi."

On les laissa discuter. "Deux de faits, plus que deux," me murmura triomphalement Alice. Je haussai un sourcil.

"Tu sais, Kim va sortir avec Jared," marmonnai-je.

"Oh, je sais," répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. "Mais ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, donc ça ne compte pas."

"Il ne leur faudra pas longtemps cependant, surtout si tu les 'aides'," mentionnai-je avec un sourire. Elle me sourit aussi.

"Absolument." Elle haleta soudainement. "C'est Kim, elle a un problème!"

On avait été entrain de nous diriger vers Leah, donc elle entendit Alice. Alice s'élança et Leah et moi, on la suivit rapidement. Elle allait un petit peu plus vite qu'une humaine normale, parce qu'elle était inquiète, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. J'espérai qu'elle arriverait à rejoindre Kim avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit. On courut après elle, essayant de la garder en vue alors qu'elle contournait les tables et évitait les gens. Vu que je ne connaissais pas le centre commercial, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où elle allait.

On tourna avant de descendre une longue galerie. Je réalisai enfin qu'on se dirigeait vers les toilettes. On arriva juste à temps pour voir Alice arracher la poignée de la porte des toilettes familiaux. C'était une large cabine, accessible aux handicapés, et qui contenait une table à langer. C'était une cabine principalement utilisée par les mères de garçons trop grands pour aller dans les toilettes pour dames mais pas assez grands pour que leurs mères soient à l'aise avec l'idée de les laisser aller aux toilettes tous seuls. La pièce était aussi assez grande pour qu'une mère de famille nombreuse puisse garder un oeil sur tous ses enfants lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait besoin d'aller au petit coin. Mais maintenant, deux hommes s'y étaient enfermés avec Kim et ils avaient eut l'intention d'utiliser cet espace pour profiter d'elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la poignée se briser et tomber par-terre. Ne perdant pas de temps, Alice utilisa ses doigts pour tirer le verrou et ouvrit la porte.

"Lâchez-la!" grogna férocement Alice.

"Oh, tu veux te joindre à la fête, chérie?" renifla l'un d'entre eux. "On en a assez pour toi aussi." Il essaya de l'attraper mais elle le fit valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il se cogna la tête contre un évier et perdit connaissance.

Elle se précipita vers l'autre homme avec colère, celui qui tenait les poignets de Kim au-dessus de sa tête et qui la regardait avec incrédulité. "J'ai dit, lâchez-la," grogna-t-elle à nouveau en attrapant le bras de l'homme et en lui le brisant. Il relâcha immédiatement Kim et hurla de douleur. Alice le poussa contre le mur avec assez de force pour desceller un morceau de carrelage avant de prendre doucement Kim dans ses bras.

"Il va certainement le sentir passer demain," mentionnai-je joyeusement. Leah fixait Alice avec surprise. Kim sanglota. "Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal, Kim?"

Elle secoua la tête en s'agrippant à Alice de toutes ses forces.

"J'ai eu tellement peur! J'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes et j'aurais dû vous prévenir, mais je pensais que je serais rapide. Lorsque je suis sortie des toilettes, ils m'attendaient et ils m'ont traîné ici. Ils m'ont poussé contre le mur, et ils m'ont dit tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu de me faire. Je voyais bien qu'ils étaient excités par ma peur, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de trembler. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de m'embrasser avant que tu n'arrives, cependant. Tu m'as sauvé! Merci!" expliqua Kim en regardant Alice avec ébahissement.

"Oui, c'est vrai," acquiesça Leah en regardant les deux salauds qui étaient inconscients par terre. L'un d'entre eux avait une coupure à la tête qui saignait. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Alice. "Comment?"

Alice lâcha Kim et sourit tristement à Leah. "Tu savais déjà ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas."

Leah hocha songeusement la tête. "Et maintenant je sais ce que tu n'es _pas._" Elle et Alice échangèrent un regard compréhensif et se sourirent. Leah s'approcha et serra Alice et Kim dans ses bras. Elle retourna ensuite auprès des hommes et attrapa leurs portes-feuilles pour regarder leurs cartes d'identité avant de les reposer.

Je haussai un sourcil avec curiosité. Elle me fit un sourire diabolique. "Juste au cas où Jared aimerait savoir leurs noms."

Je hochai la tête même si je savais que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de lui le dire. Un jeune loup-garou enragé et les deux hommes qui ont essayé de violer son âme-soeur ne feraient pas une bonne combinaison. Je doutai que quelqu'un retrouve un jour leurs corps. Je devrais avoir une petite conversation avec tout le monde sur le trajet du retour pour décider de ce qu'on raconterait de notre virée aux garçons.

Leah retourna auprès d'Alice et de Kim et plaça un bras sur chacune de leurs épaules. "Je meurs de faim, allons manger un morceau.

Alice commença à glousser. "C'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas faim. Je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez que _je _mange un morceau."

On éclata toutes de rire, relâchant la tension qui nous avait envahi quand on avait découvert que Kim était en danger. Un vampire et un futur loup-garou rigolant ensemble de leurs habitudes alimentaires. J'avais envie de déclamer le très célèbre discour de Martin Luther King 'J'ai fait un rêve' pour commémorer l'occasion.

On retourna dans le restaurant pour nous commander à manger. Je me cachai dans un coin de la banquette pour essayer d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. Kim était abasourdie par la quantité de garçons la regardant mais Leah adorait avoir toute leur attention sur elle.

"Vous savez," murmura-t-elle en jouant avec sa serviette. "Vous m'ave vraiment aidé à accepter la perte de Sam. Ça me fait encore mal, mais je ne me sens pas aussi aigrie que je l'étais avant, et maintenant, j'ai même bon espoir pour le futur. L'espoir qu'il y ait quelqu'un quelque part fait juste pour moi. Je me suis beaucoup remise en question, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, ce qui l'avait fait fuir. Je me détestais encore plus que je ne le détestais lui. Mais passer du temps avec vous toutes, et me sentir belle, et plaire aux garçons, je réalise que je ne suis pas seule dans ma douleur. Je me sens bien dans ma peau maintenant, comme si je vaux plus que d'être seule et aigrie. J'ai aussi réalisé qu'une rupture n'était pas la fin du monde. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus terribles qui auraient pu m'arriver. Donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour oublier Sam et recommencer à vivre. A vivre vraiment, et non pas à juste exister. Je vais chercher le bonheur."

"Excellent!" lui dit-on en lui serrant la main. "On sera toujours là pour toi."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Le van_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	29. Le van

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie : D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 29: Le van -**

_-PoV Bella- _

Je me réveillai tôt le mardi matin, surprenant Edward. Enfin, il avait été bien conscient que je me préparai à me réveiller, mais il avait été surpris de voir qu'il n'était que six heures du matin. J'avais rêvé de neige et du van de Tyler. Je me rappelai que l'accident du van avait été la première fois où Edward s'était révélé pour me sauver la vie.

"Est-ce qu'il a neigé?" demandai-je. Edward me sourit.

"Oui, il a neigé," murmura-t-il avec amusement. "Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le froid et l'humidité, mais la neige peut être amusante pour les vampires. Tu réalises que je t'aime tellement que je suis là avec toi plutôt qu'entrain de jouer avec mes frères et sœurs."

"Tu aurais pu partir."

"Oh, stupide Bella. Ne sais-tu donc pas que lorsque je te serre dans mes bras, je ne souhaite être nulle part ailleurs?"

Je souris, touchée par sa déclaration romantique. J'attirai sa tête vers la mienne et on s'embrassa passionnément. Je gémis dans sa bouche et fis courir ma langue le long de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et son souffle froid et sucré m'entoura, m'intoxicant. Sa langue froide se glissa dans ma bouche pour danser avec la mienne. Il attira mon corps contre le sien pour que nos torses se touchent, sans les couvertures entre nous. Le froid de sa peau à travers sa chemise et mon haut de pyjama fut suffisant pour me provoquer une réaction. Il grogna et je sus qu'il pouvait sentir mes tétons effleurer son torse de marbre. Il se recula brusquement en haletant.

"Si je n'arrêtes pas maintenant, alors je ne serais plus capable de m'arrêter."

"Alors ne t'arrêtes pas," l'encourageai-je en essayant de l'attirer à nouveau vers moi. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ce n'est pas le bon moment."

Je boudai, mais il se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de sortir du lit. J'avais encore 45 minutes à tuer avant de devoir me lever. Je savais comment je voulais passer ce temps, mais apparemment, mon magnifique petit ami vampire n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser faire. Je soupirai en me rappelant de mon rêve. Je suppose qu'on pourrait passer le temps à discuter.

"Edward, est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui dans le premier livre?"

Il fronça les sourcils. "Oui, tu t'es presque faite écraser par le van de Tyler, mais je t'ai sauvée, révélant mes capacités inhumaines au passage. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ça n'arrivera pas. Tu ne prends pas ta camionnette. On fera le trajet ensemble, donc tout a déjà changé."

"Mais Edward, rien n'a changé pour Tyler. On sait qu'il va avoir un accident sur le parking. Ce serait irresponsable de notre part de laisser ça arriver."

Edward me regarda sévèrement. "Ce n'est pas à nous de jouer à Dieu avec les vies d'autres humains."

"Quoi?! On l'a déjà fait! Non seulement on a changé les choses pour nous-mêmes, mais on a changé les choses pour tout le monde autour de nous. Les loups, ta famille, même Angela et Ben. Qu'est-ce qui ne va vraiment pas?"

"Eh bien, à quel point devrions-nous provoquer la destinée en intervenant dans des choses qui sont supposées être?"

"Tu as entendu parler de l'effet papillon, non? Que si tu retournais dans le passé, mille ans en arrière, et que tu tuais un papillon, ça pourrait changer le monde actuel? Donc, on a déjà changé beaucoup de choses. On parle d'un troupeau d'éléphants là, pas d'un simple papillon. Avec tout ce qu'on a déjà fait, refuser de sauver quelqu'un qu'on connait serait horriblement hypocrite. Est-ce que ça a quoi que ce soit à voir avec le fait que c'est à cause de ça qu'il a commencé à s'intéresser à moi, et qu'il s'est mit en tête que j'irais au bal de fin d'année avec lui? Est-ce que tu es jaloux?"

Il refusa de croiser mon regard, donc je sus que j'avais raison. "C'est ridicule, Edward. Je veux dire, sois sérieux. Ne t'inquiètes, je m'en charge."

Il croisa mon regard et attrapa ma main. "Tu te charges de quoi?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "D'appeler Tyler pour le prévenir qu'il devrait ralentir lorsqu'il arrive sur le parking."

"Comment vas-tu pouvoir lui expliquer que tu l'appelles soudainement pour le prévenir de faire attention au verglas?"

Hmm. Il marquait un point. "Je trouverais quelque chose. Je ne veux plus parler de Tyler. Je vais aller prendre une douche, maintenant."

"Je ne voulais pas du tout parler de lui," marmonna-t-il.

"C'est ça. Pourquoi tu ne t'achète pas une vie? Ça te rafraîchira la mémoire."

Edward me fit un sourire moqueur. "Je n'ai rien à rafraîchir, au cas où tu n'aurais pas senti ma température corporelle dernièrement. C'est la raison pour laquelle il me faut une vie. Vu que je n'en ai pas, j'emprunte la tienne. Que ferons-nous une fois que tu seras transformée? Aucun de nous n'aura une vie, alors."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire à son humour stupide, ce qui fit apparaître un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Ça dût nourrir son égo aussi. Edward relâcha finalement ma main, et je choisis mes vêtements pour la journée. J'entrai dans la douche et commençai à réfléchir à ce que je devrais dire à Tyler pour ne pas sembler complètement folle. Je savourais la sensation de l'eau chaude coulant le long de mon dos lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la salle de bain.

"N'utilises pas toute l'eau chaude, Bells. Je dois aussi prendre une douche, donc dépêche-toi s'il te plaît," cria Charlie à travers la porte.

Ugh. Quelle honte. Je coupai rapidement l'eau, espérant qu'il restait assez d'eau chaude pour qu'il puisse prendre sa douche. D'habitude, mon père sautait sous la douche avant moi. Je me demandai quelle heure il était et combien de temps j'avais passé sous la douche. Je me séchai et m'habillai rapidement, avec beaucoup de mal à cause de ma hâte. J'attrapai ma brosse à cheveux, décidant d'utiliser le miroir dans ma chambre pour que la salle de bain soit libre. Je me précipitai dans le couloir, manquant de foncer dans Charlie. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il soit toujours là. J'avais dû vraiment prendre mon temps parce qu'il semblait stressé.

"Désolée," haletai-je. "J'ai perdu toute notion du temps."

Il grogna et entra directement dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. Voilà un des désavantage de vivre dans une vieille maison avec une seule salle de bain. Je préférai les maisons plus modernes avec une salle de bain par chambre. Quelques-unes des plus grandes maisons avaient même plus de salles de bain que de chambres. C'était vraiment dingue, non? Les Cullen avaient été assez intelligents pour construire leur maison avec autant de chambres que de salles de bain, et même une salle de bain supplémentaire au rez-de-chaussée. C'était plutôt amusant: ils n'utilisaient pas les toilettes mais adoraient les douches et les bains. Je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre, mais j'étais prête à parier que les salles de bain des couples contenaient toutes d'immenses baignoires à jets bouillonnants pour deux.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et fus choquée de voir l'heure qu'il était. J'étais restée dans la salle de bain beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude. En fait, j'allais devoir me dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. Le pauvre Charlie ne pourrait prendre qu'une douche de cinq minutes. Je l'entendis jurer lorsque l'eau devint froide. Oups. Si jamais je me réveillais encore une fois en avance un autre jour, je devrais trouver un autre moyen de passer le temps. Ce n'était pas juste pour Charlie.

Edward me prit la brosse des mains et commença à me brosser calmement les cheveux. J'adorai sentir ses doigts sur mon crâne. De temps à autres, ils les faisaient glisser dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de les sécher. Je devrais les laisser sécher naturellement. J'espérais juste qu'ils ne gèleraient pas dehors. Je ne pensais pas qu'il faisait assez froid pour ça, mais venant de Phoenix, je n'avais aucune expérience de ce genre.

"On ne peut pas laisser tes cheveux comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes une pneumonie."

"Edward, tu as été deux fois en fac de médecine. Tu sais très bien que c'est une histoire de bonne femme. La pneumonie est causée par des germes, pas par des cheveux mouillés." Franchement, il pouvait être ridicule parfois.

"Esme est une femme," répliqua-t-il, "et elle semble savoir de quoi elle parle."

"Pourquoi? Elle _t_'a dit que tu attraperais une pneumonie si tu sortais avec les cheveux mouillés?"

"Non, mais ma mère humaine me le disait," répondit-il doucement. Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais plus lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'allais certainement pas lui dire que sa mère humaine bien-aimée ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, même si c'était la vérité. Il attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de ma queue de cheval avant de serrer de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il enleva la serviette quelques secondes plus tard, elle était trempée et mes cheveux étaient presque secs au touché.

"Pratique," marmonnai-je, impressionnée. "Tu es beaucoup plus rapide qu'un sèche-cheveux. Raison 213 de te garder."

"Raison 213? Quelles sont les 212 autres raisons?" me demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

"T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein?" le taquinai-je. "Mais je ne te le dirais jamais."

Il me lança un regard triste avant d'essayer de bouder et de me faire des yeux de chien battu. Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge, et je cédai presque, mais ensuite, je me rappelai ce qu'il m'avait dit la dernière fois.

"Désolée, Edward, mais je pense qu'Alice a perfectionnée cette expression et j'ai graduellement appris à l'ignorer. Il te faudra beaucoup plus pour me faire oublier mes inhibitions," rigolai-je fièrement.

Il grogna à ma réponse. Puis il essaya de m'éblouir. Je m'y attendais cette fois, donc je me concentrai sur son nom alors de me plonger dans ses yeux hypnotisants. Il glissa son doigt sous mon menton pour essayer de me faire relever la tête. Mon ventre grogna à ce moment-là. Sauvée par le grognement. Il abandonna et me laissa descendre prendre un petit-déjeuner pendant qu'il sautait par la fenêtre pour aller chercher sa voiture. J'attrapai un gâteau. Ce n'était ni bon ni nutritif, mais c'était mangeable et rapide.

J'attrapai l'annuaire, amusée une fois de plus de voir à quel point il était fin. Comparé à celui de Phoenix, ça ne ressemblait qu'à un simple magasine. J'appréciai cependant le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'une famille Crowley, donc je n'aurais pas besoin de perdre du temps à trouver le bon numéro. Je composai le numéro et attendis impatiemment que quelqu'un réponde.

"Allô?"

"Pourrais-je parler à Tyler s'il vous plaît?"

"C'est Tyler. Qui est-ce?"

"C'est Bella Swan. Ecoutes..."

"Bella? La nouvelle?"

"Euh, ouais, c'est moi. Ecoutes, c'est très important, roule doucement en venant à l'école, surtout quand tu seras sur le parking."

"Tu m'as appelé pour me dire d'être prudent? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ou quelque chose de ce genre?" J'entendis une pointe d'intérêt dans sa voix. Génial. Pile ce que je ne voulais pas.

"J'ai juste remarqué que tes pneus semblaient un peu lisse hier. J'allais t'en parler plus tard, mais quand j'ai réalisé que les routes étaient verglacées, j'ai pensé que ton van risquait de déraper, et quelqu'un risquait d'être blessé."

"Donc tu _t'inquiétais _pour moi. C'est si gentil." Non, non, non! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

"Oh, ben, ne te montes pas la tête, Tyler. Je suis avec Edward. Point barre. Fin de l'histoire. J'ai appelé quelques autres personnes qui risquent d'avoir un accident, donc je m'inquiète pour tout le monde, pas seulement pour toi."

"Han han, très bien. Pas de problèmes, Bella. Je te verrais plus tard, okay?"

Je soupirai, résignée. "Très bien." Je raccrochai parce que je ne voulais plus entendre quoi que ce soit de sa part.

J'entendis Edward toquer à la porte avant d'entrer. Charlie était déjà parti, et il était l'heure pour moi de partir aussi. Ce coup de fil m'avait mise en retard. En fait, c'était la douche qui m'avait mise en retard, mais le coup de fil n'avait pas aidé. Edward devrait conduire comme un fou pour nous faire arriver à l'heure. Je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais d'accident, mais les autres conducteurs?

* * *

_-PoV Tyler-_

Wow, ce coup de fil était bizarre. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à la nouvelle, surtout vu qu'elle s'était tapée Cullen dès le premier jour. Mais elle venait de m'appeler. Moi! Je sais qu'elle avait dit qu'elle avait appelés d'autres gens aussi, mais j'avais senti qu'elle mentait quand elle avait dit ça. Je savais qu'elle sortait avec Edward Cullen. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était avec lui. Il était probablement venu la chercher pour aller à l'école. Tout le monde savait qu'il allait la chercher tous les jours. Elle essayait probablement de me dire qu'il était avec elle, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'avouer ses sentiments en sa présence. Cullen était plutôt flippant. La pauvre fille était probablement intimidée. Elle avait probablement peur de rompre avec lui pour sortir avec moi, mais je la protégerais. J'étais sûr que je pourrais battre Cullen. Tant que ses frères resteraient hors de la baston. Elle était vraiment jolie maintenant que j'y pensais. Je devrais l'inviter au bal de fin d'année. Nos photos de bal seraient superbes. Il ne fallait pas oublier ce qui se passerait après le bal non plus. La tradition de passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec votre cavalière. J'avais vraiment hâte d'y être. Tous les parents étaient nerveux le soir du bal pour une bonne raison. Qui étais-je pour rompre la tradition?

Bordel! Regardez l'heure! Entre le coup de fil et mes réflexions au sujet de Bella, j'étais sérieusement en retard. Pas de prudence! J'allais devoir rouler le pied au plancher. J'espérai juste que le Chef Swan ne m'arrêterait pas. Je voulais lui faire une bonne impression quand je commencerais à sortir avec sa fille.

* * *

_-PoV Edward-_

Je tenais la main de Bella, nos doigts entremêlés alors que je roulais vers l'école. Ça m'amusait beaucoup de rouler aussi vite sur du verglas, mais je savais que Bella était terrifiée, donc j'essaye de ne pas trop lui montrer mon amusement. Je savais qu'elle pouvait sentir mon amusement cependant. Malgré le fait que nous étions ensemble depuis peu de temps, elle me connaissait déjà si bien. Je portai sa main à ma bouche et commençai à y déposer des baisers. Je lui murmurai des mots rassurants, en espérant qu'elle se détende et qu'elle arrête de regarder le compteur de vitesse. Malheureusement, ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le compteur de vitesse depuis qu'on avait quitté son allée. Elle était complètement inconsciente de son environnement, ne remarquant même pas comme tout était beau couvert d'une couche blanche. Si propre et pur, brillant et scintillant comme des diamants.

Mon téléphone vibra, surprenant Bella, qui posa immédiatement ses yeux sur ma poche. Je soupirai et l'attrapai. Voyant le numéro d'Alice s'afficher, je répondis à contrecœur. Ne voulant pas lâcher la main de Bella, je décidai de guider mon volant avec les genoux. Heureusement, Bella était bien trop concentrée sur le téléphone pour réaliser ce que j'étais entrain de faire.

"Oui, Alice?" répondis-je, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Elle avait intérêt à ce que ce soit important. Elle interrompait mon temps avec Bella.

"Bella! Tyler! Van!" cria-t-elle anxieusement.

"Relaxe, on a tout sous contrôle. Elle l'a appelé ce matin pour lui dire de conduire prudemment," grommelai-je rapidement.

"Edward!" hurla-t-elle.

Soudainement, les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre résonnèrent dans mon esprit. _Oh, MEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRDE!_ Hein? Je tournai la tête en direction de ces pensées, juste à temps pour croiser le regard de Tyler Crowley alors que son van fonçait dans le côté passager de ma voiture.

* * *

_-PoV Tyler-_

J'étais entrain de rouler à toute vitesse, essayant désespérément de ne pas arriver en retard. Je pris un virage et accélérai. Cette route parcourait une colline au pied de laquelle se trouvait un signe stop. Je détestai la personne qui avait mis un stop là. Ça ruinait presque tout mon amusement. Mon truc préféré c'était d'accélérer dans la montée avant de me mettre au point mort, gagnant encore plus de vitesse dans la descente, avant de finalement écraser le frein au bas de la colline. C'était devenu un art pour moi, je savais pile quand freiner pour m'arrêter droit devant le stop. C'était mauvais pour ma voiture, mais bon pour mon moral. C'était probablement pour ça que mes pneus étaient lisses - trop de temps passé à brûler le bitume. Je rigolai doucement. Ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Je roulai encore plus vite que d'habitude, ce matin; essayant désespérément de rattraper le temps que j'avais perdu. Mon cerveau était en pilote automatique. Je ne pensais pas vraiment à quoi que ce soit, je me contentai de fixer la route devant moi. J'étais à 88 km/h lorsque j'arrivai au bas de la colline. J'essayai de freiner mais mes pneus glissèrent. Puis les freins se bloquèrent et je commençai à glisser, sans perdre de vitesse. Du coin de l'œil, je vis une voiture argentée s'approcher rapidement de l'intersection. Cette voiture était sur la route principale et aurait la priorité. A un moment, mon cerveau réalisa qu'on allait se foncer dedans, et mon esprit cria, "Oh, MEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRDE!"

Le conducteur de l'autre voiture tourna la tête vers moi et nos yeux se croisèrent quelques secondes à peine avant l'impact. Son visage eut le temps de révéler l'horreur qu'il éprouvait, et je reconnus Edward Cullen. La force de l'accident fit valdinguer nos deux voitures, arrachant mon regard au sien alors que ma tête s'écrasait contre le volant. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, deux pensées me traversèrent l'esprit. La première fut que j'étais immensément chanceux d'avoir mis ma ceinture. La seconde fut que la passagère à côté de Cullen n'était autre que la magnifique Bella Swan.

* * *

_-PoV Edward-_

Une pure horreur me submergea lorsque je réalisai que même mes réflexes vampiriques seraient trop lents pour éviter l'accident imminent. Je tournai la tête vers Bella et la regardai comprendre mon horreur. Avant que l'un de nous ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le van fonça dans ma Volvo à toute vitesse. J'entendis le métal se tordre et se déchirer, me rappelant le bruit d'un vampire qu'on démembre. Je vis l'airbag latéral se gonfler comme au ralenti et je le vis frapper Bella avant de se dégonfler. Je vis son corps retomber contre la portière suite à ça, sa tête se fracassant contre la vitre brisée. Bien que c'était du double vitrage, elle réussit à s'entailler le front.

Les blessures à la tête semblent généralement plus graves qu'elles ne le sont vraiment, parce qu'elles ont tendance à saigner beaucoup. Et en effet, du sang chaud commença à s'échapper de l'entaille, coulant le long de son visage. L'odeur du sang frais envahit l'habitacle, me submergeant instantanément. Je sentis un grondement enfler en moi, et je devins plus assoiffé que je ne l'avais jamais été de toute mon existence. J'étais un pur vampire maintenant. Ce glorieux élixir de vie était A MOI, _tout à moi_, crée spécialement pour _moi_. L'odeur délicieusement salée chantait pour moi, m'appelait, me suppliait de la boire, et de la savourer. Je savais que je ne goûterais ni ne sentirais jamais rien de plus savoureux que le délicieux vin qui coulait sous mes yeux.

J'entendis quelque chose crier, "EDWARD, NOOON!" Je baissai les yeux vers l'objet argenté dans ma main. Comment osait-il me dire non? Et qui était Edward? Je le réduisis facilement en poudre, et le bruit disparut, me laissant dans un silence paisible. Ne voulant pas être interrompu, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon environnement. Il y avait une proie, qui saignait aussi, à proximité, appuyé contre un volant. Ça ne bougeait pas, même si ça respirait encore. Ce n'était pas une menace. Ça pouvait attendre.

J'attrapai la tête de ma proie en faisant bien attention de ne pas la broyer. Je ne voulais pas perdre une seule goutte de mon délicieux diner. Ma proie était toujours immobile et inconsciente. Bien. Ça ne sentirait rien lorsque je la drainerais de sa vie pour nourrir la mienne. Toujours aussi délicatement, je sortis la langue pour effleurer la traînée de sang sur sa mâchoire. Au premier contact du sang sur ma langue, mes papilles gustatives explosèrent. Ma vision s'assombrit, et je vis des flashs. J'étais au paradis. Un pur plaisir. Une délicieuse euphorie. C'était le goût le plus incroyable qui m'ait jamais été donné de goûter, cent fois meilleur que n'importe quel autre sang, meilleur même que j'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Je léchai son visage, suivant la traînée de sang jusqu'à l'entaille. Le sang recouvrait ma langue, créant des minis-chocs dans mon corps comme des mini-orgasmes. Il n'y avait absolument pas moyen que je précipite cette expérience. Je voulais reste connecté à cette sensation pour toujours. Je ne voulais plus jamais arrêter de boire. Toujours aussi doucement, je pressai mes lèvres contre l'entaille, caressant la chair autour. Doucement, tout doucement, j'aspirai une petite gorgée, laissant le sang remplir toute ma bouche. Le feu dans ma gorge était un brasier ardent, mais à l'instant où ce liquide incroyable la toucha, ma gorge devint aussi froide que le reste de mon corps. Le pur plaisir et la pure satisfaction que je ressentis lorsque cette minuscule gorgée atteignit mon estomac furent plus forts que tout ce que j'avais ressentis avant. Oui, c'était le paradis. C'était là qu'était ma place. Je suçai doucement sur la plaie et gémis de plaisir lorsque le délicieux élixir coula le long de ma gorge.

Soudainement, j'entendis un gémissement provenir de ma proie. Je me reculai pour étudier la situation. C'était toujours en vie? Je me plongeai dans deux yeux chocolat. Ces yeux firent sonner une alarme en moi. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me reculai un peu plus, observant intensément ma proie. Il y avait de la douleur dans ces yeux, et ça me dérangeait. Bizarre. Je n'aimais pas voir ma proie souffrir. Ne lui avais-je pas brisé la nuque comme je le faisais d'habitude? Quelque chose d'autre me frappa. Cette proie n'avait pas de pensées. Elle était vivante et consciente, mais je ne pouvais rien entendre dans sa tête. Les proies non-animales avaient toujours des pensées, des pensées de peur, de culpabilité, de regrets, de prières. Toujours des pensées. Pourquoi cette...humaine...n'avait aucune pensée?

"Edward," chuchota faiblement l'humaine. Je fronçai les sourcils. L'humaine avait donc des pensées. Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas les entendre. Et j'avais déjà entendu cette voix auparavant. Prononcer ce nom. Mon nom. _J'étais _Edward. L'humaine que je ne pouvais pas entendre était...qui? Je fronçai encore plus les sourcils sous l'effet de la concentration et de la confusion. Des alarmes résonnaient dans tout mon corps. C'était important. Je pouvais le sentir. Il y avait un grand danger ici. Quelque chose qui pourrait me coûter toute mon existence. Mais quoi? Je regardai le visage de l'humaine. Ça, non, _elle _se mordit les lèvres. Son nom me revint instantanément. Bella. C'était Bella. BELLA! Mon ÂME-SOEUR! J'étais entrain de boire le sang de mon ÂME-SOEUR! J'étais entrain de la _tuer_! Ma soif de sang disparut lorsque mon cerveau réalisa que mon amour, ma vie était blessée, peut-être même mourante. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait, ce serait la fin de mon existence. Je la suivrais dans la mort aussi rapidement que possible. J'étudiais rapidement la situation, remarquant que Tyler était toujours inconscient. J'étais soulagé qu'il n'ait pas vu mon comportement dégoûtant. Je tendis la main pour attraper mon téléphone et vit qu'il avait été réduit en poussière.

Je me rappelai qu'Alice avait été à l'autre bout du fil quand j'avais perdu le contrôle. Elle avait essayé de me prévenir mais je ne l'avais pas écouté. J'espérai qu'elle avait appelé une ambulance pour moi. J'avais une dette envers elle. J'enlevai la ceinture de Bella et la serrai contre mon torse. Ses yeux s'étaient refermés, mais je pouvais toujours entendre son cœur battre. Quelle quantité de sang avais-je bu? Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça?

J'entendis des sirènes au loin: police, pompiers et ambulance. Alice les avait appelés alors. Je sortis délicatement Bella de la voiture et la serrai dans mes bras. Je restai là, avec Bella contre mon torse, à attendre qu'une ambulance nous mène à Carlisle.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Une visite aux urgences_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	30. Une visite aux urgences

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 30 : Une visite aux urgences -**

_-PoV Edward- _

Les sirènes approchaient, et je pris un instant pour réfléchir à la scène sur laquelle ils allaient arriver. Je me demandai si mes yeux étaient rouges. Avais-je bu assez du sang de Bella pour changer la couleur de mes yeux? Je ne pouvais pas laisser les humains me voir avec les yeux rouges. Je tendis la main dans la voiture et attrapai une paire de lunettes de soleil dans la portière, avant de les enfiler maladroitement. J'avais bien assez de force pour tenir Bella à un bras, mais elle était inconsciente donc je devais faire attention à la garder droite aussi. De plus, je ne voulais pas trop la faire bouger vu sa blessure à la tête. Je pensais à ce que les ambulanciers verraient: moi, la soutenant sans le moindre problème. Les humains risquaient de devenir suspicieux si je faisais preuve d'une telle force. Je déposai son corps sur la partie intacte de la camionnette tout en la gardant dans mes bras. Je voulais la placer moi-même sur la civière, je ne faisais confiance à personne.

Une minuscule, minuscule portion de mon cerveau était en train de pleurer la perte de ma précieuse Volvo. La voiture avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire en protégeant ma chère Bella d'une blessure plus grave. Je pourrais acheter douze voitures demain si je le voulais, mais Bella était irremplaçable. Donc je dis adieu à ma Volvo.

Une autre minuscule portion de mon cerveau était prête à achever Tyler Crowley. Cet idiot avait roulé à toute vitesse sur une route verglacée, en pente. Que pensait-il qu'il allait arriver? Je décidai d'ignorer le fait que j'avais aussi roulé à toute vitesse sur une route verglacée, guidant le volant des genoux, parlant au téléphone, et tenant la main de mon âme-sœur. J'étais un vampire, bon sang. Et pourtant mes capacités vampiriques m'avaient été complètement inutiles, et le danger que ma nature présentait avait failli coûter la vie à Bella. Je ne voulais pas prendre le temps de m'attarder sur mes propres fautes pour le moment. J'aurais tout le temps de m'en vouloir plus tard, une fois que je serais sûr qu'elle allait bien. Pour le moment, je me contentai de m'imaginer en train de tabasser Tyler.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que ma soif de sang avait complètement disparu. J'avais continué à respirer, et même si ma gorge me brûlait un peu, je n'avais aucune envie d'apaiser ma soif. La majorité de mon cerveau était consumé par des pensées de Bella. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. Je la transformerais s'il le fallait, mais je ne la laisserais pas mourir. Mon monstre était fermement enchaîné dans sa cage, bien qu'il fût plutôt satisfait pour le moment, après avoir bu le meilleur sang au monde.

Le premier véhicule à arriver sur la scène, sirènes hurlantes et gyrophare tournant, fut la voiture du Chef Swan. Il sortit de la voiture, la mine sombre, complètement concentré sur l'accident qui parlait de lui-même. J'essayai d'écouter ses pensées, mais je n'entendis rien de bien détaillé. Il avait déjà réalisé que Tyler Crowley était fautif, comprenant rapidement qu'il avait grillé le stop et qu'il avait foncé dans la voiture qui avait la priorité. Il pouvait voir, à en juger par les traces de freins et la distance que la voiture avait parcouru, qu'il avait été en excès de vitesse, bien qu'il ne savait pas de combien. Ses yeux observèrent tous les détails durant les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour s'approcher. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Tyler, observant ses blessures et les dommages faits à sa voiture. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur nous. Je vis la reconnaissance briller dans ses yeux en me voyant, et moins d'une seconde plus tard, il réalisa qui j'étais, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de Bella dans mes bras. Son cerveau ne voulut pas accepter ce que ses yeux lui disaient.

"Pas mon bébé," murmura-t-il d'une voix désespérée. Je sentis la peur et l'angoisse envahir ses pensées lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle était immobile. "Bella?" Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon visage, bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir mes yeux à travers mes lunettes de soleil.

"Elle est toujours vivante, mais inconsciente. Elle s'est cogné la tête. L'ambulance devrait être là d'une seconde à l'autre." Je commençai à sangloter. Il continua à s'approcher de nous. Il avait besoin de prendre son pouls lui-même, il avait besoin d'être réconforté par sa chaleur, son souffle, sa vie. "Je suis si désolé, Charlie. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Le temps que je le vois, il était trop tard pour réagir. Je pense que l'airbag latéral l'a un peu protégé mais je n'en suis pas complètement sûr. Il s'est gonflé. Oh, Charlie, il faut qu'elle aille bien!" J'étais toujours en train de sangloter, le front pressé contre celui de Bella. "Il faut qu'on l'emmène voir Carlisle. Il peut la sauver. Je le sais. Si on arrive à l'emmener voir Carlisle, tout ira bien. Il peut tout guérir," promis-je doucement, d'une voix pleine de tristesse et de désespoir.

"S'il te plaît, Bella, accroches-toi. Ne meurs pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'_aime_. Ne me quitte pas, Bella. S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas. Reste avec moi, Bella. Réveilles-toi, chérie, s'il te plaît," la suppliai-je sans me soucier que son père m'entende. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. N'importe quoi.

"Edward?" chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix faible. "Ne pleure pas, mon chéri. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Ses paupières papillonnèrent, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

"N'essaye pas de parler mon amour. Tu es blessée. Reste avec moi. Je vais t'emmener voir Carlisle, je te le promets."

"Edward? Ne me quitte pas. Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras pas," exigea-t-elle, d'une voix faible mais déterminée.

"Bella, je ne te quitterais pas maintenant, pas tant que tu as besoin de moi, mais tu es bien trop en danger. Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point c'est dangereux pour toi d'être avec moi."

"_Jure_-moi que tu ne me quitteras pas, Edward," grogna-t-elle. Son rythme cardiaque était en train de s'emballer. Elle commençait à avoir peur.

"Je te le jures, Bella, je ne te quitterais pas."

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et reperdit connaissance. Je voulais la secouer, mais je savais à quel point ce serait désastreux donc je n'en fis rien. "Réveilles-toi, Bella! S'il te plaît, réveille-toi! Tu as une commotion cérébrale. Tu dois vraiment restée réveillée, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Carlisle t'ait examiné." Je sentis la main de Charlie sur mon épaule alors que son autre main caressait la joue de Bella. Je levai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, oubliant momentanément que je portais des lunettes. Je me vis me refléter dans ses yeux sombres, l'épitomé de la douleur et de l'inquiétude. Puis de l'acceptation. La naissance d'un nouveau lien familial. Il acceptait la profondeur de mes sentiments pour sa fille, et de ceux de Bella pour moi. Il acceptait que je sois une large partie de sa vie avec elle.

Il laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps et s'approcha du van de Tyler. Ses pensées étaient devenues dégoûtées et enragées. Il s'inquiétait pour le bien-être de Tyler, mais il était fou de rage que la conduite irresponsable de Tyler ait mis en danger la vie de sa fille unique. Tyler devrait soit payer une amende, soit aller au tribunal en plus de ses blessures.

A ce moment-là, les pompiers volontaires arrivèrent d'un côté et l'ambulance arriva de l'autre.

Je la portai rapidement jusqu'aux pompiers volontaires, impatient de l'envoyer voir Carlisle. J'avais désespérément besoin qu'il l'examine et qu'il m'assure qu'elle allait bien. Je devrais lui expliquer ce que j'avais fait et subir sa déception. Il devrait le savoir pour décider si elle avait besoin d'une transfusion ou non.

Les ambulanciers ouvrirent les portières et je n'attendis pas qu'ils sortent la civière. Je montai simplement dans l'ambulance pour la déposer sur le petit lit médicalisé. Les ambulanciers me connaissaient, donc après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son corps inconscient, puis à mon visage défait, ils ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot. Ils se remirent tout simplement en position, ne me refusant même pas le droit de rester avec elle. Je vis Charlie regarder l'ambulance repartir et compris qu'il me faisait confiance pour m'assurer que Bella aille bien. Si j'avais eu des larmes, mon visage en aurait été couvert. Il me faisait confiance, _à moi_, celui qui avait presque tué sa fille.

Carlisle nous attendait à l'entrée des urgences, comme je pensais qu'il le ferait. J'entendis ses pensées alors qu'on approchait.

_Je vais prendre soin de Bella. Alice m'a appelé. Tu as bu son sang?_

Un coup d'œil à mes lunettes de soleil lui donna sa réponse. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler. Si Jasper avait été là, il aurait été mis à genoux par la force de ma culpabilité et de ma honte.

_Vas vite chasser, fils. Combien as-tu bu? Oublie ça, je le saurais bien assez tôt. Va chercher des lentilles de contact à la maison s'il le faut. Tu vas devoir répondre à des questions donc il faut que tu fasses vite. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour Bella._

Je hochai la tête, comprenant sa suggestion, et lui faisant confiance pour donner à Bella ce dont elle avait besoin. Dans la confusion de son arrivée aux urgences, je disparus, m'élançant dans la forêt, courant plus vite que jamais. Je courais pour rejoindre ma Bella au plus vite. Sang et lentilles de contact, sang et lentilles de contact. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait puis je pourrais retourner à ses côtés, là où était ma place.

* * *

_-PoV Carlisle-_

Mes opérations de la journée avaient été annulées à cause du verglas. Personne ne voulait que nos patients aient des accidents sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Et bien que nous n'en parlions pas, nous nous attendions tous à devoir soigner des victimes d'accidents. Il ne neigeait pas très souvent à Forks, à cause de la proximité de l'océan, donc les gens ne roulaient pas aussi facilement sur la neige et le verglas que nos voisins du nord et de l'est. J'espérai que personne ne serait gravement blessé. Pour le moment, tous ceux qui étaient venus aux urgences n'avaient eu que des blessures mineures, ne requérant pas mes talents, donc j'étais en train de me tourner les pouces dans mon bureau en attendant que quelque chose arrive. Soudainement, mon téléphone vibra. Je vérifiai l'identité de l'appelant. Alice. Quand apprendrais-je jamais à arrêter de m'ennuyer? A chaque fois que je m'ennuyais, quelque chose d'horrible arrivait, me faisant souhaiter le retour de l'ennui.

"Oui?"

"Carlisle!" geignit-elle. Oh oh. Voilà qui n'était pas bon. Alice n'était presque jamais inquiète.

"Qu'y-a-t-il?" crachai-je, d'une voix si tendue que n'importe qui aurait pu l'entendre.

"Bella!" sanglota-t-elle. Oh non. Pitié, non. Edward était heureux pour la première fois depuis plus de quatre-vingt ans. Pitié, faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son âme-sœur.

"Alice," insistai-je. Il me fallait des réponses, et il me les fallait maintenant. De préférence avant que je ne fasse une crise cardiaque. Je souris faiblement à ma blague mentale. Je l'entendis prendre une profonde inspiration et j'entendis Jasper lui murmurer quelque chose pour essayer de la calmer suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse me dire ce qui se passait.

"Il y a eu un accident. Tyler a foncé dans la Volvo, droit dans le côté passager, droit dans Bella." Je sentis mon estomac me tomber dans les talons et pris une profonde inspiration en attendant qu'elle continue. "Sa tête est passée à travers la vitre et elle a commencé à saigner d'une blessure à la tempe." Oh non. C'était mauvais. Je savais ce qu'elle allait dire. Edward avait un excellent contrôle, mais elle était sa chanteuse. Son sang chantait pour lui, et ça ne faisait qu'une semaine et demi qu'il la connaissait. Ils avaient été confinés dans un espace clos, là où son odeur serait extrêmement forte, même malgré la fenêtre brisée. Je fermai les yeux, mon imagination fertile me montrant ce désastre. "Edward, il...euh, il...il a perdu le contrôle. Il a été submergé par sa soif de sang et il a commencé à boire. J'ai eu une vision...*sanglot*...une vision de lui sur le point de la drainer, de la tuer. Lorsqu'il a réalisé ce qu'il avait fait... Oh, Carlisle! Mais ensuite, j'ai eu une autre vision, de lui la tenant dans ses bras, et j'ai entendu les sirènes au loin, il attendait que l'ambulance arrive, et elle respirait encore, bien qu'elle soit clairement inconsciente. Donc j'ai appelé les secours et j'ai reporté l'accident anonymement." Elle commença à sangloter.

Je pouvais facilement comprendre sa peur et son inquiétude. J'étais fou d'inquiétude moi-même. Mes enfants avaient été blessés. Edward, mon fils. Bella, ma fille. Je ne pouvais pas les perdre. Tant qu'elle vivait, il y avait de l'espoir, je m'y accrocherais de tout mon être. Je n'abandonnerais pas, et si je devais la transformer, je le ferais. Je ferais tout ce qui était nécessaire. Je ne permettrais jamais à Esme de souffrir de la perte d'un autre enfant si je pouvais l'en empêcher. Je savais qu'elle considérait déjà Bella comme sa fille, et qu'elle serait dévastée en entendant parler de l'accident. Je savais aussi que si nous perdions Bella, nous perdrions Edward aussi. Je n'avais pas besoin du don d'Alice pour savoir ça. Je parcourais la terre depuis longtemps et je ne connaissais que trop bien le pouvoir unissant deux âmes-sœurs.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice," l'apaisai-je. "Je m'occupe de tout."

"Merci, Carlisle. Je te verrais bientôt." Je pris une seconde pour savourer la fierté que je ressentais en sachant que mes mots avaient réconforté ma fille. Elle avait confiance en moi. Elle pensait que je pourrais tout arranger. J'espérai juste que je pourrais. Mon cerveau commença à tourner à toute vitesse, planifiant chaque possibilité, en commençant par Edward. S'il avait bu beaucoup de sang, ses yeux seraient rouges. Il devrait porter des lentilles de contact.

Alice avait raccroché, donc j'appelai Esme pour tout lui raconter. Je lui demandai ensuite de trouver des lentilles de contact pour Edward et de se préparer à être prête à le recevoir lorsqu'il arriverait. Puis je descendis aux urgences pour attendre l'ambulance.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Edward se glissa dans les bois et Bella fut placée derrière un rideau. Je commençai tout de suite à l'examiner. L'infirmière lui fit une prise de sang pour lui faire passer quelques tests. Je fus abasourdi de découvrir que sa bosse et sa plaie à la tête étaient la seule blessure qu'elle avait, à part des bleus à cause de la ceinture et de la portière. Je savais qu'elle aurait mal à l'épaule et à la hanche, mais c'était un petit prix à payer comparé à celui qu'elle aurait payé si elle n'avait pas mis sa ceinture. Elle serait morte si elle n'avait pas été attachée.

Je laissai les infirmières lui mettre une intraveineuse et l'électrocardiogramme. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec un set chirurgical. Je nettoyai rapidement sa blessure et grimaçai lorsqu'elle geignit même dans son inconscience. Je la recousu rapidement, avec de minuscules points de suture pour qu'elle n'ait aucune cicatrice. J'ordonnai ensuite une radio et allai examiner Tyler. Il était lui aussi inconscient à son arrivée. Les ambulanciers m'informèrent qu'il était déjà inconscient lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé. Je l'examinai attentivement. Il n'avait pas d'airbag dans son vieux van, donc il s'était cogné la tête plutôt violemment sur le guidon, et il s'était fait une commotion cérébrale. Il avait été couvert de verre lorsque son pare-brise avait explosé sous l'impact, ce qui lui avait provoqué de nombreuses coupures sur le visage et les mains. Il n'avait pas besoin de suture et il guérirait en quelques jours. Il avait aussi des hématomes sur l'épaule, le torse et les hanches à cause de la ceinture. Comme Bella, il serait mort lui-aussi s'il n'avait pas été attaché. Il serait probablement passé à travers le pare-brise. La seule autre blessure qu'il avait été un poignet gonflé. J'ordonnai des radios pour son poignet et pour sa tête.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre maintenant, le temps que les radios et les tests sanguins reviennent, pour que je puisse découvrir l'étendue des dégâts. Je me retrouvai à faire les cent pas, comme un humain, impatient et impuissant.

"Dr Cullen?" Je relevai la tête pour trouver Charlie Swan devant moi. Il était clairement inquiet et il voulait clairement des réponses. J'arrêtai de faire les cent pas et lui tendis la main.

"Chef Swan, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'accident," répondis-je immédiatement. Il me serra la main et tenta de me sourire, mais son sourire ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

"Comment va-t-elle?" demanda-t-il directement.

"Je n'en serai pas certain tant que je ne récupérerai pas les résultats de ses examens, mais elle est stable. Ses fonctions vitales sont bonnes. Sa blessure à la tête est la seule blessure réelle qu'elle ait, tout le reste n'est que quelques bleus."

Il eut l'air soulagé. "Oh, et Tyler?" grogna-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, même si je savais qu'Edward était tout aussi coupable que Tyler. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour moi qu'Edward avait roulé à toute vitesse aussi, convaincu que ses réflexes vampiriques les protégeraient. Mais la encore, ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était de savoir si elle aurait besoin d'une transfusion ou non, ce qui était entièrement la faute d'Edward. Tyler n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'Edward voulait manger sa propre petite-amie.

"Tyler semble être dans le même bateau que Bella, il a aussi le poignet foulé, ou cassé, et quelques coupures."

Charlie hocha la tête et se détendit légèrement. Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux s'attardèrent dans la salle d'attente. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers moi avec confusion. "Où est Edward? Vu comme il s'accrochait à elle sur le lieu de l'accident, j'étais convaincu qu'il ne la laisserait partir. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'essayer de la prendre dans mes bras. Quand elle s'est réveillée brièvement, ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. Franchement, je suis surpris qu'il ne soit pas collé à son lit."

Je lui fis un sourire compréhensif. "J'ai dû le forcer à partir, j'en ai bien peur. Il n'a pas été blessé dans l'accident, rien de bien sérieux en tout cas, mais il était en état de choc. J'ai insisté pour qu'il aille se chercher quelque chose à boire. Et je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer ensuite, je lui ai interdit de revenir jusqu'à ce qu'Esme m'ait dit qu'il s'était reposé. Je savais qu'il devrait se reposer au moins le temps qu'Esme vienne jusqu'ici et qu'elle le trouve. Il ne voulait pas, mais c'est un bon garçon donc il m'a obéit. Il a passé assez de temps avec moi pour savoir que j'ai toujours raison." Je rigolai et fis un clin d'œil à Charlie pour lui montrer que je plaisantais. Il me fit un large sourire.

"Papa a toujours raison, hein?"

"Eh bien, personne n'est parfait, pas même moi, mais il admit que c'était plus sage de m'obéir sans un mot."

Charlie secoua la tête. "Je vous admire vraiment, Carlisle, vous et Esme. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites. Je suis un peu perdu moi-même, à essayer d'élever mon adolescente de fille. Comment réussissez-vous à élever cinq ados? C'est incompréhensible pour moi."

"Je suppose qu'il faut juste apprendre à accepter les challenges que la vie nous envoie et à essayer de faire de son mieux avec qu'on a. Croyez-moi, parfois, j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant et en m'arrachant les cheveux, mais l'amour que ma famille partage vaut tous les sacrifices, toutes les frustrations et toute l'irritation que nous expérimentons chaque jour. Je n'échangerais ma famille pour rien au monde."

Charlie me sourit. "Je suis ravi que vous pensiez ça, Doc, parce que j'ai le sentiment qu'on fera partie de la même famille un jour."

"Oh?" Mes sourcils se haussèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?"

Charlie gigota, clairement mal à l'aise. Il rougit même et ne croisa pas mon regard lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

"L'expression que j'ai vu sur les visages de nos enfants aujourd'hui - l'amour qu'ils partagent est évident. Je suis pratiquement certain que ma Bella sera comme moi, en ce qui concerne l'amour. C'est une petite chose si constante. Une fois qu'elle a pris une décision, personne ne peux la faire changer d'avis. Je n'ai aimé qu'une femme dans toute ma vie, Carlisle. Je l'aimais il y a dix-huit ans, et je l'aime encore maintenant. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour cette femme, y compris la laisser trouver son bonheur ailleurs. Je l'ai même laissé avoir la garde de notre précieuse fille, acceptant un minuscule droit de visite, juste pour la rendre heureuse. Maintenant, ma Bella devient une jeune femme elle-même, et il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour elle non plus. J'avais son âge lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de Renee, et cet amour n'a jamais faiblit ou disparu. Je n'ai jamais regardé une autre femme. Je ne peux pas regretter l'amour que j'ai donné à Renee, même si elle ne me l'a pas rendu, parce qu'elle m'a donné Bella. J'espère juste que ma fille ne souffrira pas comme j'ai souffert. J'ai vu cet amour permanent briller dans ses yeux aujourd'hui, et j'ai réalisé que c'était déjà trop tard. Elle aimera Edward pour toujours. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il ressente la même chose pour elle. Je n'ai pas pu voir ses yeux, mais ses mots et son langage corporel m'ont indiqué qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de ça. Ils sont si jeunes."

Charlie était toujours en train de rougir et il n'arrivait clairement pas à croire qu'il m'avait dit tant de chose. Je me demandai brièvement si c'était le plus long discours qu'il ait jamais fait. J'avais toujours entendu dire que c'était un homme de peu de mots, mais loyal et bon. Il adorait son travail, sa ville, et ses concitoyens. Son honnêteté et son intégrité étaient reconnues.

"Charlie, Esme et moi considérons déjà Bella comme notre fille, comme un membre de notre famille, même si ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous la connaissons. Elle a charmé chaque membre de la famille. Mes enfants, à l'exception d'Edward, la considèrent tous comme une sœur et la protégeront comme l'une des nôtres. Edward n'a jamais eu de petite amie auparavant. Il a été approché par des femelles désirant sa compagnie si souvent que j'ai perdu le compte, donc il a eu de nombreuses opportunité. Mais ça ne l'a jamais intéressé. Les hommes non plus ne l'ont jamais intéressé, n'allez pas croire. Il se satisfaisait juste de l'amour et de la compagnie de notre famille. Il n'a jamais voulu rien de plus. Depuis qu'il a rencontré Bella cependant, il a complètement changé. Il veut passer tout son temps avec elle. Il est joyeux, joueur, extatique. Il est plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais vu. C'est comme s'il ne faisait qu'exister avant, et que maintenant il vivait. Elle est tout son monde, sa raison de vivre. Il commence chaque jour avec un sourire maintenant. Il était si solitaire avant, mais il s'ouvre de plus en plus. Il est même devenu ami avec certains jeunes de La Push, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

"Vraiment? De La Push?" Charlie semblait complètement abasourdi. Je me demandai pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas connaître le traité.

Je hochai la tête. "Oui, apparemment, ils ont décidé d'oublier les idées reçues qu'ils avaient les uns sur les autres et ils s'entendent bien maintenant. J'en suis très heureux, mais je ne suis pas sûr que les Anciens de la Tribu soient heureux d'apprendre ça. Je l'espère cependant."

"Excellent," m'encouragea Charlie. "Je n'arrête pas de dire à Billy que s'il prenait juste la peine d'apprendre à vous connaître, il réaliserait que ses peurs et ses superstitions ne sont que des stupidités." Il me serra l'épaule et dût ensuite répondre à un appel sur sa radio.

L'infirmière s'approcha avec les radios. Excellent! Je les plaçai sur la lampe et allumai la lumière. Je sentis Edward approcher et il s'arrêta juste derrière moi pour regarder les radios par-dessus mon épaule. Je commençai par examiner celle de Bella. Bonne nouvelle. Bien que son crâne fût fendu, il n'était pas brisé, donc il n'y avait aucun dommage à son cerveau, à part un petit hématome dû à l'impact.

Je passai ensuite à la radio de Tyler. Excellente aussi. Sa commotion cérébrale n'est pas grave, étant donné que l'os frontal était l'un des os les plus résistant du corps. Son poignet était à peine foulé, même pas brisé. J'étais soulagé, leurs blessures n'étaient pas grave du tout au vu de la force de l'accident.

Une de mes infirmière me tendit les résultats sanguins de Bella. Je m'assurai qu'Edward ne puisse pas les lire par-dessus mon épaule, parce que je voulais être le premier à le savoir, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Je bloquai donc mes pensées, et lus la liste à vitesse vampirique. Mon cœur mort revint presque à la vie. Je relevai la tête, et gardai une expression impassible.

"Je suis si...FIER...de toi, fils," chuchotai-je. Il me regarda avec choc. Je remarquai que ses yeux étaient légèrement orange. Ils reviendraient probablement à la normale après une ou deux chasses supplémentaires. Je lui souris. "D'après les résultats, elle n'a perdu qu'une demi-pinte de sang, ce n'est absolument pas critique. La croix rouge prend plus de sang que ça à ses donneurs. Tu as fait preuve d'une retenue incroyable. Bien que c'était incroyablement risqué de goûter son sang comme ça, et elle aurait pu mourir si rapidement, tu as réussi à résister, à ta _chanteuse _en plus et tu ne lui as pas fait de mal. C'est absolument incroyable! Je ne sais pas si n'importe quel autre vampire aurait pu en faire autant."

Edward était abasourdi par ce que j'étais en train de lui dire. Je pouvais voir qu'il s'était attendu à ce que je sois déçu. Il s'en voulait, ne voyant que ce qu'il avait de mal et non pas ce qu'il avait fait de _bien_. Je ne voulais pas en parler en public, donc je décidai de laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment.

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir maintenant, Edward, pour essayer de la convaincre de se réveiller. Je vais aller donner la bonne nouvelle à Charlie."

Son visage s'illumina à l'idée, non seulement d'être avec Bella, mais de faire quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Il la rejoignit rapidement alors que j'allais voir Charlie.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Lits d'hôpital_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	31. Lits d'hôpital

**Auteur : **DeydreamBeliever

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DeydreamBeliever. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 31: Lits d'hôpital -**

_-PoV Bella- _

Ugh. Ma tête me fait mal. Pourquoi ma tête me fait-elle autant mal? Okay, quelle est la dernière chose dont je me rappelle? J'étais dans la voiture, en route pour l'école. Il y avait de la neige et du verglas. Nous étions en retard, et Edward roulait encore plus vite que d'habitude. Je n'avais pas pu détourner mes yeux du compteur de vitesse et je l'avais regardé monter de plus en plus, me répétant encore et encore dans ma tête 'Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'accidents'. Voyons voir. Hmmm. Le téléphone d'Edward avait vibré. C'était Alice. Elle avait crié quelque chose au sujet de Tyler et de son van. Edward lui avait assuré qu'on s'en était occupé. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre là-dedans. Mais quoi? Oh, j'y reviendrais plus tard. Puis Edward m'avait regardé et son visage était devenu horrifié. Ensuite j'avais entendu un bruit horrible. Ouaip, voilà tout ce dont je me rappelai. Non, attendez, il y avait encore autre chose. Un rêve. Un rêve d'Edward, me regardant avec confusion de ses yeux noirs affamés qui ne semblaient pas me reconnaître. Ses lèvres avaient été plus rouge que d'habitude. Je l'avais sentis m'embrasser sur le front, mais mon cerveau était embrouillé parce que le sang m'était monté à la tête. Alors qu'il continuait à me regarder droit dans les yeux, sa confusion avait grandi et le noir de ses pupilles avait commencé à diminuer. Le noir n'avait pas été remplacé par ses iris topazes. Non, ses yeux avaient rouge! Rouge! Je fronçai les sourcils et sentis ma peau tirailler, pile là où sa bouche avait été. Quelle blague! Il ne m'avait certainement pas un bisou magique! Je devais avoir saigné, et il devait avoir bu mon sang. Ça expliquerait que j'ai eu l'impression que mon sang m'était monté au cerveau. Il l'avait sucé. Comment je me sentais maintenant? Mon petit-ami vampire avait bu mon sang. En fait, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça vu que j'avais survécu pour en parler. Après tout, j'avais su qu'il était un vampire avant de commencer à sortir avec lui. J'avais su que j'étais sa Chanteuse, et qu'il aurait plus de mal à résister à mon sang qu'à celui de n'importe qui d'autre, et pourtant j'avais tout de même choisi de rouler seule avec lui dans un espace confiné.

Oh non. Il avait bu mon sang. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Il s'en voudrait, se traiterait de monstre et prévoirait de me quitter pour me garder en sécurité. Quelle bêtise! S'il me quittait, je me lancerais à sa poursuite et je demanderais à Emmett de lui arracher les jambes et de les cacher. Qu'il s'enfuit donc sans jambes. Hah! Me cherche pas, Angst Boy! J'ai lu ce qui s'est passé dans New Moon et il n'y avait pas moyen que je le laisse me faire ça pour de vrai. Pas moyen.

Quelque chose me travaillait cependant. Quelque chose au sujet du coup de fil d'Alice. N'avait-elle pas vu ma décision d'appeler Tyler? Pourquoi avait-elle appelé si longtemps après ce coup de fil? Pourquoi avait-elle semblé si paniquée alors qu'on avait déjà déjà régler ça? Attendez une minute. Avions-nous jamais donné les détails de l'accident décrit dans Twilight à Alice? Je ne pouvais pas m'en rappeler et Edward ne semblait pas aimer divulguer le contenu des livres à sa famille. Alice devait avoir eu une vision. L'accident devait être tout de même arrivé! Mais comment? L'expression horrifiée sur son visage! Cet horrible bruit! Ma blessure à la tête! D'une manière ou d'une autre, Tyler nous avait foncé dessus, probablement de mon côté de la voiture. J'espérai qu'il allait bien. Oh, non! La Volvo! Edward devait être désespéré! Il avait tort comme toujours. C'était lui qui n'était pas en sécurité avec moi. Je devais être littéralement un aimant à danger. Comment aurais-je pu éviter un accident pour en avoir un encore pire, autrement?

"Bella?" murmura une voix angoissée à mes côtés. Je sentis une main froide et dure serrer la mienne. J'eus l'impression de soulever des éléphants mais je réussis finalement à soulever mes paupières. Je vis le visage désespéré d'Edward penché sur le mien. Je refusai d'être une de ces stupides personnes qu'on voyait à la télé et qui avait toujours des trous de mémoire après s'être évanoui. J'avais déjà pensé à tout ce qui était arrivé. Et effectivement, les yeux qui me regardaient étaient un mélange d'orange et de jaune. Je savais qu'il avait bu mon sang, mais je n'étais pas en train de brûler, donc il n'avait pas partagé son venin avec moi.

"Oh, Edward," pleurai-je. "Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta Volvo! Je suis à quel point elle comptait pour toi."

Il me regarda avec choc et surprise, se posant clairement des questions sur ma santé mentale. "Ce n'est qu'une voiture, mon cœur**.** Il y en a des millions. Je peux facilement m'en racheter une. En plus, ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas détruit ma voiture."

"Je sais, mais je me sens quand même coupable. Si je n'étais pas un tel aimant à danger, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé."

Il sembla irrité pendant une minutes avant de redevenir honteux et angoissé. "Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose à t'avouer." Il ne pouvait pas croiser mon regard. Ses doigts étaient distraitement en train de triturer ma couverture. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

"Edward, si tu veux me dire que tu as bu le sang qui s'est écoulé de ma blessure à la tête, je le sais déjà."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il me regarda avec incrédulité. "Tu sais? Mais comment?"

"J'ai fouillé mes souvenirs et j'en ai tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient. En plus, tes yeux ne sont plus dorés."

Il commença à sangloter. "Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis un tel monstre; à boire le sang de la femme que j'aime. Je dois partir, Bella. C'est dangereux pour toi d'être avec moi!"

Je lui lançai un regard noir et attrapai sa main entre les miennes. "N_'essaye _même pas ces conneries, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ou je te botterai personnellement le cul!" lui criai-je avec colère. Il me regarda à nouveau avec surprise, choqué de m'entendre lui parler comme ça. "Est-ce que tu te rappelles de New Moon? _Hein_? Mince, j'ai pleuré rien qu'en _lisant _que tu m'avais quitté. Je _refuse_ de traverser vraiment ça. Je te chasserais jusqu'au bout du monde. Je volerais jusqu'en Italie _moi-même_, pour aller dire bonjour à Aro, si nécessaire." Un cri étranglé lui échappa à cette dernière menace. Il continua à me regarder de ses yeux écarquillés, momentanément sans voix. Je devais bien avouer que j'aimais plutôt ça, savoir que j'étais capable de le laisser sans voix. Je décidai de prendre avantage de son silence et de continuer.

"En fait, c'est _toi _qui est en danger avec moi. C'est trop dangereux pour toi d'être avec moi. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir."

Il souffla, reprenant enfin le contrôle de ses facultés. "Ne sois pas ridicule, Isabella," dit-il en balayant mes propos d'un geste de la main. Comme si rien de ce que j'avais dit n'était important. Ben qu'il aille se faire voir. C'était important pour _moi_, et je n'abandonnerais pas le sujet.

"Je suis un aimant à danger, tu te rappelles? Si j'avais gardé mes distances avec toi, ta Volvo serait toujours intacte et tu ne te sentirais pas aussi mal maintenant."

"Tu es absurde, Bella."

"Est-ce que tu as déjà eu un accident avant de faire ma connaissance?" lui demandai-je.

Il grimaça. "Eh bien, non, bien sûr que non."

"J'ai donc raison!" criai-je, savourant ma victoire. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Okay, tu as raison. Tu es un aimant à danger. Il n'y a que _toi_ qui pourrait avoir un accident avec un vampire au volant," admit-il.

"Ha! Tu le reconnais! Le destin veut ma peau! Alors qui va me protéger si tu t'en vas? Jacob?"

Il grogna et agrippa soudainement mes mains. "Non! Je ne laisserais pas ce clébard t'avoir! Tu es à moi!"

"Absolument!" lui dis-je avec un sourire satisfait. "Il est temps que tu te rappelles de ce petit détail. Je _suis_ à toi. Ton âme-sœur, ton aimant à danger, ta responsabilité. Alors arrêtes de pleurnicher et suis le mouvement."

Il relâcha ma main et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise avec un grognement. "Très bien, tu as raison. Je ne peux pas partir. Mais je ne peux plus me permettre d'être seul avec toi. Je mourrais si je te faisais à nouveau du mal."

"Tu sais, Edward, je me sens plutôt bien, à l'exception de quelques bosses et bleus, qui ne sont PAS DE TA FAUTE, donc je ne vois vraiment pas où tu m'as fait du mal. Je suis toujours vivante, je suis toujours là. Tu ne m'as pas drainé de mon sang, tu ne m'as pas transformé. Donc je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu t'en veux toujours autant. C'est fini. C'est passé. Oublie. Seigneur. Je te pardonne. Tu es un vampire. Je le savais déjà. Tu as réagi instinctivement et pourtant ton humanité a repris le dessus et t'a permis d'arrêter."

Il me regarda avec intensité. "Je ne peux pas prendre de risques avec ta vie, Isabella. Tu es bien trop importante pour moi."

Cerveau en ébullition! Est-ce que je venais vraiment de penser ça? C'est ce que je gagne à m'être fait un marathon 'Jimmy Neutron' avec Emmett l'autre jour. Ça avait été plus drôle d'entendre Emmett comparer constamment Edward à Jimmy, de son étrange coupe de cheveux à ses explications de Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout, en passant par sa grosse tête. Ça avait aussi été plutôt drôle lorsque j'avais demandé à Emmett si ça faisait de lui Carl ou Sheen. Je me rappelai de l'expression de son visage lorsque je lui avais posé cette question. Complètement outrée. Ça avait été à mourir de rire, et soudainement, il avait arrêté de faire des blagues sur Edward. Hé hé.

"Edward, nous n'avons qu'à réfléchir à ce problème avec objectivité. Nous devrions utiliser la logique pour résoudre ce problème et non pas renoncer immédiatement comme si c'était insurmontable."

Il me regarda avec surprise, avant de devenir honteux. "Tu as raison. Je n'ai même pas envisagé qu'il puisse y avoir une autre solution à notre problème. Quelles options y a-t-il? Soit je reste, soit je pars."

"Stupide vampire. Utilise ton intellect surhumain pour une fois. Je ne suis qu'humaine et j'ai des idées. Seigneur. Qui est absurde maintenant?"

"Écoute, si tu te contentes de m'insulter, je ne vois pas en quoi cette conversation pourra être productive," souffla-t-il avec indignation. Je levai à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Il est si mélodramatique parfois. Comment avait-il bien pu vivre pendant plus d'un siècle sans gagner la moindre once de maturité?

"C'est vraiment simple. Nous n'avons qu'à demander à Carlisle de prélever périodiquement mon sang, et ensuite, il vous y exposera, toi et les autres, dans un environnement contrôlé. S'il a été capable de s'immuniser à l'odeur du sang, je ne vois pas pourquoi le reste de la famille ne pourrait pas en faire autant. Avec un peu de chance, il ne te faudra pas deux cent ans pour ça, vu que je n'aurais certainement pas de sang aussi longtemps donc ce serait complètement inutile. J'espère que parce que ce n'est l'odeur que d'une seule personne, et que vu que Carlisle a découvert quelles techniques marchaient le mieux pour lui et qu'il peut de ce fait t'aider et te guider, il ne te faudra que quelques mois pour être capable de résister à une blessure ouverte. Tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner. La victoire de l'esprit sur la chair, n'est-ce pas? Tu as déjà réussi à t'habituer à mon odeur quand je ne saigne pas. Maintenant, tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner à garder le contrôle lorsque mon sang coule. Et tu réalises à quel point je t'aime pour suggérer ça parce que tu sais à quel point je _déteste _les aiguilles."

Edward resta juste assis là, choqué, la mâchoire pendante. Je haussai un sourcil. C'était quoi son problème? Carlisle apparut à cet instant et attrapa ma main avant de me faire un large sourire excité.

"Absolument brillant, Bella! Bien sûr!" s'exclama Carlisle. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. Je suppose que c'est parce que nous n'en avons jamais vraiment eu besoin, bien que j'aurais au moins dû essayer avec Jasper. On va tout de suite s'y mettre! Merci, ma chérie." Il rayonna et repartit, probablement pour aller voir Tyler. Edward commençait à m'inquiéter. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était une statue de choc. Je serrai sa main.

"Edward? Est-ce que ça va, mon amour?" Il se reprit enfin suffisamment pour me répondre.

"C'est une idée si brillante, Bella. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aucun de nous n'y ai jamais pensé. Je suis vraiment embarrassé. Mais bien que ça te protège de moi, ça ne te protégera pas des autres dangers de mon monde," soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux.

"Edward? Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle les violeurs de Port Angeles, ceux de la ruelle et ceux du centre commercial? Il y a des dangers dans mon monde aussi, et ta famille et toi me protégez. Je pourrais tout aussi facilement être violée et assassinée dans le monde humain que d'être blessée dans ton monde. Sans mentionner que je viens de me faire foncer dessus par le van de Tyler. Nous savons tous les deux que dans l'autre futur, le van m'aurait tué sans ton intervention. A moins que le van de Tyler ne soit un Transformer ou quelque chose comme ça, tu ne peux pas blâmer le monde mythologique." Ses lèvres tressaillirent à l'idée que le van soit un Transformer à ma poursuite.

"Peut-être que je devrais demander à Rosalie de jeter un coup d'œil là-dessus," murmura-t-il avec amusement. Puis il redevint sérieux. "Même si nous avons changé les circonstances, nous n'avons pas été capable de vraiment changer le futur en ce qui concerne l'accident. Ça a quand même été toi, Tyler, et son van. Le résultat a été différent, mais tout de même similaire. Tu as fini avec une blessure à la tête. Sauf que cette fois, j'ai aussi bu ton sang. Il aurait mieux valut ne rien changer."

"Je suis désolée, Edward. Si nous n'avions rien changé, ta précieuse Volvo serait encore intacte."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Si tu le dis, Bella. Je m'en moque de cette stupide Volvo. Je détruirais une centaine de Volvo pour te protéger."

"Mais quand même, j'ai toujours pensé que j'avais vraiment la poisse. Et si au lieu d'être persécutée, j'étais protégée? Et si les choses qui s'étaient passées dans les livres étaient les meilleurs résultats? Et si changer les choses ne faisaient que les empirer?"

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. "Je ne sais pas, Bella. Je n'ai aucune réponse pour toi. En fait, je commence à me dire que tu es plus intelligente que moi, même si tu n'es qu'humaine, et que j'ai plus d'un siècle. Ton esprit ne cessera jamais de me surprendre." Il rouvrit les yeux et me regarda intensément. "La vraie question est que faisons-nous au sujet de James, Victoria et Laurent? Ils seront là dans un peu plus d'un mois. Je pensais qu'il suffirait de te garder loin du terrain de baseball mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûr."

Je fronçai les sourcils, perturbée par cette réalisation. "Il est temps de passer au plan B, je pense. J'ai la sale impression que si on essaye d'éviter la confrontation que nous a raconté Meyer, ça se passera juste différemment, quand nous ne serons pas avec toute la famille. On doit y réfléchir et dans quelques jours, nous en discuterons avec toute la famille. S'ils doivent se mettre en danger pour moi, je veux qu'ils le fassent en toute connaissance de causes, et que leurs mains ne soient pas forcées, comme la dernière fois."

"Ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler avec tout le monde, mais tu penses vraiment que n'importe lequel d'entre eux refuserait de te protéger? Tu es un membre de notre famille, Bella. C'est tous pour un et un pour tous."

"Je croyais que vous étiez les Cullen, pas les Mousquetaires," le taquinai-je.

"Ouais, ouais. Marre-toi."

"Ben, on dit que le rire est la meilleure des médecines. Peut-être qu'on devrait traîner Jasper ici et le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse tout l'hôpital," plaisantai-je. Il rigola.

"Les vampires ne sont pas chatouilleux, ma chérie," protesta-t-il.

"Il y a une première fois pour tout," marmonnai-je, bien décidée à tester cette théorie plus tard, quand il s'y attendrait le moins. "Aussi marrant que ce soit de rester sur ce misérablement inconfortable lit d'hôpital, branchée sur ce moniteur bruyant, avec cette irritante intra-veineuse dans la main, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais tirer quelques ficelles et me libérer?"

Il me fit un large sourire. "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut parti, pour préparer mon évasion j'espérai, Charlie vint me voir. Il me fit un petit bisou sur la joue et me serra la main.

"Comment vas-tu, Bells?"

"J'ai été mieux," lui répondis-je avec un sourire. "J'ai été plutôt chanceuse, je pense. Ça aurait pu être bien pire."

"Je suis content qu'Edward ait été là pour prendre soin de toi. Je peux voir que vous vous aimez vraiment, mais il faut que tu te montres intelligente. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes enceinte avant même d'avoir fini le lycée comme l'a fait Renee. Je ne pense pas que tu ais à avoir que ta relation s'essouffle comme la mienne, mais il faut tout de même que tu penses au futur. Si vous faîtes quoi que ce soit, je ne veux vraiment pas le savoir, mais ne gâche pas ta vie avant même qu'elle ait commencé. Tu es brillante, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu ailles à la fac, même si Edward vient avec toi," me dit-il, incapable de croiser mon regard. Nous étions tous les deux rouges comme des tomates. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que nous étions en train d'avoir cette conversation, et encore moins ici et maintenant.

"Papa! S'il te plaît! Et si quelqu'un t'entendait? Est-ce que tu veux ma mort?" Mon électrocardiogramme bipait comme un fou, vu que mon rythme cardiaque et ma pression artérielle s'étaient emballés.

"Penses-y, juste, Bella," marmonna-t-il honteusement. "Et calme-toi avant de faire une crise cardiaque."

Carlisle et Edward se précipitèrent alors dans la chambre, leurs yeux voyageant entre l'électrocardiogramme et moi. Les yeux d'Edward étaient écarquillés, et il haletait, ce que je trouvai vraiment étrange vu qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de respire à la base."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella? Parle-moi!" exigea-t-il, paniqué. Carlisle était occupé à vérifier mes signes vitaux. J'étais si embarrassée. Je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de répéter la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Charlie. J'étais surprise qu'ils ne l'aient pas entendu avant.

"Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Juste une drôle de conversation. Je suppose que je me suis emballée," confessai-je. J'étais en train de me calmer et mes constantes étaient en train de revenir à la normale. Carlisle et Edward regardèrent Charlie avant d'échanger un regard amusé. Je suppose qu'il avait entendu une partie de notre conversation après tout.

"Euh, Carlisle, est-ce que je peux rentrer à la maison maintenant?" le suppliai-je. Il rigola.

"N'apprécies-tu pas notre plaisante _hospitalité, _ma chérie?" me taquina-t-il.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Est-ce que je peux y aller, maintenant?" Il rigola à nouveau.

"Si tu laisses Edward garder un œil sur toi jusqu'à ce que Charlie rentre, je te relâche. Si tu as le moindre problème, je veux que tu reviennes pronto, compris? Ne va pas jouer à la martyr à prétendre que tout va bien," m'ordonna-t-il. J'essayai de prendre une expression innocente mais il me lança un regard connaisseur. C'est vrai. Rien n'échappait à Carlisle. "Laisse juste Edward prendre soin de toi. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je ne veux pas que tu montes ou descendes des escaliers toute seule aujourd'hui. Entre ta maladresse et tes vertiges, je risquerais de te revoir avec des os brisés, voir même pire. Rien de fatiguant aujourd'hui. Je passerais te voir après avoir fini le travail ce soir, et on verra comment tu te sens avant que je ne te fasse une prescription pour demain." Il agita un doigt sous mon nez. "Rien de bizarre, jeune fille. Il vaut mieux que je te trouves au repos, bien hydratée et bien nourrie lorsque je viendrais." Je rougis et hochai la tête. Il me lança un regard sévère que seul un père pouvait lancer, qui me fit clairement comprendre qu'il était sérieux et que je n'apprécierai pas les conséquences si je venais à lui désobéir. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je le déçoive après qu'il m'ait lancé un tel regard. Je pense que je venais de découvrir comment il faisait filer le reste de la famille droit. Il se tourna ensuite pour s'adresser à Charlie.

"Si vous voulez bien remplir votre partie de la paperasse, je remplirais la mienne."

"C'est une surprise qu'il y ait encore des arbres dans le monde vu toute la paperasse que nous devons remplir de nos jours," grommela Charlie. On sourit tous à ça. J'avais vraiment hâte de me barrer de cet endroit.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Enfin à la maison_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
